A Wizards Lament
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Harry receives a gift from Dumbledore on his 15th birthday. However the gift turns out to be much more than it seems. Harry PotterTom Riddle SiriusLupin Shonen ai, Slash, Yaoi whatever you want to call it, those are the main pairings really mostly Harry
1. Gift

It's about time I honestly got to doing this and yet I haven't had the slightest bit of time to even think about it. Sad, I'm aware, but true. Considering I'm already well nineteen chapters into the sequel this really should have been done awhile ago, but like many of my other stories, it just wasn't. Now I get to run around like I've had my head chopped off while I do these things. So many things to fix and add to make it much clearer so people can stop getting confused, which is my fault. Well, let's get on with it!

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai. That means it will be a gay relationship. Male/Male, Slash

**Note: (X) **is time jump and or pov change

Chapter, 1: Gift

Harry lied on his bed silently staring at his bedroom ceiling of number four Privet Drive. The wind outside was blowing gently outside in an almost soft melody. Sadly the boy with black hair, glasses, and the lightning shaped scar on his forehead was not being lulled to sleep by it as so many others undoubtedly were. His eyes were currently closed, but he didn't seem any closer to falling asleep now than he had the first hundred times he'd attempted that night. This time of course would likely be unsuccessful as well, not that this truly surprised Harry.

Despite the breeze going on outside, the room itself was quite stuffy and he was tempted more than a few times throughout the night to remove his pajama top, but he didn't even move in the end. Every time he began to remove it, the air conditioner would turn on and he'd begin to freeze. He wondered a few times if Uncle Vernon or Dudley were watching his every move so he they could turn it on once he sat up in bed and tried to take his top off. Just another way to drive him mad. As if he wasn't nearly there already.

None of that had anything to really do about what was bothering Harry though. Today had been Harry's birthday and after angrily throwing away two boxes of chocolates, one from Ron, the other from Hermione, he'd tried to sleep the rest of the day away. It was not just his two best friends he was angry with, but rather everyone that he knew. Besides his birthday, not a single person had honestly been writing him, to the point he was actually shocked when he had woken up that morning and found that he had gifts. And even worse was the fact that not a single one of his so called friends or even Sirius had asked him how he was doing or felt.

Harry finally came to the conclusion that he would not be falling back to sleep anytime soon and so opened his eyes flipping over in his bed so he could get a good look at the other gifts scattered across the floor. These gifts consisted of a promise from Sirius that he'd buy Harry anything he wanted when they finally got together and he managed to ditch Lupin and a box of rock cakes from Hagrid. The last gift he'd received happened to be the one he liked the most.

He'd just finished opening the other gifts when an owl he'd never seen before had landed on his bed with a small box tied to its foot. Harry had dropped the other gifts without a second thought and went to open the box instead. The second he removed the parcel the owl had flown off. There'd been no letter, no name, or any kind of hint of who the sender might be, but once Harry had gotten it open he'd known it was from Dumbledore. He knew the headmaster was busy, but he still couldn't help feeling ignored getting no letter with the gift.

'I just wish he'd be busy with me for a few minutes and tell me what's going on,' Harry thought to himself. He was well aware he'd never get such a thing, but he kept on hoping anyway.

The gift itself was something like a muggle magic eight ball. This however was a necklace; the pendent was shaped as two crescent moons on each side, the tips on both ends nearly touching to make it look as if it was a full moon. The center of the pendent and also what answered the questions when asked was the shape of a star. This necklace would answer anything that Harry asked, sometimes even reacting in certain ways depending on the question.

If he asked it something about the future or something that had no answer yet known, it would give Harry the probably outcome after asking him a series of questions. If he asked to see a picture of something, then the requested image would appear clearly inside of the star. Of course the item answered yes and no questions as well and it seemed especially good with facts, something Harry was sure he could use for his schoolwork. His most favorite part about the necklace however was the smart aleck comments it would often give. These sharp words, most often directed at him, amused Harry to no end.

Knowing it would no doubt be hours before he drifted back into any type of slumber, he stretched his arm out and picked the necklace up off the floor. He could have sworn he'd placed it on the nightstand beside his bed, but decided it wasn't worth the worry. He could have easily placed it down on the floor, or rather threw it when he had chucked all the other things.

Lifting it up he let it dangle in his hand as it swung back and forth slowly in an almost hypnotic way. Harry knew quite well that this particular gift was not one he'd be parting with soon. He would be taking it back with him to school, to his real home.

'What to ask it?' he wondered as he gazed into the empty black pool inside the star. He'd asked it so many things already it wasn't the easiest of things to decide on. Despite that fact, after seeing the other gifts in his trash basket he knew exactly what to ask it.

"Think anyone will ever tell me what's going on?" He asked trying to sound hopeful. This was foolish as he knew it didn't matter how he sounded to the necklace, it would answer with what it thought was the truth and nothing more, no matter how much he wanted to hear 'yes' from it.

The necklace began glowing brightly shifting from a slime green to a sapphire blue as the words started to appear in the center of the star. The light was calming and felt cool as it burst out and seconds later the air conditioner kicked on. Smiling, Harry read the answer.

'Eventually, if they ever remember you're here and not at Hogwarts. They have no doubt forgotten you went home.'

Harry rolled his eyes at the response while snickering. The necklace was as moody as he was, but that was just one of the many reasons he enjoyed the gift so much.

"Fred and George better, I gave them my Triwizard tournament winnings," he said with a grin. "Can I see what Dumbledore's doing right now?"

The necklace glowed the same colors as before and slowly an image started to form within the star. When the image was finally completed, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so hilarious that he almost fell off his bed when he started laughing. The image of course was Dumbledore, only he was standing in front of a mirror wearing a pink ballerina dress. It was gone as quickly as it appeared though and was replaced by the words,

'You know I can't spy on people.'

"Yes, but the pictures you show me instead never cease to amuse me," he said letting the necklace dangle in front of his eyes once more.

Harry's laughter stopped instantly as something seemed to have occurred to him. He'd just realized that he'd talked to a magical item as though it were another human being.

"This can't be healthy," he muttered setting the necklace down on his nightstand quickly. Sighing he turned his back to the necklace and stared at the wall of his room. 'I need to find something to do besides talk to inorganic objects,' he told himself. This however was easier said than done. He was quite aware that there wasn't much he could do at this point. There was after all no one for him to really socialize with, but he felt that if he didn't talk to someone, he'd surely go mad.

While staring at the wall Harry eventually managed to fall asleep.

The next two days were uneventful. Harry spent most of his time lying in his Aunt's flower bed trying to listen to the news, or anything that would keep him from talking to the necklace. The later part of his plan had failed by the middle of the first day. He'd expected with Voldemort once again in power, that the dark lord would have made some kind of move by now. This however was no where near true and once he finished listening to the news again, he began to realize that Voldemort was a lot more patient than he was.

**(X)**

After hearing a strange noise and getting into a huge fight with his uncle, Harry had stormed off out of the house to try and calm down. Halfway to the park he had gotten himself to relax somewhat after taking a few deep breaths. Now he was sitting quietly on the park swing allowing himself to slowly drift forward and back. Nothing seemed like it was going to go his way today. He'd merely wished to locate the source of the strange noise, but this action had only made things worse. Now he didn't want to go home, wondered a few times if they would even let him back into the house.

Growling in frustration he almost started to kick up the grass when a sudden thought popped into his mind. Eyes dancing he pulled the necklace out from under his shirt without giving any laws a second thought. He wrapped his entire hand around it at once and smirked when he saw the warm glow from the pendent seep out from his closed fist.

"Can you tell me what that noise was?" Harry asked. He unmade his fist so he could see the message when it appeared and waited. The greenish light seemed to linger longer than usual, almost as if it were thinking. A few moments later and it began to shine with blue with its answer.

'What fun would there be in my telling you?' Harry read.

He sighed and dropped the necklace back into his shirt. He'd come to the conclusion that when the necklace answered that way, it actually had no idea what the real answer was. Even so, the default reply was very cocky sounding, so much so that Harry had almost smashed it the first time it'd answered that way.

Harry's gaze slowly drifted upwards from the necklace towards the sound of his cousin and his gang's voices. With all the things going on, Harry felt the urge to get up and taunt them. He knew this wasn't smart however and managed to hold himself back, but it took everything he had to do just that. He closed is eyes taking in a few more calming breaths while he gripped the chains holding the swing up. Actually getting himself clamed once more he got to his feet and started his walk back home. He would be punished if Dudley made it home before he did and that was the last thing Harry needed. With a relenting sigh he kept behind the gang by a few feet so he wouldn't be seen.

**(X)**

Harry couldn't believe the run of luck he was having. He'd thought that besides Voldemort deciding to show himself and killing everyone would be the only thing that could make this day worse, but he'd never been so wrong before in his life. He had not only ended up in a fight with Dudley, but been attacked by dementors, fought with his supposed "family" for saving his cousin, and was now being told he might not make it back to Hogwarts. No instead he was being called to the Ministry of Magic for the use of underage magic for a trial, and to top it all off, after going through all this madness, he was told not to leave the Dursley's. Not to mention not a single person seemed to even care that he'd been attacked in the first place.

Now more mad than ever he growled in frustration flipping over in bed and punching his pillow as hard as he could. He wished with all his being that all the pain, tiredness, and loneliness would just fade away. He wanted to fall asleep and slip into nothingness so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore.

"Why won't they at least write back?" Harry demanded harshly into the darkness. The isolation was beginning to feel suffocating, so much so that Harry jumped when the necklace began to glow. He'd completely forgotten about even having the thing around his neck, but decided he might as well read the answer. He pulled the necklace off and began reading;

'Do you really believe they care for you that much?'

The response shook Harry deeply, for if this question had been asked at any other point in time before now, he would have quickly answered, "Of course!", but now he wasn't so sure. With the way the summer had gone and the past few hours had played out, he wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

This led Harry to wonder if Ron and Hermione even saw him as a friend anymore. He had after all been quite the git at the end of their last school year, but how could anyone have expected anything less? He'd seen Cedric Diggory murdered in front of his own eyes. Even worse, because of his failure Voldemort had made it back to full power and yet the Ministry didn't even seem like they cared. With all of these things going on he thought he'd every right to be moody, but maybe the others didn't see it quite the same way.

Neither of them had written to him and even his Godfather had stopped sending him lengthy letters. If he received anything at all from them they seemed more like small notes or reminders. No one, now that he thought about it, had sent him any letters over six lines long. Hagrid hadn't even written to Harry at all, save for the small 'Harry Birthday' he'd received a few days ago.

Sighing Harry looked back down at the words sprawled across the necklace. Perhaps the only reason he was ever wanted alive and well was so he could kill Voldemort. Or maybe it wasn't even that at all. In the end everyone may just want him to be used as a diversion, a sacrifice while Dumbledore did the rest and finished off the dark lord. Thinking that could be the only reason that Harry was still alive he began to fill sick to his stomach.

"Well, they need to care enough at least to use me as a sacrifice," Harry said aloud. Having the words voiced made him feel that much worse and he glared down at the necklaces. "Why are you asking questions like that anyway?"

'To gather more information to answer your own questions,' came one of many default answers. The reply made Harry feel defeated as it reminded him that though the necklace was magical, it was still just a necklace. Even if it could answer his questions and on some level hold a conversation with him, it still wasn't a real breathing person. Now feeling even more sick to his stomach he muttered an "oh" and turned onto his side. He proceeded then to remove his glasses, placed them on the nightstand, closed his eyes, and clenched his necklace tightly in his fist.

At first he thought he'd be awake the rest of the night until he broke down into tears and cried himself to sleep, but after he'd lied there on his bed silently for a few minutes something odd happened. He began to drift off into a shockingly peaceful slumber. While he slept however, he couldn't help, but think that arms were wrapped around him. For the first time in months Harry Potter slept without a nightmare and a smile on his face.

**(X)**

There was nothing to do, plain and simple. Hedwig had flown out hours ago and had yet to return. In fact Harry hadn't even seen his beautiful snowy white owl fly past his window once since she'd left. So with his owl gone and no one writing to him period anymore and he wasn't allowed to leave his room, Harry was very bored. He wasn't completely sure how he'd remained sane so far, but during the moments he felt his worst, he could swear there was someone in the room with him comforting him. This strange thought was actually being supported with the fact that Harry had, had no nightmares the past few days and felt more at peace than he had in months. Sadly, peace didn't ease boredom, so even though he was no longer losing sleep, he was running out of things to keep himself busy with. He'd already read all of his books twice and to his horror even began studying.

Harry glanced around his room looking at the many scattered books he'd already read, to his window, to the necklace, back to the window, ceiling, once more back to the necklace. It seemed this gift was honestly his only friend left in the world. Sighing he sat up and grabbed it. No matter how many questions he asked the thing, and he asked a lot due to his boredom, the light and answers always came, unlike Ron and Hermione's replies.

"Even Hedwig's gone and abandoned me," Harry said fingering the necklace gently. "Why did you have to be right?…Oh what's the point? I don't really care anymore," he muttered. The necklace began glowing as always an answer popping up. Harry rolled his eyes at this. He'd thought that adding the 'I don't care' would have stopped the necklace from coming up with a reply. "I didn't want you to answer." Regardless of the words that'd just left his mouth, he lifted it up so he could read it anyway.

'I'm always right when it concerns Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the necklace in mild shock. Why a necklace, a mere toy, would always be right when it concerned him honestly worried the boy. No one beyond Dumbledore should really know that much about him in the first place.

"And just what makes you think you know everything about me?"

"I don't think, I know. We are not so different."

Before Harry could ask just how he wasn't so different from the necklace it started glowing a bright green, brighter than it ever had before. Harry watched paralyzed as his entire room was bathed in the green light and suddenly darkness took him.

**(X)**

That dream, that horrible, fearful dream that never seemed to be to far from Harry's consciousness when he was awake. The hallway he was walking down was dimly lit, but he didn't care. His real goal was to get the door in front of him open, but he couldn't. The door was firmly shut tight and locked and so far no spell was allowing him entrance.

He heard an odd noise, almost what sounded like the shuffling of feet at the end of the hall. He frantically began twisting and pulling at the door knob with all his might. He wasn't completely sure who or what was coming towards him, but he did know he didn't want to confront it. The mere thought of it catching him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Alohomora!" He screamed tapping the lock with his wand, desperately trying to get it open. A low chuckle sounded to close for comfort to Harry and he tried ramming the door open with his shoulder. It didn't budge. He tried again, the footsteps growing closer. Suddenly Harry heard the figure growl as it moved closer and then-

**(X)**

Harry bolted up sweat pouring down his face. He noticed the doorknob to his bedroom was rattling and almost had his wand out and ready when his uncle Vernon's face peered through the now open doorway.

"We're going," he said a glare forming as he eyed the chaotic mess that was Harry's room. "You're not to leave the room, understood?" Harry gave a sharp nod. This led his uncle to give Harry a complete list on all the things he was not supposed to do before he finally seemed satisfied and left. Harry thought this lecture completely pointless, as he was already in trouble for using magic and had no intentions of using any more so he could end up in Azkaban. Even so when his uncle left he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and looked to his small side table. There next to the lamp was the necklace exactly where he'd left it the last time he'd finished asking it questions. He wondered if the questioning before he'd fallen asleep had been a dream too.

Now unsure of himself, Harry leaned over to grab the necklace only to stop short. A loud crash sounded from downstairs in the kitchen. He quickly abandoned all thoughts about the necklace and both dreams running over to his bedroom door, wand out. Somehow his door was unlocked now and he found himself staring at the dark hall when he opened it. Remaining cautious Harry moved towards the stairway his wand out and ready should the situation call for it. He'd just made it down the first step when a bunch of wand light fell onto him causing him to freeze instantly. It was not until he noticed Lupin within this group of people did he relax his arm.

"Harry!" Lupin said excitedly stepping forward from the other witches and wizards. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?"

"Fine…fine," Harry said now quite shocked. He wasn't sure if he should actually dare to believe he was going to be saved, but from the looks of it that did seem to be the logical answer.

"You've come to get me…right?" He asked rather desperately. He didn't want it to come out that way, but it had and Lupin's group members began laughing.

"Of course we have Harry! We're here to collect you for Dumbledore," Lupin assured him holding his hand out to Harry.

Grinning Harry took it and shook it, a warmth going through his body. He'd never thought of writing to Lupin to come and save him, but here he was. He also recognized the auror Mad-eye moody, but it was rather awkward seeing him, when it hadn't really been the auror teaching his class, but in reality a death eater.

"Get your things then Harry. We must be off before your relatives come back."

Nodding Harry rushed up the stairs into his room, the group of witches and wizards following him. They all gathered his things and helped him pack so they could leave as quickly as possible. Harry of course wanted no one near his necklace though and he quickly slipped it on before anyone could see it. He wanted this necklace to be his secret for now, besides. Chances were the necklace was a type of novelity toy like the magic eight ball was for muggle children. Why bother showing them something he enjoyed so much that would no doubt just make them shake their heads in amusement?

**(X)**

Things had not quite gone the way Harry had hoped or expected. He was currently lying in bed, his eyes closed, fingers wrapped tightly around the necklace that had managed to keep him sane the past few weeks. The moment he'd gotten alone with Ron and Hermione, he'd without meaning to, snapped on them. He wouldn't deny the fact that he'd wanted to do this for a while, but he had tried to remain calm upon seeing them, but it just hadn't worked.

Harry had then been quickly removed from his two best friend's room, back downstairs where everyone attempted to calm him down. They managed to succeed and he'd sat at the table hearing what they had to say, including messages passed on to him from Dumbledore. It'd only lasted so long though and Harry hadn't decided at all if he should even tell the others about the necklace, toy or not. He figured if it was from Dumbledore there was no way it could be harmful and therefore it was alright for them not to know.

Harry turned over so his back was facing Ron so he was sure that his friend wouldn't be able to see the light from the necklace.

"What do you think? Should I keep you around," he asked quietly.

As if sensing that Harry didn't want anyone to know about it the glow from the necklace remained dim, just bright enough for Harry to notice that it was glowing green. When the words finally appeared a bit later, it was only bright enough for him to read the answer.

'Just because I make you think of him doesn't mean you should get rid of me,' it replied.

Harry nodded absently as he let the thought sink in. It was true, he was still angered at the headmaster for keeping him out of the order's plans and especially for keeping his godfather locked up in his own house. The necklace did of course remind him of Dumbledore, but hadn't it also been his savior? If it wouldn't have been for the necklace he'd have surely gone mad, so hadn't Dumbledore actually taken measures to make sure Harry would remain fine, while still excluding him from certain things?

He felt something grab his wrist and immediately looked around for the source when he noticed a dark shadow in front of him shifting its weight gracefully and silently onto the bed.

He was about to scream, but suddenly he was paralyzed. He tried pushing the shadow off, but his body barely moved, the shadow barely budging. Immobilized all Harry could do was lie there in horror and watch what the phantom would do next.

The shadow lifted its hand up a finger going to Harry's forehead and began tracing the scar there.

Harry thought the touch was going to be painful, but instead he received a peaceful feeling like the ones he'd gotten before when he was in his room at number four Privet drive. He allowed himself to stop struggling and began to relax.

The shadow moved again and was almost seated on top of Harry's chest when suddenly a loud scream filled the room.

Both Harry and the shadow's head snapped to the side looking at Ron's shocked face. The shadow vanished in an instant and lights began flipping on in the room as everyone rushed in, wands out and ready.

"Ron! What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. She looked around the room and upon seeing nothing crossed over to her son and embraced him.

The others also seemed to see nothing and they lowered their wands, all attention turned to Ron looking for answers.

"Th, there was," Ron stuttered pointing at Harry.

"There was what?" Sirius demanded harshly.

"It was nothing," Harry answered calmly all eyes now on him. "We thought there was something in here, but there wasn't."

"Thought?" Ron asked horrified. He was now looking at Harry as if he'd grown horns and turned green. "What do you mean thought? I bloody well know what I saw!"

Harry said nothing, instead just rolled his eyes as if the whole thing had been a mistake and Ron had, had a bad dream.

"Ron, what do you think - at least- you saw?" Hermione asked pushing her way through the crowd of people in the door way. The others, besides Mrs. Weasley who was still hugging Ron tightly were now watching her.

"I saw a shadow, well an outline," he said firmly for once not at all embarrassed by his mother's attention. "Grabbed Harry by the wrist and even sat on him! Blimey I had no choice, but to scream. The rest of my body wouldn't move! Harry's wouldn't either-"

"How do you know my body wouldn't move Ron?" Harry asked somewhat irritated. He knew if he could just say the right words that everyone would dismiss Ron's claims and he wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone. "Well?" He of course knew that the shadow had scared him at first, but after he'd gotten over the shock, he couldn't deny having actually enjoying the warm safe feeling he was getting from it.

"Oh come on mate! You wanted to scream, I saw the look on your face!"

"Ron I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied simply, completely remaining in control of his emotions. He didn't like the idea of lying, especially since it made Ron seem as if he'd gone mad, but it was the price he had to pay in order to keep the necklace with him. He'd after all just found out something quite new about his obtained object and wanted to look farther into it.

"See!" Mrs. Weasley snapped letting go of her son and glaring at the crowd by the door. "Now the kids are having nightmares, because of you wanting to tell them things! No more!" She screamed at them, mostly at Sirius.

The crowd left the room, Hermione only remaining a few extra seconds before following the others.

A blush had crept over Ron's face after they were all gone, the door firmly shut behind them.

Harry's stomach started twisting into a tight knot. That was the second time Mrs. Weasley had raised her voice at his godfather and he was seriously becoming annoyed with it.

**(TBC)**

This had to be somewhat better than the first one. I'm thinking at the least there's some more details written in here for everyone to enjoy…well that's chapter one…only 44 more chapters to go. ::Sweat drops:: Enjoy.


	2. A Beginning to an End

It took me awhile to update this fanfic, why? I have a few other fanfics…okay about 14 that I have to update as soon as I can. School just started as well, but the biggest thing was, I wanted to make sure this story held true and did as well as the first chapter. I want to thank you all for so many reviews, that's the first time I ever got so many for just one chapter! So here is my thank you to all of you! Chapter 2!

Notes: **( X ) **is used to jump time or for POV change or jumping from like morning to night or well you get it….I hope.

Chapter, 2: A Beginning to an End

When everyone in the room finally left, besides Ron of course, Harry felt the knot in his stomach tighten more. The more he let his thoughts of the day go through his mind the more he felt like getting up and cursing Mrs. Weasley. The constant verbal attacks she kept dishing out at his godfather were causing a very strong dislike for her in him. This thought however only caused him to feel even more uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley had in many ways been like the mother he had never had, had always been nice to him and made sure he was doing well whenever she had the chance. Even so, Harry was pretty sure his mother would have never went at Sirius like this.

"Harry?"

It was Ron, Harry knew. He was certain it could be no one else and the tone it was said in could be no others. It was pretty obvious to anyone who saw the glares he had been giving Ron's mother. He didn't blame him one bit, had anyone glared at his mother like he had Mrs. Weasley, he was sure he'd have beaten them down the first chance he got.

"Look Ron…." Harry's voice trailed off and he felt himself frowning. He wanted to apologize for lying about the shadow and about his feelings towards his mom, but the words refused to leave his mouth. He realized that even if he wanted to and did say it, he'd of never of meant it anyway, because his feelings about everything were just too strong right now for him to actually use common sense.

A silence fell over them, Ron waiting for Harry to finish. When he'd said nothing for a few minutes, Ron finally gave in, turning his back to Harry.

"I thought we were friends Harry. That we could trust each other with anything."

He was quiet then no doubt trying to decide what words to choose next. Nothing seemed to come to him though and even if something had, Harry wouldn't have heard any of it.

He had once again drifted into the darkness so nothing could reach or touch him.

**(X)**

The rest of Harry's sleep was peaceful, as the Shadow had kept him in the safe, complete and utter darkness.

When he finally had woken up he was forced to eat and then instantly put to work to help clean number twelve. Looking at the others in the room, he really didn't want to be in there. He didn't mind the cleaning part, it was his godfather's house he could help, but he wanted to know why he couldn't be with his godfather who was cleaning -or so he guessed- somewhere else in the house. Having his godfather as a cleaning partner had to be much better than who he was stuck with currently.

"Well come on, cover your mouth you two and let's get to work."

Harry and Ron did so silently. They hadn't talked once since they'd both had been woken up. Harry didn't really care though. As far as he was concerned right now for the moment, he and Ron didn't need to talk now or anytime soon. He could easily understand the loyalty Ron had to stick up for his mom. He didn't however really forgive him for keeping him out of so much, nor for the fact that he could so easily pretend that all of his mom's yelling didn't affect Sirius. If they were such great friends and could 'trust each other', than Harry wasn't the only one failing the friendship.

**(X)**

Lunch came around and Harry went off to the other side of the room alone while Ron and Hermione talked in hushed whispers on the other. Ginny had decided to stay out of everything and remained seated at the chair she'd collapsed into the minute her mom had left.

Fred and George acted like no strangers though and walked over to Harry with big grins on their faces.

"Hey Harry," They grinned at him broadly and sat down.

"How's the joke shop coming?" Harry asked them in a whisper. Their grins widened even more and Fred pulled out a few things from his pocket.

"Try this and see for yourself."

"Is it safe?"

They both nodded.

"We wouldn't give you something we haven't tested yet." George reassured him.

"Yeah, that's what Ron's for." Fred grinned.

Harry nodded slowly bringing the candy to his mouth when the candy shot out of his hand and broke the window. Everyone's heads jerked up, looked to the window, and than back at Harry.

A shadow behind Harry just started vanishing as they turned their views on him.

"That's what I saw last night," Ron screamed pointing at the fading shadow.

"Oh my…" Hermione watched in shock. Ron hadn't been seeing things. There seriously was some weird shadow behind Harry; one arm seemed to be around his waist. Harry himself seemed to be in a dream like state until finally the shadow vanished completely.

"What in the world? Are you trying to get us caught?" Mrs. Weasley screamed storming into the room. The shadow was completely gone by now and she looked from each of them one to another. "Who did it?" She demanded.

"I did," Harry, said his eyes slowly focusing again. Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry in shock. She'd of thought Harry would be one of the last ones who'd of done it.

"Harry! But why?"

"It was an accident," He said calmly as though none of it mattered. It actually did, but he had yet to get all of his bearings back just yet. The shadow having grabbed him seemed to have dragged all his energy out of his body.

"Harry dear, I don't-"

"Molly, I know you've been watching over him longer than I have, but Harry is technically under mine and the Dursley's guidance." Sirius said walking into the room and over to Harry. He put a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder, the glare never leaving Molly's face. "I'll deal with this."

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to explode. Harry got the weird image of her looking just like uncle Vernon. The others seemed to notice this to and Hermione quickly blurted out, "The shadow Ron saw last night was in here!"

Everyone who had just been staring at Harry quickly turned to Hermione.

Harry shot a death glare her way, but said nothing. Sirius could feel the tension growing and how angry his godson seemed to be getting, but he quickly started directing Harry to the door.

"Don't you dare! Ha-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"There is no Shadow," Harry screamed walking out of the room. Sirius shook his head at Molly with a look of "I told you so" On his face and left going after his godson.

"Harry!"

Sirius grabbed him by the arm and Harry stopped instantly looking at his godfather. He was so confused right now he didn't know what to do. He wasn't mad at Sirius and he wanted to tell his godfather everything, but what if he tried to take the necklace away from him? It was his only friend anymore; he couldn't let anyone touch it. Sirius would understand though, wouldn't he?

"What," He asked doing his best to keep his tone under control.

"Harry what's wrong?" Harry started shaking a bit and Sirius grabbed the knob to the nearest room and led them into it. "Listen to me. Whatever you tell me, it doesn't have to leave either of us…so what's going on?"

**(X)**

"Hermione, you're sure you saw a shadow behind Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione and everyone else in the room nodded.

"We all saw it mum," George said frowning.

"Harry had just seemed to come out of some kind of dream state he did," Fred went on. They all explained to Mrs. Weasley their sides of the story and tried to piece together just what exactly was going on.

**(X)**

"And…well that's what's going on. Please don' get rid of it. I think it was just trying to protect me from whatever it was Fred and George gave me," he said half pleadingly. Sirius and Lupin just had to understand what he was going through. He was sure if he could convince them that the necklace was harmless they would let him keep it regardless of what anyone else said.

Sirius -and Lupin who'd been called in- sat there and listened trying to think of what to do next. They'd never heard of anything like this.

"Harry….Listen…I don't really know how to react or deal with this…." Lupin started until Harry started talking again.

"Please! It's done nothing to harm me at all! It's been doing its best to keep me safe."

A silence covered the room again. Harry desperately wanted them to do nothing and allow the shadow -who or whatever it was- to stay with him. He didn't want anyone taking the shadow away from him. He wasn't quite sure though why he even wanted the shadow that badly. It had only been a few weeks since the shadow had come into his life and yet he felt like if it was taken away he wasn't sure he'd want to even bother going on…

'What am I thinking?' Harry asked himself in shock. He couldn't believe he'd just thought that.

"Harry…with the bedroom…"

"Yes…but I wasn't paralyzed." He quickly added seeing the frown on Lupin's face.

"I see….Well Harry.-"

"Please…I promise nothing like this will happen again."

"Harry, it wasn't that bad of an offense. We're just concerned for your safety," Lupin stated gently.

"I know…" Harry replied instantly. "But this shadow seems to be acting like a personal body guard; doesn't that make everyone else's job easier?" He asked trying to play on their wants. Getting them to think the shadow was something they thought was a good idea by making it what they wanted to hear might make getting them to drop this entire thing much more easily. It was just about all Harry had left to do, even if he did feel bad about tricking Sirius and Lupin.

"Okay, so we'll just pretend it never happened alright? If something bad happens though…"

"Then we'll deal with it, alright." Lupin nodded and Harry got up hugging both him and Sirius. "Thanks guys. I'm really glad there's at least two people here I can trust," he said cheerfully. Knowing the two people he cared about most in life were okay with him having the necklace made him feel completely relieved and some of the weight that had been pressuring down on him vanished.

This caused both Sirius and Lupin to blush a bit, but smile all the same.

"Harry you can trust anyone in the order," Lupin stated firmly.

"Well…I do…mostly. It's just…Mrs. Weasley has been getting to me."

"You don't like her insults towards Sirius," he reasoned and Harry nodded.

"Exactly."

"That means a lot to me Harry, but let's not start any wars inside the order that can be avoided, alright?"

Harry nodded and then left the room. Lupin sighed shifting his gaze to Sirius.

"Now what?"

Sirius shrugged walking over to Lupin and taking a seat down next to him.

"I really don't think this is going to be a real big problem," he answered seriously wrapping his arms around his lover.

"I hope you're right…"

**(X) **

Harry had been confronted by Mrs. Weasley shortly after talking to Sirius and Lupin. He'd of course lied saying he wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest, after all his appearance at the ministry was coming up soon. She had, frowning deeply, agreed to let him go rest alone in his room, which honestly was the best thing she'd allowed him to do since he'd gotten there. While he didn't want to, had she tried to force any kind of answers out of him, he probably would have snapped.

With that in mind Harry was very glad for this. Now he could lie here without worry of Ron or anyone for that matter, walking in on him while he was trying to relax.

He wondered if he should have told anyone that the necklace was from Dumbledore, but judging on how some people were reacting to Dumbledore right, he really wasn't sure if that was a good idea. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway though. Harry had gotten the okay from Sirius to keep the necklace and that was all the permission he'd needed.

"I wonder how much more trouble you're going to get me into," Harry snickered fingering the necklace gently. The light from the necklace glowed warmly and Harry drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**(X)**

The silence of the house was so thick it seemed as though Harry couldn't breathe anymore. He sat up, sweat covering him completely and looked around for some kind of sign of life. His eyes fell on Ron's sleeping form and somehow he seemed to relax a bit.

No matter how much they fought, Ron would always be there to, wouldn't he? And he'd back Ron up…or did he even want any help from Ron anymore? Ron seemed to be much more interested in Hermione than he was in anything else, which surprisingly didn't bother Harry much at all.

Then Harry felt arms around him and he relaxed instantly. All the thoughts in his head vanished and he closed his eyes as the shadow slowly pulled him back down.

The sweat and nervousness vanished and soon the only thing he felt again was peace, but why? Why had he woken up in the first place? Usually when he went to sleep with the shadow near him, he slept peacefully through the night.

"Oh well," He whispered. He figured it was just because of tomorrow being his court date. A frown crossed Harry's face as he heard a bunch of quick footsteps across the hall. The door to Ron and his' room opened and their stood Lupin and Sirius, a look of relief on their faces.

"Harry, Get up. There's been a problem," Lupin said from the doorway, Sirius coming in once the lights had been lit and he got a good look around the room.

"Clear," Sirius said with a quick nod to Lupin.

Harry got to his feet quickly.

"What's going on?"

"It's Mrs. Weasley. Sirius, stay with them and then get them downstairs with the others." With that said, Lupin left leaving Sirius, Harry, and a sleeping Ron alone.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked strangely calm as he put his robe on. He was sure it was a side effect from the shadow, because usually when he was aroused like this in the middle of the night he was no where near calm.

"We're not sure how, but something killed her."

Harry froze. Mrs. Weasley was dead? His gaze instantly fell onto Ron his best…no the boy who used to be his best friend, his mom was dead? Harry would never wish that on anyone, not even Malfoy and yet it had happened. And even worse, it had happened with Harry still baring a grudge against her because of the mean things she kept saying to his Godfather.

A small groan escaped his lips and Sirius quickly looked at his godson wondering if there was anything he could do to comfort him. He knew it'd be hard for Harry to wake up his first true friend and tell him that his mother was dead.

"It'll be alright Harry."

"I thought this place was safe," Harry hissed and Sirius' arms dropped before he could hug him. In mid-sentence, Harry had gone from English to parseltongue. Harry didn't seem to notice though; instead, he went on hissing and ended up kicking Ron's bed so hard that his foot went through it.

Sirius wasn't to sure how to react to this. Ron of course sat up immediately, but his godson didn't seem to notice that it. Rather he walked out of the room, wand out and muttering what was probably curses in snake.

"'Arry!" Both Ron and Sirius ran out of the room at top speed to try to grab him. They managed to catch him at the staircase and Sirius grabbed the wand out of his hand.

"Harry snap out of it!" Sirius growled putting the wand into his pocket.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so strange?"

"Because your mother's dead."

Ron seemed to go stiff at this and Sirius began to wonder if maybe he should have cushioned the truth a bit. No he decided a few seconds later as Ron's sobbing brought Harry back to his senses. Better, they all deal with this as soon as possible so they could get on with their lives. It wasn't as if this would be the first or last death by Voldemort.

**(X)**

They were all gathered now in the living room of the mansion. George and Fred tried their best to keep straight faces while Bill comforted Ginny in the corner. Hermione was crying with Ron and Harry sat oddly calm and emotionless next to his godfather and Lupin. Mr. Weasley was crying silently, but doing his best not to completely break down in front of his children.

Mrs. Weasley had been found in a bed, a look of horror on her face and yet there was no explanation as to what had happened or who had done it.

They had checked everyone's wands in the house; no one had used any kind of curse that could have killed her. Also, there was no scream or sign of a struggle. It was almost as if Mrs. Weasley had died in her sleep from a nightmare.

"No one remembers hearing anything," Lupin asked again rubbing his temples gently. He was at quite a lost as to what was going on and he wondered if maybe they should all sleep on it. Sleep though could give their minds time to block things out. Small details they might remember tonight could be forgotten by morning. However, their minds could be in shock right now to. 'Best to question them now and after they wake up in the morning.' He thought to himself. "And I mean anything, footsteps, magic, screams."

Everyone shook their heads and Lupin's gaze fell upon Harry.

"What?" He asked fidgeting a bit.

"Harry, I would like a word with you."

**TBC**

Thanks, everyone for all the reviews I really enjoyed them! This is my first fanfic that I ever got 19 reviews for one chapter! Thanks! I'm sorry this chapter had so much talking in it. Not as much detail as the first one, but I had to get the plot moving along a bit. I hope no one kills me for that.

Okay than that's an update! I hope no one kills me for how long it took or for how bad this chapter might possibly be…that's for you guys to decide though. So read, review, have fun, be happy, have good times, days and luck until the next chapter! Ja ne until than!


	3. Where to start

I have to admit, I really am sorry about how long it took me to update these things. I've been busy and lazy and I've had school work…sheesh I can't believe how many people really like this. I'm really glad you all do so I'll just make the introduction short here. Thanks everyone!

Notes**: (X) **Point of view change or a jump in time or things like that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: It's shonen ai.

Chapter, 3: Where to start

Not really wanting to, but having very little choice, Harry had followed Lupin into the hall silently ignoring all the stares turning his way. None of them cared about him, in fact, they were probably hoping he would be blamed for Mrs. Weasley's death and sent off to Azkaban for it.

He frowned slightly wondering where those thoughts had come from. They cared about him a little bit at least, didn't they? Of course they did. Everyone in that room had risked their lives or reputations at least once for Harry. He had to just be over thinking things. With all the stress and tension going on in number twelve, it had to be a normal reaction to become paranoid.

"Harry, now tell me the truth. Did that shadow leave the necklace last night?" Lupin asked calmly.

Harry thought it over for a few minutes. Had the shadow left? He really wasn't to sure. He'd gone to bed and then silence. Peaceful silence with dreams that he was unable to be awaken from.

"I don't think so…" He responded hoping he sounded convincing. He didn't know what the truth was, but knew if he told that to Lupin the werewolf would no doubt get suspicious, the necklace taken from him. The words however sounded hollow even to him and he understood why a frown crossed Lupin's face.

"You don't think so…Harry, this is a very serious thing that has just happened. If you know anything at all-"

"I know it's serious," Harry screamed his anger rising. "Mrs. Weasley is dead and she died with me holding a grudge against her!"

A silence fell over them and Harry tried his best to get himself under control. He was already being accused of underage magic, but if the court thought, he'd gone and murdered someone he was sure he'd be sent to Azkaban without second thought.

Everyone who'd of deemed him evil in the past would say they were right. And then he'd be left alone with no one to turn to. The necklace would be taken away and they'd let the Dementors come in and…Harry shivered at the thought of having his soul stolen through his mouth.

"I didn't do it…"

If the outburst had caused Lupin any shock, it was nothing compared to what he felt when those words left Harry's mouth.

"Harry, I never even thought that you were the cause of it. I know you would never hurt Mrs. Weasley intentionally."

Harry nodded slowly and they both looked up when Sirius walked into the hall. He looked from his lover to his godson and wasn't completely sure as to whose side to take. He finally decided on staying neutral.

"What's going on here?"

"Sirius, you help me out here. I'm worried that the Shadow had something to do with Mrs. Weasley's death," Lupin said filling his boyfriend in as quickly as he could on the subject without getting anyone else dragged into it.

"Remus, didn't you hear? The death was caused for sure, by a witch or wizard, not a magical creature."

Harry instantly felt a wave of relief. It was definitely understandable that Lupin had thought the shadow was behind Mrs. Weasley's death, even Harry had thought that for a moment, but he would still die trying to defend. Hearing now that there was no way the shadow, a magical creature, could do it, made him feel that much surer that the shadow was innocent.

"When did you find this out?" Lupin asked surprised.

"I told him." The three of them looked up as Mad-eye- moody walked into the hall his magical glass eye swirling around crazily. "Got yourselves into a lot of trouble while I was gone. I told you to always be on guard!"

Everyone shifted nervously at this and Harry found himself getting quite annoyed again. What had gone from a talk alone with Lupin, which he was quite used to having, Sirius had joined in -which was all right- , but now with mad-eye moody it was getting uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione would no doubt be the next to walk over and join in as if things weren't bad enough already.

"Listen…from what I know I have nothing at all to do with this," Harry said flatly all three of the men turning to look at him.

"And what happens if you just don't remember," Mad eye asked making Harry's insides turn a bit. What if he really didn't just remember and he had killed Mrs. Weasley? He had after all, gotten very mad at her. And hadn't magic been known to happen without a wand or control if the wizard or witch in question is very angry? Or worse, what if the shadow had tricked him into doing it?

"Don't go around accusing my godson for something we're not even sure he did," Sirius said emotionlessly.

"I'm only going over things that may of happen," Moody, answered without a second thought.

Lupin sighed not liking at all the direction this conversation was going. If things went on this way he just knew Sirius and Mad eye would get into a fight and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why don't we just drop this until morning," Remus asked hopefully. Harry nodded quickly and excused himself back into the room they'd just come out of while Sirius and Mad eye squared each other off. "Don't do this," he pleaded looking from his lover to the Auror.

Finally, after a few more agonizing long moments, they agreed to just go back into the living room and watch over the others while they slept.

Harry had walked in and scanned the room a bit doing his best to try and not acknowledge the stares Ron and Hermione were giving him.

'They both think I did it,' He thought to himself sitting back down in the chair he'd been in before Lupin had dragged him off to talk. 'Some great friends they are.' Harry refused to look at them and closed his eyes trying to relax. He wasn't going to admit to anything, not unless he had proof that he'd done it.

Sirius and the others walked in a few moments later and took their own seats again. They didn't look at Harry any more and he was just fine with that. He didn't need anyone, well, no one besides the shadow.

So what if they thought the Shadow had murdered Mrs. Weasley, it hadn't he knew that. Why would it murder anyone? It was just a necklace and it wanted him only, no one else. It wouldn't waste its time going around and killing people. Harry was all it worried or cared about….wasn't it?

Harry let out a small sigh and leaned back in the chair more. What if the Shadow was just using him? Maybe it just wanted to destroy the order and it figured the only way to do so was through Harry. Yet, hadn't Dumbledore been the one who'd given Harry the necklace in the first place?

Did that mean Dumbledore was evil? The thought of a death eater in the guise of a headmaster working for Voldemort wasn't a pleasant one. He'd always said he didn't fear Voldemort. Perhaps it wasn't, because Dumbledore was so strong, but because he worked for him.

'No that can't be right,' Harry finally decided. Dumbledore had brought Harry to live with his aunt and uncle and had done everything in his power to keep Harry safe. Though couldn't that work two ways? What if Dumbledore had just kept him safe in hopes that he'd turn sides and go with him to help Voldemort?

Harry let out a small groan and started rubbing his temples. He was thinking way too much.

"Are you alright Harry," Lupin asked cautiously.

"Fine…," Harry muttered back, but he knew he wasn't. Not really. Everything around him seemed to be shattering. What was once his normal life -even if that wasn't completely normal- was gone. His friends were turning their backs on him and even the people he thought loved him as though he was their own child were backing off.

Lupin frowned a bit looking around. Everyone, even if it was just out of the corner of their eyes, was staring at Harry. Somehow, they had all come to the conclusion that Harry had gone out of his way to kill Mrs. Weasley. They had no proof what so ever, but for reasons unknown to him, he was being blamed. Did they also know about the shadow?

**(X)**

The night went on uneventful and then finally, morning came. When Harry was awoken to get ready, the thought that he still had to go to court today set down heavily on him. They would go, he'd be trailed and while they were deciding on what to do there everyone in number twelve would be wondering how they could prove that he killed Mrs. Weasley.

The only thing he had to calm him down now was his necklace. The shadow seemed to be the only thing that wasn't accusing him. It was the only thing that seemed to be okay with what was going on and didn't blame him for what had happened or anything at all for that matter.

In his dreams, he'd been alone again in the long hall, but no matter how alone he seemed…continuously watched. He could never see anything, but he felt it. And not only felt it, but he heard it as well.

Shaking his head and trying to clear it Harry followed Mr. Weasley into the ministry of magic. It was going to be a long morning he knew, but eventually he'd make it into the court and he'd feel even worse.

He wondered after awhile once they'd entered the building if he'd be able to fight his way out if he lost the trial. It'd be possible wouldn't it? And maybe even the shadow would come out and help him.

After a few moments he realized they'd made their way into the actually court room without his knowing it. Mr. Weasley had left and he stood their alone while about 50 people sat staring at him trying to measure him as best they could.

Without thinking, Harry's hand immediately went up to his necklace and he slowly moved forward when Fudge bade him to do so. He took a seat down in a hard wooden chair with chains all around it. He'd seen those chains go from limp to around a person within seconds if need be. This thought made his stomach knot a bit and he started playing with the necklace more.

"Alright then," Cornelius started naming off people who were to be in the court. He was almost finished when Dumbledore strolled in past Harry and stated that he'd be the defense for the witness.

Some of the people in the court were angered by this, but Dumbledore either didn't notice or didn't care, no doubt being the later. Harry wasn't to sure how to react. He wanted to thank Dumbledore all of a sudden for the necklace, but at the same time, he felt like getting up and kicking the headmaster.

While Fudge and Dumbledore exchanged a few words, Harry's eyes fell on Percy whom he'd just noticed was in the same room with him. Percy gave him an evil smirk and then went back to writing notes as though he'd never stopped. Harry wasn't completely sure what that was about, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

His thoughts were broken off a few seconds later when a large chair appeared beside him and Dumbledore sat down. He wasn't really sure what do or what or think. Was Dumbledore really on his side? Or was he with Voldemort like he'd thought not to long ago.

"It'll be alright Harry," Dumbledore whispered and instantly Harry felt a bit better. The court went on and Harry did his best to try to explain what had happen, of course, no one would let him speak. After a long series of buts, he finally shot a glare at all of them.

"I was attacked by dementors," Harry growled his hands beginning to tightly clench into fist. The others on the court looked from one another and whispered in hushed hurried tones.

"A dementor? Ha! Attacked by something only magical beings can see, what an excuse boy," Fudge laughed as though Harry had gone insane.

Dumbledore and a few of the others on the court frowned at this.

"I'm not lying!"

"Do you have any proof of this? Any witnesses," Fudge asked with a self-assured smirk across his face.

"Actually, yes we do," Dumbledore answered for Harry and the look instantly dropped off Fudge's face. He hadn't expected that.

Harry to was a bit shocked to find out there was a witness. He left his gaze fall on the witness and smiled. Of course, there'd be a witness! Hadn't he been saved more or less by Mrs. Figg?

All of the worry in Harry's body left him and he now gave Fudge an evil look that sent shivers down the minister's spine. Harry was safe, and he knew it. Without even bothering to pay attention to the rest of the hearing, Harry felt himself drift off into his own mind to where he could now easily make contact with the shadow.

'You knew you wouldn't be convicted. If they'd tried, I'd of intervened,' the shadow mused wrapping its arms around Harry. Harry of course relaxed and everyone else seemed to think this was due to the fact Mrs. Figgs had stepped up to help him. No one had to know about the Shadow anyway. What they didn't know and couldn't see couldn't hurt them.

Or could it? He asked himself his thoughts drifting back to Mrs. Weasley.

'I didn't do it Harry…you know I didn't,' the shadow whispered to him in his mind. Harry instantly decided the shadow wouldn't lie to him, that it hadn't done anything to Mrs. Weasley at all. 'I do know who did though,' it went on tightening its embrace around him.

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes relaxing even more. He couldn't help it; he felt absolutely safe right now. Dumbledore was here, and the shadow was protecting him, he was invincible.

'So who did it,' Harry finally had the mental strength to ask. He was answered by a low chuckle and a kiss on the neck.

'If I told you, it'd hurt you. I think I shall keep it to myself, for now,' it mused and finally stopped giving Harry a hard time so he could pay attention to the rest of the trial.

Harry shivered and looked up when the sound of a high-pitched girl started to speak. He blinked a few times making sure he was hearing the voice from the right person, he was sure he was looking at a frog, not a witch. She went on however questioning Dumbledore if he was in fact saying it was the Ministry's fault for the dementor attack.

As Dumbledore gave his answer, her gaze fell on Harry who she gave a very cold and evil look. Harry felt the shadow release him and for a moment, he thought it'd vanished until he saw that the woman speaking started to turn blue. She'd stopped talking all together even though Dumbledore had finished his sentence and had started grabbing at her throat.

All the members of the court quickly looked to her and tried to find some reason as to why she was grabbing at her own throat. They found nothing and seeing no one with any wands out could find no explanation as to why she couldn't breathe.

'No! Stop,' Harry demanded of the shadow. It seemed reluctant to listen, but sure enough Umbridge was slowly getting her breath back and the shadow rewrapped itself around Harry.

'I'm not listening to you, because you have control over me,' it warned its hand trailing down the side of Harry's face. 'Rather, I hate to hear you sound so pitiful,' it hissed and vanished.

Instantly all the emotions Harry had been feeling before came rushing back at him. The fears of being utterly alone and being convicted hit him dead on. When he tired to think logically that he had a witness, that Dumbledore was there and he'd be fine, he remembered that even if he was, Ron and the others thought he'd murdered Mrs. Weasley.

Even if he wasn't sent to jail, his life would feel like one anyway. No doubt, the minute they would arrive at Hogwarts Ron would go on telling everyone how Harry had murdered his mother and Hermione would do the same wanting to see Ron happy and Harry punished. He'd likely be called into trail again and when that happened, he'd be convicted just because Fudge felt like it.

He took in a deep shaky breath and Harry noticed the headmaster still refused to look at him.

'He thinks I murdered Mrs. Weasley too,' He thought to himself an emotional barrier finally coming up. Everyone was against him and the one thing that hadn't been, he'd gone and made angry. Harry's whole world was once again being turned upside down and there were no handholds this time.

**(X)**

Harry hadn't been convicted, but it sure didn't feel that way. The necklace didn't have the same warm and comforting feeling it usually did and he wondered if maybe the necklace he'd been given had one wish in it. The case being after that wish was granted -obviously, his not going to Azkaban for the use of underage magic- the spirit within it the necklace vanished.

He let out a small groan and Mr. Weasley noticed that he'd finally made it out of the courtroom. He looked down at Harry with worry clearly written across his face. Harry tried to smile, but it wouldn't come.

"I was cleared of everything," he said trying to assure Mr. Weasley. "Everything's going to be fine." The last part was to convince himself.

"That's great," Mr. Weasley beamed. Harry thought you couldn't even tell he'd lost his wife earlier that morning.

They headed up the stairs in silence, not quite knowing what to say. Harry wondered if Mr. Weasley like the others were blaming him for his wife's death. He was in the room though when it had happened maybe he wouldn't blame Harry. Surely he'd of heard or saw something, but he didn't have the nerve to ask him, not so soon.

Both Harry and Mr. Weasley stopped dead in their tracks seeing Lucius. Said man turned to look at them, a long evil smile crossing over his features, as he looked Harry up and down.

"Well, well, well…Patronus Potter," he said as though it was Harry's real name. Harry glared at him, but said nothing. "I see you've gotten out of another mess. How long do you believe your luck will hold out," he asked coldly the smile still on his lips. Harry felt the warmth flow past him and the smirk on Lucius' face vanished instantly. He eyed Harry dangerously and then turned to Fudge without a word. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course."

Fudge led Lucius towards the stairs so they could go his office, while the shadow came back taking its place once again in Harry's necklace.

'I refuse to see him harm what's mine,' it hissed inside his mind.

Mr. Weasley wasn't to sure as to what just happened and ushered Harry into the lift and the Gryffindor following blindly. The words didn't do much to harm or insult Harry at all. He was just too happy to have the shadow back. Even if it'd left him for only a mere few minutes, it had felt like it'd been gone for over a few hours. A few suffocating hours where he'd never be able to escape and the only choice he had was darkness. No, he decided he could never lose the shadow. If he did, he'd end up losing his life as well.

**TBC**

That took a really long time to update, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get a schedule set up for the fanfics so everything is updated on time. This one is to be updated…every Saturday from now on if I can keep up with this listing. The schedule for all my fanfic updates will be in my profile. Thanks everyone for having so much patients with me and waiting for this fanfic to be updated.

Okay than everyone. I'm so glad for everyone's reviews! I loved them all and I'll hopefully get in touch with the beta someone offered me his name so things will be in top shape. Umm I pretty much said all I had to about the secludes…so if you'll excuse me, I have another fanfic to update for the night so I don't get in trouble. Read, review, had good times, days, and anything else you can until next time!


	4. Reassurance

You know…that's sad I thought I had only 2 chapters up and I have 3...bad me so I'm working on chapter 4...which isn't a problem I just seriously thought I only had 2 chapters up…oh well. Sorry for the long wait guys, things have been hectic and well yeah I'm lazy to. Also, bottom line, high school sucks.

Warnings: Shonen ai

Notes: **(X) **Pov switch

Chapter, 4: Reassurance

They made their way back to the house later on that day. Mr. Weasley announced to everyone that Harry was innocent and that he would not be sent to Azkaban. Instead of the cheers that Mr. Weasley expected to get though, he was met with silence. No one moved to congratulate Harry or anything of the sort.

Harry had expected this though and without a care walked over to the mail that had been placed down on the kitchen table. Ron and Hermione had already opened their letters and started showing Ron's dad the head boy and girl pins. Harry on the other hand was left to himself in a corner reading a letter, no pin included.

'It doesn't matter,' the shadow mentally assured Harry. 'Let them think what they want. You have the best gift of all,' it whispered lovingly and Harry felt himself surrendering to it again. 'Those fools won't know what hit them. We will be unstoppable!'

"Harry what great news!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he hissed threateningly at the figure in front of him. Sirius quickly took a step back, his hands up. Lupin had his wand drawn and everyone else was staring at them.

Coming to his senses Harry muttered an apology and looked away grabbing his letter and going upstairs. No one bothered to stop him and for that, he was glad. He was rather growing fond of being alone…no not alone, being left in solitude with the shadow.

**(X)**

"So far my plan has worked," the dark lord snickered evilly as he watched Harry lash out at his own godfather as though he was a snake threatening its prey. Yes, the plan had gone surprisingly well, even Dumbledore himself had been fooled.

"He held no suspicions at all when you were at the ministry," he asked Lucius again.

Lucius having answered this over a number of times and growing tired of answering, however not of living, nodded.

"Yes my lord. He doesn't suspect a thing. I do wish you'd of told me before though what you were doing."

Voldemort shrugged as though it didn't matter and truthfully, where Lucius was concerned it did not matter with him at all. Rather he would play his game out the way he wanted to whether anyone else saw it fit or not. After all, who was going to stop him? Dumbledore? The fool had gone and played into this scheme he hadn't even needed to trick anyone into doing it.

**(X)**

"I really don't see why they're putting up with this! I mean come on! We know he went after me mum and did away with her!"

"Now Ron…," Hermione had put her hand on Ron's arm to clam him, but he quickly pulled away.

"If he can react the way he did to Sirius, than he could have easily killed my mum," he stated firmly.

Hermione bit her lip nervously truly wanting to get Ron to just calm down. She knew Harry was acting strange, but that didn't mean he was a murderer.

"They did check wands Ron. No one here has used any dangerous spells that could have killed anyone."

Ron just glared at her as though Hermione had taken Harry's side. He was going to prove that Harry had killed his mother no matter what it took. Harry would be in Azkaban before the end of the school year even if it meant him going with.

**(X)**

Harry waited nervously as Madam Malkin made his new robes. He wanted to be far away from there at the moment or at least near his other clothes where the necklace laid gently, but out in the open on them. Had he known how long this fitting was going to take he'd have never agreed to remove it in the first place.

"The faster you stop fidgeting the faster you can put your clothes on," she scolded moving about him.

"It's not that…I just-"

"Want this don't you Potter," Malfoy asked a smirk clearly shown upon his face as he held it up. Harry's eyes narrowed and he almost jumped off the stool and tackled Malfoy to the floor to get it back, but instead Malfoy walked over to him and put it into his hand. "He can at least hold it, can't he?"

Madam Malkin snickered nodding and placed another pin in the robes as Harry began relaxing.

"I remember one of my first boyfriends," she said in a somewhat daze. "We exchanged pictures to put in lockets, his went around his ankle though so no one would be able to see it," she went on.

Harry wasn't really sure how to react to all of this. Malfoy was his enemy, but he was helping him. Ron was -or was supposed to be- his best friend, but was against him. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

Malfoy waited until Harry was done and they walked out of the store together after Harry had changed.

"A thank you would be nice Potter," Malfoy said as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Thanks…"

Even though it was whispered, Draco heard it and seemed to a bit shocked that Harry had actually said it. Harry was too, even so he nodded slowly in acknowledgement and then things were silent for a while. As they walked, Harry noticed the Ice cream shop and pointed to it. Draco shrugged and they headed in. If Hagrid wouldn't of seen Harry with Malfoy, if he wouldn't of thought that he was being blackmailed or threatened, nothing probably would of went so wrong.

**(X)**

Harry and Malfoy sat together inside the shop in a corner eating their ice cream. He never would have thought he'd be eating with Draco, but he'd never thought Ron would hate him so much either. Besides that, Harry felt somewhat welcomed and safe while in Draco's company. The necklace kept telling him that Draco was a friend and would be a lot more of one than Ron or Hermione ever could be.

They ended up exchanging school schedules and seeing if they were having any classes together. They were double potions and herbology.

"I don't want to ruin this, but I really am socked we're sitting here and not well…at each other's throats," Harry blurted out.

"Seems odd doesn't it," he asked somewhat jokingly, somewhat serious. Harry nodded and just as he was about to say something, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George all walked in death glaring Malfoy. From the window, Harry could see a few of the Aurors that had been at headquarters the other night.

Harry's stomach gave an odd turn and he sighed taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Don't worry about it, they can't openly harm me here," Draco said smirking.

Harry nodded again in agreement with his words and ignoring the suspicious group of good guys that had just walked in, went back to eating his ice cream. Malfoy followed the example not at all worried. If they attacked or even threatened him here, they'd be the ones in trouble for starting it. Also, he knew only to well that the Shadow would protect Harry, who would protect him.

"Harry?"

It was Hagrid who'd walked in when Harry was not looking. He knew by the sound of his voice that he was none to pleased with him either. He then remembered he wasn't supposed to leave Madam's Malkin's shop until Hagrid had come back and got him. They had all agreed not to go off by themselves while here, or they'd of never been allowed to even step foot in Diagon alley in the first place.

"Hey Hagrid, guys," Harry tried to say as calmly as he could. He knew he was going to get it. Not only had he gone off after promising he wouldn't, he had gone off with Malfoy.

"I hate to break this up 'arry," he said not sounding at all like he was, "but we've got other important things tah do and we need tah be goin."

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face and turned to look Draco in the eyes while holding his hand out.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

"Expect to, Potter," he said with a smirk and shook Harry's hand. The shadow eyed them both approvingly and then looked at Hagrid who was coming to close to comfort to the pair. Without giving any sort of warning, the shadow shoved Hagrid back and then the rest of the good guys out the door. Before they could figure out what was going on the windows of the ice cream shop shattered and the glass aimed straight for the order's group.

Harry watched this all shocked not sure as to what to do. Malfoy seemed curious and amused at the same time as those in the shop and the ones being attacked by the glass let out loud screams and took off running. The Aurors quickly went to work trying to dispel the glass, but the glass wasn't being moved by magic and everyone continued to be attacked until the shadow finally let down and came back next to Harry wrapping itself around him.

Malfoy shoved Harry out of the door before any of those around them could see that they weren't getting hurt. He had them walk a bit away so they were in the crowd watching from a safe distance all that had happened.

Harry knew he'd have to thank Draco once he got to Hogwarts. He had ended their conversation to make it sound as though they'd made some kind of deal or dare with each other with the intent to make everything at least look less suspicious, but Harry doubted that was needed now. With the explosion of glass from the ice cream shop happening, Harry doubted anyone would even remember how Draco and he ended their conversation.

**(X)**

"So….what were you two doin," Hagrid asked at length and Harry's hand instantly fell into his pocket where he began fingering the necklace. No one had said a word to him since the incident at the ice cream shop. They had grouped together, gotten healed and then headed off to finish up shopping so they could go back to headquarters.

"We were making a bet…or more of a challenge," Harry lied casually as though the necklace, no the Shadow was telling him how to get out of this.

"What kind of a bet," Mr. Weasley asked at the same time as Hagrid. The air around them all grew tenser and all looks locked onto Harry. He was really getting sick of being in the spot light.

"It was just a quidditch bet…whosever's team loses, they quit playing. The house cup I mean."

Then tension left as quickly as it came, as everyone seemed to buy it.

"What if Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff win," Hermione asked, as she seemed to be the only one willing to talk to Harry at the moment.

"Then we both keep playing."

Hermione sighed showing she didn't agree with this at all, but there was really nothing left that she could do. Everyone was just to tired it seemed to argue anymore.

The rest of the trip passed by quickly, because after they had gotten what they needed they weren't allowed to stay any longer. They said their goodbyes to Hagrid who still seemed a bit sore at Harry, but who wished him the best all the same.

They made it back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix without any problems. After they arrived, Lupin instructed them to pack up all their belongings and then get ready. Mr. Weasley had decided to have a bit of a get together party for Ron and Hermione for becoming perfects.

As the party went on Harry himself just tried to relax and think of some kind of excuse he could use to get back to his room upstairs. He didn't feel quite right being there and celebrating something he wasn't quite sure he even agreed with. Especially when most of the people in the room thought he had murdered their mom.

Sighing he wondered why he had even come downstairs in the first place. He could of stayed upstairs locked away pretending he was really tired or something. That would have seemed really rude though and he had to eat. He sighed again and nearly fell off the bench when Moody sat down next to him.

"Hey, I brought something I thought you guys might like," he pulled out a large bound photo book and placed It down on the table. "Pictures of the old order," he said calmly and began pointing people out and naming them followed by their present day conditions.

As he went on, the more Harry's stomach started to turn. Sirius found them a bit later and started talking with Moody about the old order. Before anyone could say anything Harry decided, he had been there long enough and snuck back up stairs. As he made it to the landing where his room was located the Shadow started taking on its more usual solid form. As he walked down the hall towards his room, the shadow had tightly wrapped its arms around his waist.

"Finally, one of the offspring do something appropriate," one of the many portraits said.

Harry froze and looked over at the picture that had said something. He nearly fell over when he noticed it was the full-length portrait of Sirius' mother. The other ones were agreeing though with the woman's statement.

"Do you think he'll turn out properly than? He is of Gryffindor," one of the other pictures hissed as though the name alone was a poison and looked Harry over cautiously. They all seemed to mutter quietly something Harry couldn't hear and than Sirius' mother spoke.

"I believe he'll be fine. Look how attached they are to each other."

The others nodded in agreement and Harry wished he knew what they were talking about.

Before he could really even begin to think about it though, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the shadow quickly ushered Harry farther out of view.

Sirius came up a few seconds later growling as he moved to place the sheet back over his mother's portrait. Before it was completely covered though she yelled out one thing.

"At least your godson won't be dishonoring the family and its name!"

The words nearly sent Sirius down the stairs he'd just come up.

"What do you know old hag! He's nothing like you," he screamed and stormed down the stairs.

Harry wasn't to sure if he should go after him and tell his godfather exactly everything that had happened or just go to his room as he'd planned.

One look at the shadow beside him though as it gently reclined against him told him the room would be the better choice. He could tell Sirius in the morning or through an owl.

He closed the door to the room so as not to make any noise and cause any more people to come upstairs.

'What pitiful pictures,' the shadow whispered wrapping its arms protectively around Harry, 'I assure you though that I am real and here.'

**(X)**

"Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius looked over across the room his eyes falling onto the form of his perfect lover. Lupin was lying down on their bed watching as Sirius had paced back and forth. It was pretty obvious that something was bothering him.

"No," he finally admitted sighing with defeat; he walked over to the bed and lied down next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you still sad that you could only do so much for the order?"

Sirius shook his head.

"That will always frustrate me, but right now it's something else. Remus when I went upstairs during dinner to shut my mother up, she said something…"

Lupin raised an eyebrow at this and brought his hand down stroking Sirius' hair gently.

"Well, what is it that she said?"

"She more or less said she approved of Harry and that he would not dishonor the family's name," he said bluntly trying his best not to break into a fit of rage.

"Sirius you know that she says things to try and get on your nerves. She's just trying to drive you insane and make you question Harry's loyalties," Lupin said as soothingly as he could.

"…then I guess she won, because I'm not so sure about Harry right now."

Lupin remained silent still stroking his obviously confused lover's hair as the minutes slipped by. He wondered again and not for the first time how Harry planned to survive this year with so many seemingly turning their backs against him. It was pretty obvious though. If people kept turning against Harry, eventually he would turn against them. That was not something any of them wanted, but where it was headed if something was not done quickly.

"I do hope you all know the direction you're pushing him in," Lupin whispered as he turned the light off in the room.

Had Lupin known that Sirius was still awake, he probably wouldn't have uttered those words, but he hadn't known. Sirius began wondering just what his lover meant and spent most of the entire night thinking only to come up with nothing.

**TBC**

Happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! Eh…it took awhile for this update I'm very sorry. Some odd things have come up…but I knew I had to update for the holiday! So it's updated finally.

Well everyone I hope you can forgive me for how long that update took. The next one surely won't take that long and it will be better than this. This chapter was just…like linkage to them going to Hogwarts where the real fun can start. So I hope you will all give me a second chance and I'll see you for the 5th chapter. Ja ne until than and have good times, days, and other such things until next time.


	5. Twilight Hogwarts

Sorry for the long wait. I know you guys are understandable since I explained what keeps going on and stuff, but all the same I am sorry! So than, let's go on with a good chapter for A Wizards Lament, ne? Than we can all be happy for a little while longer while I'm pulling my hair out due to so much stress from all the crap going on at home while I try to survive during my Christmas break. I wish you all though a late Merry Christmas and an early happy new year incase I don't update again before than.

Notes: **(X) **is point of view change

Random fun note: ""You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione said and moved out of the way quickly as Ron walked past her dragging his drunk with." That's one of the most amusing typos I've ever done. It made my day lol. I almost don't want to change that line.

Chapter,5: Twilight Hogwarts

"Oh I wish Sturgis Podmore would get here," Hermione said irritably as she walked into Harry and Ron's room. Ron was just about finished dressing, but he'd of course completely ignored Harry having left him to be awoken by the strange dream again, not to mention being late getting ready.

"Who," Harry asked as he pulled his trainers up and watched Hedwig fly onto her cage ready to get in when Harry saw fit.

"Sturgis Podmore, Mad-eye said we couldn't leave until he showed up or we'd be short one for guard."

"Guard," Harry asked staring at her. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione said and moved out of the way quickly as Ron walked past her dragging his trunk with.

"Why," Harry asked glaring as he put his necklace on. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in," he asked and the image alone of that going through his mind made him start laughing. He kind of wished Voldemort would do just that though. If he did he wouldn't have to put up with these people anymore.

"Oh I don't know," she slightly hissed looking around. "I really don't Harry, just come on! Mr. Weasley is going to drag us out if we don't hurry up," she said quickly going down the stairs.

Harry could really care less if Ron's dad dragged him out or not. He wasn't going to let anyone hold him back from Hogwarts anyway, so there really was nothing to worry about. Besides, if they were waiting for someone to get there before they could leave, what was the point of rushing anyway?

'Fools,' Harry heard the shadow say and he couldn't help agreeing. What guard could possible be better than the shadow itself?

**(X)**

They arrived soon at King's Cross which was completely uneventful. Nothing had happen on the way there just like Harry had thought it wouldn't. Well, Harry and Ron had gotten into another fight. Or more like Ron had accused Harry of murdering his mother the minute they had gotten onto platform 9 and 3 quarters. A lot of people had stopped and looked to see what the commotion was, but Harry as usual ignored them making his way onto the train. He didn't need to bother with all those people. If they thought he was a murderer then fine, let them all think that.

"Not a perfect, eh Potter? Who beat you," Malfoy's taunting voice came from one of the compartments in the train. Harry was tempted to jump Malfoy, but than he remembered the help he'd given him.

"Ron," he muttered feeling a bit embarrassed that Ron could possibly be considered better than he was.

"Probably picked him so he could watch you all the time. I wouldn't worry about it. Weasley is nothing special at all," he smirked and moved out of the way so Harry could sit in the carriage.

Harry wasn't completely sure if he wanted to sit with Malfoy on the train or not, but finally he decided it would be better than sitting with Ron and Hermione and walked in.

"I have to go see about some kind of stupid perfect meeting. I'll be back in afterwards," he said glaring at Crabbe and Goyle. "Do anything to Potter and I'll get you both kicked out of school," he warned and walked out.

All three looked at the door and then at each other nervously. They had done nothing, but insult each other and hold grudges since the moment they'd entered Hogwarts. Yet, here they were in a carriage riding to school together with Malfoy supposedly their leader in a way ordering them not to fight.

"So…" Harry started, but was cut off with a snort from Goyle.

"Why you in here anyway?"

"Yeah, you enemy."

That was the last attempt Harry made at conversation with either of them.

'They are idiots,' the shadow whispered to Harry laughing. Harry had to agree with that. They didn't even seem to be able to form proper or complete sentences.

'At least they can speak English,' Harry responded to the shadow mentally. The shadow snickered a bit more wrapping its arms around Harry and resting its head on his shoulder.

'Barely.'

**(X)**

Malfoy returned a while later a wide smirk on his face. He walked into the carriage and sat down next to Harry and looked from him to Crabbe and Goyle.

"They didn't give you any trouble did they Harry?"

"No, none at all," Harry answered. He didn't want to get on Malfoy's henchmen's bad side. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if both everyone from Gryffindor and the other houses hated him. He needed some kind of allies at the school after all.

Malfoy nodded and the two idiots seemed a bit shocked that Harry hadn't tried to get them in trouble or say anything about how rude they'd been. They didn't want to push their luck though so said nothing.

"Enjoying yourself Harry," Malfoy asked smirking.

Harry's eyes widened a bit and he started blushing, but nodded. He didn't know that Draco could see the Shadow, but obviously he could. The shadow didn't seem to care though and remained holding Harry protectively.

As time passed they all began talking easily as though they'd been friends from the start. They joked, made fun of each other and others within the school. After awhile though it was time for them to get dressed in their school uniforms so one by one they stood up grabbing their trunks and changing.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Harry, Goyle might try and take something that isn't his," Malfoy snickered nodding to Harry himself. Harry's eyes widen a bit and he started laughing, the joke clearly going over Goyle's and Crabbe's head.

They finished dressing and put their trunks back up so they wouldn't have to deal with them the rest of their time on the train. Things went on uneventful as they had the whole way. No one dared to come near Malfoy's carriage and try to get to Harry since Malfoy himself was a perfect. So for now, at least when he was with Malfoy, he was safe.

**(X)**

They climbed off the train dragging their things behind them and begun looking for friends and coaches to get into. As Harry neared one with Malfoy he couldn't help, but freeze staring at the creatures he'd never noticed before, but he wasn't sure how he'd ever missed them.

These horses looked nothing short of death, with their skin seemingly almost wrapped tightly around their bones, no muscles underneath at all. Their eyes held no pupils; instead they were completely white with an odd glow coming from them.

"Ignore them," Malfoy said as he gave Harry a gentle push into the carriage.

"What was that," Harry asked a bit shaken.

"They're just horses," Malfoy said absently. "The only reason you can see them now is because of what happened last year."

Harry's stomach did a small flip and he felt his legs wanting to give way. Malfoy helped lower him into a seat so he wouldn't harm himself. The topic of Cedric Diggory still made him feel very uncomfortable, especially now with him so close to the place that had been the starting place for it.

Once again all was quiet and uneventful as they were driven to Hogwarts and then ushered out into the school and then to the Great Hall and thus the confusion began. Harry looked to the table of Gryffindor students whom all looked as though they'd kill him if he tried to sit there. Only Hermione seemed to not be glaring and just have Harry a helpless look while shrugging.

"Don't even bother," Malfoy whispered nodding to the Slytherin table. Harry nodded and he followed his new found friends to the table where he took a seat next to Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, whom had lost her seat to Harry on the train growled at him now dangerously. Malfoy shot a glare at her, which just made her even angrier.

"H, here. Just stop fighting," Harry said moving over so she could sit next to her boyfriend.

"Thanks," she said not sounding thankful at all.

Truthfully Harry didn't really care if she was angry or not, he was just sick of everyone hating him at the moment. What he really didn't want was Malfoy getting mad at him for doing something bad to his girlfriend. They seemed to be fine though, and Malfoy looked more annoyed with having Harry moved than him having had taken his girlfriend's seat.

**(X)**

"Can you believe that git," Ron screamed as they waited for the sorting hat to get set up so they could start the sorting. "He looks at us and then gets all high and mighty going to sit over there with the Slytherin's! Well good riddance I say," Ron went on growling.

"Ron may I remind you why he's sitting over there," Hermione asked coldly glaring at Ron. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault," he asked sounding truly shocked. "He's the one who killed my mum!"

"There's no proof at all that he's done that," Hermione glared, but Ron was already going on one of his long rant sessions about how evil Harry had become over the summer.

**(X)**

Everyone began to quiet down as the sorting hat coughed and started singing his song. It was different than the other songs Harry noticed. The hat seemed to be giving all the Hogwarts' students a warning. Before any of it could really sink in though, Professor McGonagall began reading off the list of first years so they could be sorted. Soon enough the sorting was over and the headmaster stood up smiling.

"I have many things to tell you," he said happily looking at all the students in front of him. "That however is for later! For now let us enjoy a much welcomed feast," he said smiling as he sat down.

Everyone began eating and time passed by rather quickly. Eventually it was time for Dumbledore to give his speech. He stood back up and everyone instantly quieted down so they could hear the headmaster speak.

"Welcome new students to our wonderful school and welcome back those who have returned to us from the past year or years," he said with a big smile on his face. He went on to talk about the normal warnings and to introduce new teachers and such.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped and looked over and down to Professor Umbridge whom had stood up and wanted to talk. Dumbledore quickly sat down so she would be able to do so.

As she talked her eyes fell upon Harry who was sitting next to Malfoy, which couldn't of given her a worse image of him. Feeling completely naked and as though he was doing something wrong he started to play with the end of his sleeve with his other hand.

The shadow of course sensing this appeared quickly looking around and trying to find the source of Harry's discomfort. Its eyes settling down on Professor Umbridge, an evil smirk crossed its face.

Invisible to most of the school, the shadow walked down the open area between the tables and headed to the table where staff was located. Harry's eyes widen at this as he watched the Shadow walk towards them. The shadow hadn't exactly been nice to Umbridge during their first meeting and he got the feeling this one wouldn't be much better.

"What are you doing," Malfoy asked curiously.

"N, nothing. I mean…wait you can see the shadow?" He asked having had his suspicions, but not completely sure.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone including Umbridge all went silent as Dumbledore was now standing staring sternly down at Harry. "In my office now please," he said trying to calm himself down. All the students were now staring at Harry trying to see what exactly it was he had done.

Slightly shaken Harry stood up, the shadow had stopped when Dumbledore had called Harry's name and now it was making its way back over to him.

Dumbledore nodded to the students saying they were dismissed after him and Harry left. Silently the three walked down the hall towards Dumbledore's office while the other students tried to get up as quickly as they could and watch the famous Harry Potter be taken to the headmaster's office.

They went to the gargoyle statue and then up the staircase where Dumbledore muttered the password. They then proceeded into Dumbledore's office where the headmaster took a seat in his chair and motioned for Harry to take one of his own.

Nervously Harry walked over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down in it silently.

"Y, yes professor…," Harry asked nervously.

"What were you doing during the speech," He asked without hesitation.

"Sir?"

"The shadow. What is this thing about," He asked motioning to where the shadow stood. Harry looked at the shadow and then back to the headmaster.

"I'm sorry; I haven't quite learned how to control it yet sir…"

'Not that I want to control it,' he thought to himself firmly. He would never want to the shadow to just become submissive to him. It had shown him too much love for him to want that.

"Harry where did you even obtain such a thing as this?"

Harry blinked.

"From you sir. It was your birthday gift to me…"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow curiously at this, but said nothing. Instead he watched as the shadow moved around the room as though it was a living thing. It seemed to get bored after awhile and moved back over to Harry wrapping its arms around him and resting on him a bit.

"I see…I didn't think you'd figure out how to get it out of the necklace so soon," Dumbledore said after some minutes had gone by.

Harry smiled breathing out a sigh of relief that Dumbledore had in fact sent the necklace.

"Can I go to bed then sir?"

"Of course Harry. Just be careful with what you do with that Shadow. It can get you into a lot of trouble if you're not careful."

Harry nodded and walked out saying goodnight the shadow following close behind.

"I do wonder what this means," Dumbledore whispered as Harry walked out of the room. He shook his head trying not to worry about it so much, but he had a terrible feeling that perhaps something should have been done about the shadow. At least a restraining spell of some sort so it couldn't do any harm to others, but could still be giving Harry the comfort he seemed to need.

**(X)**

'That was close,' the shadow said mentally to Harry who looked at the shadow curiously.

"Close? Why would Professor Dumbledore take his own gift away? Oh that's right…I can tell Hermione that now so she won't be so scared of me having it."

The shadow nodded in agreement and they went to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry said the password and it swung open instantly so he could get inside.

"Harry!"

Harry nearly fell over in shock at the sight of Ginny and Hermione waiting in the common room for him.

"Shhh it's alright," he said quickly.

They both hugged him tightly which won them a serious growl and glare.

"What happened, what did Professor Dumbledore want," Hermione asked excitedly trying not to sound too fussy, which was a complete failure.

"It's fine. He just wanted to sort of…congratulate me for being able to get the shadow out of the necklace so quickly."

"So he did give you the necklace," Hermione said happily. "Oh Harry you don't know how relieved that makes me feel! We can tell the others and oh they'll be so happy! I'm sure Ron will stop blaming you for his mother's death now too," She said utterly cheerfully and nearly did a small spin.

Ginny and Harry just watched her a bit nervously not sure if they should make a run for it up to their rooms or not. Not like Ginny would get far, they shared a dorm after all.

"Listen…we have classes tomorrow, we better get some sleep for now."

"Oh you're right Harry! Alright I'll see you in the morning! You can sit with us instead of with Malfoy -which I still don't see how you could- but I'm sure Ron won't mind anymore," she said somehow without breathing and waved at him running up the stairs to her room.

"Eh…sorry she was really worried…we both were," Ginny said quietly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

" S'alright," he said still smiling. "I'm glad someone was, but you need sleep too."

She nodded hugging him again and then also ran up the stairs.

Harry waited to hear the door to the girl's tower shut before he made any moves to go for his own.

'Like I really care anymore if Ron thinks I murdered his mother or not,' Harry thought irritably. 'I don't need his opinion to make me feel better.'

The shadow smiled at this.

'That's right, all we need is each other,' it mentally whispered to him.

Harry nodded and they both went up into the boy's tower so Harry could get some much needed sleep.

**TBC**

Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. I feel horrible, but I think this chapter was done well a lot better than the one before this anyway. I hope I didn't speed it up to much. I wanted to get this part done and the school time officially started by the next chapter…sorry if it went by to faster.

Thank yous:

Were done by the normal way cause I'm not getting in trouble…just yet: Grins evilly:: But please if you're writing an Anon than I can't answer replies unless you give me your e-mail. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to get in trouble and get my stories taken down. I was always getting into a lot of trouble when I first started posting on and so I don't really have that many warnings left heehawed….

Thanks everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter, have good days, times and everything else until next time! Merry late Christmas, and have a great new year!


	6. Liar

Hey everyone, how've you all been? Wanting to kill me, I'm sure you are. I'm sorry; I'll say that about every chapter I write no doubt with all the time between chapters that it takes to update. Therefore, I say sorry once again, I hope none of you tries to kill me for it. I'll be happy to take on responsibility for it all….eh whatever I suppose. I'm just going to start writing this chapter before people start murdering me…

Chapter, 6: Liar

Harry made his way up into the boy's dorm slowly figuring being a few more minutes late to bed wouldn't make things any worse. He quietly walked over to the foot his four-poster bed kneeling next to his trunk so he could take off his robes and put on his pajamas.

"So where have you been?" Ron's accusing voice cut through the darkness of the room almost making him fall over his trunk in shock.

"Like it's any of your business," Harry replied rudely as he pulled on his pajamas.

"I'm a perfect, I darn well have a right to know," he growled.

"If you were my friend I'd of just told you," Harry countered angrily. "However, since that doesn't seem to be the case and this is an order," he went on climbing onto his bed, the shadow instantly wrapping its arms around him. "You can go ask Dumbledore why I was late." With that, said Harry lied down pulling his covers over himself.

"Fine," Ron hissed loudly. "I will ask him! And while I am asking him, you can serve a detention," he screamed out so loudly the last part he woke up the other three boys in the room.

"Keep it down mate," Dean said somewhat irritably and still half asleep.

"Yeah, give yourself a detention for waking us up," Seamus added with a yawn.

Ron ignored their complaints though just glaring in the darkness towards where he knew Harry lied. He was tempted to do something, anything he could to make Harry lose the upper hand for the night. As he continued to watch Harry though while thinking these thoughts, he noticed some kind of movement around Harry's bed.

Without a second thought, thinking it was Harry grabbing his wand so he could attack him while he was off guard; he grabbed his own wand and pointed it at him.

"D, don't even think of using your wand on me," Ron stuttered as he tried to keep up with the movements of who he thought to be his ex best friend.

Instead of getting a reply though, the movements stopped. When it started up again it appeared right in front of Ron's face. He felt the weight of someone climbing on his bed, crawling closer and closer to him as he sat there paralyzed.

Then before he could think, the thing in front of him opened its eyes smirking evilly. Ron could see a perfect form of some weird Shadow with glowing blood red eyes and long sharp fangs.

"Y, you're what I saw at the…" The words failed him as the shadow crept even closer to him opening its mouth. Ron screamed bloody murder.

**(X)**

Harry jolted awake sitting up right in his bed trying to find the source of the scream. He quickly wondered if it'd been a dream, but the thought was dismissed as quickly as it was formed as he noticed Neville, Seamus, and Dean all sitting up and looking around to.

"What in the crazes bloody hell is wrong with you," Seamus demanded of Ron flipping his light on.

"V, vampire," Ron stuttered looking wide eyed over at Harry. "It was the same thing I saw at y'know…"

Harry cursed himself for not having made sure the Shadow would stay in his bed and then sighed. The other three boys had all turned to Harry as though his words alone would make them believe Ron or not.

'Ironic how I'm a liar with everything else, but they want my say on this,' Harry mentally spoke to the shadow. It snickered in reply showing it agreed and wrapped its arms around Harry as always.

"Listen," Harry said calmly yet with a certain amount of force behind it. He was slightly shocked himself at the tone of his voice, but he quickly pushed the fact pass him deciding to figure it out later. "Ron. I didn't think you saw anything then and I don't think you saw anything now. The only thing you've seen is a nightmare."

Ron glared at him.

"I'm telling you, it was no nightmare! It was a vampire," Ron screamed.

"Look with all the wards and stuff around the castle, no vampire could get in here," Neville said repeating what they'd all heard about 400 times each from Hermione.

"Yeah," Seamus said glad they didn't just have Harry's word on it, but some real hard facts too.

"You're going to believe 'them; over me," Ron asked in shock. Neville's face began turning a bright red color and he turned away from Ron hiding his face into his pillow.

"Now hold on," Harry cut his way back into the conversation. "You can insult me all you want, but leave Neville out of this. He hasn't done anything, besides state something you don't want to hear! Hermione would of said the same thing if she was in here," Harry said starting to get very angry. He could handle being insulted or even distrusted by Ron, he had the shadow, but Neville had nothing at all to do with this. The poor kid had enough problems without Ron giving him more.

"No one wants to hear what you have to say Mother Murderer!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room froze and looked over to the door where a very angry and shaking professor McGonagall stood, Dumbledore behind her.

"I-"

"You have all better have a very good explanation for this," she said harshly cutting Ron off. "You all made so much noise you woke up not only the other boy students in this tower, but the girls in the other tower as well!"

Harry sighed rubbing his temples and then putting his glasses on. He should have known his luck wouldn't last long and wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep. Maybe he should have just slept in the common room.

"Mr. Longbottom, since you don't seem to be involved with this-"

"S, sorry Professor…but I kind of am involved," he said nervously sitting up on his bed. The teacher raised an eyebrow up at this.

"You are? I'm very surprised at this!"

"It's not his fault," Dean quickly joined in. "Ron was calling him names, because he said something to agree with Harry," he said it as quickly as he could so Ron couldn't cut him off.

"Oh really," she said her voice going from shocked to poison. "And just what was it that you said to agree with Mr. Potter?"

"I, I….I only said that…umm…well that there were wards…protection spells on th, the castle…so no magical creatures could just…walk in…or appear in," he finally managed to get out.

"That's all? What was this fight about?" McGonagall's anger, though still present seemed to be quickly changing to stress.

"Ron thought he saw a vampire attacking him, but it was just a nightmare," Seamus said.

"I see."

"It wasn't a nightmare! You have to be asleep to have a nightmare! I saw the thing before again when we were all y'know! I saw it try to attack 'arry," he screamed.

"Mr. Weasley stop screaming," the professor scolded.

The entire time this was taking place Dumbledore had been watching Harry and his reactions. Harry himself just looked very tired and annoyed as he sat there on his bed watching everyone else in the room go at it. He would sigh now and then and lean back against his pillows as though he was bored out of his mind and he was. He really needed to learn to get the shadow under control so he could at least be ensured a full night sleep.

"Harry?"

Everyone in the room went silent and looked to Dumbledore as this was the first time the headmaster had spoken at all since he'd come in.

"Yes sir," Harry asked yawning.

"Would you please come with me again? I know it is late; however I believe we should have a small talk." Harry nodded getting up and walked over to the door. "Minerva, I'm sure you can deal with this for a few moments until I get back," he asked smiling.

"Of course Albus."

Dumbledore bowed his head gently and then nodded for Harry to follow him down the stairs into the common room.

The common room was of course empty as it had been when Harry had first gotten back. He followed Dumbledore over to one of the big chairs and sat down. The headmaster before taking a seat himself muttered a few words placing a silencing spell around the room so no one, but them could hear the conversation that was to take place.

"Now Harry…I understand that the shadow no doubt got a bit out of control? I would hate to think that you used it against Ron in an attempt to harm him."

"Of course I didn't," Harry replied quickly. He really hadn't and had never wanted the shadow to attack Ron. It had of its own free will. He was scared though that if he let too much of that on to the headmaster that he'd take the necklace away deeming him unfit to control it. "It just…I was really tired when I got back. Ron demanded to know where I was even though he knew darn well where I was….and he gave me a detention for it…I just got a bit sore. I didn't actually command it to attack him or anything."

"I see. Well Harry, I want you to realize something. It would be in your best interest to learn how to control your emotions or at least the shadow when your emotions over react. If you don't keep those things in check, the shadow will no doubt-"

"Albus, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Weasley said he needed to talk to you before you finished with Harry," McGonagall cut in looking from Dumbledore to Harry.

"Yes, it's quite alright. Harry I'll be right back," he said with a wink and standing up and then going back up into the boy's tower.

McGonagall watched Dumbledore climb the stairs and before she turned her gaze back to Harry.

"It's a fine mess you've all gotten yourself into," she said sighing deeply. What happened to the good kids that actually listened?

"I know professor…I just wish things like this wouldn't happen sometimes…this is the second or third fight I've been in with Ron…I see him as a really good friend, but he thinks I've kill his mother! I'd never harm Mrs. Weasley…she acted like she was my own mother most of the time…." his voice trailed off and the shadow took this as its cue to sit down in Harry's lap wrapping its arms around his neck.

"Well you killing Mrs. Weasley is ridicules. We checked your wand just as we did everyone else's and I don't know what Mr. Weasley is thinking, but you cannot kill someone with a light spell," she said defensively considering Harry's last spell he'd done had in fact been Lumos.

"Someone ought to explain that to him," Harry replied leaning back in the chair more so the Shadow could get its arms around him better. "He's done nothing, but try and convince people that I've murdered his mother…I think he's even starting to believe I murdered Cedric…"

"Mr. Potter your wand was checked then to by the ministry…they proved you didn't do a thing."

"I know," Harry nearly started to scream, but toned himself down quickly. "I know…this is just getting to be too much for me. I want to be able to walk around without anyone thinking I'm a liar or a murderer…"

"Well-"

"I know Professor Dumbledore has been going through the same thing…and don't get me wrong I respect him for that Professor, but…he has you and all the others of the order with him. My closet friends have turned their backs on me…the only thing I have is the necklace with the shadow, professor Dumbledore gave me and….Malfoy…. "

"Well, I can't say I agree with you hanging around with Mr. Malfoy, however. I would rather not see you go insane either. If you feel the need to see him as a friend, at least for awhile than by all means do so."

Harry nodded glad at least someone didn't hate him for his new found friendship and was able to relax a bit more with the shadow now. They sat for the remainder of the time in silence as they waited for the headmaster to come back.

Eventually the headmaster did make it back and he stared at Harry for a few moments before dispelling his spell and walking over to them.

"I believe we've spent enough time here Minerva. We can finish these talks in the morning when we're better rested up. Harry the other boys are asleep and I've had a long talk with Mr. Weasley. He won't be bothering you anymore tonight."

"Thank your professor…," he said honestly thankful for that. He just wanted to get some sleep, he was sick of all this fighting.

**(X)**

"Albus, was it really such a good idea to give Mr. Potter such an item like that," Professor McGonagall asked as she and Dumbledore walked down the hall towards their own rooms.

"Oh that's the thing," Dumbledore replied frowning. "I did not give Harry the necklace; rather I told him I did so he would not fear having the object."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she looked at Albus as though he'd lost his mind.

"Albus, but why?"

"Because that spirit has gone and linked itself with his own. If I were to take it away, Harry would be left to deal with all of these things alone…and worse. He'd be out something that seems to truly care for him."

"But it's attacking the other students."

"No, it attacked Mr. Weasley, because he was tormenting Harry. It was protecting him."

McGonagall couldn't see the difference between the two, but she had full faith in Dumbledore and could only nod and hope the headmaster knew what he was doing.

**(X)**

Harry wasn't the first one to wake up, but he was the first one out of the room. He dressed as quickly as he could ignoring the glares and looks he was getting from Ron and Seamus all together. He was sick of taking all this crap from them and getting into any more fights or running into another situation that might cost him the shadow was the last thing he needed.

He was going to sit down at the Gryffindor table, but before he even made it all the way through the door way, Malfoy appeared and dragged him off to the Slytherin one.

"I heard you had a rough night," Malfoy whispered to him as they walked over to the table and sat down. Harry wasn't about to protest, at least someone wanted him.

"A bit," Harry admitted the images of the night before flashing through his mind. He began wondering just what Professor McGonagall meant about his befriending Malfoy. Draco was the only one who was being nice to him, but before hand he'd of completely agreed with his professor. Before all of this, he'd of never thought that being friends with Malfoy could be a good thing, but now…."Hey Draco?"

"What?"

"….Have you ever given our friendship any thought," Harry asked seriously.

"What's there to think about," Malfoy asked blinking a bit. "You finally realized that Weasley and the others aren't as great of friends as you thought they were and decided we could be friends. I never hated you; you were the one always going after me."

The more Harry thought about that, the more he realized it was somewhat true. Every time Draco had done something bad to him, it had been revenge for something he'd done before, even if Malfoy had waited a few weeks before getting the revenge.

"I'm sorry," Harry, muttered hoping that this to wasn't some sort of revenge so Malfoy could pretend to be his friend and then start completely ignoring him.

"It's over," Malfoy said waving the words away with his hand. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and smiled. "Let's just have a good time before we end up in more fights for the day," he went on.

Harry nodded slowly taking a bite of some bacon while the Shadow amused itself with one of Harry's quills. It kept jabbing it into Crabbe's arm while the poor boy tried to figure out where it was coming from.

**(X)**

Harry's first class had to be by far the worse. Not only was it History of magic, which by default was always boring with their ghost teacher. He also had to put up with Ron and Hermione in his class. The entire time he was forced to put up with Hermione's constant scolding of Ron and Ron's growling.

Eventually though about half way through the class, Harry remembered something. He would easily be able to talk to the shadow without getting in trouble since they spoke to each other mentally.

'This is so boring,' Harry said trying to strike up a conversation with the shadow as easily as he could. It'd been quiet since they'd entered the classroom and Harry wondered more then once if it was scared that the teacher being a ghost would be able to see it.

'If you don't learn about it now, I'll be forced to teach it to you later,' the shadow replied appearing beside Harry. It leaned against him nuzzling him gently and looked down at all the doodles he'd done on his parchment. 'Though it seems like I'll be doing just that anyway…'

Harry laughed a bit nervously at that. Usually he ended up getting his notes from Hermione anyway and having no idea what was going on in class. He wasn't to sure anymore though if Hermione would let him borrow her notes. She was probably just as mad at him as Ron was after sitting with Draco that morning.

'Could you teach me anyway,' Harry asked looking down at his history of magic book. 'I mean it sounds interesting enough…I just can't pay attention with a teacher like this…'

The shadow nodded pointing to the board where professor Binn's had written the pages they'd be covering that day so they could follow along. Harry turned to the page and started looking over it.

'Alright, see this,' the shadow asked Harry. He nodded. 'This is Gag and Magog, two very powerful giants that at one point decided they were going to rule over London. This was way back before even the 1400s where they were said to be defeated by the founder of London,' the shadow went on drawing a few pictures here and there on the paper as it went on.

Harry listened with for the first time ever, complete interest. He knew History of magic could be exciting if there was a good teacher explaining it.

**(X)**

"I suppose you'll need my notes then Harry," Hermione asked as the three of them -despite Harry's attempt to get out of the class before them- walked outside into the partly cold day. It was starting to mist and they quickly pulled up their collars to try and block out some of the cold.

"Actually no, you can just let Ron have them. I completely understood what professor Binns was talking about and have my own notes," he said somewhat spaced out not looking at either of them.

"Are you serious," Hermione asked in shock. "Let me see them."

"See what?"

"Your notes," She hissed causing both Harry and Ron to jump. He did as he was told though taking them out quickly to show her hoping they wouldn't get to wet. She scanned over the drawings and notes taken before looking up at Harry in shock. "I don't believe it. You actually took worth while notes and understood without me having to tell you," she said in shock.

"Do you have to sound that shocked," Harry asked a slight frown on his face.

"No, I'm just…wow. I'm really proud of you Harry. You're really trying this year. Is it because of O.W.L.s?" Harry nodded and she beamed. "Finally you're making some sense," she said happily.

Ron growled at this, not having had wanted Hermione talk to Harry at all, but he couldn't convince her that Harry was evil. Not yet anyway.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped turning around to look for the source of the voice. His eyes fell on Draco who was walking over to him and waving, a big grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Draco," Harry said smiling back.

"Listen, we have double potions today at the same time. Let's get down there now before we're forced to sit to close to Snape's desk."

Harry snickered and took his notes back from Hermione.

"I'll see you guys later," he said absently and followed Malfoy into the castle so they could go down into the dungeons.

"Oh! If you two weren't fighting he wouldn't be hanging out with him," Hermione said completely annoyed with the fact Harry chose Malfoy over Ron and herself.

"Come off it Hermione. That murderer would of-"

"Ron for the last time, he's not a murderer!"

**(X)**

Harry sat down in a seat next to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle watching as Snape walked in. Malfoy made a comment and Snape looked up his eyes narrowed. When his gaze fell upon Harry who was sitting next to Malfoy, he looked as if he could be pushed over with a feather.

"Mr. Potter, just what do you think you're doing over there," he demanded in a somewhat overly calm voice.

"I'm waiting for the assignment sir," Harry replied not really sure if he was doing anything wrong.

"That's not what I meant. Why are-"

"Professor Snape, it's alright. Potter and I have gotten over our differences and can see eye to eye now," Malfoy cut in an evil smirk crossing his face.

"I See. Very well then class, let's get on with it; we've minds to nurture if you're ever going to get an O.W.L. in here."

**TBC**

Alright everyone, I finally updated. 10 nice pages of story for you all to read and than not threaten to kill me as fast. Finals were hell and just eh. Thanks for understanding guys; I hope you all enjoy this.


	7. Mind Games again

I'm trying to keep up here as much as I can. It's not as easy as it looks, especially with all the additions I'm making and such, but I'm trying my best. I want great quality work for all my fanfic which can sometimes be really hard. I have to go back and fix grammar and sometimes rewrite some of them to get them up to snuff to make them as great as they can be. I hope you guys keep enjoying these fanfic chapters though. Thank you all so much for the support and telling me I can take all the time I need in order to give you great chapters.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Shonen ai, suicidal thoughts at some points, people going evil…

Notes: **(X) **Pov change or time jump.

Chapter, 7: Mind Games again

"So then, with one more year before I can get rid of you," he said looking around the room his gaze lingering for half a second or so on most of the students from Gryffindor as he spoke. "I will be pushing you all to your limits and more, for if you do not receive at least an "acceptable" you will be a very sad person I promise you," he said in all seriousness and Harry found himself believing every word of it.

However, even with that feeling of dread at the thought that he had one more year in potions class, his heart felt a bit lighter thinking that in one year, he could drop this class and never have to look at Snape again.

"Today we will be making a potion known as "the Draught of Peace" which is used to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. This potion is at an ordinary wizarding level and be warned now. If you add too much of your ingredients to your potion, the drinker will be placed into a heavy and sometime irreversible sleep. So pay close attention," he warned his gaze once again lingering on Harry.

Harry began to feel the lightness go away and a tight knot begin to form within his stomach. He closed his eyes sighing a bit and reopened them as Snape tapped the board with his wand and all the ingredients along with the process of how to make the potion appeared on it.

Without saying a word he then pointed his wand towards the store cupboard and all the ingredients they'd need appeared within it.

"You have an hour and a half, begin."

Harry knew right from the start that this potion wasn't going to be easy and he was right. He figured the only person capable of ever getting this one right was Hermione who always got everything right.

'Ordinary Wizarding Level my arse,' Harry thought to himself. The shadow quickly picked up on his thoughts appearing beside him.

'The potion,' it questioned curiously and Harry gave a slight nod. 'Not such a hard thing,' it said one arm going around Harry's waist. 'Get your things, I'll help.'

Harry nodded figuring even if the shadow knew next to nothing about potions; it would be able to pull this off better than he ever could. The shadow looked over him staring down at the book and reading it silently while Harry waited actually feeling a bit bad that the Shadow was doing all the work.

'Actually…do you think you could just help me…I need to learn this stuff anyway.'

The shadow mentally nodded and reread the instructions smiling.

'Alright, I'll just help you then.'

"Having fun Potter," Malfoy asked from the side winning a deep blush from Harry. "Thought so."

'Ignore him for a bit, alright, I want you to take these two things and tell me what you do with them.'

Harry grabbed the ingredients and started to work.

**(X)**

"Alright then class, times up," Snape said smirking evilly as he began walking around the class looking at all the cauldrons. He ignored Hermione's as usual knowing he wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with it. So instead he turned his eyes onto his favorite target and headed over to Harry.

"So Mr. Potter…what do we have here," Snape asked a wide curling evil smile going across his face.

"The Draught of Peace sir," Harry answered him knowing Snape shouldn't be able to say really anything bad about his potion. It wasn't perfect looking like Hermione's, but than it didn't look anything like Neville's which had turned into what looked like green cement.

"I see," he said looking it over and stirring it one more time. The potion took on the look it was supposed to. "5 points off for not getting it completely done in time," he said smirking as evilly as he could and walking back to his desk.

Harry nearly jumped him for that, but the spirit held him back promising revenge later. It took all of his will power to keep Harry from pulling away from the Shadow and running after him.

Snape ordered them to put their potions into a flask, put their names on it, and leave it on his desk for testing. Harry did so quickly then went back to his area to clean up the rest of before he could get into any more trouble.

After doing so he and Malfoy walked out of the classroom together both talking about one thing or another, mostly how unfair Snape had just been and what they might be able to do to get revenge on him for it. Harry was a bit surprised that Malfoy was actually willing to help him get revenge on his favorite teacher, but said nothing of it. He was just glad regardless if Draco was joking or not, that he was helping him run over ideas and at least pretend to go along with it.

They sat down eating their lunch, still going over plans on what might be able to get Snape back or not. At one point or another the Shadow would cut in offering Harry its' thoughts on the matter and then how he might possibly make that plan work or a way to make better one of the plans Draco and him had come up with it.

Lunch went by the rest of the way uneventful and as they walked out of the great hall they said their goodbyes going to their own respected classes.

"That was a nice lunch. I didn't even have to put up with Hermione's and Ron's bickering," he said happily as he made his way up the marble staircase to his Divination class. As he walked into the room Harry took a seat down in the shadows while his teacher Professor Trelawney went around placing books onto the tables all around the room.

As he sat down though and looked around, Professor Trelawney's head shot up and her eyes settled down on Harry. She silently placed the books she had left in her arms on her desk and proceeded over to him never taking her eyes off of him.

"So it's true," she said in her normal dreamy like voice as she walked around Harry, her eyes stopping on the shadow. "You have finally gotten yourself a guardian, but is it a good one or a bad," she asked looking the shadow over. Harry said nothing, this being the first Professor besides Dumbledore to question him about the shadow.

The shadow in turn though moved from the spot it was at wrapping its arms around Harry gently and narrowing its red eyes at the professor.

"It's very protective of you Mr. Potter," she went on and her eyes grew a bit larger than normal. "You will need this guardian, good or evil, in the near future to save you from a most gruesome death."

With that said she walked back to her desk getting the books and began setting her class up the rest of the way as the other students walked in.

Harry said nothing though a feeling of dread passing over him. If she predicated Harry for once being saved from a sure death, that probably meant he was going to die this time.

Professor Trelawney asked them all to read the introduction to the book of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. The class went by pretty fast until the professor noticed Harry had no partner and paired him up with Ron.

"Let's just get this over with so we don't get in trouble," Harry said flatly not wanting to get any of his grades ruined.

Ron nodded in agreement for once and flipped to the dream index.

"Alright, what kind of dream did you have last night?"

**Flash**

The same horribly dim lit hall, Harry tugging at a door he knew wouldn't open no matter what and a figure walking towards him. Walking towards him and trying to grab out at him and even though Harry wanted nothing to do with this figure, another part of him wanted it to find him.

**Flash**

"Harry….you're really pale lookin' mate…" Ron's voice trailed off as Harry's eyes darted towards him.

"I'm not your mate," he hissed wanting nothing more now than to be out of the room. "You can't stand me remember," he went on his voice taking on a new kind of edge that Ron had never heard before. It reminded him of what he thought a dark wizard might sound like.

"Lo-"

"Don't look me," Harry said standing up as the bell rang. "You can't stand me right, so just bug off and leave me alone. I'm sick of being pinned with your mother's death and-"

"I know you didn't kill my mum," Ron cut him off looking down.

"What?"

"I said I know you didn't kill my mum," he repeated a bit louder. "Dumbledore and some other guys from the ministry that are helping us, they did a full investigation and stuff…no one that was staying in the house did it."

Harry stared at him a long moment trying to decide if he really wanted to still be friends with a guy who used to be his best friend, but automatically blamed him for the death of his mother.

"…any leads on who they think did it," he finally asked. Ron shook his head slowly and before Harry knew what he was doing, he had his arm around Ron's shoulder and they were talking together down the marble staircase.

The shadow watched following behind them making sure Ron wasn't going to try anything evil or anything it didn't approve of as they walked. Eventually Harry had put his arm down as Ron and he were talking as though they'd never been fighting.

**(X)**

"So don't make them fight again," Malfoy asked absently as he watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk together towards their Defense against the dark arts class.

'You'll see what I have in store.'

"I'll be willing to help when the time comes."

'Be sure that you are.'

**(X)**

Harry took his seat in the classroom next to Ron and they waited for the newest professor at Hogwarts to come in. The minute the class heard the door click open though everyone went quiet waiting to see just how this teacher was going to act.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said in a loud sweet voice and most of the class was ready to stand up and leave there. They were all still a bit rowdy from lunch and didn't want to be sitting in a classroom.

When she got no answers from the class she narrowed her eyes a bit, barely noticeable, but the three of them did.

"Tut, tut," she said eyes still slightly narrowed. "That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" Everyone muttered their replies and Umbridge was finally happy and went on. "There, now that wasn't too difficult, was it," she asked sweetly. Again the class was tempted to up and leave. "Wands away and quills out, please."

At this point Ron nearly did stand up along with a few others, but they all quickly sat back down noticing the class was not over with.

She wrote down the goals of the class on the board and asked them to write them down on a parchment while she started talking.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard," she asked still in that odd sweet voice. Harry found himself increasingly wanting to go back to Divination and hear his death predicated a few hundred times.

"Yes Professor Umbridge," they all replied not wanting to hear her talk anymore.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

She sat down at her desk a smug look on her face as the students pulled out their books and began reading. Harry found this to be one of the hardest assignments he'd ever had to pay attention to and that was saying something considering how Professor Binns' classes usually went.

The harder he tried to pay attention and understand what the book was saying the farther away his attention span went. Finally he gave up and began looking around the room. He noticed Ron's eyes hadn't moved in the past 40 seconds and dubbed him brain dead from the text and then he noticed Hermione. Her hand was up in the air and she was waiting for Professor Umbridge to notice her.

Professor Umbridge of course was completely ignoring her and didn't even seem to notice Hermione was in the class at all. Eventually though the entire class began staring at her and the professor was forced to acknowledge her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear," she asked Hermione in that fake innocent voice.

"No, I'd like to ask something about the course aims," she said quickly.

"Yes, but we're reading the chapter right now, if you wish for me to answer any questions about something else, please do so after class is over, I'll be happy to answer them."

"I think this should be answered now," Hermione said defensively. More than a few murmurs went up in the room, Hermione usually being the perfect student and doing exactly what she was told.

"Well, miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," she said doing her best not to lash out at Hermione. The rest of the class picked up on this instantly and began to fidget in their desks, some of them grabbing their wands. They knew none of their defense against the dark arts teachers could be safe or sane.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said without a second thought. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Why in the world would we use defensive spells in the classroom," she asked laughing a bit. "Why you'll never need those."

"We're not going to be using magic," Ron asked shocked and a lot of the other students in the room began talking as well.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr.-"

"Weasley," Ron said putting his hand into the air immediately. The professor turned away to ignore him.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted something else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells."

Professor Umbridge started going on and on about how the ministry had decided that they were to only use theory and not actually practice the spells. That they should be able to do the spells as long as they study the theories enough when the O.W.L.S. came and that they'd never need to use these spells besides there the entire class became infuriated.

Harry however was far past that point. With everyone going on and on he slammed his fist onto his desk everyone looking over at him the instant he did it.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world," he asked venomously and the entire class began backing a bit away from him.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real word."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Really," he asked wanting to cast one of the unforgivable curses on her.

"And just who do you believe is going to attack little children hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed at her.

"Gee I wonder who would want to attack us," he asked loudly in fake thoughtful voice as he looked from one student to the other. "Well besides half the crap the ministry has thrown at us," he growled loudly. "How about Lord Voldemort?"

All the side chattering stopped and everyone went pale or whatever else it was that they did when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. The Dark Wizard is dead and has not returned from that death-"

"He was never dead," Harry hissed and Ron and Hermione both got the impression Harry was possessed by a snake at the moment. "He didn't have to be brought back to life; he just had to get his powers back."

"That is a lie-"

"It was NOT a lie! I saw him regain his powers! I fought him!"

"Dentition Mr. Potter," Umbridge shouted as she stood up from her desk her eyes mere pin points as she glared at Harry. "That is a complete lie and if anyone comes around telling you that some kind of dark wizard is back into power, come to me and I will tell you otherwise. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any kind of dark wizard!"

Everyone thought this would settle it, but instead Harry once again slammed his fist into the desk a large crack appearing on it.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he," he asked his eyes flaring.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she replied back just as venomously as Harry had before.

At this point everyone in the class could feel the tension growing even more than before hand and wondered if the teacher and Harry were going to get into a magical duel. If that was the case though, crazy or not, they all agreed to help Harry.

"Voldemort killed him, and you know It." he went on still hissing every few words as he said it.

Professor Umbridge went silent and her face went from its' angry mode to a completely emotionless look.

"Mr. Potter, come here," she said in a deathly calm voice and Harry gladly kicked the chair he'd been sitting in aside and walked towards her. The other kids in the room jumped at this movement, but never took their eyes off Harry.

The Shadow by this point had finally gotten back to Harry and after going over a quick scan of Harry's thoughts instantly became enraged. It grabbed one of the books, Ron's actually, and slammed it aside Professor Umbridge's head growling loudly.

Umbridge instantly got to her feet screaming.

"Who did that? Was it you Mr. Potter," she demanded looking from him to the others in the room. More than half the class had thought it'd been her trying to ram the book into Harry's head and had gotten their wands out. "What in the world…do you under taught students believe you can actually take me on?"

"You were trying to attack Harry," Ron screamed. "Or…we thought you were," he said a bit sheepishly as he noticed how stupid that sounded since the book that had hit Umbridge in the head was his own.

"I will not stand for this! You are students under my teaching and the Ministry of Magic-"

"Do you really think we care about the ministry anymore," Harry asked in Parseltongue. That was the final straw. Everyone in the class besides Ron and Hermione stood up and walked out of the classroom all of them filing in front of the door of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Umbridge quickly backed away from Harry as well and started running towards a corner. It was then that Ron noticed the Shadow not to far away from Harry.

"Harry! The vampire is next to you," he screamed. "Watch out!"

Harry turned away from Umbridge and half the students started looking around trying to see if they could spot the "vampire". Most of them couldn't but there were a few who could who ended up running away and screaming.

"Harry snap out of it," Hermione tried to order him in a calm voice. She didn't want Harry to end up in jail for killing Umbridge. She was worth killing, but still she didn't want to see Harry in jail.

The Shadow began calming down and after relaxing walked over to Harry wrapping its arms around him. Harry began calming down instantly and he began swaying a bit. His eyes closed and it looked like he was going to pass out soon. As his knees buckled though and he began to fall Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd of students and into the room catching Harry.

He looked up at Umbridge a scowl across his face his eyes narrowed.

"My father is going to be most displeased with this," he growled at her helping Harry up. Ron and Hermione despite the fact that they hated Malfoy ran over to help him with Harry.

The kids in front of the door backed off again and they all left, the shadow following closely behind. Umbridge stayed in the room though, shaking, near tears, wondering what in the world was going on.

One of the students outside smirked, slammed the door shut and locked it with their wand.

**TBC**

Oh wow…that part in Umbridge's class was fun to write…I realize I some parts straight from the book, I tried rephrasing it so it didn't seem like it to much, but parts of it to fit in properly had to be done, like Harry's detention and such. I hope you guys do enjoy the update though. Thanks for sticking around, have good days, times, and luck until next time. Ja ne!


	8. Nascent

Sorry about the sudden downfall. Everything was going fine, than I got sick. I got really sick again…I ended up staying home for 5 days from school it was hectic. Oh well, I'm home now and finally feeling a bit better…still have classes tonight, but oh well! Half the fun! Really, need to update though before people kill me. So than without farther ado, here is A Wizards Lament chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Notes: **(X) **Is pov switch or time change or both. This story is Shonen Ai, that means boy on boy. Enjoy!

Chapter, 8: Nascent

Harry blinked awake sometime later staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. He had no idea how long he'd been there or how long he would have to say. He sighed and let himself drift back into his thoughts trying to remember the last bits of memory he could find and figure out what happened.

'So…I was in professor Umbridge's class and…then…'

**Flash**

"Do you really think we care about the ministry anymore," Harry asked in Parseltongue. That was the final straw. Everyone in the class besides Ron and Hermione stood up and walked out of the classroom all of them filing in front of the door of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Umbridge quickly backed away from Harry as well and started running towards a corner. It was then that Ron noticed the Shadow not to far away from Harry.

**(X)**

'Right…I started talking in Parseltongue again…' he frowned and began looking around for the location of the shadow. He grabbed at the area around his neck where the necklace usually was, it was there, thankfully, but he still saw no sign of the shadow. His heart began racing and he wondered if he'd done something to anger it.

"Shadow…come on whatever I did I'm sorry," he accidentally said aloud, but he really didn't care anymore. The desperation in his voice was clear as day and he wanted nothing more than to be in the shadow's arms again.

'Please come back, I swear I'll do whatever you want, you can stay out of the necklace as long as you wish-'

'Calm down,' it soothed walking over to Harry and wrapping its arms around him gently. Harry's senses began to fall out of over drive and he closed his eyes smiling as he rested against the shadow.

The shadow snickered at this and climbed onto the bed next to Harry stroking his hair gently. The boy had fast become completely dependant on him, which meant that he could easily move on to phase two of this plan.

'Harry, tell me how much you want control over your life again,' it asked pulling him down into his embrace.

'…that'd be wonderful. It feels like I've had no control ever since this summer started…but how could I get control back?'

'You'll see…if you're willing to stick by my side, you'll understand.'

Harry nodded. All he really cared about, all he could focus on was the shadow's embrace and the warm feelings going through his body. Why bother with anything else?

'Good. Now get some rest.'

**(X)**

Harry was released from the infirmary later that morning to join Ron and Hermione for breakfast. When he sat down next to them, they were both a bit shocked to see him so soon out of the infirm.

"Are you really okay mate? I mean…maybe you should stay there for awhile…" Ron said only half convincingly. He was still a bit off about the vampire following Harry around.

"Ron if you're going to hate me fine, just let me get through breakfast without a fight, I'm seriously in no mood," he replied tiredly and grabbed a roll from one of the baskets. After he'd lied down to rest thinking the Shadow was going to stay with him, it got up and left leaving him to his own thoughts and feelings again. In other words, Harry had felt like complete hell and gotten no more rest that night.

"Harry…I hate to agree, but you look downright awful…"

"Hermione please…"

"You're better than?" All three of them turned around to look at Malfoy who was standing behind Harry, his arms folded across his chest. He was studying Harry intently before he shook his head walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. "Oh well, whether or not you are, I saw what you did, that was great Potter," he said smirking before making himself a plate.

Ron said nothing glaring down at his drink and refusing to look Malfoy in the eyes. He was still pretty mad that Draco had taken Harry from him as a friend and then he'd been the one to come to Harry's rescue

"I can't say I really trust you…but thanks for the help," Hermione said quickly in a hushed tone. She really didn't want to be seen talking to him, nor did she want him to think that she actually accepted him. Or want anyone else to think it for that matter.

"You could have left off the first part, but fine. You're welcome," he replied off handedly as if it didn't matter. In a since, it didn't really matter to Malfoy what Hermione thought of him, nor what Ron did. However, he did want Harry's approval and figured if his closet friends thought him okay, Harry would stop having second thoughts about him.

"Draco-"

"Good, you stopped talking in Parseltongue," Malfoy mused a smile crossing his face as he looked up at Harry from the corner of his eye taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Harry responded snickering a bit. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, but said nothing. They thought Harry was enjoying Malfoy's company a bit too much, but didn't want to say a word not wanting to cause a scene or to make Harry mad at them again.

"You should really learn how to control that though," Draco said as he finished up his quick meal and looked Harry directly in the eyes. The boy who lived couldn't help, but blush a bit and this automatically caused a surge of anger to go through Ron's mind.

"Yeah…I could scare teachers the whole year and get O's out of it," he said laughing a bit nervously. Malfoy nodded in agreement and the two shared a laugh, while Hermione and Ron watched from the sidelines not quite sure of what to do.

The rest of their breakfast was spent this way, Harry and Draco doing most of the talking. They joked around about one thing to another until finally they had to all part ways to go to their different classes. The Gryffindors' had double Charms and double Transfiguration.

Harry couldn't believe all the work they had to do. Everything seemed to be based around their , which he knew was important, but wasn't there a limit? They had to survive the whole year in order to take them and at this rate that wasn't going to happen. He figured about a good half of his classmates would probably end up having nervous breakdowns or committing suicide long before the actual tests got here, but than again. He was being over dramatic and things were just getting started.

'And where did the shadow go…' he asked himself as the three of them made their way to the long table outside near Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was still nowhere to be seen, but Professor Grubbly-Plank was standing there behind said table.

He sighed, gave up trying to locate the whereabouts of his shadow, and waited for the lesson to start. Ron and Hermione had yet to really say anything to him since breakfast, they'd been to busy trying to not anger him. He had after all, been really irritable since his shadow had been gone.

"I'm sorry guys," he whispered quickly to make sure the teacher wouldn't hear. He didn't feel like explaining it to the entire class. "I know I'm really moody right now and I'm really sorry about that…it's just-" his voice was cut off when he noticed the headmaster walking across the lawn towards their class.

Professor Grubbly-Plank seemed a bit caught off guard herself by this, but quickly made the children be quiet and then smiled brightly at the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise…umm…" she looked at him questioningly. It was than that they all began to take notice of a boy standing behind him. Harry was one of the first to notice him; the boy was taller than he was with almost the same color hair as his own.

Harry's heart jumped and he felt like he was going to sink to his knees when the boy turned around and looked at him. He was more handsome than anyone Harry could remember ever meeting with strange dark eyes and distinguishing features that made him look even more attractive than he already was.

"Relax Professor. Grubbly-Plank, I'm merely bringing a late transfer student here…as you can see he's a Slytherin and since you're having mixed classes I decided to bring him out here so he wouldn't become lost."

"Oh alright, we were just about to start class anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts then…?"

"Aderes Keaira," he said smoothly. The teacher nodded smiling and called for everyone to pay attention and listen while Dumbledore bowed slightly taking his leave. Harry was to busy to notice much of any of this though staring at the boy in front of him.

'He's downright gorgeous…and I know I shouldn't be thinking of a guy like this…but he is,' he thought to himself with a sigh. Instantly he felt a ball of guilt start forming in his stomach though as the thoughts of the shadow went through his mind. 'I'm such an idiot…'

Aderes walked to the front of the class though near Hermione and them waiting for the class to start. This made Harry feel even more uncomfortable since he had a direct view of this new boy and against his better sense, kept staring at him.

"Now then, can anyone tell me what these creatures on the table are?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked down at the long table they were all surrounding. Upon the table lay what look like a bundle of branches that to his shock were moving.

To everyone's amazement though, not only did Hermione's hand shoot up, so did Aderes'. Professor Grubbly-Plank wasn't sure what to do now. Usually Hermione was the only student to ever raise their hand when she asked a question. She looked from one hand to the other nervous and then let out a small laugh.

"Umm…Aderes…you can tell us what they are…Hermione do you know what they do?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and the two students took their turns talking.

"They're Bowtruckles," Aderes said calmly looking over the branches. Harry's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and he felt the weird urge to shove his wand through his throat so he could end the feelings he had then and there.

"Correct, 5 points for Slytherin and Hermione?"

"They're tree-guardians that usually live in wand-trees and eat woodlice. If they have a chance though-"

"They'll eat fairy eggs," Aderes cut in.

Hermione looked over to the new comer her eyes narrowed, but a blush on her cheeks.

"That's right the both of you…10 points for Gryffindor and another 5 for Slytherin," she said with an approving nod. "Alright then, these things are pretty gently for the most part, but they can get pretty nasty if you make them angry. Those sharp fingers of theirs' can easily rip someone's eye out, so be careful. Take a handful of woodlice and one Bowtruckle. I want a complete sketch of one top to bottom, body parts labeled and all by the end of the lesson. Three students per creature, you may begin." With that said, she nodded and took a few steps back to let the students form into their groups.

"Umm…only three," Harry said a frown on his face as he looked over at Malfoy then to Ron and Hermione.

"I have an idea," Draco said smirking. He joined up with Crabbe and Goyle and then had Pansy Parkinson along with Adrian Pucey, but he couldn't figure out whom else to drag into their small knot forming.

"Dra-"

"Shh quiet Potter, I'm trying to think."

Harry rolled his eyes wondering if Malfoy could ever think, than realized they were friends and nodded. He'd been drifting in and out of conscious thought wondering about their assignment and then where the shadow was.

"How about Aderes," Pansy asked giving Draco huge puppy eyes. Obviously, she hadn't heard yet that Malfoy didn't want much to do with her anymore, but he just shrugged and told her to go for it.

Aderes joined in on their group of nine, one person from each of the smaller three groups left to get a Bowtruckle, while the others went about getting out paper and ink so they could sketch the things and their books so they could label the body parts.

"I'm Aderes, and you're," he asked looking from one person to another.

"Draco Malfoy," he said off handedly flipping through his book while holding the Bowtruckle down with his hand.

"Pansy Parkinson," she replied dreamily never taking her eyes away from the new student that she just realized, would be hanging around in her common room.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said eyes still slightly narrowed.

"Right," he said smiling brightly at her. "It's nice to know someone besides myself has brains."

Hermione though still glaring, began to blush again at this and jerked her head to the side, yanked Ron's own book out of his hand and started going through it. Ron just stared at her blinkingly and mouthed the words 'what the' to Harry.

Harry shrugged holding back a laugh.

"That's Ron who just has his book stolen, and I'm Harry."

"Harry Potter I take it," Aderes mused his eyes falling onto Harry's forehead before turning to look at Ron. "And your dad works at the ministry doesn't he? For muggles or something?"

"Yeah, your dad works at the ministry to?"

Aderes nodded and they ended up striking up a conversation on some of the stupid things some of the ministry workers did. It was funny in a way. If you ever insulted Ron's dad in front of him or the other people that worked with his dad, he usually was really fired up, but since this new person also had family working there, he didn't seem to mind much.

"Will you two stop talking and do your work," Hermione hissed at them. Both Ron and Aderes looked up a bit surprised at her outburst and looked down at their parchments. Aderes' had finished his a few moments before hand, while Ron still had a completely blank one.

This seemed to anger Hermione even more though that Aderes was finished and she slammed Ron's book shut and threw it at him. Ron let out a loud yelp dodging to the side to avoid a direct face hit and watched Hermione stalk off to the teacher. She thrust her paper to Professor Grubbly-Plank and stomped off back towards the castle, most of class still left.

"What in the world has gotten into her," Ron asked turning back to Harry. Harry could only shake his head shrugging. He had no idea either.

"Not sure mate…do anything to make her mad this morning?"

"No…not really. Just the usual…."

"Don't know then," Harry said sighing. He began to wonder then just what had caused Hermione's out break and then what could have possibly happened to the shadow along with doing his assignment. He ended up copying off Ron's though, who'd copied off Aderes, because he'd started doodling on his first attempt.

They turned in their papers along with the rest of their group of eight and sat back down to talk for the rest of the class. Ron and Malfoy started bickering at some point while Pansy did her best to get Aderes' attention. She kept on talking, telling him how they were both in Slytherin and how she was a perfect. Aderes didn't look like he cared.

Harry had instead of getting involved, though Ron sure could have used it, Crabbe and Goyle had started backing Malfoy up, swas lost in thought. He kept going over all the possibilities of where the shadow could have gone and if it was coming back anytime soon making himself a complete wreck.

'He told me to just trust him,' Harry thought to himself sighing. He opened his eyes gazing up at the clouds. There were plenty of them to given the type of weather they were currently having.

"Is he alright?"

"Huh who," Pansy asked blinking. It was the first time Aderes had said a word to her. He pointed to Harry who looked completely out of it, but she only shrugged wrinkling up her nose a bit. "Who cares, if anything he probably just wants more attention than he already gets. He's always trying to get people to pity him."

Harry heard these words, but didn't say a thing. At this point the didn't care what Pansy had to say. She was just another girl at Hogwarts, a Slytherin girl for that matter, who just seemed to be put on the planet to drive people like him insane. She was doing a good job of it to, or she would have been if he wouldn't have been so worried about the shadow.

"Harry?"

Getting no answer Aderes decided it would be more fun to scare him to get a response, so without thinking it over, he placed himself over Harry and then lowered his body so he was merely inches away from his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Harry jerked his body up staring wide eyed at Aderes as he came back to his senses. A blush started covering his whole face and he tried to get out from under Aderes' arms.

"I'm fine," he said quickly hoping to cover the embarrassment he was feeling. "Just thinking, you let me up?"

Snickering Aderes nodded and moved his arms so the boy could move. Harry sat up fixing his glasses, which had almost fallen off of him when he'd jerked up.

"Hmm I wonder if there's a spell to fix your eyes…that way you wouldn't have to wear glasses."

Harry stared at him.

"What? What's wrong with my glasses?"

"Well nothing, but I bet without them you could get a lot of girls…"

Both Ron and Malfoy decided to come in at this point, the wrong point, and stared mouth open at the new kid. They both began to wonder if he was just trying to get on Harry's good side of if he was hitting on him.

"N, no really…just-"

"Its fine, some girls are attracted to glasses." He moved onto his side so his head was resting on his hand, elbow on the ground, and eyes on Harry. Harry remained silent, his face completely red.

'This isn't good, this is defiantly not good…if I start falling for him…god knows what the shadow will do,' he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

"Look sorry…I have to go," he grabbed his book, ink, and quill and shoved them into his bag as quickly as he could. He then proceeded to get to his feet just so he could be pulled back down when he felt a sudden jerk on his elbow. He landed on his butt, glasses once again sideways, Aderes' holding him by the elbow smirking.

"Don't run off so soon. We still have twenty minutes left of class; we should all get to know each other." A wave of warmth went through Harry's body and he felt like he'd been placed within the shadow's embrace again, but he couldn't feel the strong arms around him. It felt odd to have that warm feeling coming from someone else and all he could do was stare dumbly at Aderes' and nod. "Good then, so, are you two done fighting, or should we count you out?"

Ron and Draco glared at each other, but agreed to no more fighting and backed down. Pansy quickly moved towards Draco who ignored her to talk to the others. Crabbe, Goyle, and Adrian didn't seem sure of what they should do and just ended up sitting down looking as stupid as ever.

"Okay then, so how to go about this…we can just go around in a circle saying facts about each other until class is out." The others nodded in agreement with this and got into a closer circle. "Of course, everyone gets to choose what they want to talk about, so no need to worry about…kept closed topics," he said the last three words with a hint of a cold tone in it sending a shiver down everyone's , but Harry's spine. "Someone go first."

"Umm…Most girls in Slytherin say I'm the prettiest one there," Pansy said quickly with a glare to Crabbe and Goyle just daring them to say otherwise.

"Yeah only so she won't give them detention," Ron whispered to Harry. They both started laughing a bit winning a glare from Pansy.

"Right…fine…I believe that even though Half-bloods aren't nearly as good as pure bloods, they do have their reasons for being around and advantages."

Everyone stared at Aderes then a bit nervously. He'd not only openly stated he wasn't to fond of those people not born of two magical users, but had pretty much said he was willing to use them if the need arose.

"You are a smart guy," Malfoy said happily and nodded. "I'll agree to that. I never did look at it that way though, just know the wizarding world would be a lot better without those mud-bloods."

"WHA-"

"Calm down," Aderes cut in raising his hand. "Listen, both pure bloods and half-breeds have their places. Pure bloods know more than they do, and they're more used to the wizarding world. Things won't seem out of place and they can rule over the half-breeds with ease, right?" Harry began frowning at this point not liking where the explanation was going. Neither did Ron. "Where as the half-breeds are willing to learn and do just about anything to learn in order to obtain knowledge of our world. They want to be led-"

"I don't think that's true," Harry cut in coldly. All eyes turned to him asking for him to explain his side. Even Aderes nodded to give the boy the okay to speak. "…My mother was a "half-breed" and she learned everything she had to quickly from what I've heard. And she didn't become anyone's slave…and I'm a "pure blood", but I was raised among muggles. I didn't even know magic existed until Hagrid came and got me on my birthday…" His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes remembering Hagrid still hadn't shown up yet.

It seemed just like one thing after another was going wrong for him and he wanted it to stop. He wanted things to be okay and for Voldemort to just die. He wanted a normal life.

"That's not what I meant Harry," Aderes' cut in softly. "I just meant they're more eager to learn than those of the wizarding world, but as good as that may seem it can also cause a lot of problems…those who want to learn have to learn it from somewhere right?" Harry nodded. "And if they can't find it in books, or do, but can't perform it…they need someone to teach them…and who's to say that, that someone isn't someone bad?"

Harry blinked realizing where the train of thought was going now and nodded. How many people had joined Voldemort just so they could learn how to gain power? Thousands maybe or so it seemed. Still, his guard was up and he began to wonder just who Aderes' truly was. Something felt off about him.

"So who's next," the new kid asked with a smile.

"I'll go," Ron, said trying to break the tension.

**TBC**

I'm so sorry about how long this all took. I swear you can all hate me for that, things went out of order, and I was forced to a near nervous break down state because of homework and everything else. I was being forced to take like six tests a week at least it was horrible. Thank kami it's finally spring break and than only 8 weeks of school left! Than it's the summer and updates can be done all nice and fast! Well here's finally the next chapter. I hope to update again this week in order to make up for some lost time, so keep a look out!


	9. Morning or Night?

.

HPTR Fangirl and everyone else though who is supporting me, thank you. I'm grateful for your support regardless of how bad updating may be at times. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope to do my best to keep all of you happy and entertained to the best of my ability.

Notes: **(X) **Is Pov change and or time jump

Warnings: Oh my kami, it's shonen ai! It's slash! Tom Riddle/Harry potter pairings usually mean it's not going to be straight! Wow I would have never guessed ::Rolls eyes:: Please people, use some common sense. I did label this and I put up warnings and I also do so people who don't like the stuff don't have to read it. Warnings are here for a reason, read them.

Chapter, 9: Morning or Night?

"Alright, let's see…my favor-"

"Mr. Weasley, have you at least managed to finish your drawing," Professor Grubbly-Plank asked her arms on her hips. Ron was about to go off on the professor, but stopped when he noticed that his sketch was actually sitting next to him still, he just hadn't turned it in unlike the others in his group.

"Sorry," he muttered handing it to her flushing. She grinned nodding and took it while the others in the group got a good laugh. He glared at all of them and right before he began to talk again the class ended. Sighing he got up and looked over to Harry who was glaring at Aderes. "You okay mate?"

"It's nothing," Harry growled slightly and took his books walking off towards the greenhouse. Aderes had once again been trying to make a pass at him and he was doing his best to not get tangled up in some weird love triangle. He had, had enough of that with Ron, Hermione, and himself.

" 'Arry! Harry! Wait up," Ron called after him as he grabbed his books and ran after his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Aderes is what's wrong," Harry growled nearly running into a few of the fourth years that were leaving the greenhouse. A few of them saw the look on Harry's face and after hearing the rumors of what had happened in Defense against the Dark Arts, took off running without a second glance.

"Aderes," Ron asked shocked. "What's wrong with him? He seems pretty cool, let me copy his work and everything…besides you make us put up with Malfoy."

"Oh forget it! Fine, go hang out with Aderes instead. I'm not forcing you to talk to Draco you know. It's not my fault you two bicker the minute you get next to each other, maybe you should learn to control yourself!" Harry realized he wasn't one to talk with all his random mood swings lately, but he wasn't about to remind Ron of that little fact.

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. What had gotten into his two friends? First Hermione and now Harry. The whole school must be going insane or something, it was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you," Ron started off calmly. "But I haven't done anything to you and you shouldn't be taking this stuff out on me" he ended up screaming the last bit of it. Ginny and Luna had stopped watching the two boys as they exchanged words.

Ginny seemed a bit worried that they might break into a fist fight or worse, a magical duel when Luna walked past her and got in between the two.

"Come now," she said in a slightly dreamy voice. "Didn't you pay attention to the sorting hat's song…no fighting amongst ourselves when the bigger danger is outside…he-who-must-not-be-named must be having a good laugh right now," she said in the same tone.

Ron and Harry went silent both feeling slightly ashamed. It was true, if Voldemort wanted more than anything it was for Harry to turn his back on his friends and then go off alone so he could murder him all the more easily.

"Done fighting now," she asked a small smile crossing her face. "I doubt your luck holds out to fight him alone…you need your friends Harry to fight him, you should know that by now."

Harry gave a swift nod knowing all to well how a fight alone with Voldemort would turn out. He'd die without a second thought. On the other hand though, Cedric who had been much stronger than a lot of other students and his friends, had been in the tri-wizard tournament and lasted till the very end…he had died easily at the hands of Voldemort. Harry was alive, because of his parents and Cedric's sacrifice.

"I don't think I want my friends around when I fight Voldemort," he said quiet, but seriously. Everyone within hearing distance of the statement went silent and stared at Harry wide eyed.

"Why not? Do you want all the glory for yourself," Luna asked curiously.

"No…I don't want to see any more people sacrificed for my benefit. Too many people have already died for me so I could live…it's not worth it. My life isn't worth it."

Luna stared at him a few more seconds before nodding slowly.

"Yes…you've reached a certain maturing point…however it seems kind of selfish if you die now letting all those sacrifices be for nothing…doesn't it," she asked. She didn't wait for an answer though; instead she walked off with Ginny towards the castle without another word.

"I don't believe you…" Ron muttered and he walked away from Harry shaking his head. He went over to Hermione who'd just walked into the greenhouse and started talking to her. He said something Harry couldn't hear, but knew for the most part what was said. Hermione looked up at Harry, glared at him and the two walked off to a separate table.

Sighing Harry trotted off to his own table so he could be alone. He had to admit he was being a bit selfish saying those who sacrificed their lives for him shouldn't of. It's not that he wasn't grateful. He was truly thankful that they had, still he just didn't see the point. They had all gone and got themselves killed so he could live and what did he have to show for it?

Most of the school thought he was a liar, his own friends barely trusted him, the headmaster of Hogwarts who'd taken in a werewolf and a man thought to have betrayed his parents and murdered innocent people, he trusted them, but not Harry. Nope, Harry was un-trustable.

"Whatever," he muttered taking a seat and waited for Professor Sprout to start the class. She did a few minutes later and as all the other professors, started off with O.W.L's. Harry found himself not really caring anymore. Who cared about O.W.L's anyway? Not him, not when his friends and everyone else in the world seemed to be against him.

"Why does everyone keep putting all this stuff on me," he whispered harshly. "Don't they have anything else to do besides make my life hell?"

'With the rate your life seems to be going, no they don't.'

Harry nearly fell out of his chair at the mental intrusion of the shadow's thoughts. A grin spread across his face and he wondered how odd he must look to anyone who was watching him. He figured no one probably was given the fact they all seemed so concerned about O.W.L's.

'I'd listen if I were you,' the shadow said forming into it's hazy like appearance that Harry had begun to get to know so well. 'After all, if you don't and fail the O.W.L's I'll disown you.'

Harry rolled his eyes playfully a grin still on his face.

'You'd never do that.'

'Are you so sure? Everyone else doesn't seem to have much of a problem leaving you, why should I?'

"Because you promised that if I trusted you, you'd stay by me," Harry growled aloud on accident slamming his fist onto his table.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry and stared at him as if he'd gone insane. Professor Sprout, Neville, Ron, and Hermione were all looking at him with frowns on their faces obviously worried.

Harry muttered a curse and Professor Sprout pointed to the door. He sighed and walked out as quickly as he could, his face now glowing red from embarrassment due to his outburst. The professor joined him seconds later her arms crossed at her chest a frown still upon her face.

"Potter, mind explaining what that was all about," she asked with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's just been a long week already…we've got all this homework and I have detention with Umbridge all week…all these O.W.L;s…really I'm sorry."

'That's good, you're getting better at coming up with excuses.'

Harry felt a twinge of guilt, but he had to ignore it. He wasn't supposed to let the other teachers know about the shadow and the last thing he wanted any of his professors to think was that he was going insane.

"Yes, O.W.L's can get to a student, but really, if you're already snapping under the pressure…-"

"No…I'm not snapping…I'm just…"

'Tired.'

"Tired…after I get used to all this homework and studying for the O.W.L's I'll be fine."

Professor Sprout didn't seem to know whether or not she should believe him. It probably would have been a much better thing for her not to, but she didn't know that. Instead she nodded to the door of the greenhouse and followed him back inside She instantly yelled at the other students to be quiet for the minute Harry had walked in they had began whispering to each other.

"Now then, concerning your homework tonight…"

**(X)**

Harry said nothing to Ron and Hermione as they both tried to strike up a conversation with him on their way to the great hall, but instead just ignored them. Right now he just wanted to be left alone and have a nice long thought out talk with the shadow, ripping its' head off while also getting some encouraging words from it.

He ignored any attempts than from anyone who tried to talk to him including Malfoy whom he just told he needed some time alone. He and Aderes then walked off shrugging and went back to their own table Harry just smirked as he saw them sit back down.

'I won't be turned into some kind of pawn.'

'You're already my pawn.'

'You wish,' Harry replied in a somewhat amused voice, but he couldn't help, but wonder if the shadow was telling the truth. Maybe he had become to dependant on it. He could always take the necklace off and then…the thought left his mind before he even finished it. 'No way I'll just chuck it away, it's too important, someone might steal it,' he convinced himself. He took another bite of his dinner and then ran off as quickly as he could to Umbridge's office so he wouldn't get in any more trouble than he already was.

After all, on his way to the great hall he'd been stopped by Angelina who looked like she was ready to kill him. Overall, today just wasn't his day in any way shape or form.

He tried to push this from his mind though as he found himself standing in front of Umbridge's office. He took a deep breath his hand clasping the necklace around his neck before he let out the breath and knocked on the door.

He heard the poisoned tone of Umbridge from the inside say come in. He let his hand fall to the side and walked in slowly looking around. With all the times he'd been in this room, only now did it make him want to puke. Plates with kittens with bows around their necks, flower vases with dried up flowers, and lace hanging from any possible thing that they could possibly be hung from covered the room from top to bottom.

He looked around the room curiously wondering where Umbridge was. He'd heard her voice, but had yet to see her and then his eyes fell on one of the people he despised the most. Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape? Where's Pro-"

"Right here," she said in that overly sweet tone drawing Harry's gaze to a figure sitting next to him. It turned out that she was right next to Snape, but due to the robes she was wearing, some awful pink robes with flowers and lace of course, she'd blended right in with the wall and desk.

"Right…"

"Good evening Mr. Potter."

Harry glared slightly, but held back any curses he wanted to throw at the lady. Just seeing her made his blood boil. He set his book bag down next to the seat he sat in and looked at her.

"Evening."

"Manners Mr. Potter," Snape cut in a cruel smile going across his face. Harry felt like standing up and ramming his wand down Snape's throat, but realized just how much more trouble he'd get in if he did that.

'I'd never make it to Quidditch practice if I did that….wait I'd probably be thrown into Azkaban if I did that,' he almost started snickering a bit, but he stopped himself quickly.

"Now then Mr. Potter," Umbridge started laying out a black piece of paper on the desk in front of him. "I believe you shall have the proper punishment for the proper crime."

"And I'll be here to make sure you don't do anything worse Potter. We will not tolerate you attacking teachers. It's a very big shock to me that you are getting off with a week of detention alone rather than being kicked out of the school. Consider yourself lucky for being Dumbledore's favorite."

Harry bit his tongue forcing himself not to respond. If he did Snape and Umbridge would just make his punishment ten times worse.

"Oh…Professor Umbridge," he asked hesitantly. "Could I…ask you a favor?"

Umbridge raised an eyebrow a large smile crossing her face. It reminded Harry of a huge toad again.

"And just what might that be?"

"I'm on the Quidditch team…and well-"

"Mr. Potter's team has tryouts this Friday," Snape said grinning evilly. "You want to know if you can go don't you?"

Harry had to swallow another urge of beating Snape down with his book bag and nodded.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no that won't do not at all. Detention is your punishment for spreading vile lies, scaring the students, and attacking a teacher," she said in her horrible sugary voice and Harry vowed one day he'd get revenge on this unfair teacher and on Snape if it took him the rest of his life.

'Don't snap, not yet,' the shadow soothed putting his hand on Harry's shoulder gently. He gave a small nod and looked up at Umbridge.

"Fine, what am I doing?"

"You'll be writing lines Mr. Potter," she said sweetly.

"Lines? Don't you think that's a bit…unsuitable for the crimes he's done?"

"Oh no, I believe this will be quite fine punishment wise. Here," she turned from Snape and handing Harry a black quill. Harry took the quill silently and stared at her. "Now I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'. Alright?"

Harry nodded emotionlessly and put the quill on the paper.

"Do you really think this will teach him a lesson," Snape asked sounding highly disappointed with Umbridge's choice of punishment.

"I told you, I believe it will be just fine," she said her eyes slightly narrowed at Snape. He said nothing at this looking back down at Harry and scowled at him.

"She told you to write lines Potter, so do it."

Harry nodded and placed the quill down on the paper and wrote 'I must not tell lies'. Instantly his eyes darted to his hand looking at the red marks there. The words had been engraved in his hand only to be healed over only to reveal small red marks.

He paled considerably when he looked down at his paper and realized that the words he'd written had been wrote in his own blood. Snape was now grinning ear to ear and Umbridge looked completely satisfied and nodded for him to continue.

Gritting his teeth Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and began writing the sentence over and over his hand beginning to grow numb.

'I can't attack her, even if I did, Snape would get me and she's not worth going to Azkaban for. There has to be some way for me to get out of this…'

Harry felt a hand go over his and noticed the Shadow had put one of its own hands on his. The pain stopped instantly and what was supposed to be bright red letters was now coming out in bright white ink. The pen jerked out of Harry's hand and he pulled back in shock as it started writing things down on the paper in a quick, but precise matter.

"What is the meaning of this Potter," Umbridge shrieked also standing up. Snape went to grab Harry by the wrist, but he pulled back quickly.

"Me? Why don't you tell me what's going on? I'm not writing that, you'd of noticed if I had used magic and it went from using MY own blood to some weird white stuff!"

"Don't play stupid with me! Just what kind of gibberish…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the paper. In big bold letters written in the bright white substance were the words 'Harry Potter now belongs to me. Any attempts to farther harm him will cost you dearly if you wish to live a long and healthy life.'

Snape took the paper from her before Harry could get a chance to see it. Without the quill ever touching the paper more words suddenly began appearing on the paper.

'The black lamb has finally been claimed. Bringing it back to the light is pointless, he'll never survive.'

Paling slightly, Snape looked from Umbridge to Harry. It was true, the boy hadn't used his wand or done any magic, he couldn't possibly be trying to scare them.

"Professor Umbridge, by any chance is this some type of joke in order to scare Mr. Potter? Because if it's not I'd like to take this directly to the headmaster."

"Of course not! I would never…Never! Write anything so…horrible," She screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's it say," Harry asked tying to get a better look at the parchment. Snape purposely kept it out of his sight though and quickly headed to the door.

"Potter, go back upstairs. Your detention for tonight is canceled," he growled walking out at a swift pace. Harry didn't even bother to look at Umbridge. He just grabbed his bag and made a run for it as quickly as he could back to the Gryffindor tower.

It was already getting a bit late, but nothing to drastic like he'd thought he'd end up facing. He went into the common room where a few students were still lingering behind before lights out happened. He managed to make up a quick dream for his dream diary since it would be the first bit of homework due the next day and then quickly went up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Everyone else was asleep already in their beds except for Ron who was missing from his. Harry shrugged it off though figuring he was probably with his brothers and changed into his sleeping robes then climbed into bed.

'That was not something I'd like to repeat,' he thought to himself setting his glasses down on the nightstand beside his bed. 'Seriously, what were you thinking?'

'I'd rather see that woman dead than see you get some weird scar on your hand,' the shadow said defensively before climbing onto the bed next to Harry. It lied down wrapping its arms around him and Harry instantly felt all his emotions just flow out.

'Yeah well…let's not have a repeat of that…seriously if they blame me…'

'Oh, I'm sure that's the last thing on their minds right now,' the shadow assured him. Harry wanted to ask what that meant, but he suddenly felt very tired instead and before he could ask a single question he drifted off into a dream.

**(X)**

"So things are going well then," Voldemort smirked as he watched Malfoy and Aderes talk to each other in the Slytherin common room while the shadow protectively held Harry as he fell asleep. "It's only a matter of time now."

"Yes my lord," Lucius replied with a small nod. "Draco is doing all that he can to ensure that your plans do not fail and not a single detail has fallen out of place so far."

"Good," the dark lord hissed as he once again eyed the liquid inside the flat fountain like structure.

"Yes, an-"

"Go and send word to your son to make sure he doesn't screw up," Voldemort warned. Lucius felt offended by this remark, but said nothing and nodded leaving to write an owl to his son to be careful. He wouldn't anger the dark lord when he was beginning to gain so much power.

**(X)**

"And you're sure that Umbridge had nothing to do with this," Dumbledore asked tiredly as he rubbed the side of his temples staring down at the black piece of parchment. The first few sentences written in Harry's own blood were on top eventually giving way from red to white and then finally it seemed like a completely different entity had taken the quill from Harry and begun writing whatever it wished.

"Yes, none of us used magic in that room. She simply handed the piece of paper to Potter and quill. He began writing and then he jerked back knocking his chair over as the quill itself started writing by a means of its own.

"I see…"

Dumbledore wasn't to sure of what he could really say. He didn't want to blame the shadow, this guardian that had seemed to take a complete liking to Harry, but what else could it have been? Something had to have triggered this, but what? And if it was the shadow, how could he possibly separate the two without causing any harm to either? Especially after the warning firmly stated Harry could not live without it.

"What do you think this is all about? Do you think Potter asked those Weasley brothers to get in on this and help him cause trouble?

"No, considering Mr. Potter had no idea what his detention was going to be, I cannot say that he asked for any help from an outside source. However, this note is very alarming…whether a threat towards Harry or anyone else, it is still a threat to the students and teachers of Hogwarts. This cannot be taken lightly."

Snape nodded having figured as much and Dumbledore began wondering again what he was going to do. If he made to many drastic moves in such a short time people would begin to wonder if he was nervous or getting desperate. However, if he didn't do something soon, Harry could end up becoming Voldemort's next victim.

"…Go have Minerva retrieve young Mr. Potter to my office please, Severus. I must be able to think a bit longer without any interruptions, however, please come back with Minerva and Harry."

Snape nodded slowly.

"Yes of course."

With that said he walked out of Dumbledore's office and towards McGonagall's private quarters so she could get Harry. Things never seemed to have a dull moment anymore, but maybe now they could get rid of Umbridge if they played their cards right.

**TBC**

There, I promised another update and it took me a day of jumping back and forth, a lot of typing, a lot of ignoring people lol, but for the most part it is done! So I didn't fail anyone by saying it was going to be updated later this week only to have it hanging there for well awhile. Now it's been updated twice in a few day period and I hope you guys won't hate me so much for how long the last chapter took to update. Or …I hope that made sense, I'm tired again lol. It's 12:30 a.m so I believe I have every right to be tired. Well, I hope you enjoy the update.


	10. Living Nightmares

Happy Easter everyone! I have no life and nothing is really going to start up today until much later in the day I guess. Something about an Easter egg hunt for my younger siblings, possibly cousins, and the other kids in the neighbor hood. Anyway!

I'd like to thank everyone who stood behind me when those stupid flames came up. I'm very grateful and want everyone to know that it made me very happy to hear all of that. I'd also like to say that I apologize to anyone who's a homophobe that I insulted, yet haven't insulted me. I know it's your choice no matter how wrong I see it as such, but than you see my way just as wrong. I'm fine with that; all I'm asking is that you don't take it out on my stories just because of that reason. Warnings are warnings and should be followed as stated by HPTR fangirl.

I mean I don't care if you guys ignore my rants or openings, I just need an outlet sometimes, other times it's just stuff like "Happy "insert holiday" or a quick rundown on some stuff, upcoming or already passed. However warnings should be looked at every chapter just in case. Thank you everyone again, I hope your holiday goes well.

Quick note: I'm not sure Fizzing Whizbee is the password for this book, I'm sorry I haven't found it yet. If anyone knows it and it's not right please let me know and I'll change it. If I find it myself, I'll change it when I find it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; well I own the name Aderes…sort of. I found it on baby names. Com it's means protector or something…hint hint.

**Warnings**: This story is Shonen Ai, Slash, Yaoi, Gay guys, whatever you want to call it. It's a Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle and possibly another pairing that I won't ruin for you guys later on. Also, I think someone requested a Dean and someone else I think…..oh well. Someone please remind me of what they wanted if they even remember sorry.

Chapter, 10: Living Nightmares

"What's this all about Professor," Harry yawned as him and Professor McGonagall walked down the dark halls towards the headmaster's office. Harry had already fallen asleep and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know what was going on really. Harry had suddenly been awoken by his transfiguration teacher only to be led out of the Gryffindor tower. There McGonagall and he were met with Snape.

"I'm not quite sure myself Mr. Potter; please just come with us so we can get to the bottom of this."

Harry nodded figuring it's not like he had much of a choice anyway. He wanted to be back in bed of course, but things didn't seem to ever be going his way anymore. Hopefully though he could just get this figured out as quickly as possible and then he could get some sleep so, he could then possibly do some homework.

'Why didn't I do any homework during that care of magical creatures class…sheesh what was I thinking,' he asked himself rubbing his temples. However just as the thought went through his mind so did an image of Aderes. He growled a bit and hardened himself to block the thoughts and images out.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked a bit cautiously hearing the growl. Dumbledore had warned her that the shadow that was following Harry would usually make some kind of hint that it was being angered before attacking.

"I'm fine," Harry, said shaking his head a bit. "Just thinking about all the homework I still have," he went on sighing. She smiled gently at Harry, which wasn't her usual style, but she knew that O.W.L;s were hard on all students.

"Once you get used to the amount of homework things will seem a lot better I promise."

Harry nodded, Snape glaring even more, and McGonagall saying the password, "Fizzing Whizbee."

The gargoyle moved instantly the long wrap around staircase quickly moving up to Dumbledore's door. They walked up the stairs, all of them silent and opened the door. They all walked into the room quietly. Dumbledore was sitting across from them at his usual desk staring at the ceiling of his office.

They walked over to him sitting in the now three chairs that were placed in front of his desk. A heavy and awkward silence fell over them and Harry felt the need to run out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Harry."

The voice made all of Harry's thoughts stop and he wondered if he was in trouble in some kind of way.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you call your shadow here? Right now," Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Umm…sure," he said a bit surprised. He pulled the necklace out from his pocket and looked at it.

'Look I'd rather not get in trouble, could you please just come here…?'

The shadow started to take form and appeared next to Harry. Of course, the only ones in the room who could see the shadow after all were Harry and Dumbledore. The shadow stood behind Harry, one hand on his shoulder the other draped over his left arm.

"Now then…I understand something happened while you were in detention just a little while ago?"

Harry thought it over a moment looking over at Professor Snape. Snape said nothing though, instead just staring straight ahead towards the headmaster. Harry wasn't quite sure though if he was supposed to let anyone know about the punishment that Umbridge was giving him.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what exactly happened? Why the shadow seemed to get so mad?"

"No sir, I was just writing lines and…" his voice trailed off as he saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He knew that something was obviously up and could tell he was lying. Harry felt horrible no matter how much he'd been against Dumbledore over the summer. "….The lines…when I write the ink is my own blood from my hand-"

"What? Albus this is an outrage," McGonagall cut in looking completely horrified. "I know he needs to be punished for attacking a teacher, but-"

"Calm down Minerva, I'm aware that this may seem unjust, considering also the fact, young Harry here had no say in the shadow's attack, rather it was just protecting him during the class…and now the dentition." A smile crossed his features as he looked over to Snape. "And I believe I explained that for the most part to Umbridge in complete detail…considering such, she put herself in danger, though that does not make it right what happened," he said folding his hands together and looking directly eye to eye with the shadow.

'If he thinks I'm going to back off he'll have a better chance talking to a wall,' the shadow warned Harry. Its grip on his arm tightened slightly and Harry was forced to hold back a wince.

"Sir…I don't think…you're not…" He couldn't finish the statement. His thoughts were being clouded with the Shadow's anger and perhaps a bit, of his own making him feel dizzy and light headed.

"No Harry, I do not plan on taking your shadow away. Put bluntly I am not even sure if I could do that." He paused for a few seconds hearing Snape scowl and Minerva gasp. "Now then…Harry there must be some way though that you can get this under control. I cannot allow this shadow, no matter how much you've become dependant on it, to attack teachers or worse, other students."

"I know Professor," Harry answered honestly, as some of his mind began to clear up. "It's just hard…when something tries to harm me it automatically attacks…I usually lose myself and I don't even know what's happening…" Harry blinked a bit at his own words and realized that what he just said wasn't a good sign.

"I'm aware Harry. Please, return to your room and get some rest. This can be dealt with tomorrow just as easily as tonight…I hope. You can make it safely back to your room no doubt?"

Harry nodded.

"Goodnight Professors." He bowed his head a bit and walked out of the office. As he proceeded down the stairs, he nearly had an attack at the sound of something moving just off to his side.

He looked around wondering if it was just maybe the Shadow, but decided against it. The shadow would have said something already if it were him.

'Hey, are you-'

His thoughts were cut off as he was slammed into the wall behind him. He let out a gasp of air as the wind was slightly knocked out of him. He tried to move, but his body had been pinned, his wrists immobile above his head.

"What a bunch of fools they are, thinking that someone would just stop protecting the one they care for, because it hurt a teacher," the voice said sarcastically. It was then that Harry noticed all the light in the hall had vanished and he couldn't see the figure at all.

"Let go!"

"Come now Harry, if I let you go you'll just run," he joked nuzzling him gently and bit down on his earlobe. Harry's eyes widened and he struggled harder to get free. Where was the shadow when he seriously needed him!

"No! I have-"

"You're getting cut off more and more these days. Didn't I tell you if you followed me then you'd be in control of your life again?"

"No you can't be…"

"Oh, but I am," he said smugly letting go of Harry's wrist. He didn't run this time though knowing he had told no one about what the shadow had said. Rather he just stared up at the shadow that had seemed to have taken a physical form and wondered what to do next.

He snickered a bit at the glare he was getting from Harry and couldn't help, but want to pull the boy into an embrace, but he held himself in check and didn't give in. Instead, he pushed his own body closer to Harry's so he could see his eyes clearly; the same glowing red eyes Harry had become so familiar with.

"Do you understand Harry Potter, just what it is that's going on," he asked his lips going to Harry's neck. Harry instantly felt the need to pull away, the aura around the solidified shadow reeked of darkness and evil, but while he wanted to pull away, he couldn't. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew if he did, he'd regret it.

"Stop…"

"Heh. Come on, I'll walk you back to the tower," it said pulling away. He'd given in to Harry's request. He relaxed a little, that thought alone comforting him as they walked down the hall together quietly.

As they went it dawned on Harry that as he was following, a strange aura coming from off the boy in front of him, that all the other lights in the hall automatically went out before he could even caught a glimpse of what he looked like.

"Are you coming to bed," he asked finally when they made it to the portrait of the fat lady. He really couldn't believe he was asking this after all the feelings he'd just experienced when he was pinned to the wall moments ago, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't even think of going to sleep unless the shadow was next to him or at least in the same room.

"Do you really think I'd let you out of my sight? Go, I'll be up there soon enough," he said walking off. The lights in the hall came back and the portrait woke up with a bit of a start.

"Back so soon," she asked yawning. "Password?"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he muttered.

"Correct," she said smiling and swung foreword to revel the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. He looked down the hall again one last time wondering if maybe he'd actually just gone insane and in some kind of weird daze made his way back to the tower.

**(X)**

The next day Harry wasn't called down to Dumbledore's office, nor did Snape, Umbridge, or McGonagall pull him aside to talk. He figured he still had detention though later that night and wondered if he could persuade the shadow to give her more hell.

'It's not like anyone really seems to like her, and by far, I hate her more than Snape right now,' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall. He really didn't want to go to the detentions anymore, but it's not like he had much of a choice.

When he walked into the room for detention, Umbridge looked up a wide smile on her face. He figured she probably must have snapped after last night, but he had no such luck, which in all honesty didn't surprise him.

"This time we're going to do it right Potter," she said in her venomous sweet voice placing a quill down in front of him. It was a black one with red markings on it this time.

'Well, Dumbledore said he warned her…'

He took the quill and sat down quietly staring at the paper. He nodded and started writing the same thing he had the day before and held back a wince when the letters began reappearing in his skin. It didn't take as long this time for his hand to start becoming red and he wondered why the shadow wasn't coming to help him.

'Is this some kind of endurance test? Or are you mad about last night…?'

He started to feel a bit uneasy not getting a reply and wondered if he really had done something wrong to drive the shadow off. His senses started to increase trying his best to feel out the shadow's presence, but in the end, all it did was make the pain seem all the more worse.

By the time he was finished he had it stuck in his mind that the shadow had abandoned him and that he was going to die.

'Never going to abandon me, always going to be by my side, just what in the-'

"What's wrong with your hand?"

Harry jerked his head up and stared at Draco and Aderes who were standing in front of him. His hand had started to bleed again.

"Nothing…just cut it is all," he lied to them not wanting to look like he was weak. He wouldn't go out and complain to anyone about this, he'd bare it and then laugh at Umbridge for her failed attempt at punishing him.

"Doesn't look alright," Malfoy went on giving him a serious look. "Looks like someone cut your hand open with a knife."

"It's nothing…"

Aderes' took Harry's hand in his own and began examining it curiously. He ran a finger over his hand gently sending a shiver down his spine and then looked over at Malfoy.

"Blood inking."

"Potter, just what in the world are you doing," he demanded glaring at him. "Do you-"

"Look, it's nothing. I just left detention and I got cut, nothing more Draco," he stated firmly and felt a bit of confidence rush into him for cutting someone off for once. "I'll be fine, look I have a lot of homework to do and I don't even want to know right now why you're still awake. I'm going to go do some work, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." With that said, he walked off leaving Draco and Aderes alone.

"Going to attack Umbridge tonight then?"

"With complete pleasure."

**(X)**

A dark chill began to form in the room as Umbridge finished packing up her belongings and began heading towards her private quarters. She didn't seem to notice it at first, but she stopped when a burst of cold air hit her all at once.

She staggered backwards a bit dropping the bag in her hand that was holding the parchments that Harry had used during the detentions. She looked around for the source, but instead of finding anything, she tumbled backwards down the stairs from some unseen force. The last thing she saw was a pair of red glowing eyes.

**(X)**

Harry managed to finish most of his homework that night before staggering off to bed and getting a bit of sleep. The rest of his day was somewhat hazy and he wondered if he'd even make it to detention without falling asleep first.

He at least managed to get Draco and Aderes not to tell anyone about his hand and then got safely through the rest of his school day, though he wasn't exactly sure how.

When he made it down to Umbridge's room for another detention, no sign of the shadow anywhere, he began to wonder if maybe some deal had taken place between the shadow and someone else.

He hoped that was the case rather than the shadow actually ignoring him and sat down in the usual chair, especially since the shadow hadn't even slept with him the night before. He took up the quill without a single complaint, Umbridge was on the other side of the room doing something, and began writing lines.

As the night went on though and he continued to write the words didn't heal as they had before. Instead, they remained etched onto his hand as a painful reminder. He wondered how he could possibly hide this now from Ron and Hermione.

"Do I have to come back tomorrow then," he asked casually. He refused to show her any kind of pain.

"Why yes of course you do," she replied her eyes dancing madly. "You will return tomorrow and finish your detentions like you're supposed to. I believe we can make those words a bit deeper," she went on grinning from ear to ear.

Harry ignored her though seeing his fate sealed and got up grabbing his bag with his left hand this time and walking out of the room.

'Just one more day,' he told himself repeatedly in his mind as he walked up the stairs to the tower. He was almost there when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and thought immediately that it was the shadow.

"Show yourself now or I'll smash the necklace," he said quickly sounding a bit more desperate than he'd hoped for. His nerves were almost completely shot, because of how much he wanted the shadow back.

"What?"

"Ron?"

Said boy let out a small curse and got out from behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky. He was holding his Cleansweep Eleven behind his back trying to hide it from Harry's view.

"Ron what are you doing," Harry asked frowning slightly. "It's really late…"

"I was just…umm…y'know I saw Fred and George go of with a bunch of first years…and…" he trailed off noticing that Harry wasn't buying any of it and let out a long sigh. "Alright fine, I was out practicing…I want to try out for the Keeper…alright go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh," Harry, answered seriously a grin crossing his face. This had been some of the best news he had heard all week. "No seriously Ron, this is great! I hope you make the team, wish I could be there to see it though," he muttered sighing.

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower then, both of them chatting about the team and how cool it'd be to work together to defeat the other teams.

"And best of all, I can beat Malfoy," he said with a huge smirk on his face. Harry just rolled his eyes saying the password and stepped through the portrait hole.

"Sure, now that Draco and I are on good terms you want to try and kill him even more than you did before," he said as they made their way up to the dorm.

"Look mate, I'll prove to you once and for all that, that guy is evil. I'm not sure how yet, but he is. Aderes is pretty cool though, you should befriend him."

"Only if it means killing Umbridge," he said twitching a bit, as he laid his bag down quietly next to his bed. The two boys had begun talking in whispers and Harry was grateful that he'd finished all the homework he had to turn in the next day the night before. He could finally get some sleep now.

"Yeah well, we both need our sleep so I'll see yeah in the morning Harry."

"Sure thing, night Ron," he said yawning and took off his glasses. There was still no sign of the shadow anywhere, but he was too tired to really care anymore. He could worry about it in the morning when he had gotten some sleep under him.

**(X)**

"Ever get Umbridge back," Draco asked as they made their way back into the Slytherin dungeon. Malfoy had been on his perfect's watch to make sure all the kids were in bed where they were supposed to be. Of course, he'd let Aderes come with him so he'd have someone to talk to.

"I didn't have to…someone else got to it before I did," he said shrugging. "Doesn't really matter though, I can get her later," he said stretching a bit of a smirk forming on his face. "And she'll be screaming and begging to leave Hogwarts by the time I get through with her," he vowed evilly.

"I like your style."

"Just keep your father in place," he said before heading off to his own room. Draco just nodded heading to his own.

**(X)**

'Last detention, just this last one, it's all I'll have to put up with and then I swear I'm never getting myself thrown into this place again,' Harry thought to himself with a completely steeled mind. He refused to let Umbridge get to him now or anytime soon and walked into her office.

Standing in the room with her though this time was Snape and Filch who were both behind her, smiling evilly.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," she said all too sweetly and Harry wondered if tonight he'd be doing some kind of different punishment.

"Good evening Professor…umm…did something change," he asked a bit curiously.

"Oh no, no, no, of course not. No you will still be writing lines," she said with a huge smile on her face. "I want that in there cut deep," she said and pointed to the quill.

Harry shrugged and walked over to the desk as he had so many other times and sat down. He managed at least to get into a leaning position so he could watch the Quidditch game from one of the windows inside.

Neither Filch nor Snape said a word when he looked up every now and then to watch the game, something seemed completely off at that, but he shrugged it off leaving it as his first stroke of luck he'd had in days. Of course, by wanting to remain focused on the tryouts while not getting in trouble, he had written the sentence 'I will not tell lies' so many times there was blood running down his wrist.

Snape seemed to be getting a bit uneasy at this, shifting from one foot to another as he watched how much blood was in fact coming out and beginning to stain Harry's robe. Filch seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself though and Umbridge was completely ignoring the matter all together.

An hour went by and finally Umbridge ordered Harry to stop and to show her his hand. He stood up walking over, the darkness having long ago made him give up trying to watch the Quidditch pitch and he held his hand out.

"What in the…" She seemed a bit shocked seeing the amount of blood that had gone down his arm and than began soaking into his robe sleeve. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I watched the entire time Umbridge, your little punishment alone caused that blood flow," Snape said coldly. Umbridge paled at that looking around the room. How in the world could see keep this a secret if Harry Potter walked out of her office with his robe stained with blood, his own blood for that matter.

She grabbed Harry's forearm pulling him closer to make sure that he wasn't just screwing with her, that there really was a good amount of blood soaked into his robe and no spell was being done.

Yet, as she did so, a searing pain ripped through Harry's forehead, eyes widening he jerked his arm back scowling, one hand instantly going to his scar. Snape's frown deepened. He knew what that usually meant.

"Give me your arm back this instant!"

"Professor Umbridge, I would not do that," Snape cut in knowing very well what would happen if she pushed this to much.

"Stay out of this Snape, Mr. Potter give me your hand," She growled grabbing him by the wrist tightly. Harry let out a loud scream and the quill that he'd been using snapped. All the lights in the room went out instantly and the cold feeling Umbridge had felt from the night before returned.

"Next time listen," Snape growled letting out a curse. This wasn't good.

**TBC**

I'm really sorry, I was going to post this up on Easter, but instead I ended up needing to sleep by 11 something and I had to give in. So Happy Easter again and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you guys again next update!


	11. Scylla and Charybdis

Ah finally safely into the double digits I see, that's nice, very nice. Yes…we've made it to chapter 11, that's a good thing…I apologize for how long this has taken for an update…I still have a lot of work, but it's been awhile since I've updated…so I'll finish up my homework later…I hope. These art projects are killing me…and the writing college…that I think is trying to kill off my style (I'm not letting it so don't worry. They either take what I got or kick me out.) So than….

I'd just like to thank everyone who's been supporting me from now and from the beginning, reviewing or not (Though I like reviews! Yeah I'm selfish you can hit me later. Lol. Reviews let me know if I'm doing my job right). But yeah, everyone, thanks. Also, I apologize, but I can't answer anonymous reviews on so if you want a reply, either put in your e-mail address, aim, yahoo, something lol. And I'll happily send you a reply or talk a bit or something. It's not like I have a life. I go to school, do homework, and than write stories. Fun….Actually the writing stories part is fun. Sometimes I play games though! Yay for games! (Or read manga! )

Notes: **(X) **Is Pov of change and or time jump

**Warnings: **It's SHONEN AI, SLASH, IT'S A GAY STORY. The pairing of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle should seriously be quite easy to understand. Both are guys therefore not "straight". So please keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I like the name Aderes, but I nicked it off a baby name site and the original character I made of him is nothing like the one in this story…for obvious reasons…man I'm talking a lot today.

Chapter, 11: Kage's laziness'! (I'm joking here seriously.)

Real Chapter, 11: Scylla and Charybdis

"Get down," Snape screamed pushing Filch down onto the ground. After he shoved Filch he then proceeded to throw himself to the ground in a sad attempt to shield himself. The darkness in the room grew worse and thicker as more seemed to pour into it at an alarming speed. Umbridge was backing away until her back pushed up against the wall as she shook.

"The spells on this room can no longer stop me," a voice said smugly. Harry instantly recognized it as the same one that he'd heard when the shadow had taken a solid form in the hall, but hadn't he heard the voice somewhere before to? His dream maybe?

"You convinced yourself that you were safe, but let me assure you, against me, there is no safety!"

The shadow began laughing and flames erupted from the floor instantly engulfing all that their hungry touch could consume. In the distance, somewhere that seemed so far away from Harry, he heard the sound of a spell, one used to drench fires, but it seemed to do nothing. The flames increased and yet the darkness still seemed impenetrable as it wrapped around everyone within the room. It grew so thick as if trying to hide from the flames that Harry was sure it was going to crush him.

"Stop it," he screamed. Sure, Umbridge deserved whatever she got, but he wouldn't be held responsible for hers' or Snape's death, they weren't worth it. "Stop it now! You have no right to be here! To even be doing this!"

"Oh, but don't I," the voice whispered in his ear and instantly he felt arms around him. His eyes widened and he realized someone, no something, was standing behind him. Suddenly the flames surrounding them didn't seem such a threat, the darkness nothing more than a mere annoyance.

"Stop…" he felt like he was going to pass out. He heard a loud crashing noise and swore he heard Snape scream something, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thoughts running through his mind were ones of sleep and relaxation. Memories of him and the shadow resting peacefully in bed, or perhaps outside by the lake while he read a book on Quidditch all went through his mind.

"That won't be necessary," it said nuzzling him gently. Harry's body suddenly went limp, the shadow catching him a smirk sprawled across its face. He looked up, fangs bared as he grinned evilly at the silhouette of Snape standing in Umbridge's office's doorway, Umbridge on the side, himself holding up Filch.

"What kind of beast…" he muttered quietly in disbelief as he continued to watch the flames eat away at the room.

'Snape, I trusted you to keep Harry safe, instead you betrayed me,' the shadow said mentally scolding Snape. 'You let Umbridge do as she pleased with him, I will not tolerate such things,' it warmed.

Suddenly the flames vanished and the entire room went silent. The darkness that seemed to be killing the very room lifted and Snape was left standing there with two unconscious teachers and a room full of fire destroyed objects as proof as to what had taken place. To bad, he didn't exactly understand what had taken place.

**(X)**

A rush of cold air met Harry and he began to slowly come to. He had no idea where he was and it took him a few minutes to realize he was no longer inside Hogwarts.

He blinked rubbing his eyes and sat up trying to figure out where it was he was. It was then that, he noticed his glasses were off.

"Shit-"

"It's okay." Harry jerked his head towards the sound of the voice trying to see who was it that had spoken, but all he saw was a blurry figure. "I have your glasses, you're fine."

"Well can I have them back then," he asked coldly.

"No, not yet. You'd pull your wand out at me if you saw me," he said off handedly and shrugged. Harry's hand dropped to his robe pocket knowing the person in front of him must be an enemy if they were telling him this. "Oh, I'm not stupid, I have your wand to," he said snickering.

"Who the-"

"Listen." The blurred figured walked towards him and sat down beside him. Harry was tempted to attack him, but thought better of it as another wave of wind hit him. It felt like they were pretty high up. "I don't want any trouble, not yet," he said leaning back a bit. "I was just out here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, like roll off the roof while you were recovering."

"The roof," Harry asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, I used a spell to get us out of there."

Harry was instantly on alert.

"That makes you the shadow then!"

"'The Shadow'" he repeated and then laughed. "I guess if you want to call me that you could. I'm not exactly just a shadow anymore, I have a solid form," he went on. Its hand fell down onto Harry's and squeezed it gently. "But don't think just because I'm babying you now that I will forever. I said you'd get control of your life again if you stick with me, that doesn't work if you're weak."

Harry remained silent as he listened, it had to be the shadow, no one else knew about that talk.

"So…are you still going to follow me…or am I going to have to force you into submission to obey my every command," he asked, his voice seeming to grow colder as he went on. Harry's stomach did a small flip, but he couldn't pull away due to fear of possibly falling off the roof.

Before he could even begin to think about the question though, the shadow pulled Harry closer to himself and then climbed on top of him pinning his hands above his head as he'd done in the hall not so long ago.

"Well, are you with me, or are you my slave," he asked again, this time lust coating every word he spoke. Harry felt his face flush and he tried to pull away. This was of course, futile and he just ended up with his captor tightening his grip. "Well?"

"Get off," he growled struggling harder.

"Tut tut, don't be a fool love. If I let you up now you'll ju-"

His words were cut off with Harry somehow getting his wrist free and elbowing him in the face. He brought his hands up grabbing his face quickly screaming something about how weak his body was in this state as Harry tackled him and they rolled off to the side until he'd pinned the shadow onto his back.

"Now listen," Harry hissed dangerously as he straddled the shadow's hips to keep him down. "I won't just hand myself over to you and play slave. If you want me then you'll take me as is no questions asked," he growled his eyes narrowing. "I won't let you control my life. If I think your advice sounds good, then fine, I'll do it, but if I'm against it then you won't force me to do a thing."

"I don't like those rules," the shadow hissed back nearly pushing Harry off of him. Harry managed to hang out though and remained on top of him. "I told you what you had to do and you listened without complaint when I was in my other form, why go against me now, because I can be left alone instead of just disappear," he demanded.

Harry froze and within that instance, the shadow flipped him once again onto his back and took control of the situation.

"Either you listen, or we're through," he warned. Harry nodded dumbly not sure what he'd do if the shadow would leave. He hadn't thought about that being a consequence for his disobeying.

"….If you can so easily throw that around as a threat to get me to listen, guess I'm not that important am I," he growled narrowing his eyes. The sudden turn in emotions caused the shadow to start laughing. Harry was taken aback by this wondering if this meant that the shadow no longer held any feelings for him.

"What an evil come back," he snickered and kissed him deeply. Harry's eyes widen in shock and he managed to notice the shadow had midnight black hair. "So fiery, I'd never forgive myself for drenching that fire," he pulled Harry up into an embrace. "Never…" He nuzzled him gently Harry feeling completely confused and out of control. "I'll meet you later in the common room or the bedroom…whichever you happen to be at."

With that said, he kissed Harry again and vanished from view. Harry blinked a few times and suddenly found himself sitting on the floor in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Umm…Harry…just what are you doing on the floor," Hermione asked looking highly amused. She seemed to be trying to hold back a bit of laughter as a few of the other Gryffindors came up behind her holding more food and drink.

"I wish I knew," Harry muttered as he slowly got to his feet. Hermione looked at him a frown on her face, but she knew there wasn't much she could do. After all, Harry was being so moody lately to everyone; she was a bit scared of what he'd do if she tried to comfort him as she usually did.

"Harry…Umm…there's…is that blood," she asked her tone growing more and more worried as she looked him over. She had just taken notice of the line of red trickling down from his neck and mouth along with his ripped clothing. "What in the world, is that a vampire bite," she asked in shock.

"A vampire...," he mouthed blinking. "No…it wasn't, I'm fine," he said trying to keep his calm. He said the password and walked into the common room where a party was going on in celebration of Ron's joining of the Quidditch team.

He didn't know what was going on at first until he saw Ron in the middle of everything holding a huge mug of butterbeer. Everyone was around him singing happily and cheering as they held him up above their heads.

Ron noticed Harry and Hermione instantly and waved to them happily. Hermione smiled back and so did the other girls behind her. They sat the drinks they'd brought with down on a table and walked over to join in with the other kids. Harry just smiled waving, but he quickly pulled his hand down when he noticed how much blood was flowing down his arm. He used his other arm and then quickly made his way up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

He shut the door quickly, pulled off his robes, then his shirt, and looked over his body. His arm where his shirt had been ripped -though he hadn't noticed it until Hermione had said anything- was covered in blood and still bleeding at an alarming rate. No doubt, he had slashed it open on something when he'd been on the roof.

He walked over to his trunk at the foot of his bed and started going through it trying to find some bandages or something he could use to wrap his arm. He'd gotten used to keeping items like that in his trunk due to the many things him and his friends seemed to get themselves into.

He was about to give up when someone opened the door from behind and he jerked around to see who it was. Of course this proved to be completely pointless, because the minute he did his glasses were once again thrown from his face where they landed somewhere far from him in the room.

"Tut tut, can't have you walking around looking like that," the shadow said somewhat mockingly as he locked the door and moved towards Harry. Harry wasn't sure what he should do so he forced himself to remain calm down and just sit there. The shadow seemed to agree with this choice and walked past him over to the trunk pulling the bandages out that Harry had been looking for. He sat down next to the boy and began wrapping his arm up after rubbing some healing cream on it.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this," it said somewhat quietly. Harry could tell the Shadow was sorry for this wound, but it showed no signs of remorse for the others it had caused.

"It's alright…"

"I just don't want to lose you and it feels like I am. Can you understand that? If you abandon me, what's left," it asked quietly.

Harry instantly felt guilty for having attacked the shadow that'd helped him so many times, even if he'd almost been left alone to completely deal with Umbridge, when it came to everyone else…

"I'm sorry," he muttered pulling his arm away and warping it around the shadow, his face went to the crook of the shadow's neck as he took in his scent and started relaxing. Silently the Shadow returned the embrace and Harry felt himself relaxing instantly as he had so many times before. What else really mattered? So they'd had a bit of a fight, what couples didn't.

"So am I," the shadow replied just as quietly. It nuzzled Harry gently and the boy began to fall asleep in his arms as he had so many times before. This made the shadow smile as he looked down at the sleeping boy that would one day become his lover.

" 'Arry! Are you all right! Come on mate, open the door!" The shadow recognized the voice instantly as one of Harry's troublesome friends. He growled slightly, but stopped so he wouldn't wake Harry up. He stood up, his mate in his arms and lied him down gently on his bed. He grabbed Harry's glasses which he'd had thrown onto one of the other beds and set them down on the nightstand next to Harry's bed.

"The fools," he said fading back to his ghost like form. He dropped the lock spell he'd placed on the door and crawled onto the bed next to Harry just as Ron let out a loud scream and came flying through the door landing flat on his face. He groaned a bit at the sudden impact then stood up

His eyes instantly fell onto Harry who was now asleep, shirtless, his arm wrapped up and then on the shadow, who had one arm draped across Harry's sleeping form.

"You," he said his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Get away from my friend!"

"Your friend, my eventual lover," The shadow said aloud. He enjoyed playing games with this boy and frankly talking out loud instead of through his mind would make the boy just seem all the more insane.

"Wh, what! But you're a boy!"

"That's never stopped anyone from feeling love towards another," the shadow toyed coyly. Obviously, Ron was too dense to get this though; instead, he started shaking his face turning red.

"I won't let you turn 'Arry into a girl!"

The shadow just stared at Ron as though he'd gone over the edge. Then again, you have to have a mind in the first place to lose it. The shadow sighed slightly and moved his other arm to wrap around Harry's waist.

"I'll tell you what mud blood. Get a brain, I'll listen to what you have to say then," it said emotionlessly. Harry's body instantly went closer to the shadow's wanting the warmth and scent that it always brought near him.

Ron on the other hand was in complete and utter shock. The shadow was trying to turn Harry into a girl!

"I won't let you do this! I'll tell Dumbledore…he'll make you stop," Ron screamed running out of the room. The shadow rolled its eyes before letting itself relax.

"Yes of course he will. Dumbledore knows what's going on fool; he's not going to save your precious Harry. After all, the boy who lived is mine and he has been for a very long time.

**(X)**

Ron ran past Hermione and the other people within the common room a look of complete determination set on it. He ran for the portrait and then out, a bunch of screams coming from behind him. Hermione managed to go after him and catch up.

"Ron, what in the world is going on," she demanded as they took a turn down the hall and headed for the stairs.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I told you that vampire ghost is no good! He's trying to turn Harry into a girl," he screamed taking the steps down two at a time.

"It's what," Hermione asked blinking unbelievably.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore now before it's too late!"

"Wait! Ron," She screamed after him running down the stairs. She made a sharp turn going after him, but she wasn't sure if she could catch up. She had to try though; Ron had obviously lost his mind.

She could hear Ron's footsteps and thought she was about to catch him when she heard a loud scream followed by a thud. She instantly speeded up and to her relief saw Ron lying on the floor in front of Malfoy and Aderes.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you both," she said running over to Ron.

"What's gotten into him," Malfoy asked glaring at the red hair on the floor. "The bloody moron came out of no where and slammed right into me! I thought he was trying to stab me."

"No, he's lost his mind or something, I don't know. He was screaming something about a vampire trying to turn Harry into a girl. I need to get him to the infirmary or something," she said quickly trying to pull Ron's now unconscious form to his feet. "I can't believe him. And just after he is chosen for the Quidditch team. Maybe the excitement was just too much," she muttered.

Without saying a word, Aderes helped Hermione lift Ron up

"Th, thanks," she stuttered a blush going across her face. Aderes nodded and the two of them lifted Ron up and began their trek to the nurse's office.

"So you have no idea what's actually wrong with him," Malfoy asked walking behind them.

"Unless it's from just too much excitement no. He's been complaining about this ghost thing though since summer. I really think he needs to calm down. I think it's because of his mom's death."

Malfoy nodded figuring that was probably the most logical reasoning even if he knew that Ron wasn't really going insane.

"He didn't even try to explain himself to the others," Aderes asked offhandedly. Hermione shook her head no and he started laughing. "What a fool."

"Well it's not like anyone would believe him," Hermione snapped back glaring at the boy.

"Well that's obvious, you're one of his closet friends and you don't believe him either, am I right?"

Hermione's face turned red and she instantly felt like throwing herself out one of Hogwarts many windows. It was true; she didn't believe Ron at all and had no right to lash out at Aderes for what he'd said. In fact, he should have been the one lashing out on her. What kind of a friend was she?

"Nothing to say hmm? I suppose that means I'm right," he went on smugly.

"Listen to me now," she growled dangerously. "I'll accept your help with moving Ron, but besides that you are not my equal! You will never be as smart as I am or as well liked by the teachers as I am," she screamed.

"Pent up jealousy?"

She growled wanting to now shove Aderes out a window, but bit her tongue and held in her feelings. If she did anything wrong, she was out numbered and she wouldn't put it past Malfoy or Aderes to try to harm her in one way or another.

The rest of the 'trip' was spent in silence. They managed to make up a fake believable story to Madam Pomfrey and then leave. Hermione said her goodbyes to them as quickly as she could and nearly found herself running back to the Gryffindor tower. She just didn't feel safe outside in the halls right now, regardless of how stupid that was. Nothing dangerous could really get into Hogwarts.

**(X)**

"A Vampire ghost," Malfoy joked as him and Aderes made their own way to the Slytherin dungeon. "A vampire doesn't even have a soul to become a ghost," he laughed.

Aderes just shrugged a grin on his own face from the events that had just gone by.

"Well, he is a Weasley," Aderes reminded Draco.

"Ah yes, a muggle lover. Well, I can't say that he's to far from his true nature then. Insane, poor, and ugly."

They both started laughing again and Malfoy gave the password so the could go in. They went their separate ways Malfoy to his room, Aderes to his own.

"It's been quite a busy night, hasn't it," Aderes whispered to himself as he locked the door to his room. He couldn't help, but laugh as all the images went through his mind, the last one of Ron lying in the infirmary bed. "At least it was worth while."

He walked over to his bed pulling his robes off and lied down. Yes, it had been quite worth it.

**(X)**

"One down, one more to go," Voldemort whispered evilly. Lucius just nodded from the sidelines.

"Yes and the rest of this plan shall be carried out within the week. I hope things are going quick enough for you my lord."

"Quicker than ever. I should have done this a long time ago, oh how easy it is manipulate someone through their feelings of '"love". And even better, so easily to turn those closets against you and to completely destroy what you used to have.

Lucius nodded in agreement, as they watched Harry's sleeping form finally stop having fits as the shadow wrapped its arms around him again.

"I believe this plan will come to an end much sooner than I had believed. Have the preparations for part two started in the morning."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said bowing deeply and walked out of the room. Voldemort let his eyes remain on Harry though an evil smirk sprawled on his face.

"This can be the start of a new beginning or your downfall Potter. Let's hope for your sake, you will not fail."

**TBC**

I apologize for how long the update took! Seriously, I've had final exams, not to mention almost three test a week since spring break. I knew they were going to kill us our last quarter, but school ended yesterday so I was finally able to update today. I would of yesterday, but I was so tired and I ended up getting myself sick from the studying. But I'm alright and getting better and umm well it was finally updated! I hope you guys enjoy the update, updates will now once again be regularly and I hope no one hates me or stops reading the story because of what happened. Sorry! Enjoy the update though and have good days, times and luck until next time! Ja ne until then!


	12. Flickering Hope

I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfics…but I just couldn't help myself and found (sorry for over usage of words) myself back here with good ole Wizard's lament. I guess because I had written most of that towards the end of my spring break, than finished the last five pages today. It felt odd and kind of like I didn't do it all the way? I don't know. Either way I'm back and I'm going to add more so people know I'm serious, that the fanfic is back up for good at least over the summer! Okay? OKAY! (Sorry, I've been watching to many Hard Gay videos…Japanese rock. )

Warnings: Shonen ai, angst thoughts, horror, Harry attacking Tom for a kiss. Things like that. It's SLASH People. It's gay. It's interesting. No every day Romeo and Juliet stories for us slash lovers! That's just an insult unless the story line is really good.

Notes: **(X) **is Pov switch and or time jump. And of course this is SLASH GAY SHONEN AI BOY ON BOY LOVE

Chapter, 12: Flickering Hope

Harry blinked awake to see a stream of light pouring into his room from the window across from his bed. He noticed that Ron wasn't asleep in his bed and wondered where he could possibly be. The thought didn't stay long with him though as his gaze went back to the light and lingered on the sight. It was just so calming to him and so relaxing, it was if the shadow was behind him holding him close.

'And just what are you so relaxed about,' the shadow asked from seemingly nowhere. Harry looked around, but saw no sign of the shadow anywhere. He shrugged slightly then stretching and smiled as he lied back down on his pillows.

'What's not to be calm about? I finished all my homework, it's the weekend and finally I can get some rest. Just lazy around and…' his voice trailed off as he saw the shadow take its ghostly form in front of him.

'And?'

Harry said nothing, just sat there staring intently at the shadow as it gazed back.

'…You know. I've allowed you to stay around for a long time now…'

'Allowed,' the shadow asked mentally laughing. It walked towards Harry and wrapped its arms around him. 'What a joke. I am here, because I choose to be here. Not because you gave me the okay,' it hissed. The gesture wasn't done evilly though, instead it actually made Harry want to do it back, but he already knew he couldn't talk in Parseltongue at will.

"Stop," he muttered somewhat jealously. He wanted to talk back just in the same way so he wouldn't be left behind, but it didn't really occur to him until after he had said it, that the shadow would no doubt now taught him about it.

"Stop what," it asked out loud a playful smirk crossing its features. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed out from under the shadow muttering quietly. He grabbed his bag next to his bed and walked out of the room.

The shadow quickly got up to follow him and they made their way to the common room where Harry took a seat in his favorite old red chair.

"So what are you writing," it asked moving a chair over to Harry's own and sitting next to him.

"It's been awhile since I've wrote to my godfather…I want to tell him…try to tell him what happened." The shadow went silent and looked down at the paper. Finally, Harry couldn't take the silence and he set his quill down looking at the shadow. "What?"

"I didn't say a word," the shadow answered innocently.

"No, but you never shut up, so what's wrong?"

The shadow glared at him taking offense to the comment and stood up walking over to one of the windows in the common room. Harry rolled his eyes again at it, looked back down to his parchment, and began writing.

It wasn't until he attempted to start writing that he realized how hard it was to actually write a "proper" letter. If someone was going through the mail and he wrote the wrong thing, it could be the end for both him and Sirius.

"Great…" The shadow turned away from the widow and looked over at Harry Questioningly. "….I don't know what to write," he admitted somewhat angrily.

The shadow snickered walking away from the window and back over to his future lover. He sat back down in the chair and stared at the blank paper.

'Well, you don't want anyone to know that you're hiding Sirius. Do you have another name for him?'

"That's right…we can-" Harry's was cut off with the shadow putting his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh."

Harry nodded and after that seemed to be able to figure out what he wanted in the letter. He read over it a few times then allowed the shadow to do the same. They both agreed that no one would be able to figure out what Harry meant, unless they directly knew him and Sirius.

"Alright, I'm going to go mail it out, coming with?"

When Harry got no answer, but hearing sounds coming from upstairs, he decided now was the best time to do it, shadow or not and walked over to the portrait. He pushed it open and walked out then turned back to look into the common room.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Me," The portrait asked looking down at Harry in a bit of shock. "Why wherever are we going dear?"

Harry's head shot up and he stared at the portrait a blush crossing his face. "I …no I didn't mean…umm…" The fat lady began laughing and she waved Harry on down the hall.

"I doubt my boyfriend would be to happy if I was seen walking around with you dear. I'm sorry, but you'll have to go alone. I do have a job to do after all."

"R, right…not that you're not…." He tried to explain, but wasn't sure how to take care of this at all. 'Oh god,' he thought to himself his stomach doing a flip.

"Do you enjoy flirting with people behind my back," the shadow asked stepping out and shutting the portrait. The fat lady heard the voice, but could see no one and began to look around quickly.

"Who's there? I demand an answer!"

"It's…umm Ron. He accidentally turned himself invisible. We're on our way to the infirmary right now," Harry quickly lied shooting a quick glare at the shadow before turning his gaze back to the fat woman.

"He what….Oh dear….how horrible," she broke into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," he said quickly before she could ask any more questions and ran off down the hall. The shadow followed him laughing at him in his mind until finally they were half way to the Owlery.

'You didn't have to say that out loud,' Harry mentally scolded the shadow as they walked on.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Nearly headless Nick interrupted them as he came flying out from within the wall.

"Huh," Harry asked turning from the shadow to the ghost. "Why not?"

"Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass the bust of Paracelsus halfway down the corridor," the ghost explained solemnly as he moved off down the hall.

"Thanks," Harry replied and he turned left instead of right so the Shadow and he could avoid a fight. "So anyway, you didn't have to do that. You could have just mentally replied and saved me a lot of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that," the shadow asked playfully. "It's my job to keep you sane, I'll agree to that. It's also my job to keep you from falling into that hole of yours you call a life."

"My life isn't a hole," Harry growled as they passed Mrs. Norris in the hall and started up the stairs that led into the Owlery itself. He looked around for a few minutes trying to spot Hedwig. After some looking, he found her and called her down so she would deliver his letter. "Listen," he said placing the note into her beak and then began stroking her neck feathers. "I know that letter says snuffles on it, but…" he lowered his voice. "Take it to Sirius." Hedwig gave a small nod and flew off his arm out into the bright morning. "See, no hole at all."

"Hole?"

Harry jerked around and stood in shock as his eyes fell upon none other than Cho chang. Instantly he felt his knees getting weak and he almost wanted to bolt out the door now, but he couldn't bear to look like a coward.

"N, nothing…just talking to myself," he said nervously. "Umm…so then…"

"Just…mailing something to my mum…today's her birthday, I forgot," Cho, explained quickly a small blush crossing her face. She moved passed him over to the school owls and managed to get one to come to her.

"Oh…right…nice weather…isn't it," he went on. 'The weather. Oh yes, let's talk about the weather. What a perfect subject,' he scolded himself wishing he could just throw himself right out one of the Owlery windows.

"Perfect for Quidditch practice," she said quickly as she tried tying the package onto her owl faster. Harry wondered for a moment if she was trying to run away from him. He went over to help her tie on her parcel though, which she then instantly began speaking again.

"That woman Umbridge, she's horrible for giving you detention like that. Everyone's really impressed that you stood up to her," she said trying to keep her calm.

"R, really," Harry asked in slight shock. 'Cho thinks I'm brave? This is great!'

"Yeah, but what happened after that…I heard something attacked her, did you really hurt her?"

Harry's face paled and he looked to where the Shadow had been, but was now gone.

"Umm no…I wasn't the one who did that…it was someone else," he tried to explain.

"Really? Who wa-"

Both students jumped as Filch slammed the door open so hard that the owls closet to it nearly fell from their rafters. Many of the owls began to protest at this intrusion and a few even tried to claw at him before finally settling back down.

"Aha! I've caught you red-handed Mr. Potter! Hand over your letter! I know you're trying to order Dungbombs and spider poison!"

"I'm what," Harry asked in shock. He stared at Filch as if he was crazy, who as far as Harry was concerned, was. "I didn't order anything, I was sending a letter!"

"Don't lie to me, I have my sources boy, hand over the letter this instant!"

"He can't do that, he already sent it out I watched him," Cho said backing Harry up angrily.

"You what," Flinch screamed his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Is that true Potter?"

"I sent my letter yes, but I wasn't ordering anything!"

"We'll see. If I so much as get a whiff of dung bomb-"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about staying safe," Harry asked his eyes flashing red. Filch froze in place at that, the images of the past night going through his mind. If it hadn't of been for Snape, all of them would have been dead.

"Don't think this is the end Potter," he growled stomping off down the stairs. Mrs. Norris remained for a few extra seconds before finally going after her master.

"I can't believe he accused me of ordering Dungbombs. I wouldn't even know where to order them from," he half lied. The truth was if he needed any of that stuff all he had to do was ask Fred or George. They'd be able to get it and sneak it in without a problem; he wouldn't be ordering it himself.

"Harry…what did you mean about his protection…." Cho asked nervously. It was then that Harry finally noticed that Cho had backed away from him, the owl still on her shoulder.

"Cho…I didn't…Last night when I was in my last detention with Umbridge…she did something Filch was in there, she tried to set us on fire or something…" he said trying to remember the events. Things seemed somewhat hazy now though and he couldn't quite piece it all together correctly. "I think she was trying to light a candle and Filch said something, she called him a cursed squid and threw it at him."

"That evil…I know Filch isn't always a great person, but he's certainly better than she is," Cho shrieked at the mere thought of what Harry was saying.

"Yeah. I'd rather spend detention with Filch over Umbridge any day," he muttered quietly. She nodded in agreement before finally tying the other side of the package to the owl and allowed it to fly off.

"Was it really that bad though?"

"The worse," Harry replied honestly. "I wouldn't be able to handle another day."

She laughed a bit and teased him down the stairs until they began talking about Quidditch again. When they made it the fork in the hall, they went their separate ways saying goodbye to one another.

"Getting cozy with Cho," Malfoy asked coming up behind Harry. Harry nearly fell over in shock. "You okay?"

"F, fine. I was just thinking…and…"

"Just ask her out already then," Aderes, said stretching as he walked up besides Draco. Harry glared at him for a few seconds before turning his back to them and walking down the hall.

"I have before; it didn't work out to well."

"I heard the sob story," he said sounding as if the entire subject bored him to death. "If you're the one who came out alive, then she should be all over you. At least she knows you can defend yourself against Voldemort."

Both Draco and Harry stopped walking and stared at Aderes in slight shock. Neither of them had heard any of the other students call the dark lord simply Voldemort. There was always a Lord attached to it or he who must not be named, but Aderes was saying it as casually as if he used it on a daily basis.

"What," he asked his eyes slightly narrowing at them.

"Nothing…Ju-"

"Don't tell me you both call him "he who must not be named" for crying out loud that's stupid. Whether he can hear you or not, you seem to be able to stand up against him, why do you let his name scare you?"

"I don't," Harry cut in glaring back. "I just never heard it said so casually. You said it like you would say anyone else's name."

"That's all it is," Aderes replied seriously. "A name. Sure the person it belongs to can be fearsome and horrible, but the name itself means nothing."

Harry nodded slowly seeing the logic behind that. It was just a word, another name just like Harry's was another name or Ron or Hermione. They all meant nothing. Who they actually were was much more important than what their name was or what they were called.

"I guess you're right, but if you don't show proper respect to those who demand it, you'll only end up in more trouble than actually fearing the name," Draco said thinking aloud.

"Yeah, but people like us, what do we have to fear? Voldemort can't touch us."

Harry and Draco weren't so sure of that though and remained silent the rest of the way to the great hall. After all, Draco's dad was now planning for Malfoy to become a death eater and perform jobs for the dark lord. Of course, no one else knew that. And Harry had everything to lose should he be forced to face the dark wizard head on again.

"So…are you sitting with us or the others today Potter," Malfoy asked.

"Well Malfoy," Harry said jokingly. "I think I'll sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and then I'll sit with you guys at dinner."

"Or, we can all just go sit down at the Gryffindor table and stare at mud bloods," Aderes cut in licking his lips as his eyes lingered on Hermione.

"You're sick," Draco said as they made their way to the table.

"Love sick yes…"

Draco looked at Harry making a puking gesture to him. Harry laughed silently and they sat down next to Hermione and the others.

"Hey…where's Ron? He wasn't in the tower when I woke up…thought for sure I'd see him at lunch though."

"Yes of course Harry, like you would know," Hermione shot back at him looking completely furious. "I had to chase after your 'best friend' because he thought a vampire ghost was going to turn you into a girl! Do you know how hard it is to put up with something like that," Hermione shrieked.

"Eh….he what," Harry asked blinking.

"It's true, the moron ran straight into me while Draco was doing his nightly rounds," Aderes said offhandedly as his gaze remained on Hermione. Halfway into her rant Hermione finally noticed the wizard staring at her and stopped glaring back at him.

"What do you want," she asked growling.

"Why you of course. I don't see how it's possible that a mud blood could be so beautiful…"

Everyone at the table went silent and turned to look at Hermione and Aderes. She began shaking, stood up and slapped Aderes hard across the face.

"You're a horrible person! Harry! I put up with Draco, I find him annoying at times, but he can actually be a decent person when he's on our side, but I refuse to put up with this…this creature! It's either me or him!"

Harry looked from Aderes to Hermione and then shrugged.

"I can't say I don't blame you. I can't stand him either."

Hermione was a bit taken aback by that, having expected her and Harry to get into a full fledge fight over what to do with this kid, but seeing as how neither of them actually liked Aderes, what was he doing here?

"It's alright," Aderes, said smirking still at Hermione, his hand gently rubbing the cheek she'd slapped. "I don't care if you hate me, all the more fun when I try to make you mine," he laughed standing up. "I'll talk to you later Draco." With that said, he walked off heading for the Slytherin table.

"Harry…look I'm sorry about that. It's been a long night…after I went to the infirmary with Ron…" She said shaking a bit and sat back down at the table.

"It's alright. He was getting on my nerves anyway," Harry said.

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed.

"What's going on over there though…?"

Draco and Harry looked up and noticed that Dumbledore was now standing in front of Aderes and talking to him. Aderes seemed to be laughing though regardless of the sullen look on Dumbledore's face.

"I don't like the looks of that," Harry said quietly looking down. Hermione nodded in agreement which is when Aderes pointed over to Harry and the others. Dumbledore looked at them, smiling at Hermione. She smiled and waved at him whom he then nodded to her.

When he looked to Draco and Harry though his smile was completely gone, a frown on his face now, and he looked very tired for someone who had looked so alive only seconds ago.

"I haven't done anything, why is he so mad at me. Is this all because I got detention with Umbridge," he growled looking away from Dumbledore and to his food. "This is stupid. I do everything that I can do try and help Dumbeldore since he's done so much to help me…and instead he gets mad…and I haven't even done anything wrong…"

"Harry-"

"Shut up Hermione. Just please, shut up."

She frowned, but agreed and the rest of their breakfast was spent in silence until the thousands of owls began arriving all of them carrying one thing or another to their owners. One stopped in front of Hermione, a daily prophet in its beak. She paid for it and took it beginning to scan over the entire thing.

"Anything interesting," Harry finally asked breaking the silence. He didn't really want to fight with Hermione, it just seemed like every time he opened his mouth anymore he started one.

"No, nothing yet at least," she replied quietly and opened it up. She began reading it to herself quietly while Harry and Draco managed to get into a conversation about Quidditch.

"Oh my…! Harry look at this," she said hastily and shoved the daily prophet at Him. Harry nearly fell backwards off the bench, but managed to keep his balance and began reading it.

"The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer…..is currently hiding in London," Harry read aloud feeling his stomach begin to twist. He reread it again to make sure he hadn't read anything wrong and then looked up at Hermione completely pale. "This can't be…who do you think could have possibly…?"

"Lucius Malfoy without a doubt," she said growling and instantly put her hand to her mouth being to shake her head. "I mean…umm."

"My dad doesn't know where Sirius Black is. And he sure didn't recognized that dog you had with you," Draco said looking down at his food. "He told me I should give the dog over to a bunch of werewolves. He think it's nothing, but a big stupid dog," Draco went on beginning to shake slightly.

"…Draco?"

"I didn't lie to my father Potter, but…." His voice trailed off and he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Hand him over to werewolves…if only your father knew how much he'd enjoy that," Hermione said trying to break the tense atmosphere around them.

"You think that's what Dumbledore was frowning at me about?"

"It could be…"

"I hate my life."

**TBC**

Don't ask, I won't lie. No seriously, my whole "free" thing the first two weeks that was a lie. I ended up being forced to clean my room (I'm shocked I'm still alive after that one!) I had to help move furniture around the house. (Yay ::Sarcasm:: for new floors!) I got new chores assigned to me. (Okay this is just dying here) and than I went to look at colleges, which I found out which one I'm going to and all that nice stuff. It's been really busy, but I guess even though fanfic wasn't updated as much as I wanted to be so far, it was worth it. Now most of my stuff is out of the way and besides July 3rd, 4th, and 9th and than 25th, I should be good to update and write. Yep! But hey, at least you guys didn't have to wait months for the next update right? Right? Please don't hate me…Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Have good days, times and luck until next time! Ja ne until than!


	13. Still Wavering Hope

Hmm it's chapter 13! You know what that means! …I hope you guys do, because I don't. Naa I'm kidding. More time now to update even though I should be working on that manga project…oh well I'll get to it. Now when my artist kills me, well you'll know why I'm never updating again. Lol. Okay anyway, it's only been a day since I've updated that I'm starting this and hopefully it'll be updated real soon again. It should be as long as doesn't pull another fast one and keep telling me there's an error and it can't load the freakin chapter. I'll murder it. Anyway!

Notes: Slash, shonen ai, gay, it's Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter, Remus/ Sirius and kami knows who else I'll thrown in as pairings! Okay? Great! I'm glad you people finally understand! Cookies for all!

Warnings: SHONEN AI! SLASH! IT'S BOY ON BOY LOVE AC TION! OKAY? Harry wants to climb into Tom's bed and kiss him until he passes out! HINT HINT! I hope no one is as dense and innocent as I am to not get that unless they say it themselves…I know I probably wouldn't….eh moving on.

Chapter, 13: Still Wavering Hope

"Well I'm finished eating, I have some things I have to go do. I'll see you two later, Potter, Granger." With that said Draco stood up grabbing his book bag and walked out of the great hall.

"Is he…mad," Harry asked turning back to look at Hermione who now had her face buried in the daily prophet. "Umm….Hermione?"

"Shh, Harry, look at this," she said hastily shoving the daily prophet once more into his face. "Sturgis Podmore appeared in front of the Wizengamont charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on the 31st of August."

"Whoa, he was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban," Harry finished shaking his head slightly. "That kind of sucks, I wonder what happened…"

"I don't know. The ministry seems completely against us, trying to get everyone to think Dumbledore is insane and losing his mind. Oh they make me so furious sometimes," she growled slamming her fist down on the table.

A few students looked over at the disturbance, but she completely ignored them. She was to angry to really care what anyone else around her thought at the moment. Besides, even if she did care, it's not like the other students did. Most of them had been brained washed over the summer by their parents and the ministry itself.

"Well…" Harry said looking around nervously and then finally getting up regardless of the glare he was getting from Hermione. "I have to go. I have things I have to do before Quidditch practice starts. I'll see you later Hermione." And with that said he ran off as fast as he could.

**(X)**

Harry stretched out on the grass as he relaxed on the front grounds of Hogwarts. Quidditch practice to his dismay had been canceled since Ron was still in the infirmary recovering. Harry was beginning to wonder why Ron hadn't woke up yet though, he'd been in there almost all night and what had gone by of today.

"I guess I should go and see him," Harry thought out loud. He let the words sink in for a few minutes before he finally got up and headed for the infirmary.

The minute he walked in through the doors though he was greeted by a cheerful smiling Aderes.

"About time you came back in."

"What," Harry asked staring at him suspiciously. He knew better than to trust Aderes so soon after they had all fought this morning. Even though they'd never actually been friends, they had at least been on somewhat neutral terms.

"Nothing. I just figured you'd of been in to see Ron already," he said off handedly. "Perhaps I'm wrong though, and you were to busy having impure thoughts Potter. Do you even know the extent of pain you can feel for such betrayals," Aderes asked brushing his lips against Harry's neck.

"S, stop," Harry growled through clenched teeth. He wasn't even sure what Aderes was talking about it.

"Why? Why should I stop, rather I should keep going. It's not like you're loyal after all. The minute you see Cho, all thoughts of loyalty vanish-"

"That's not true," Harry screamed shoving Aderes off of him. "Cho's pretty and I like her, but-"

"But," Aderes asked with a smirk purposely cutting Harry off.

"But…it's none of your business."

"None of my business? The only reason you're saying that, is because you have no real answer. You want to be with Cho Chang am I right? And then what? Where will you condemn…" His voice trailed off and he looked away. "Have it your way," he muttered walking off silently.

Harry stared at him in shock completely unsure what in the world had just happened. One minute Aderes had him pinned to the wall as if he was going to rape him and the next he looked completely defeated and was walking away.

"A, Aderes wait," he yelled feeling even more insane for doing so, but doing it all the same. For some reason he felt a twinge of guilt for what he'd done, perhaps because what Aderes had been saying was true. He'd completely forgotten all loyalty to the shadow when Cho had showed up. What kind of a boyfriend was he?

"Stay away from me Harry," Aderes growled turning around. His eyes seemed to be glowing slightly and Harry did as he was told taking a few steps back. "I don't need the likes of you being around me if all you're going to do is betray the ones you love. Ron's in the infirmary and it's all your fault." With that said he walked off leaving a very stunned and confused Harry behind.

"He's right though," Harry muttered to himself sadly. "It's my fault Ron's in the infirmary. If I'd of just taken the time to explain the shadow to him, things would have never gotten this bad…"

He closed his eyes against the pain that was threatening to break past his barriers and made his way towards the infirmary. Everything else he wanted to do would have to wait. He needed to have a talk with Ron.

**(X)**

A few hours later Ron and Harry sat quietly in the commons room near midnight or so as Ron did his homework.

"Thanks a lot mate for letting me borrow your homework and all. I owe you one," Ron said happily as he looked at some of the things Harry had written and then went back to his own paper.

"It's the least I can do…it's kind of my fault you were put into the infirmary," Harry muttered quietly as he stared into the empty fireplace of the common room.

"You're fault? How in the world could it be your fault? It was that vampire's shadow that tried to turn you into a girl. And then I ran into Aderes and Malfoy…" his face turned bright red as he replayed the scenes in his head. "Man I must seem like a complete moron to them now." He sounded embarrassed and with good reason.

"No, that's not what I meant. Ron…I know what the shadow is…um sort of. Can…you keep a secret," he asked finally shifting his gaze from the fireplace to Ron. Ron had looked up from his parchment and was staring directly at Harry.

"Well, I still have another day to finish this stuff up Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry shifted uneasily and let out a small sigh. He closed his eyes, opened them again and nodded.

"Alright. Ron I'm going to trust you with this so whatever you do, you can't tell anyone alright?" Ron nodded and so Harry went on. "When I was at my cousin's house over the summer, I was feeling really depressed. When my birthday finally came around I got a gift, it was from Dumbledore."

"Alright."

"Now, the gift he gave me was this." Harry pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and held it in the light so Ron could see.

"I've never seen one of those," Ron said in slight awe.

"Neither have I. There's this thing that muggles have, it's called a magic 8 ball. You ask it questions, shake it, and it gives you random answers. Its complete amusement, that's what I thought this was…but the more I played around with it the smarter it, seemed to get or something…and eventually the shadow came from it."

"What," Ron asked in shock. "You mean to…to tell me that Dumbledore is the one that gave you that…that thing!"

"Shh, yes. And it's not a thing, it's a shadow and…" he looked away a blush crossing his face. "Look it's not some kind of vampire spirit and it's not trying to turn me into a girl. It's just a shadow…" His gaze went to the necklace.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that just doesn't sound right. Anything with a brain of its own…I mean didn't you learn anything from You-know-who's diary," he asked a frown on his face. "I mean look at all the trouble that thing got us in to."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore gave me this. I doubt it'll cause any trouble," he said defensively.

"I don't know, maybe Dumbledore has lost a few marbles, besides. Didn't you say he was avoiding you or something? Wouldn't that mean he might try to do something to…I don't know maybe hurt you?"

Harry frowned, but nodded slightly. That was true. He hadn't heard from Dumbledore at all, besides those few times when Umbridge and the shadow were involved. Both times he'd seemed to do what he could to get Harry out of his office as quickly as he could.

And he'd never once taken Harry aside to talk more or even given him a friendly smile. It was rather odd, maybe he was working against Harry now. Perhaps whatever it was that Dumbledore had needed from Harry he now had and thus he'd just tossed him aside.

"Maybe you're right…" Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair.

"Has that thing ever hurt you?"

**Flash**

He was slammed into the wall behind him. He let out a gasp of air as the wind was slightly knocked out of him. He tried to move, but his body had been pinned, his wrists held above his head.

**Flash**

"So…are you still going to follow me…or am I going to have to force you into submission to obey my every command," he asked, his voice seeming to grow colder as he went on.

**End flash**

"No…" He shook his head sounding some what hesitant. "No of course not. He hasn't done anything to harm me…"

"H, he," Ron asked looking back up from his paper. His quill was now just barely managing to stay in his hand. "You've been letting a…a guy shadow thing stay in your bed and…Harry it was kissing you the other night!"

"I, I know," Harry replied looking away his blush deepening. "But…I really don't care anymore about whether it's a guy or a girl…I just want to be with the shadow…"

"Harry, you're weird, that's all I have to say," he said and looked back down at this homework.

**(X)**

When Sunday finally came it was passed in silence as Ron had still not come to complete terms with what Harry had told him the night before. Instead of being smart and actually trying to talk it out, he and Harry spent their entire day doing his homework.

Eventually it was time to head to bed though and Hermione had finally gotten up and walked over to them. She hadn't spoken to either of them all day, so they were a bit shocked when she came over.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up the shadow shifting with him so he could see her properly. Ron muttered at the action, but said nothing out loud not wanting to anger the shadow.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Umm, so how's Ron's homework going?"

Harry stared at her.

"Please don't tell me you two aren't talking," he asked somewhat pleadingly.

"What? No, I just didn't-"

"Didn't what," Ron asked growling. He'd given up trying to finish the line he'd been working on and decided to get into the conversation.

"You don't have to be so rude," She screamed.

"Yeah, well I don't have time to listen to a sermon either," he countered going back to his essay.

'How amusing these two sound. How did you ever get along with them for so long,' the shadow asked playfully biting down on Harry's ear lobe.

'Eh…stop it…and they don't always fight…'

"No-"

"I said-"

"No! Look!"

Both boys looked up at the window just as a handsome screech owl landed on the outside windowsill.

"Isn't that Hermes," Hermione asked.

"Blimey, I think it is," Ron said getting up and walking over to the window. He opened it so the owl could give him the letter, which after he did, flew off quickly. He shut the window and walked back to his seat staring at the letter in his hand.

"What's it say," Harry asked quickly. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach given the look Ron was now wearing on his face.

'And you should,' the shadow mentally spoke.

'Why?'

'Heh…'

"I have enough sense to just rip this letter up right now. He didn't even show up for mum's funeral! Why should I read his stinkin letter," he demanded.

"Well if you won't read it, than let me," Hermione said grabbing the letter from Ron quickly.

"H, hey!"

"Oh get over it," she scolded and opened it. She started looking over the letter, Ron of course looking over her shoulder and reading the letter as well.

"Oh…this is not good…oh...Ron…"

"What the…"

"What," Harry asked. He could not only not see the letter from the position he was in and they were standing, but they had been reading it to themselves and not out loud.

"Harry, don't-" Hermione started to say, but Harry grabbed the letter from the both of them and began reading it. Ron looked like he was ready to explode, his face was so red, and Hermione kept shifting back and forth from one foot to the other as they let him read it.

"Well…" Harry blinked a bit unsure of how to respond to such a letter. "Eh…if you…" He looked back at the letter, "decide to server ties with me, I umm…promise not to get violent…" he blinked and looked at the letter again. It was out of his hands before he could blink though and the sound of paper being ripped filled the room.

"I can't believe that git," he growled throwing the pieces onto the floor since the fire had long gone out.

'Yes, violent? You're only violent if someone harms you,' the shadow said. 'But then again…that little incident on the roof…' it let the thought hang in his mind and Harry found himself blushing deeply.

The other two took it as a sign of his own anger though and instantly began to calm him down.

"Harry, I'd never listen to that git! Don't worry about it, I'm not about to not be friends with you anymore."

"Right," Hermione joined in quickly. "You're really a good friend Harry. The three of us, we make our own team and without the other we just don't feel right so…" Her voice trailed off upon seeing Harry laughing. "What's so funny?"

"N, nothing," Harry tried to get out between fits of laughter. The shadow had taken a liking to trying to tickle him while he was being serious. He was seriously getting annoyed, but he couldn't stop laughing at the moment.

"Umm…guess he's not as worried as we thought," Ron asked shifting nervously himself. He could see the movements of the shadow and what he was doing to Harry.

"Guess not," Hermione muttered grabbing Ron's essay.

"HEY!"

"Oh shut up, I'm going over it for you so you're not up all night," she said scowling and went to revising it.

"R, really? Thanks 'mione!"

"Call me that again and I'll sick my cat on your owl," she warned. Ron shut up.

**(X)**

"Sirius, I doubt they're still awake," Lupin said walking over to his lover and taking a seat down next to him in the room. Sirius had been by the fireplace all day popping his head in every hour on the hour to check and see if Harry was alone in the commons room. He was completely against it of course, but he knew that his lover was desperate to see his godson and had finally given in.

"No…they're still awake. There's a few other kids in the room though to," he sighed removing himself from the fireplace. He took the mug of butterbeer Lupin had brought him and took a sip from it. "Thanks."

Lupin smiled and leaned against Sirius closing his eyes. He'd been up all day doing one thing or another while he'd been forced to continuously wake and make sure no one caught Sirius in his attempt to talk to Harry via fireplace.

"Anytime now. They should be alone." Lupin nodded closing his eyes. He was really tired, but he'd agreed not to sleep until Sirius would come to bed with him. After all, it really wasn't the same at all without his lover lying next to him. "You can go to bed Remus, I'll be there right after I talk to him, I promise."

"I'm not waiting here for nothing. I can't sleep unless you're with me anymore," he said sounding a bit childish. It was true though, hard as he tried, he couldn't.

"If this wasn't cutting into your own sleep right now, I'd be quite pleased," Sirius replied an arm wrapping around his lover's waist. A smile crossed Lupin's face and he began to slowly drift off as he waited with Sirius.

**(X)**

'You're drifting again, perhaps you should just get some sleep,' the shadow offered nuzzling Harry gently.

'No….not until Ron is finished,' he answered with a half yawn. He was tired, he'd admit that, but at the same time he was beginning to feel somewhat sick due to the contents within the letter Ron had received from his brother. Truthfully though, it wasn't the actual words so much as the realization that people he'd known his entire life were now beginning to see him as unstable and trying to get people like his best friend to push him away.

'Harry?'

'Hmm?'

The shadow said something, but Harry didn't catch it. He could have sworn he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye and had completely missed what it had said.

'Harry.'

"Wait,' he responded quickly and then got up walking over to the fireplace. Hermione and Ron noticed this strange movement themselves and turned their heads to look at Harry.

"Is something wrong," Ron asked frowning.

"I think….I just saw Sirius' head," he said and that's when the other two also took notice that the fireplace had suddenly sprung to life.

"Oh my…what could he possibly be thinking? This is no time to be pulling stunts like this! He should know better, oh where's Lupin when you need him," she said sounding like a panicked Mrs. Weasley.

Of course, Ron and Harry both ignored her and sat waiting by the fireplace until Sirius finally showed his head again.

"Snuffles!"

"Harry," Sirius said smiling. He finally got to see his godson. "I knew this was dangerous, but I figured it was better than sending an owl. Even if I wrote in code, those can be broken."

**TBC**

Eh I swear I'll update more after this. I had a case of writers block, plus a nice backfire of meds to go with it. They put me on these new pills so I wouldn't get sick as much and instead they went wrong and I actually ended up sick for a month straight. They finally changed my meds again, only to still have it not work really so now I have to go back later this week and get stronger meds. So that's the short version of why Kage has not updated. I've been sick and wanting to just roll over and die. Still I am sorry though and hope no one has abandoned the fanfic or hates me. I will not stop writing until this fanfic is finished so don't worry about that. I just have to stay healthy x.x so I can write more. So ja ne and good days times and luck until next time. I could use some myself. ::Steals some::


	14. Unfolding Problems

Updates updates…Kage's gonna update before I fall over and die again. ::Nods:: So I'm not going to spend a whole bunch of time with warnings and such. Just thank you everyone who didn't abandon me and the story and let's get this well on the way.

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, gay, slash, don't like don't read, bottom line

Chapter, 14: Unfolding Problems

"Letter, what letter Harry," Ron asked, though both his friends were looking at him accusingly.

"Eh…I forgot about it actually," he said a bit embarrassed. After having met Cho in the Owlery he had indeed forgotten most of the events before hand.

"Regardless, you should not be here," Hermione shrieked. The three boys ignored her though once again and began their conversation.

"Anyway, I know I don't have much time, so I'm just going to start telling you everything that needs to be told as quickly as possible," he said nodding from Ron to Harry since Hermione was still to busy going on about how bad and dangerous this way.

"Alright."

"First off, your scar." This got both friends' attention. "I know it's not nice that it hurts, but with Voldemort-" Ron and Hermione winced, "at full power it'll probably be a normal occurrence. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Harry said shaking his head slightly. "I just thought Umbridge might be bad y'know? Maybe Voldemort," -another wince from the two, "was just having some strong emotion or something when she grabbed."

"That might be it. Anyway, Umbridge may not be the nicest person ever made; she's just a few levels under my mum that's for sure. If you really want to hear insults you should talk to Remus-"

"Lupin is there with you," Hermione let out a low groan. "Isn't he supposed to be keeping you out of trouble snuffles?"

"Yeah, he was until I gave him some puppy eyes and then he fell asleep," Sirius replied grinning. Hermione looked like she wanted to bash her head into a wall; Ron and Harry had started laughing. "Anyway, let's get back to the main reason I'm here."

"Main reason," Harry asked curiously. He'd thought the main reason he'd been there was to answer Harry's letter.

"Listen, how are your lessons in Umbridge's class going," he seemed to ask randomly.

"Awful," Ron said sulking. "All we do is read the stupid textbook. Nothing else at all!"

"Yeah, I figured as much. From what we understand here, Fudge doesn't want anyone to be trained in combat so he pretty much destroyed the defense against the dark arts class," he sighed. "What a mistake."

"Trained for combat? What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army," he asked in shock. Sirius nodded.

"That's exactly what he thinks Harry. Fudge is paranoid and bringing the school down with him. Thinks Dumbledore is trying to steal his power from the ministry," he let out another sigh. "When will these people ever learn?"

'Never, and it'll be their ultimate downfall,' the shadow mused wrapping its arms around Harry from behind.

'Don't say that,' Harry mentally hissed in reply, but the shadow only laughed at him. They both knew what Harry was thinking and he was sadly very much agreeing with it.

"It'll probably be any day now that they try and arrest Dumbledore for-HEY!" All three spectators turned to look at Sirius' outburst blinking. He knew he had to be quiet if he didn't want to be caught. "Sorry," he said scowling and lowering his voice again. "Remus decided he was going to wake up and kick me." You could just hear the pouting in his voice.

"Eh…-"

"Good! Someone needed to give you a good kick," Hermione glared. They just rolled their eyes at her and went back to talking as always.

"What are they trying to arrest him for," Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing…I was going to say framed and then, REMUS!" The three winced at the sound again. "If you don't want me caught than stop kicking," he growled. His face returned from the flames staring at the shaken youths. "Now then…"

"Umm…Sirius…maybe you should go…" Harry said through small bits of laughter. "We wouldn't want…you to get all your ribs broken or anything."

"Ha ha," he said rolling his eyes and muttering. "Remus is going to be lucky if I don't start playing fetch with his ribs. I'll just finish this up so I don't end up in a hospital. He'd only be to glad to see me tied down to a bed," he added with a glare. "When's your next trip to hogsmeade? I figured if I could get away with the dog act at the train-"

"NO," all three shouted at once. None of them wanted to risk seeing Sirius thrown back into Azkaban.

"Have you been reading the daily prophet," Hermione asked worriedly.

"That," Sirius asked laughing. "They're always guessing-" he let out a small groan; they guessed Remus had kicked his lover again. "Where I am," he finished in a somewhat lower tone than he'd begun in.

"Look, we have every reason to believe that Malfoy figured out well…I mean I'm on talking terms with him," Harry started to explain cautiously. "But I don't think I still completely trust him on this matter…"

"You're talking to Malfoy," Sirius asked flatly. There was the sound of a loud "WHAT?" from behind him; they all guessed it was Lupin.

"Well…we've been getting along and he's been helping me with stuff…"

"With stuff," Sirius repeatedly coldly. Harry could tell the conversation was going without a doubt in the wrong direction.

"Look, it's not like I'm turning into a death eater or anything," Harry quickly tried to explain. "I just…we're finally not fighting and getting along and…I don't want to have to put him into a situation where he might be forced to choose between his dad and…me," he decided to say me instead of us to save the other two from being yelled at.

"I see," he replied in the same cold tone. "Fine then, I won't show up at Hogsmeade. You can go and hang out with your death eater friends," he growled. "You know, you're less like your father than I thought. He wouldn't approve of this at all." With that the flames died away and they were left in silence.

"Harry…" Hermione started, but he shook his head standing up.

"Don't bother, it's late. And it's fine…I'm not my father after all," he said quietly and then headed up the stairs for the boys dorm. The shadow quickly followed behind him leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"I can't believe his only liked relative just said that…" Ron was still in a bit of shock.

"I do. Sirius keeps comparing Harry to his father as much as he can. He wants his friend back, but Harry isn't his dad…he's Harry. The sooner Sirius realizes that, the better," she stated flatly and before she sighed looking back over to Ron's essay. "Let's finish up this one and we'll work on the others tomorrow."

He nodded slowly and followed her over to the chairs they'd been sitting in quietly before Sirius had decided to pop in. He wondered if Harry was going to be okay after a comment like that.

**(X)**

Harry frowned walking down the long corridor, it had been completely dark when he started, but as he walked along candles had began to appear to give him more light. He was nearly running by that point though so he could get to the door he knew that would be lock.

He began working ferociously at it, but it was no good. He heard the footsteps of someone coming behind him, but still, it was pointless, he couldn't get it open. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. His head jerked around and he was met with a pair of glowing red eyes that seemed to calm him. Before he knew what was going on the door clicked open and he fell through it.

They all stood there staring at the casket in front of them. A large group of people, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, even Sirius was there in dog form with Lupin and the others. The entire order of the phoenix was standing around all of them watching and waiting for the casket to be lowered into the ground. He walked over to them staring, wondering at first what was going on.

It felt strangely out of place, the sky was too bright and cheery, the birds were chirping and nothing at all felt real about the place and time. It felt more like a trip to a park rather than a funeral, but the reality had been laid out before them.

They weren't all wearing black for no reason, Mrs. Weasely's body was placed inside that coffin, Ginny holding on tightly to her father's hand was crying softy. The twins along with Bill and Charley were standing next to Ron, all of them seemed like they were trying to act strong and not cry, but Ron's seemed to be losing his battle.

'This feels so strange,' Harry thought to himself as he looked around. He spotted Mad-eye moody and Sirius, then Lupin. They were talking quietly as they began lowering the casket.

"It should be strange, this wasn't supposed to happen, maybe," The shadow commented.

'Wait…'

Harry turned around and came face to face with a somewhat clear image of what he guessed, was the shadow's solid form.

"You're…" his voice trailed off and he took a step back.

"The shadow as you put it, yes," he commented looking over to the coffin as it was laid into the ground. "You understand why I'm here don't you," he asked turning back to Harry.

Harry shook his head slowly, fear beginning to rise in him. He couldn't quite place why though, he knew that face, that voice, everything about him seemed to so familiar, but who could it be?

"This happened due to a betrayal, one that would of before hand, seemed completely unlikely. Do you know who did it Harry? Do you even have the slightest idea, a small clue," he teased his eyes beginning to glow. He managed to get close enough to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you?"

"No….Stop it. Let go!" He tried struggling to get away, so maybe he could get a better look at the Shadow's form and he could see who he was really, but instead of getting anywhere near his plan, he was turned around and forced to watch as the coffin entered the ground.

"Take a look Harry," he whispered gently into his ear. "Take a look at all these people; all of them are here to see on the passing of your best friend's mother, including you am I right?"

"Of course…" he replied gently. He was beginning to relax, something he was beginning to see as a weakness when he was around the shadow. "I didn't kill her… I thought of Mrs. Weasley as a mother myself…I can't really believe she's gone."

"I want you to keep this mental image in your mind Harry. There's a secret hidden within each person here. Secrets that you'll need to find out eventually or it'll not only be the death of you, but myself as well," he explained stroking Harry's side.

"But…they wouldn't kill me…"

"Not now no, but listen to me love. They're going to be getting suspicious. They're going to start questioning your every move just like the students at Hogwarts are, you must be ready to turn against them should the time come," he warned.

Harry nodded dully, but they both knew he wasn't sure. How could he ever attack his friends, his family members? People whom he'd started an entire new life with.

"If I can't…"

"Then I'll kill them myself," he whispered licking his neck. "I'll kill them all and listen to them beg for mercy in order to keep you safe. No one takes what's mine," he whispered his voice full of lust.

"N, no…don't…"

"We'll see-"

"Yes we shall."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the figure of Dumbledore standing in front of them. Hadn't he just been standing next to the casket with the others?

"Professor…Dumbledore…?"

He smiled slightly at Harry shaking his head.

"An odd thing a dream like this isn't it Harry? Reliving the past isn't always the best thing to do, and doing it through something like this? Well, I'd have to say I'd much rather prefer my way," he said with a wink.

"I don't understand…"

"No I suppose you wouldn't-"

"Get lost," the shadow growled pulling Harry closer. "If you think even for a minute you can have him back, think again," he warned.

"Take him back? Why I never dreamed of splitting you two up…how ironic," he started laughing at this. He stopped after a few moments and nodded to Harry. "When you've had enough of this, perhaps it would be best if we talked," he offered gently. "By all means, bring this 'shadow' with you." With that said he walked off smiling.

**(X)**

Harry blinked awake looking around the room, the shadow lying next to him, arms around him. Had Dumbledore really been Dumbledore, or had it just been a dream? Had the shadow entered his dream as well, had it even been a dream? Perhaps he'd somehow triggered the memory and had stepped back into it to watch.

'But I wouldn't even know where to begin to do it again,' he frowned looking around the room. The sun still hadn't crept up into the sky yet, darkness still covering the room. He was glad for that, he was in no mood as of yet to go to classes.

He closed his eyes lying back down relaxing as usual in the shadow's embrace. At least Ron had made it back to the dorm; he'd seen him in his bed before he'd gone back to relaxing. If Ron had still been up he'd of gone and checked on him.

'I don't think it'd of done any good though…I wonder if Hermione and Ron are mad at me too…Sirius seemed really angry…' He closed his eyes sighing and hit his pillow. 'Why do I always screw things up? I shouldn't have told him about Draco. I should have just come up with some other stupid excuse,' he scolded himself.

'You're allowed to be friends with whomever you want to be,' the shadow quietly reminded him. His godfather hadn't been too happy about the shadow either.

'I know…I just feel like maybe…I'm betraying all these people and I don't even understand how I'm betraying them,' he admitted sadly.

The shadow picked up on this instantly and sat up. He looked down at his mate watching him somewhat curiously and then nodded trailing a solid finger across his arm. This caused all of Harry's thoughts to jump from depression to utter shock.

"B, but-"

"Shhh."

The same darkness that had filled Umbridge's room before began drifting into the boy's dorm. A darkness so thick and deep Harry was sure it was not only alive, but that it could kill him should it choose to. He now could see nothing at all, his glasses having been on his nightstand anyway before the darkness had crept in. As the darkness grew thicker, the shadow also seemed to be taking on a complete solid form.

"You wanted me here right? A solid form, a person you can touch and feel…" his voice drifted off into the darkness as he began stroking the Harry's cheek.

"Y, yes, but…"

"But what? I'm giving you what you wanted. I keep giving you what you want and you keep asking for more," his tone was beginning to show a hint of anger. "What do I have to do to prove to you how much I care?"

"I know you care…you're always around, you keep protecting me…you saved me…from Umbridge and everything…I'm happy, you didn't even have to do this…"

"Liar," he muttered moving his hand to Harry's throat. "You always want more and then you were staring at Cho as if she were the cure to the world. You'd trade me over for her. You'd cast me away like everyone else," he hissed stroking his neck.

"N, no of course not! I'd never-"

"Shut up. Just stop talking Harry; I'm sick of your excuses." Harry's eyes widened as he felt 5 fingernails, no claws, dig into the side of his neck. "Everyone else has left you, but me. Even if they came back, if they left once what's stopping them from leaving again? I'm the only one who'll remain by your side forever. Even Dumbledore had abandoned you," He growled loudly.

Harry let out a small groan as the claws dug in deeper and he felt the blood pouring out of his neck. If he could see, Harry was sure he'd been getting extremely dizzy at this point.

'Has that thing ever hurt you?' Harry heard the words go through his mind. He'd lied to Ron when he'd said no, he knew that, but this felt worse than the other times. This time he was beginning to realize he was running out of people he could trust or to even tell what was going on. It was almost as if the shadow was the only person he could turn to anymore and if that was the case…

"I'm….so…rry," he managed to get out before he started coughing. The shadow had pinned him to the bed and he was beginning to feel the first signs of blood rising into his throat.

There was silence, the pressure on his throat seemed to ease up and than he felt the light enter back into the room. The shadow was no longer solid; in fact it was sleeping peacefully next to him. Had that just been another dream?

"Harry, are you alright," Ron asked frowning. Harry noticed he was standing next to his bed.

"Huh..?"

"You kept screaming you were sorry mate…look. I know what Snuffles said probably got to you…and he shouldn't of said it…but you shouldn't be sorry for not being your dad…you're not your dad," he said somewhat gently.

Harry nodded slowly.

"That's not what I was apologizing for…" he shook his head a bit sitting up, he noticed that it was daytime and the rest of the boys had left the dorm. "Are we that late," he asked in shock.

"No, I just waited for the others to leave before I woke you up. You looked like you were having some kind of fit," he said.

"Is there anything on my neck?"

"You're neck," he asked frowning. Harry nodded so Ron had him move his neck from side to side. "There's a small scratch…nothing too bad. It looks like maybe Crookshanks got you a few days ago…what you think it's infected? I told you her cat was crazy," he muttered.

"No…it just stung a bit, I had no idea what it was from," he lied. "Maybe I scratched it in my sleep or something."

Ron nodded only half convinced then pointed to their Robes.

"We should get changed so we can get some breakfast."

"Yeah."

They both changed quickly grabbing their bags and made their way down the stairs.

"Hey!" Both of them stopped and turned around, Draco was walking towards them, Aderes close to his heels. "Wait up!" They nodded and waited for the two Slytherins to get to them. "I haven't seen you all weekend."

"Sorry, I was helping Ron finish his homework," Harry said.

"Let me know, next time I'll help you both. We can go work on Quidditch then."

They all nodded and started walking together down the hall. Draco and Ron talked happily about one thing or another, leaving Aderes and Harry to fall back a bit as they followed them.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Aderes muttered his gaze was on his feet as they walked on. "I just felt a bit betrayed that you guys turned on me so easily…and…I didn't mean to attack you in the hall…"

"How did you even know about that," Harry demanded. He was already starting to forgive Aderes, maybe, because he just couldn't stand having another enemy at the school.

"I was patrolling that area when you were at the Owlery…and I just felt so mad that you'd go and think about her when you barely know her, but you guys just brushed me off after we've been around each other for a few days and getting along."

"Yeah, I guess it was stupid of me…of all of us," he admitted sighing. "You need to stop talking to Hermione the way you do though. She's really self-conscious about a lot of that stuff," he said and then smiled a bit. "And she's not used to having competition in the classrooms."

Aderes started laughing at this while nodding. They caught up with Draco and Ron just as they made their way into the great hall for breakfast.

"Will you sit with us," Harry asked in a much better mood than he'd woken up in. For some reason the nightmares and even the fight he'd had the day before all seemed far into the distant past. Even his confrontation with Sirius seemed nothing more than a small disagreement. He was after all, finally getting along with someone new, even after all the rumors had taken place and everyone else he'd thought he could trust seemed to be turning their backs on him. Finally, something seemed to be going right in his life.

**TBC**

Alright than! Kage made it through the day and was able to update again. I'm in complete and utter shock and had to stop a few times, but I managed. I guess because I had my little kitten to help me. I don't know. Bluntly I think I was just feeling better even though I didn't want that guy to come over, I'm friends with his sister, she came to so we got to hang out. Over all I suppose it turned out well and I felt a bit better after spending some time with her. It was fun. We joked around and petted the kitten.

So there's your newest update. That's 2 updates in 2 days. I'm on a role. Wonder if I can break my record of 3 updates in one week. I should try it…well I was going to anyway. Enjoy until next time! Ja ne and have good days, times and luck until than!


	15. Bindings

Okay, I'm on a role so why break it right? I want to keep updating and make up for all the chapters I missed and that you all deserve. I hope you guys can handle this, and keep on enjoying the fanfic! So than, without farther ado, let's start chapter 15!

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, slash, gay, There are pairings of guys dating guys here. If you don't like it than don't read.

Notes: **(X) **Is pov of switch time jump

Chapter, 15: Bindings

The five of them sat down at the Gryffindor table together talking about one thing or another. They were more or less in good spirits, even Hermione who didn't look too thrilled at first upon seeing Aderes' arrival, which relieved Harry very much. He really wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to him inviting Aderes back over so seeing it go well made him pretty happy.

"And then, being the idiot he is, the kid jumps…" Malfoy's voice trailed off as he saw the look of horror on Hermione's face. "It wasn't that bad…"

"No, no look at this," she said in shock flattening the Daily Prophet onto the table so they could all read. She started reading it out loud her voice becoming thinner and thinner as she went, her face pale. "I don't believe this…"

"High Inquisitor," Harry mouthed. "I don't believe this."

"She already screwed up defense against the dark arts," Malfoy growled. "Why did that fool Fudge go and give her permission to screw up the others? I'm writing my father about this. I hope he curses Fudge for a joke like this," he went on still growling. He looked like he was ready to rip the paper in two.

"Draco, do you really think your dad can change Fudge's mind? He seems to be really paranoid right now," Ron said frowning. "I don't think he can quite get through to him anymore…not right now anyway."

"We'll see," Draco said determinedly. "And if he won't then I'll do something myself to change this around. I won't stand for this at all," he slammed his fist into the table.

"I agree," Ron said nodding. "I'm so sick of just reading out of textbooks. I want to be able to actually do something! We're in Defense Against the Dark Arts so we can learn to defend ourselves, not learn to read! What if we want to be Auror," Ron demanded heatedly.

The other kids at the tables near them began picking up on their conversation and nodded in agreement. A bunch of other kids started muttering and talking about it saying that they too wanted to be able to defend themselves, not be forced into constant reading. To Harry's surprise even a few said they wanted Lupin back.

Hearing that made Harry and the other two Gryffindor's smile, but as quickly as it came, Harry's good mood was gone. Thinking of Lupin reminded him of Sirius and of their talk last night.

"Well, we should probably get to class," he said quietly. He didn't feel like eating anything anymore.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Professor McGonagall inspected," Ron said a bit too cheerfully. "Umbridge is going to have so many problems with her," Harry said in agreement with Ron. He couldn't picture his transfiguration teacher backing down an inch to give Umbridge what she wanted.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see her just try and change Professor Snape," Malfoy said his eyes flashing. "I'll get her fired myself, without my father's help if she even tries."

The others looked at each other nodding one to the other. There were things they disagreed upon, especially which teachers they wanted left unharmed, but they were all agreed that Umbridge needed to be stopped, one way or another.

**(X)**

History of magic with Binn's was as boring as ever. Harry couldn't believe they made this class required and was almost sad to find out that Professor Umbridge had not shown up in this class to inspect. After all, if she had been, there'd of no doubt at least been a little bit of excitement.

So the hour went on with Harry seeming to get closer and closer to falling asleep. He was about to do just that when the shadow hit him in the back of the head bringing him back to reality.

'I will not date a failure,' he warned wrapping his arms around Harry tightly. The move at least woke Harry up and he managed to stay away for the rest of the class.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Hermione said happily as they walked down the hall. They made their way to the staircase then leading down to the potions dungeon.

"What are you talking about Hermione that was one of the most boring lectures he's ever given us. Blimey, I'm shocked I managed to stay awake," Ron complained yawning.

"Not the only one," Harry muttered in agreement. "I don't think I could have taken much more of that."

"Face it; your brain couldn't handle it even if you were fully awake Potter. You'd still end up failing," Draco joked walking up behind him.

"Yeah I would," Harry admitted. "I think if you were to dress up with Aderes though and reenact the history book out…" his voice trailed off and he smirked seeing the look on Draco's face.

"You've one sick mind Potter," he said seriously shaking his head.

"That's half the fun of him," Aderes joined in. Malfoy nodded and the group of friends made their way into the potion master's class room. They all took seats at a table and looked around the room from one thing to another.

"Guess Umbridge isn't here either," Malfoy sneered. "She better believe that was a smart move." Aderes nodded in agreement with him and they all waited for the class to start.

Within minutes the door to the dungeon opened and then slammed back as Snape made his way into the room.

"Alright everyone. I took the liberty of grading your papers should these essay's had been turned in as your O.W.L.s. You will find that undoubtedly, I will not be teaching you next year," he said with a smirk. "I expect though, much more work towards your next essays for this week on venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's," he went on the smirk never leaving his face. He finished passing out the papers and went to his desk.

The others were all looking at each other grades, but Harry quickly shoved his paper into his bag. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he shook his head nodding to the board. She quickly turned around and upon seeing the instructions Professor Snape had left on the board began copying them.

'A, D," the shadow asked its mental tone sounding very displeased. 'We're going to have to work on that. Obviously that friend of yours isn't help as much as she thought,' he went on and Harry could feel a blush going across his face.

'I'm sorry, I'll try harder. It was a long week…'

'I don't want excuses, but I know what that bitch Umbridge did. I know you were stressed.'

"Mr. Potter, why don't you join us in this class instead of day dreaming," Snape asked coldly.

Harry looked up quickly and nodded beginning to copy the notes from the board quickly.

'Thanks.'

'Don't bother with him. He won't harm you,' the shadow reassured him.

'No, he'll just fail me,' Harry replied dryly.

The rest of the class Harry spent rereading things again and again just to make sure he'd get them right. By the end of the class though his Strengthening Solution was not quite as clear as Hermione's or Malfoy's he had managed to get a turquoise shade, unlike Neville's who was turning in a flask full of pink.

"Well then, you can't tell me that, that class went nearly as bad as last weeks," she said cheerfully.

"I bet I can," Harry uttered under his breath. The others didn't seem to hear it though and they made their way to the great hall once again so they could have lunch.

"I'm shocked, but quite pleased I got the top grade on my paper," Hermione went on talking happily.

"Hermione, if you just want to know what grades we got, ask," Ron growled.

"I didn't…well….alright, what'd you all get," she asked barely hiding her curiosity anymore.

"I got the same thing you did," Aderes said a smirk on his face. "I'm tied with you Hermione, I have an E."

Hermione glared a bit, but she couldn't hide the small blush crossing her features and then turned to Ron and Harry.

"How about you two?"

"P," Ron said groaning.

"Well, at least you didn't get a T," Fred said walking up behind them. "Yeah, that's the worse. Or a D." Harry felt his face grow redder.

"I got an A myself," Draco admitted slightly glaring at Aderes. He'd just transferred there and already he was being beaten by now two people in potions.

"Well, we had an inspected class," George cut in sitting down. He'd thought everyone had finished handing out their grades.

"What, really, what was it like," Both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Nice," George and Fred replied together grinning.

"Anyway," Fred said shrugging. "Nothing much really. We expected things to be a bit more exciting or something, but all Umbridge did was sit there and take notes in the back of the class. And Professor Flitwick just treated her like a guest," he said shrugging. "She asked Alicia a few questions and she told her the classes were good and enjoyable."

George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think Flitwick could get marked down. He usually gets everyone through their exams all right. I'm sure he'll be left alone."

"So where are you headed off to after lunch," Fred asked.

"Trealwney-"

"She'll be marked down for sure-"

"-and Umbridge herself."

"Well, do us a favor, eh Harry? Don't lose your temper this time with her; if you miss anymore Quidditch, Angelina is going to go nuts."

Harry nodded slowly and went back to his lunch. Fred and George began talking with Hermione and the others about their O.W.L.s and other classes.

'If you even think you're going to get all T's in your classes I'll murder you,' the shadow warned mentally glaring at him.

'I know, I know. I don't plan on getting all T's. I'm just a bit worried…I'll study harder,' he said honestly. He meant every word of it to, he didn't want to look like an idiot compared to his friends, or never make it to get a job as an Auror.

They finished lunch going their separate ways, Ron and Harry sticking together and heading to the Divination room. As they made their way up into the tower and sat down at their usual table, Harry spotted the bitch herself walking through the trapdoor in the floor.

Instantly the class went silent and the room felt all the darker. Harry noticed he could see the shadow taking a defensive position near him, Ron must have noticed it too, because he kept looking back and forth between the Shadow and himself.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Professor Umbridge said with that overly big smile. "You've received the note of your date and time of your inspection I take it," she asked in that overly sugar coated voice.

Professor Trelawney nodded and went back to passing out the Dream Oracles books to the students. She stopped when she got to Harry's table, having noticed the shadow there too she eyed it a bit before turning to Harry.

"I take it that this is your protection," she asked in a low whisper.

"…if things go wrong believe me, it'll be all our protections from that woman,' he replied in the same low tone.

"I see. Then make sure not to take the moving staircases down after class. I feel you'll meet a very horrible fate should you do as much," she said giving Harry a small wink. It was the first time Harry had felt like he was on Trelawney's side. All the other times she'd been in here she'd been predicting his death, but she was truly scared.

'If it looks bad, do what you want to Umbridge," Harry told the shadow. He sensed a dark aura of some sort grow around him and wondered if he should take back the words. He decided not to though, figuring Umbridge would get whatever she deserved and in the end, should her life be taken, it would be Fudge's fault, not his.

Professor Trelawney walked over to the front of the room, which then, Umbridge pulled the nearest arm chair and moved it a few inches behind Trelawney's own. She took out her pen and pulled her clipboard up into her lap.

"Alright then class, I'd like you all to begin by taking out your Dream diary's and using the Dream Oracles, interpret each other's latest nighttime visions. Divide into pairs and begin," she said with only a bit of her usual mystic tone. It was easy to see that Umbridge was scaring her still and she couldn't quite keep her voice from shaking.

She made it seem like she was going to go to her normal chair, but upon seeing Umbridge she decided she had something else to do and went over to sit with Parati and Lavender as if to help them. They happily accepted her at their table and began talking about each other's dreams.

"Alright, think of a dream then," Harry told Ron quickly. He began to take notice that Trelawney had gotten up and was now moving from table to table talking to each of her students. Umbridge had decided that she too needed to walk around and began following after the teacher quickly. She asked questions and took notes on her clipboard every chance she got.

"Me, I did it last time, it's your turn," he groaned. Harry could tell he was about as interested in the actual interpretations at the moment as he was.

"Alright, let's see…let's just say I dreamed I was drowning Snape in my cauldron."

Ron laughed at that and started going through the book. He started muttering about one thing or another that was needed for them to actually interpret the dream.

"What's the date you had this then?"

"I don't know, yesterday," he said. He really didn't feel like telling Ron about the dream about his mother's funeral, so drowning Snape it was.

"Okay."

"Now you've been teaching in this post for how long," Umbridge asked suddenly. There were a few gasps in the class even though Umbridge had asked nothing offensively. It was more of the fact that she had talked out loud for all to hear while she had asked.

"Sixteen years," Professor Trelawney answered confidently. She still looked like a small gust of wind could blow her right over.

"And I take it; it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," the professor answered somewhat angrily. The rest of the class was beginning to ignore their assignment and watch the inspection instead.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," Trelawney answered with a slight growl. She seemed to be very protective of her great-great-grandmother.

"But I think, correct me if I am mistaken, that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip, er, generations," Professor Trelawney said nervously.

"I see. Well if you could just predict something for me, then," she asked once again in that overly sweet tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Predict something for me. Make a prediction," she said flatly.

"…" Trelawney looked to Harry where the shadow was standing and then back at Umbridge. "You've been having trouble…in the past with a student," she said her eyes going blank. "Something…attacked you during a detention…you're still not sure what it was though and neither were the other two people in the room…"

Umbridge at this point was getting very curious as to the way Trelawney was talking, to what she was actually talking about. She had told no one about the attack during the detention when she'd had Snape and Filch with her.

"Do go-"

"You're scared. You were told to keep quiet about this mess, unsure of what really happened. No one could quite get the evidence they needed, everyone was attacked including the student so you can't blame them either," the professor looked almost as if she'd gone mad. Harry realized she looked like she had the first time he'd seen her predicting something, but her voice didn't sound the same.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head and Ron quickly shut up.

"You're worried even more now, fear something's after you. You've been going to sleep scared, you believe whatever attacked you then, is attempting to still carry out its goal. You're right. It IS after you and should you continue on this road, it will kill you," she said and then suddenly she seemed to come out of an odd daze and swayed foreword.

Lavender and Parati were the first ones to get up and run over to their teacher catching her before she hit the ground.

"Professor Trelawney," they both screamed in union. The other kids in the class were talking quickly amongst each other, this having been the first time any of them had seen one of her predictions.

"She's right; Professor Snape's arm is all wrapped up from a burn he can't even heal. I heard Filch was attacked too," one of the students whispered to one of the others.

"Yes, I heard it was Harry Potter again, like when he attacked her in her classroom and got the detention the first time."

"No, he was hurt as well; didn't you see the marks on his arms and neck the other day?"

"SILENCE!" Everyone in the room quickly went quiet and looked to Umbridge. She was standing in the middle of the room where she had been when she'd asked for the prediction, but instead of being completely sweet and calm she looked like someone had hit her with a truck. "You'll have another teacher sent in here," she said shaking. "None of you move!" With that she took her leave as quickly as possible.

"Harry…" Harry turned back to finally acknowledge Ron. "She didn't…the shadow thing…it…"

"I know," Harry said a small smirk crossing his face. "It decided to help us and Professor Trelawney out. He doesn't care too much for Umbridge," he said. Ron wasn't completely sure if it was him or what, but Harry's voice sounded a bit deeper, darker maybe, than before.

"If you're sure mate…"

"I am. Umbridge deserved what she got," he said coldly and went back to look at his dream diary. Ron couldn't believe that Harry was so easily dropping all this, but he nodded in agreement and they went to work.

**(X)**

When they made it down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were all shocked to see Professor Snape in the room instead of Umbridge. It wasn't like she'd gotten hurt or anything, but obviously she was emotionally distressed enough.

"Well then, after a "horrible" incident in a tower," Snape said eyeing Harry and Ron both a smirk on his face, "I will be handling the beginning of today's class." Hermione instantly looked at the two who just shrugged.

"According to the ministry, we're not supposed to use any magic to teach you defensive spells, however, I'm not with the ministry," he said his smirk growing. Suddenly all the students were awake and just wondering if perhaps they'd get to use their wands for once. "So, on this rare occasion, I'd like you all to take out your wands and if Miss. Granger would be so kind as to use a spell to keep the door locked until I give the okay?"

Hermione instantly jumped to her feet and muttered off every spell she could think of having to do with locks so no one would be able to get in. The other students let out loud cheers.

"Now then, all of you get down here, we're going to be attempting a bit of a magical duel in here," he said calmly. For once all the kids dubbed Snape their favorite teacher and ran to the area in front of Umbridge's desk. "Now if you break anything, don't worry about it, after all, it's just a ministry person's possessions." Another set of cheers went up.

"I never thought I'd say this," Ron said happily, "but for once, I'm glad to be in Snape's class." That said he got up and followed the rest of the students to listen to Snape's instructions. Harry suddenly felt himself become more cheerful and he followed after Ron to join in with the rest of the class.

"Alright. The name of the 'game' is spell tag. In other words, you'll be allowed to do any spell, excluding forbidden curses, and shoot them at your enemies. Your enemies, will be randomly selected by a red orb of light appearing over their head, while the good will have a white orb over their own. At times these orbs may change colors to show betrayal to one side or the other." He moved out of the way and sat down at a desk near the door. "Destroy as much as you can and enjoy," he said with his evil smirk. He flicked his wand and all of a sudden there were orbs above everyone's head.

"Hey 'Arry," Ron said laughing. "We're both evil, come on, let's go get Hermione," he said grinning before he chased after her. She let out a loud yelp and laughing made a run for it. In no time, Snape had accomplished exactly what he wanted, most of Umbridge's things broken, ruined, dyed, or mattered in some way shape or form due to magic spells.

"Well that took no time at all," he snickered to himself watching the others run after each other, desks being flipped over and used as shields and the such. "I do believe this is the most out of control class I've ever taught. 50 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR," he screamed out. A bunch of the kids gasped and a few even fell over in shock. Yep, he was having the time of his life watching this.

**TBC**

Okay, the ending was a bit cheery on this one, but I figured I had to do something to make Umbridge's life even more hell before she was able to give Harry another line of detentions. So, Snape was thrown in and had the others destroy her room. Personally I enjoyed the effect though it completely went against the book…oh well. If this makes anyone mad, I'm sorry.

Anyway, umm that's the 3rd update in 3 days, so no one better be getting mad at this stuff or I'm gonna start hurting people myself. I'm trying to make up for lack of updates so yeah! …gah. Okay ignore me. I'm gonna curl up in a blanket and just get some rest. Ja ne and good days, times and luck until next time!


	16. Back in Detention

Kami I'm on borrowed energy. I didn't make it to bed till 4 a.m. thinking I was doing good with staying up with my friend, but I realized I have to stay up till 2:30 a.m. or 3a .m tonight for my mom. Maybe I'll take a nap in between somewhere. I could sure use one. Yep, Kage wants a nap lol. Well now that I've ranted that I'm tired, which probably wasn't smart all things considered here. Mom would kill me if she knew, gah I got that wheezing sound/feeling when I breathe now. The one you get in your chest or whatever? Gah ::walks off::

**Warnings: **IT IS SHONEN AI! Harry is bound to lock lips with Tom Riddle while Sirius and Remus are at their own house having fun! And! There's bound to be some other pairings, I'm just not letting them out of the bag yet! SO GET OVER IT! GAY IS BETTER! (Or at least for stories, friends, and fanfics and … SLASH

Notes: **(X) **Pov switch and or Time jump.

Note2: Hey! 4 Updates in 4 days! A NEW RECORD!

Chapter, 16: Back in Detention

The minute Snape believed that Umbridge was on his way he ordered all the students to quickly go back to their desks after setting them back up. He had Hermione undo the locks on the door and told them not to worry about any of the mess. A smirk still on his face he fixed any jinxes anyone had wrong with them and the orbs of light vanished from above their heads.

When Umbridge walked into the room, she looked slightly better than she had during her inspection of Professor Trelawney's, but she still looked worse than usual. The thought brought a smile to Harry's face.

"What in the world…" She gasped looking around at her room. Snape had ordered that no one fix a thing that they destroyed.

"Professor Umbridge," Snape said in his usual cold and emotionless tone. "Dare I give you a suggestion," he asked.

"Wh, what, what in the world is…" She let out a small shriek seeing some of the broken glass and singed lace.

"When things attack you during your detentions, you should clean them up before class. You've had all weekend now and if I remember correctly you were not harmed badly enough to be in the hospital wing for more than an hour or so," he said in a bored tone. "So do not make Hogwarts look bad, do clean up after the messes you make." With that said he walked out of the room as if the whole thing had happened a few days before during dentition.

After Snape left Umbridge she stared at her desk and the rest of the room in shock. It looked like it had once again been attacked by whatever had gone after them during detention two days before.

"So I guess Professor Trelawney was right than," Harry whispered slightly. Instantly the whole class began asking what Harry was talking about and word on what happened spread quickly.

"All of you, quiet," She said her eyes slightly narrowed. "Take out your books and begin reading chapter two," she ordered as she pulled out her wand and began to fix things. Everyone had begun to read the second chapter at this point, until they noticed that Hermione had her hand up in the air.

"Yes Miss. Granger," she asked this time having walked all the way over to Hermione. Obviously she wanted no repeats of what happened last time.

"I already read chapter 2," she said.

"Then proceed to chapter three."

"But I've already read that as well. I read the entire book."

Professor Umbridge looked like she'd been slapped and narrowed her eyes more her fist clutching her wand tightly.

'If she even tries to do anything to Hermione, help me attack her,' he asked the shadow quickly.

'Of course, that class was just a warm up,' he smirked.

"Well, should you have read the entire book, you can tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen," she said coolly believing she had corned Hermione into a corner.

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named, that 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable," she said without hesitation. "But I disagree," she went on.

"You disagree," Umbridge asked looking like she was going to stab Hermione with her wand.

"Yes. Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively," she explained in a normal tone. Umbridge gave up talking in a whispered tone and gave one of those overly sweet smiles.

"Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger," she said with that horrible smile and walked back over to her desk in an attempt to fix some things.

"But-"

"I've had enough from you Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor House," she said that frog smile appearing clearly on her face.

"What for," Harry asked angrily. He had, had enough, he couldn't stand Umbridge at all and just wanted to beat her head into the wall.

'I could…'

'No, I want the satisfaction,' Harry growled back in reply.

"Harry," Hermione hissed at him, but the damage had been done.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," She said superiorly. "I am here to teach you a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand so little about. Now your other teachers before me let you cut lose, they were horrible, Professor Quirrell though I believe, would have passed my inspection no questions asked.

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry growled loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." Saying the name out loud of course brought silence into the room by everyone. Harry though, was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, he wasn't sure why though.

'All I did was say the name Voldemort…so why…' his eyes went in and out of focus until he realized at some point Professor Umbridge had walked over to him and was mere inches from his face.

"I think another week's detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter," she said smugly.

**(X)**

The next morning came and this time Harry's hand had barely healed. He was sitting at the table trying to eat his breakfast with one hand, his other one wrapped up as it had yet to stop bleeding at all.

Of course, to Harry this was no where near the last part. As the twins had predicted, the second Angelina found out about his detentions she stormed over and gave Harry a piece of her mind. The commotion brought Professor McGonagall down from the teaching staff table quickly.

"Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"But Professor- he's gone and landed himself in detention again-"

"What's this, Potter," Professor McGonagall asked narrowing her eyes. Harry felt the sudden urge to run with both girls glaring down at him. "And just whom did you receive this detention from," she demanded.

"Professor Umbridge," he muttered adverting his eyes.

"You're telling me," she asked in a harsh whisper, "that even after that warning I gave you, you went and lost your temper in her classroom again?"

"Not nearly as bad," Harry said letting out a small groan. His hand had given off a sharp throb, but he did his best to ignore it. "She was yelling at Hermione and…" his voice trailed off seeing the glare still on her face.

"Mister Potter, you would do well to learn how to control yourself," Professor McGonagall warned. "Another 5 points from Gryffindor, and Miss Johnson, save your yelling for the Quidditch pitch in the future or risk losing the team Captaincy!" With that said she walked back to the staff table as quickly as she'd come.

"I'm warning you Harry. One more week of detention, I'll kick you off the team," she growled storming off.

Harry groaned and sat back down next to Ron wanting nothing more than to run a knife through his heart. What was the point of living anymore anyway?

"She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how," he demanded.

"We could poison her," Aderes offered looking up at the sky in the Great Hall. He had being going in and out of a daze all morning. Harry wondered if he was sick or just to busy staring at Hermione.

"Umbridge or McGonagall," he asked absently.

"Both if you want," he replied his eyes never leaving Hermione's now covered face. She had taken the liberty to hide behind her issue of the Daily Prophet.

"You think she was right," Harry said noticing the fact that Hermione was hiding herself.

"Well…I do think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper," she said quickly. Harry had, had enough. He stood up glaring and walked off the shadow following after him quickly.

Charms went by without a problem; Harry completely ignored Hermione and Ron wanting nothing to do with anyone at the moment. He felt better just doing things on his own alone, well alone besides the shadow.

However, by the time they made it to Transfiguration, all his anger disappeared the second he saw Professor Umbridge sitting in the back of the class with a clipboard in hand.

"Great," Ron said whispering to Harry. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's kind of mad right now, I'm sure he'll do nothing short of kill her if she even looks at me wrong," Harry replied snickering.

"What are the both of you talking about," Hermione demanded.

"She can't see it," Ron asked.

"No."

"See what?"

"It's nothing, I'll show you later," Harry said off handedly, he had no intentions of showing Hermione anything.

To Harry's astonishment though, he had not needed to use the shadow at all. Instead everyone had been just happy enough to see McGonagall give Umbridge a slap to the face with every question she asked. Harry was quickly becoming happier with the head of his house.

"Come along you three," she said sweeping them towards the door after having more or less completely ignored Umbridge. She obviously didn't care what Umbridge had to say and when Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall he swore she smiled back at him. Somehow he just felt that much better knowing that McGonagall was really on his side.

The three of them chatted happily after that, Harry finally in a good mood, his hand had stopped bleeding and everything just seemed to be great. Aderes and Malfoy joined up with them as they walked onto the field for their Care of Magical Creatures class. All five of them were pretty happy until they saw Professor Grubbly-Plank and Umbridge right behind her, clipboard in hand.

"Wonderful," Malfoy growled quietly. "I don't want to put up with this wench while I'm not in her class."

"Oh, but we can have so much fun," Aderes said his eyes flickering a smirk on his face. Harry was completely in agreement with Aderes at this point and the two walked together muttering a few things from time to time as they got closer.

"Why do I see the field up in flames and Umbridge nailed to a wall," Ron asked with a small groan. "How long do you think they'll keep 'Arry in Azkaban for torturing a teacher that doubles as a ministry working?"

"How should I know," Hermione replied harshly. She didn't like at all the direction this seemed to be going in. "Aderes is a horrible influence on Harry."

"I don't know mate," Ron said eyeing the two ahead of them. "I'm beginning to wonder if Harry isn't a bad influence on Aderes." Malfoy snickered at that.

"You don't normally teach this class am I right," They all heard Umbridge ask as they came up.

"That's right, I'm a substitution teacher," Professor Grubbly-Plank said. "I'm filling in for a few weeks."

"And do you perhaps know where the 'other one' is," she asked a look of slight disgust on her face.

"Fraid not," she said shrugging. "I don't know anything more than you do. Just that I got an owl one morning asking if I wanted a teaching position for a few weeks and I accepted."

She then began asking what kinds of things Grubbly-Plank had taught and what else she'd teach should Hagrid not return.

"Harry, will you stop flinching every time you hear Hagrid's name," Hermione demanded. "You're scaring the Bowtruckle."

"Sorry," Harry muttered staring unhappily towards Hagrid's hut. He figured he'd feel a lot better though if he had Hagrid around to talk to.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class," Umbridge asked

Goyle gave one of those stupid grins and looked over to Malfoy who completely ignored him.

"Look, that giant's bound to get his fat arse back eventually," Malfoy said rolling his eyes. He didn't need Umbridge reporting to his father that he was being nice to Harry Potter.

"Yeah, well at least he's not an arse," Harry growled in reply.

'Hey, don't blow it, it's because Umbridge is here,' the shadow growled at Harry. Harry froze blinking and stared from Aderes to Malfoy and then the others.

"Well, who was it that was attacked," Umbridge asked looking from one student to another. Goyle of course being the idiot he is pointed at Malfoy.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco said in a low whisper.

"I could do it for you," Aderes said eyeing Harry. He seemed up to killing anyone when given permission to do so and probably have deemed Harry the most likely to give it to him.

"Well then, ah Mr. Malfoy," she said with a huge grin on her face. She obviously thought that since he was a Malfoy, he'd completely be happy to hand over any information she wanted on Harry or the others, but that'd changed for more than one reason.

He glanced from Harry to Ron to back to Harry seeing him pinned to the ground.

"What the hell?"

The other two turned and noticed that Aderes had once again climbed on top of Harry, pinned him, and was begging him for permission to go off and kill someone.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have pretty eyes," he said and then pouted. "And Hermione won't let me."

"Hermione, give him a slight bit of hope so he'll get off of me," Harry demanded. Hermione just shrugged though and went on ignoring them to busy with her assignment.

"My my, what's this," Umbridge asked seeing the two. "A fight?"

"More like rape," Harry growled trying to shove Aderes off.

"Contact such as this with another student is forbidden, especially in classes," Umbridge said happily. "Detention, for both of you." She walked off.

Harry stared at Aderes ready to just rip his head off from his body.

'Want me to kill him? He seems a bit over hyper,' the shadow said taking up its place besides Harry.

'It's a thought,' he muttered finally getting Aderes off of him. The shadow smirked.

**(X)**

Harry walked out of Umbridge's class room, his hand wrapped up tightly in his scarf that was quickly becoming filled with his blood. She had sent Aderes to a different room, Snape's actually, to let him deal with his student so he wouldn't see Harry's own punishment.

It was nearly midnight and he couldn't believe he was going to have to endure this kind of treatment again for an entire week.

"There has to be some kind of law against this," Harry muttered as he walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sure there is and Fudge hid it," the shadow replied wrapping an arm around Harry. It was at this point that Harry noticed all the lights had gone out and he'd somehow been walking down the pitch black corridor without running into a thing.

"…I've been wondering," Harry said suddenly leaning against the shadow gratefully. "What can we possibly do to get rid of this woman without anyone going to jail," he asked.

"There's a lot of ways, you just have to know what you're doing and not be scared of becoming hated."

"You make it sound like I'll become a dark wizard if I do something about her," he snickered.

"….Harry you would be considered a dark wizard if you did something to her. Actually, you're already beginning to think like one to be honest," the shadow admitted. Harry froze and suddenly felt like the darkness was going to choke him.

"I'm not a dark wizard…I've just been mad…and…"

"Do you think anyone cares if Voldemort was angry when he attacked any of the people he's killed? Perhaps he had some reason for slaughtering so many and wanting to purify the wizarding race," he said calmly.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine and all of a sudden the darkness lifted. He was left alone standing in front of the portrait of the fat woman. He entered the commons room thinking it would be empty, but was actually quite happy to see Ron and Hermione in there waiting for him.

"Hey…"

"Here," Hermione said quickly setting a bowl down on the arm of a chair. "It's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, it should help you," she said a small frown on her face.

Harry sat down placing his hand into the yellow substance and felt instant relief on his hand.

'Thank goodness,' he thought to himself closing his eyes. His hand had never felt so great.

"Something has to be done about this, I still think you should tell Professor McGonagall," Ron said frowning. "She'd go nuts."

"Which is why I'm not going to," Harry said sighing. Crookshanks jumped up onto his lap purring happily and lied down. "Thanks," he said smiling and began stroking the cat with his left hand.

"You know…" Hermione said calmly trying to sound composed. "I was talking to Aderes and Draco at lunch-"

"You called him Draco," Ron said grinning.

"Shut up Ron. Anyway, we all agreed on this, that something has to be done about us not learning any defensive spells for a whole year! Why, nothing would ever be right, we have to be prepared and the others agreed too," she said carefully.

"Well I agree," Harry said nodding. "But how do you purpose we learn anything without a teacher?"

"Well, I was getting to that. See Harry…we were thinking you could be the teacher."

The room went silent.

"Me," he asked blinking. "Me, why me? You did a lot better in Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts than I ever have. You're-"

"That's not true," Hermione said cutting him off. Harry felt a tinge of anger from that. "You beat me third year when we had a teacher that actually knew what he was doing and we weren't just learning from a book."

"Lupin probably just gave me a better grade," he muttered tiredly.

"Then what about last year's class? You beat me in that to," she said.

"Look," Harry said sighing. "There's no way I could be a teacher. I'm dumb I have no idea what I'm doing half the time, how can you even think I'd make a good teacher?"

"Harry, you've been through a lot…you know-"

"Damn right I know," he screamed standing up, the bowl of murtlap crashing to the floor. "None of you…can even being to understand what it's like…and…" he closed his eyes his voice trailing off. "All of that was due to flukes and luck. I'm not smart, I just happened to get help when I needed it the most."

"You protected the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"Luck."

"You killed the basilisk and destroyed….." Ron's own voice trailed off.

"Ron, are you alright," Hermione asked frowning.

"Fine…" He said shaking his head. "Anyway. Then in third year you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"More of a fluke and luck. Mostly, because of the time turner-"

"And then last year! You fought off You-know-who again," he shouted happily.

"Listen to me," Harry screamed again, his hand had begun to throb and he was getting angry. "None of that was any kind of skill it was all luck!"

"Harry, we know you've been through things we can't even begin to comprehend," she said slowly trying to get him to calm down. "But, if we're to defeat Voldemort…we need someone who's at least fought against him before…will you please at least think about it?"

Hearing Hermione say the name Voldemort, the first time she had ever done it, for some reason brought him back to a calmed state and he fell back into his chair nodding dumbly.

"Alright. I'm going to bed…night," she quickly ran off to the girl's dorm before anyone could stop her.

"Coming mate," Ron asked heading to the stairs leading to the boy's dorm.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I'm coming," he muttered closing his eyes.

'What's happening?' he asked himself worriedly. He couldn't understand the feelings going through his mind, so much confusion and fear mixed with anger and the ever present pain coming from his hand, it was enough to drive anyone mad, but that didn't really make him feel any better. Having a reason to be mad only made him feel like he was that much closer to going over the edge.

**TBC**

Ah there we go! Another chapter 4 to 4. Wonder if I'll be able to keep this up. Eh I need some sleep though. I'm so tired I need to curl up in my fox hole and remain there for awhile. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the update and have good days times and luck until next time. I can't help, but think I was going to say something, but I can't remember what it was…oh well. If I remember I'll tell you guys next time.


	17. Nightmares

::Yawns:: It be 8:33 a.m. that I'm starting this. Kami knows I shouldn't be up for another hour or two, but I woke up either way. And since I've started devoting my time to something else during the night, I figured if I could, to start updating in the mornings. Kami knows this will kill me! Why, cause I didn't get to bed until 12 and I woke up at 7:40 a.m. or so. I know this is nowhere near good for my health, gah.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, slash, gay, Tom Riddle is going to steal Harry's heart and never give it back so if that offends you, don't offend me and don't read it! Glad we all finally understand English!

Notes: **(X) **Is PoV change and or time jump

Note 2: 5 Updates for 5 days!

Chapter, 17: Nightmares

Harry sat up quickly in his bed, or had attempted to as an arm around his chest held him down. He blinked noticing that the shadow had once again taken a solid form and just let himself fall back onto his pillow.

Outside he could hear the sound of thunder and every now and then the dark shadows would go a shade lighter when lightning struck.

He was relaxing though quickly enough regardless of the dark. No, the darkness he realized when he was with the shadow anyway, was protection. In the darkness, the shadow could and usually did take solid forms when near Harry and during that time, Harry felt his safest. Of course, there were the few minor drawbacks when the shadow was angry.

"It's no where near sunrise, get back to bed," the shadow muttered pulling Harry closer to him.

"Sorry, another nightmare."

There was a bit of silence and then the shadow's other arm came around him.

"They can't hear us, want to talk?"

"…I don't know what it is," he admitted slowly. "Every time I'm in this long corridor and I'm running from something or someone, I don't know. When I get to this door at the end of it, it's always locked. Eventually someone gets near me and I start to relax instead of freak out. The door opens and when I go through it, I always end up somewhere odd. Like once it was Ron's mom's funeral. And another time I was back at the whomping willow following Sirius and Lupin…I don't know what it's all about," he sighed.

"The corridor could very well just be you traveling through your mind, the dream world if you would, until reaching your dreams desired location to show you something," the shadow said yawning himself.

"…I didn't think about of that."

"Of course not," it said snickering.

"Hey. I get enough of that from Hermione," he groaned closing his eyes. For some reason the explanation the shadow had given him completely relaxed him. "Didn't explain the nightmares though," he said now half-asleep.

"Those are your own fault," the shadow replied without hesitation. "And with all the trouble you get into, I can see why."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, but there was a smile on his face when he went back to sleep.

**(X)**

It had been two weeks now since his detentions with Umbridge; his hand he felt would never be the same. The five of them were kicked back in the library doing research for one of Snape's essays.

"Har-"

"Shut up Aderes," was all he said before turning the page. Aderes had done nothing short of tried to rape him on a daily basis since the first time in Care of Magical Creatures.

Aderes pouted, but remained silent and looked back down at the book he had. Draco was snickering still when Hermione finally set the book she had been reading down.

"Harry…" Said boy looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…." She bit her lip and looked from side to side slightly nervous. "Did…you maybe y'know…think about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Think? Who could forget that class with that-"

"No, I meant our idea…eh" she said then saw the looks the other three were giving her. "My idea. The one where you'd teach us…to you know…learn Defensive spells."

There was an intake of breath from the other three as if they were waiting for Harry to explode again. Of course, Aderes and Draco hadn't seen Harry scream the first time, but Hermione had told them about it and thus they were prepared to hear another screaming match.

Instead, Harry just sat there nodding as if he wasn't really sure what was going on anymore.

"Yeah, I've thought about it," he said quietly. A bit of a smile began to tug on Hermione's lips. She'd heard Harry's defeated tone many times before.

"And?"

"And…" He let his voice trailed off sighing somewhat.

'Just do it. Think about it Harry, you'll have all those students under you, all of them listening to your every word and command, they'll all look to you for answers, you can guide them, make them better than Umbridge could ever have hoped to achieve,' the shadow said smugly.

'Anyone could make us better than Umbridge,' Harry replied dully. 'Even a corpse could have taught us more.'

'Well you're better than a corpse, so get to it,' he scowled and hit Harry in the back of the head. Harry had to keep his head from going forward into the table and keep a fake smile on his face. Ron was snickering though having had seen the shadow hit him.

"Well…it's just the two of you right?"

"Five," Aderes hissed glaring. "You actually think you're going to leave Draco and me out?"

Harry shook his head quickly, he kept trying to forget Aderes was there and Draco was always so quiet…

"You four then," he said correcting himself.

"Well," Hermione said looking slightly scared. "I was thinking…we should give everyone a chance, not just us. Harry, I think you should teach anyone who's interested in learning."

"I'm insane remember? Who else would possibly want me for a teacher," he asked staring at them.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of people who really want to hear your side," Hermione said quietly. "Not just in our house either Harry."

"Yeah, I got a bunch of kids asking me questions about you now that I've started associating with you," Draco said copying down another line of notes onto his paper.

"Well…if you really think so I can try…"

"Harry you won't regret this. You can do things that full-grown wizards can't. Well even Victor-"

"Oh so you're still talking to Vickey huh," Ron demanded the minute he heard the name said.

"So what if I am? We're just pen-pals," she said smiling evilly at Ron, "and he said you knew things he even didn't know, and he's in his final year."

"Like I said, I'm willing to give it a shot, but I won't promise you anything. I doubt the class would grow beyond us five."

"We'll see," Hermione said grinning. "Now, I was thinking about using our first trip to Hogsmeade as a meeting point. We tell anyone who's interested in listening to what we have to say should meet us down in the village so we can talk it over," she explained happily as if she'd had this planned out for weeks.

"Why Hogsmeade," Harry asked.

"Because, I doubt Umbridge would be to happy if she found out what we were doing," she said without hesitation and looked back down to her paper as if their conversation had never happened. Harry could see though that she was smiling now as if he'd just sold his soul to her.

'Don't worry, I have your soul not her,' the shadow joked leaning against Harry.

'Wonderful, I get to enjoy hell either way I go.'

'That's right.'

**(X)**

By the time Hogsmeade weekend begin to approach the only thing on Harry's mind was Sirius. He had just realized that not only had Sirius not contacted him again, no one had actually and he was now feeling the affects of depression.

"What if he just shows up while we're there regardless of what we do," Harry asked with a small groan. "And if Draco sees him there'll be hell to pay I just know it. He still isn't sure which side he wants to be on."

Hermione and Ron exchanged an odd look Harry didn't pay much attention to, but they had exchanged it.

"Look Harry…I don't think you should really be worrying about that right now. I know you should be worried, but…right now I think you should just focus on this meeting.

"I know…," he said closing his eyes sighing. Of course, what she had said went completely past him and he was only focusing on his godfather's rashness and silence. He believed even if Lupin had tied his godfather to the wall he'd get out.

'Or just bring the entire wall with him,' the shadow offered.

"You're not helping," Harry growled.

"What," Hermione asked looking up. She'd been looking down at her knitting.

"Mate we didn't-"

"Not you," he said shaking his head. "You know…just forget it."

"No, tell me," Hermione said glaring. Harry had asked Ron not to tell Hermione yet and Harry still had no intentions of telling her at all.

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard you say something," Harry said smiling. Hermione glared at him knowing he was lying through his teeth, but ignored him and went back to work on her elf sweater all the same.

"Fine, don't tell me. Anyway, I went out and told some people I thought could be trusted and so did Draco and Aderes and Ron and we think we've found a good amount of people to join in," she said a smile on her face.

"Just how many people are we talking about here?"

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure Harry. It just depends on who takes us seriously and who really goes through with this. We could end up from anywhere from just about 9 of us…to a full class of 30 or so."

"30 or so," Harry asked in shock. "How in all the worlds can I teach 30 kids," he asked horrified. He could barely keep up with his homework and grades let alone find a way to get thirty people to understand what he barely did.

"Oh we'll think of something," she said as if right now that didn't matter at all. It did to Harry though. Having 30 kids depending on him to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts was a lot more than he'd bargained for.

"Well, let's just go and get this trip over with then," he said quietly standing up. Hermione dropped her knitting and got up herself while Ron stood up staring at them. He was really staring at Harry though a frown on his face. He knew something was happening to his best friend, he just couldn't figure out what.

**(X)**

The five of them stood there waiting for Filch to check them and their names on the list. Just as he finished he walked over to Harry and sniffed him.

"Hmm…"

"That's my job," Aderes hissed grabbing Harry away from him protectively. Filch just stared at them scowling and moved on to check the next group of students.

"Let go of me," Harry said emotionlessly. The tone actually scared Aderes a bit and he dropped his arms from around Harry's neck and backed up to where Draco was standing.

"…Why was Filch sniffing you," Ron asked in an odd tone. He wasn't sure if he should be laughing or disgusted.

"Well, I suppose he was making sure I didn't have any Dungbombs," Harry said snickering.

"Why would he think that," Hermione asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"Someone 'tipped' him off that I was going to order some. He caught me right after I mailed my letter to Snuffles," he said and began explaining the whole thing. When he was finished Draco and Ron were laughing, Aderes was growling as if he was going to murder someone, Harry had forgotten that Cho had been a touchy subject around Aderes, and Hermione was in deep thought.

"Why would someone 'tip' him off that you were buying Dungbombs? I mean who would do that when you weren't," she asked thinking aloud.

"I don't know maybe Draco did it for kicks?"

"I'm right here y'know Potter," Malfoy said rolling his eyes. They still got kicks out of insulting each other for some unknown reason.

"It could have been anyone," Aderes said. "Maybe someone who was jealous of seeing you and Cho alone in the Owlery together." The four students turned directly to look at Aderes who just looked back at them innocently. "What?"

"Nothing," Draco said shaking his head. "It went over your head like half your lessons," he sighed.

"I have perfect scores in my classes," Aderes whined tugging on Malfoy's arm.

"I meant life lessons, we all know you're doing fine in classes."

Aderes shrugged as if the insults meant nothing to him and they walked on.

"So we're meeting up at the Three Broomsticks than," Harry asked.

"What? Of course not," Hermione scolded. "It may get loud, but it's way too easy for someone to overhear our conversation there," she explained. "No, we're going to go to the Hog's Head."

"The Hog's Head," Malfoy asked staring at her. "We're holding a meeting in a place that smells like blood and goat guts," he asked in a tone as if she'd just told them she was a god.

"Well…if you have a better idea," she started, but Draco just shook his head and walked into the tavern. "It's a weekend; I'm not wasting my brain power on stupid things like that."

"What brain power," Aderes asked following him. He got a hit to the head.

"Don't give him any more brain damage," Ron shrieked. "He'll be as dumb as a doorstop if you do."

"Well then, we can use him to keep the Slytherin bathroom open. Every time it closes it locks and no one can get in."

"Umm…right," Harry said nervously as they walked into the tavern and the minute he did, he knew Draco was right. The entire place smelled of blood and guts, he guessed wondering how Draco knew what guts smelt like.

"Well…isn't this place…nice," Ron said looking around. The place looked like a real medieval tavern with all the grime and dirt on the windows and floor, but he thought that even medieval taverns had probably kept up with their cleaning better than these owners did.

"What are you talking about," Aderes growled. "This place is horrible, the Three Broomsticks is a lot better, even I know that."

"It's called sarcasm," Ron countered, but Aderes wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

"Alright, let's just take a seat and wait," Hermione quickly said so no more fights would break out among them.

"Right," Harry said walking over to one of the tables and sitting down. After they had claimed a table Harry stood back up ordering butterbeer for them all. He came back with the glasses and sat down opening the bottles.

"I wonder how many people won't come just because of the smell," Draco commented winning a glare from Hermione.

"Half of them if they're smart," Ron muttered taking a drink from the butterbeer.

"So they'll all show up," Aderes joined in. Draco nodded.

They were only there a few moments before Fred, George and their friend Lee showed up in the door followed by a group of 15 to 20 people. Most of them Harry knew and recognized from classes or Quidditch. The thing that shocked him most though, was that there were more Slytherin students than Raven claw or Hufflepuff. At least, that's what shocked him at first. After a good deal of people had come into the room, Cho and one of her friends followed, Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"What the hell is she doing here," Aderes demanded his eyes narrowing. And then he almost did have that heart attack.

"Aderes, shut up," Harry hissed tempted to knock the person out right than and there.

"Alright," Fred said walking to the front of the room to where the bar was located. "I need a butterbeer for everyone, let's pay up people, I don't have enough gold for all of you," he said emptying some of the money he had with him. The other kids went through their robes and bags pulling out money and eventually there was enough to pay for all the butterbeers.

After that, everyone sat down around Harry and the others all their eyes on him. Harry knew this hadn't been too good an idea.

"Umm…well hi everyone," Hermione said in a slightly high voice. Everyone turned their eyes away from Harry to Hermione, eyeing him every so often. "So then, we're all here for the same reason, we want to try and find a way to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts the proper way…with Harry as our teacher," she said gaining a bit more confidence with each word. "Because we all know we won't be able to do a thing if we just keep reading in Umbridge's classes."

The other kids nodded in agreement a few of them saying "here here" and the such. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was supposed to give some kind of a speech.

"So, the main thing we're here for then is, do we all want Harry to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Everyone looked at Harry staring at him curiously.

"Why are we so worked up about this anyway," A boy named Zacharias asked. "I mean yeah, O.W.L.s are important, but what's the real reason?"

"Well we have to be able to defend ourselves against V, Voldemort's death eaters and such…" Hermione said. Everyone of course reacted to his name in one way or another, Harry started to get that weird feeling in his stomach again.

"And just where is this proof that he's back anyway," the boy asked smirking. "I haven't seen any skulls appearing over anyone's houses these days."

'Not yet, keep it up and yours will be the first one,' the shadow growled and Harry couldn't help but turn to stare at the shadow a bit shocked and confused. The shadow remained silent after that and Harry turned back to the others.

"Look, I'm not here to try and convince anyone," Harry explained trying to keep his temper under control. "I'm just here to try and find out if anyone wants to learn Defensive spells. If you don't believe Dumbledore, than you don't believe me. So just get out," he growled leaning his head on his hand.

The other kids shifted around nervously talking from one person to another.

"Alright, I say we do it, what could we possibly lose," Fred asked and another round of mummers started.

"Hey, if anything and he fails, we can laugh at him and have blackmail," George threw in and the other kids all started nodding.

'I'm going to kill them.'

'Not if I just destroy Hogwarts first. I'm beginning to think no good wizard's come out of this place anymore.'

'Not the only one.'

"Okay then," Hermione said happily cutting into the conversations. "If we're all agreed that we're going to have these classes. We need to know how often we're going to meet and where. Unless we meet at least once a week, I don't think it's even worth it."

"Well, we can't let it get in the way with any Quidditch practices," one of the Quidditch players said. Automatically the others on Quidditch teams began nodding in agreement.

"Yes, yes we can make sure it doesn't interfere with anyone's Quidditch practices."

There were a few cheers among the other students and they began talking happily about which day it should be held on.

"We also have somewhat of a big problem," Hermione said frowning. "This one is harder than the first one; we need to know where we can hold these classes. If we don't, it's going to be very hard to do this," she said seriously.

Everyone else nodded and then began once again talking amongst each other. Where could they possibly hold a group of people this big in Hogwarts without being noticed?

**TBC**

Well than there's another update! Thanks everyone who reviewed and who reads this even if you don't review. Though it does bug me at times, I'm still thanking you, because I know you're all out there. Umm well, I think that's all I have to say right now. Only two more days to go and I'll get my new medicine! I can't wait! I'll be able to go outside and do things again! I can go back to my karate and kendo classes! I'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE AGAIN!…..well not really. I live here in my drow/fox hole (aka my room) but oh well. I like getting out and going to karate classes and stuff to. Ja ne until next time than! Have good days, time, and luck until than!


	18. Wrong Path

I didn't wake up till 9 boooo. Now I won't have the chapter up by 12. Oh well, guess I'll just have to type as fast as I can. Maybe I'll luck out and get it up by 12 anyway. Umm tomorrow's update may be postponed or it might be normal or just shoved off till later that day, because I'm finally going to get to the doctor's office! YES FINALLY! MY NEW MEDS ::Sobs happily::

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, gay, slash, Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle

Notes: **(X) **Pov of change and or time jump

Notes: 6/6

Chapter, 18: Wrong Path

"She's trying to ban Quidditch, I don't believe this," Harry said growling and slammed his book bag onto the great hall table. He'd been in such a good mood when he'd woken up, the shadow and him had talked the night before about the future, about things that they could do and get away with to Umbridge should she prove more of a problem and when he'd gotten out of bed to see the 24th decree staring brightly at him, most of his mood was gone.

Even worse, Angelina had come and explained to Harry that they might even be at risk losing their Quidditch team to this, bitch. His good mood was completely thrown out the window and shredded at this point.

"Listen Harry, I went there first thing myself and talked to Umbridge, she handed over the okay for us to play Quidditch without a second thought. Didn't take more than a few minutes and it was done with," Draco said holding up the paper.

"Yeah, but she likes you and besides she had no choice. Your father always giving so much money to the ministry, if she hadn't she'd of probably gotten sacked….wait," Harry looked up at Malfoy his eyes gleaming.

"Potter…"

"Harry, you don't actually think that'll work do you," Hermione asked rolling her eyes. "Draco's father-"

"You called him Draco again-"

"Shut up Ron, would never go against Umbridge if it made him lose any power," Hermione explained. Draco nodded in agreement.

"My father's all about power. If sacrificing me meant he'd get to rule most of the ministry, I'd be dead before I could blink."

They all sighed picking at their breakfasts after that, Harry wondering if he'd ever get to play Quidditch again and Malfoy if he'd ever get to play against anyone good ever again.

"I could get her to change her mind," Aderes said quietly after no one had talked for a bit. "I could get her to at least allow the Quidditch team, or she could face worse than being sacked.

"Aderes, as much as you're plotting is amusing," Harry started, but Aderes had looked up at him his eyes narrowed and serious.

"I'm not joking. I can get her to let the team play or I can get her kicked out and her reputation ruined," he stated flatly.

"And just how are you going to do that," Draco asked staring at him. "Your father doesn't work for the ministry or even help the ministry in any way shape or form."

"He let them live, considering they're still able to draw breath, they won't refuse the offer."

The tone Aderes said this all in and the way he looked made all of them believe he wasn't joking. They weren't sure how or why, but they were beginning to believe that Aderes could pull off at the least getting their Quidditch team approved.

"I want something in return for this though Harry," Aderes said suddenly.

"Like what?"

"I want to be able to help you with the lessons."

"If we can get them started up, alright."

Aderes nodded and got up walking away from their table. They watched him as he walked out and went through the Great Hall doors.

"Do you think he'll be able to pull it off," Ron asked quietly.

"I don't know…let's hope so," Harry said closing his eyes. He needed some kind of good news that's for sure.

"Well, let's get to History of magic then," he sighed standing up. The others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways for classes.

**(X)**

Harry could barely keep himself interested once again in History of Magic. It was utterly pointless between his foul mood and the fact that Binn's just wasn't that great of a speaker. As Harry began to drift off, even the Shadow seemed to have given up trying to make him pay attention. Suddenly he felt a sharp jab by Hermione in his side.

He looked up at her glaring until she jerked her finger towards the window. When he looked he was in utter shock to see Hedwig sitting on the windowsill looking absolutely horrible.

The other kids in the class began talking about his owl and of course, Binn's noticed nothing. Harry managed to get to his feet and sneak towards the window to his surprise without the teacher noticing. He opened the window where Hedwig jumped onto his shoulder and then he snuck back to his seat.

After making it back to his chair he pulled Hedwig into his lap and stared at her in complete horror. Her feathers were ruffled and one of her wings was bending in the wrong direction.

'I'll kill Voldemort if this doesn't heal,' Harry mentally hissed and won an amused feeling from the shadow.

'If Voldemort attacked your owl, do you really think she'd be alive?'

'That's not what I meant. One of his death eaters probably did it, I'll murder him,' he hissed again.

"Umm…Professor I'm not feeling to well…" he said in a firm voice Hedwig shoved behind his back. The teacher looked up at him and almost seemed shocked to see his room full of kids.

"Not feeling well," he repeated lazily.

"No, so I'm just going to…eh go to the hospital wing quickly," he said getting up, grabbing his bag and hurrying out with Hedwig as quickly as possible.

"Yes you do that," he replied and went back to his teaching.

'Where do I even take her? Hagrid's not here and…' Harry closed his eyes sighing. 'Wait, Professor Grubbly-Plank,' Harry said nodding to himself and ran off towards the nearest window. The grounds looked completely deserted though so he figured she was probably in the staff room and made a run for it.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in class," one of the two gargoyles asked in a smug tone. They knew very well where Harry should be.

"Yes, but it's urgent," Harry tried to explain, but the other gargoyle just jumped in.

"Oh that's sure to put us in our place, isn't it," it asked before it was silenced by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of class? You haven't gotten another detention have you," she asked her eyes narrowing.

"No, no nothing like that. I need to see Professor Grubbly-Plank," Harry said quickly. "My owl, she's injured."

"Injured owl, did you say?"

Suddenly there was a shadow behind Professor McGonagall that turned out to be Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Yes, look," he said holding up Hedwig. "She came in later than the other owls and her feathers are messed up, even her wig is bent and she can't move it, see," he said pointing out her frail looking wing.

"Well," She took the pipe out of her mouth and set it down. "Let's see.

"And just how far has this owl traveled," McGonagall asked.

"From London," Harry replied and he knew that McGonagall instantly knew that he really meant Grimmauld Place.

"Alright, I can fix her up just as new, but don't let her fly any long distances for a few days you hear," she said looking down at Harry. He nodded quickly just as the bell rang.

"Of course, I just want her to be alright."

"She will be," Professor Grubbly-Plank said with a grin and vanished back into the room.

"Wilhelmina! Wait Potter's letter," she said going in after her. McGonagall came back out a few moments later holding the letter in her hand and she handed it to Harry. "Be careful, the channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched," she said quietly.

Before Harry could reply though he was dragged away and forced to go outside with a group of students heading in the same direction or risk being trampled.

Sighing Harry made his way to the usual waiting area that they all met up in to go to Snape's class.

"Is Hedwig alright," Hermione asked sadly. Harry nodded.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank said she should have her better in no time. I just can't have her flying long distances for awhile." While Harry was still quite enraged at the fact his owl had been harmed, he couldn't help feeling glad that she was going to be alright. And no flying long distances for awhile? Harry wasn't sure if he wanted Hedwig flying anywhere anymore.

"What's the letter say anyway," Ron asked as they began walking towards their next class.

"Umm I haven no idea. I haven't opened it yet," Harry admitted sheepishly and after breaking the seal unrolled the scroll. He was a bit surprised though to see only five words written down in Sirius's hand writing: "Today, same time, same place." was all that it said.

"I guess we're going to be meeting Snuffles then…I doubt anyone would understand what was said in this letter though," Harry said trying to convince himself.

"Well the seal wasn't broken and unless they knew exactly who we were talking to, they'd have no idea what this was about," Ron said encouragingly.

"I don't know," Hermione said sighing. "Seals can be fixed with magic and things can be figured out…" her voice trailed off as they made their way down the stairs to the dungeon.

"I told you already, I got permission from Umbridge for our Quidditch team, you don't have to worry," Malfoy's voice rose up. "Here you're the captain take the piece of paper and hold onto it," he sounded annoyed. "Just don't go stupid and lose it," he added in that rude taunting voice. Harry was suddenly grateful him and Malfoy were no longer enemies.

"Almost makes you glad he's on our side," Ron said as they continued down.

"Thinking the same thing," Harry said.

"Harry!" Harry blinked and before he knew it was lying on the steps, Aderes on top of him. "I got Umbridge to hand over permission to let you guys play. You can stop worrying about Quidditch now," he said happily handing Harry the piece of paper.

"How…how did you…" Harry asked in shock staring at the piece of paper.

"Just a little persuading," Aderes said in his still cheery tone and climbed off Harry helping him up. Just as he did though, Aderes found himself on the ground, Ron on him.

"YOU SERIOUSLY ROCK," he screamed hugging the boy. Aderes let out a weird gurgled noise and Harry noticed that Ron was choking him.

"Umm Ron…"

"Yes, you rock! You rock you rock you are the greatest," he went on until finally Harry and Hermione pulled him off of the other boy.

"Thanks," Aderes muttered trying to get his breath back. Harry just nodded to him.

"And just what are you all doing," Snape asked his arms folded across his chest. He and the rest of the class were staring at their group.

"Showing Weasley how to do something right for once," Malfoy said in that same taunting tone he'd used on his Quidditch captain.

"Don't waste your time on lost causes, everyone into the classroom," he said coldly walking in.

The rest of the class followed, Ron glaring, and they quickly made their way to their usual seats.

"Harry, look," Ron said nodding to the corner in the back of the room. Sure enough in the back was Umbridge, clipboard in hand, though she looked slightly shaken. "Looks like you did a number on her," Ron snickered to Aderes.

"Well, she wasn't willing to part with the agreement to easily. It was fun getting it through," Aderes said nodding.

"I don't think I even want to know what you did," Harry said somewhat quietly. Snape closed the door to the room and everyone went silent.

"Alright then, we will be continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend," he said and waved his wand near the board, "here are your instructions, carry on."

The first half hour of the class all Umbridge did was sit in her back corner and take notes looking from one person to another. Harry though wanted to hear Umbridge's questioning of Snape and so instead of paying attention, kept staring at the two.

'If you're going to throw your grade down the drain just for gossip,' the shadow hissed and Suddenly Harry felt strangely odd. He looked around the room and noticed his body was still working, but he himself was no longer in that body.

'What did you do," Harry demanded turning to his body which now encased the shadow.

'Making sure you don't fail,' he hissed. 'I'm going to end up giving you potions lessons already anyway, today I'll just do it myself. Watch your teachers and be happy,' he said sounding extremely annoyed.

Harry thought if anyone should be annoyed it should be him, but he trusted the shadow and just sat there on the floor watching Umbridge and Snape. Finally after what seemed like hours Umbridge stood up and walked over to Snape's desk.

"Well, this class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said looking down at her clipboard then back up. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape glared turning around to face her. He looked like he was ready to use one of the forbidden curses on her.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts," she asked completely ignoring Snape's threatening demeanor.

'This isn't looking to good,' Harry said frowning. 'I can't stand either of them, but I'd rather keep Snape than Umbridge. He doesn't make you put scars into your hand or cancel Quidditch.'

'Is that all you think about is Quidditch,' the shadow asked in that still annoyed voice. 'Are you some kind of jock? More worried about your game than your studies?'

Harry blinked a few times and than nodded slowly.

'Actually yes…I think I am,' he admitted sadly. He'd never thought of himself as a stuck up jock before.

"Fourteen years."

The answer snapped Harry back into reality.

"And I understand you applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and have every year since you've joined the staff, though you've yet to be given the job," she said writing a few more things down.

"Yes," Snape said growling still.

"Any ideas on why?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself," Snape snapped and Umbridge's face turned into one of that awful frog like smiles.

"Oh I do plan to," she said happily.

"Did you hear my father's going to be sending money to Hogwarts soon," Malfoy asked Aderes in a loud tone. "Said he's sick of seeing those slack offs of like Hagrid get a job, and then people like Professor Snape are only paid half as much as that fool," he went on. This quickly caught Umbridge's attention.

"You're only paid half as much as the…the half-giant," she had whispered the last part.

"Well," Snape had begun, but Aderes and Draco had started talking again.

"Really, that's great. As a Potions Master, you'd really think they'd pay him more," Aderes said with a shrug. "Oh well, guess Hogwarts just doesn't treat all its teachers equally, just like the teachers don't treat all students equally," Aderes said smirking at Umbridge. She took a step back.

"Father says if Fudge doesn't allow it, he's cutting his funds and taking his money else where," Draco said shrugging.

"I would too. If I was putting that kind of money into something and they didn't listen to my demands, oh they'd be sorry."

Draco nodded and Umbridge quickly made a few more notes before uttering a goodbye and nearly running out of the classroom.

Snape walked over to where they were sitting, staring from Draco to Aderes then back again emotionlessly.

"Didn't I tell you no talking," he asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but I figured the Professor could use with some enlightenment," Draco said returning the smirk. "After all, my father does pay for most of her paycheck where the ministry is concerned. And he can just as easily destroy her."

"I wouldn't depend too much on your father," Snape said seriously. Draco merely shrugged.

"What father won't get done, Aderes' family will."

Snape looked at Aderes for a moment and nodded. He walked back to his desk looking slightly less tense than he had when he'd first come in.

'What was that all about,' Harry asked the shadow.

'Nothing that concerns us, I'm sure,' he replied. Harry wasn't so sure though.

**(X)**

As they walked out of the dungeon to head for lunch, Harry felt a weird sensation and he was once again back in his own body.

'How did you do that,' he asked after he'd been thrown back into his body. He felt as if he'd just gotten off a very fast and dizzying ride.

'A simple possession. I did it to Trelawney the other day remember?'

Harry nodded, still. He hadn't expected the shadow to ever do it to him.

"Harry, are you alright..? You haven't said a word since the middle of Potions class," Hermione said cutting into his thoughts.

"Huh," he looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been thinking that's all."

"About what," Aderes asked attaching himself to Harry's arm. He almost fell foreword when the Shadow hit him, but he remained attached glaring.

"About Umbridge, who else. I'm just trying to figure out how we can all get around this," he said sighing.

"We'll think of a way, don't worry. And if not, we just kill Umbridge, get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, kill them off if they don't teach us magic, and repeat until we get one that does," he said all to happily.

"Has anyone asked you if you should be in St. Mungo's" Draco asked eyeing Aderes wearily.

"Actually, a lot of people have mentioned that more than once," he admitted still latched onto Harry's arm. "Why?"

"No reason," Draco with a sigh. He wasn't about to piss Aderes off right now, he'd just helped him save his favorite teacher.

**(X)**

"Angelina, here," Harry said smiling as he held out the parchment containing permission for them to keep the Quidditch team. She looked like she was about to fall over and go into spasms.

"Oh my! Harry! How in the world did you get this out of her," she asked happily throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "This is wonderful, brilliant, how did you ever do this?"

"I didn't, Aderes did it for us," Harry said nodding to the boy who was currently sitting next to Draco, attached to his arm.

"I have to thank him; our whole team has to thank him…he's not on the Slytherin Quidditch team is he?"

"No," Harry said laughing.

"Great, than I can thank him and not have to take it back," she said happily and ran over to them. Harry followed after her and sat down next to Ron. Suddenly, everyone seemed to have their good moods back. Harry wondered though just how long it'd really last.

**TBC**

I forgot to add anything to this…that wasn't smart. Oh well a quick add on now as I fix up the chapters.


	19. Creeping Darkness

I figured just in case I decided to sleep in tomorrow (be it by my own will or not) I'd have at least some of the fanfic finished and I'd be able to sleep easily knowing I'd be able to update again before going off to the doctors and getting my new medicine…especially of course if this stuff makes me sick again for awhile like the last stuff did, which I'm hoping at all costs it won't. Random thought, things are getting a bit interesting. I have to finish a few things before getting to DA, but that should appear within this chapter or early the next one or something. Not much longer to wait!

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, Slash, Gay, Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle. If you don't like it than don't read it. This is the only warning you're gonna get.

Note: **(X) **is Pov change and or time jump

Notes: 7/ 61/2 sort of. Since I'm typing this up and it's still day 6 lol and the rest will be finished on day 7. o.O or something like that.

More Notes: Okay, the word boredly is not in the English dictionary, but y'know what. We all know what it means and I've seen it used in books before. Besides, it's the only way (to me anyway) to get Aderes' feeling across, so please don't kill me, but I'm going to use it. Thank you.

Chapter, 19: Creeping Darkness

Harry stretched out in his chair having only completed half the homework he'd intended to do. He couldn't help himself though. Not only was it so boring he was nearly put to sleep by it, the only memory that kept going through his head was how horrible Trelawney had looked during their class and how she had acted. It was without a doubt the most hysterical he'd seen any of the teachers. Of course, that might change with Umbridge around now. He wouldn't blame all the teachers at Hogwarts for having nervous breakdowns due to the toad the ministry had sent to spy on them.

'I wouldn't worry too much about it, we have other things to attend to, like your homework,' the shadow growled pointing to one of the books.

Harry let out a small groan, but grabbed the book anyway. He flipped to the page his assignment was on and stared at it.

'You're just trying to kill me, I know it,' Harry said sighing. 'I finished a good deal of it already, why do you need me to do more?'

'Because I know you, you'll wait until the last minute, rush it, and fail most of the subjects,' the shadow growled.

Harry sighed and looked back down at the homework he had. He stared at it for a few minutes until he finally managed to get back into the homework groove and started doing some more. By the time, Sirius had shown up, he'd managed to finish most of his work thanks to the shadow's threats.

It was around midnight again when Sirius finally showed up. When he did, he was grinning broadly and looked extremely proud of Harry for once.

"Trying to start up a Defense Against the Dark Arts group are we," he asked the grin still on his face.

All three of them looked shocked.

"How do you know about that," Hermione asked shakily.

"You should learn to choose your meeting places better," Sirius, said snickering. "The Hog's Head…"

"Well it was better than the Three Broomsticks. There are always people in there," she said quickly trying to defend her plan.

"Which meant it'd of been harder to overhear you," Sirius went on still snickering. "Seriously, you've still much to learn."

"Who overheard us anyway," Harry asked curiously. "I didn't see anyone I knew…and I didn't see any dogs or werewolves in the place," he added the last part with a grin.

"Of course not, Remus came in that day and threw one of his books at me. I didn't wake up until much later after the trip was over," he muttered unhappily. All three of them realized Sirius had been going to go through with his plan and go to Hogsmeade.

"Well at least he stopped you," Hermione scowled. "Do you know how much trouble we could of gotten into if we'd of gotten caught? We'd of all been sent to Azkaban!"

"Minor details, I broke out once, I could do it again," he said off handedly with a grin. "And to answer your question Harry, it was Mundungus."

"Mundungus," all three asked in shock.

"I didn't see him anywhere," Harry said quickly. It was true; he'd looked at the entire place and recognized no one.

"Well Harry, remember that witch with the veil, that was Mundungus dressed up as a witch," Sirius explained as he stared at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Why was Mundungus there? ….And why was he dressed as a Witch," Harry asked staring at his Godfather. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"What do you think? He was there to watch you and he's not allowed in the Hogs Head," he said laughing a bit harder.

"They're still watching me," Harry growled. "What in the hell for? I have my own source of protection without them," he screamed.

"Watch your mouth Harry," Sirius warned narrowing his eyes. "And be glad that you're being watched. At least they let you out of the house so you could come to school," he said flatly.

Instantly a flood of regret and guilt ran through Harry upon hearing and seeing the look on his Godfather. He muttered an apology and stood up walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Sirius," Hermione glared turning around to face the floating head. "How could you! And after you got him so depressed the last time you showed up and talked about his father!"

"Yeah, he was in a foul mood for days after that," Ron went on a bit shocked that Sirius had said such things to Harry.

"Oh, so Harry can say selfish things to me, but I can't to him," he demanded angrily.

"Sirius!"

Before he could reply though a hand, shot out from the flames and attempted to grab Sirius' head. He quickly vanished, but the hand kept on groping looking for something. Ron and Hermione quickly noticed it was Umbridge's hand, and grabbed their things running to their own dorms as quickly as possible.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his bed; he'd been lying there the shadow holding him protectively. He'd been doing his best not to cry or show any other types of emotion for that matter.

"What," he asked trying to maintain his mask.

"I, Sirius, I mean, gah! Umbridge shoved her hand through the fireplace and almost caught him," he said hurriedly. Harry instantly sat up.

"What? Is he okay," he demanded almost getting off the bed, but the shadow held him in place. "Gah let go!"

'No, I'm not letting go, your Godfather is fine,' it muttered shoving Harry back down.

"You weren't even there!"

'Umbridge didn't catch anyone,' the shadow hissed.

"No, I'm pretty sure he got away, but geeze Harry, we have to find some other way to…y'know. I mean we can't do that anymore after that," he said slightly out of breath and then noticed that no one had woken up from their talk. "Why is everyone still asleep?"

"The shadow usually throws up a barrier around my bed so if he wants to talk no one will hear," Harry said sighing. Ron nodded dully still looking quite shaken.

"I just can't believe that. How in the world did she find out?"

"Hermione and Professor McGonagall already warned us. Umbridge is watching all communication inside Hogwarts and out…we'll have to be more careful," he said quietly.

Ron nodded in agreement and they talked a bit more, mostly Harry just trying to calm Ron down. Eventually Ron admitted how tired he was and decided to go to bed.

'Thanks for making me stay calm…I'd hate to think what I'd do after some of the thoughts that have gone through my mind,' Harry said solemnly.

'Of course,' the shadow replied kissing him.

**(X)**

Harry sighed staring at the window as the rain poured down faster and faster. They were in a crowded classroom during break time, all five of them, doing homework. Or three of them were anyway; Aderes and Hermione had finished theirs already as usual.

"You look depressed Harry, I thought you'd be in a good mood since I got your Quidditch team back," Aderes pouted tugging on Harry's arm. Harry looked up at him frowning slightly and shook his head.

"Not that, just this homework. I have practice tonight too," he muttered looking back down at this paper.

"In this weather," Aderes asked in horror. Harry nodded.

"Not the first time," Ron said looking to Harry. "They've made you play in worse haven't they?"

"Yeah, like when those Dementors came," Harry shuddered with the memory.

"You're scared of Dementors," Aderes asked curiously tilting his head.

"Who isn't scared of Dementors," Ron asked growling. "They put those things in Azkaban to guard prisoners for a reason."

"True," Aderes replied in a bored tone. He looked at Peeves who was dropping ink pellets on people. "But why? I mean it's so pointless, so they suck out your soul right? You could probably get it back," he said sighing. He really did look bored with all this.

"I've never heard of anyone getting a soul back from a dementor," Hermione said hotly. She'd been drawn out of her thoughts to talk to them.

"Of course not," Aderes said yawning. "It's against the law. Go ahead and look it up."

"I think I will," she said 'hmphing' and went back to looking out the window. Another silence fell over them and Harry shoved his silencing charm homework into his bag after he'd finished it.

"Alright, now I'm bored," he said looking around the room. It was then that he noticed how dazed out Hermione was. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm," she asked turning around and focusing on Harry. "Yeah…I was just thinking," she said quietly.

"About?"

"…well do you really think we're doing the right thing?"

Harry stared at her having no idea what she was talking about. The others seemed just about as lost.

"About...?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts group," she said in the same quiet tone. "I mean…if he's so for it…than maybe it's not right…"

"Who's he," Aderes asked finally coming back into their conversation. He didn't look as bored as he had a few minutes ago.

"No one," she said quickly, but she was still staring at Harry.

"Oh, so now you think if my friend agrees with something, it's automatically wrong," Harry demanded angrily.

"No it-"

"You think just because he said 'Good job' and gave me a pat on the back that this is all wrong huh? Yeah Hermione, I guess I am some sort of dark wizard than aren't I? Because I agree with my friend and this idea? I'm going to be the next Voldemort aren't I," he screamed standing up.

"I never said that," Hermione screamed back as she did her best to stay composed, but also get herself away from Harry. The rest of the room had gone silent and everyone was of course looking at them. Even Draco and Aderes seemed shock at Harry's out burst, this having been their first time ever seeing one.

"Fine, if you think I'm some dark and evil wizard bent on destroying us all then just stay the hell away from me. I wouldn't want to hurt you or your reputation now would I," he sneered grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom.

"What in the bloody…" Draco asked as he watched Harry walk out. Ron merely shrugged shaking his head at a lost for words. They'd never called Harry a dark wizard or anything like that.

"I'll go talk to him," Aderes said quietly and he got up running after Harry.

"'Mione…are you alright," Ron, asked finally looking to her. Hermione shook her head slowly tears streaming down her face.

"What in the world is going on," she asked no one really.

"I don't know," Ron admitted. Slowly, but surely, the classroom began talking again.

**(X)**

"I don't believe she did that, how could she be so selfish and just gah," he screamed punching the wall. His entire body was shaking and he was beginning to feel a rage inside of him that he'd never felt before. "I can't believe her. Who does she think she is," he demanded slamming his fist into the wall again.

"Would you stop breaking your knuckles," a voice asked from behind him. Harry quickly turned around and saw Aderes standing behind him.

"I'm in no mood for your games," Harry growled his eyes flickering. "Just leave me alone, can't be seen with the next dark lord," he said tauntingly and looked away.

"I'm in Slytherin, just what kind of person do you think I am," he asked casually. He didn't seem like even half the person he usually was.

"Whatever," Harry said leaning against the wall behind him. The coldness of the stone suddenly on his back began calming him down a bit and he his mind began start to think straight. "I just can't believe she did that. After we risked that, after having almost lost Quidditch…"

"What was that all about? Who's this friend? A girlfriend or something," Aderes asked folding his arms across his chest. "Why does this person's opinion mean more than your friends?"

"…Because, it's the only family member I have left," he choked back a sob trying his best not to cry again like he had last night. The shadow had been there last night though to help him suppress his emotions, this time he was alone.

"You live with your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin and I'm sure they have family members too. It can't be you're only living relative," he stated in a flat tone.

"Yeah fine, it's the only family member that I like than," he lashed out growling. Somehow, he had realized that being mad stopped the pain, was able to hold back the tears, just when he had thought he couldn't anymore.

"Go growl at yourself," Aderes said sounding slightly amused, though mostly bored again. "I came to make sure you were alright not so I can hear a sob story anyway. Get yourself together and get your robes on. You have Quidditch practice."

Harry nodded having felt his fire be blown out once again. He didn't know how Aderes was doing it, but he was.

"Fine…"

"Go."

Harry sighed heading for the Gryffindor tower. This was going to be a long night.

**(X)**

"…Harry," Ron asked carefully as they walked towards the changing rooms.

"Hmm," he asked casually as if nothing had happened before. While in the dorm room getting his clothes he'd run into the shadow who'd happily helped him deal with his emotions.

"Are you…alright? I mean…you scared the heck out of all of us mate…even Draco didn't know what to say."

Harry nodded gazing down at his feet.

"Yeah, I need to apologize to Hermione…I can't believe I lost my temper like that either. I don't know…" he looked up at Ron frowning. "Do you think maybe I am turning into Voldemort?"

"What," Ron asked in horror. "No, no way of course not," he said as quickly as he could. "Of course not, you're like the perfect definition of a good guy, you've just been stressed, because of Umbridge, all those detentions and the homework…I mean come on Harry, you look completely fine when you're relaxed and that….shadow thing is holding you," he said trying to get past the lump in his throat. Harry knew his friend didn't like talking about the shadow at all.

"I hope you're right…I know I'm stressed, but…" he let his voice trail off as they entered the changing room. "I'll tell you later."

Ron nodded and they went to change.

**(X)**

An hour later, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team stalked back into the changing rooms completely soaked. Their team leader kept assuring them the practice hadn't been for nothing, but they all knew it had been.

"What a fun time," Ron said rolling his eyes. "Here Harry," he said throwing him a towel.

"Thanks."

Harry caught the towel and began drying himself off when he let out a loud scream. Everyone in the changing room froze, most of them having heard about his outburst in classroom earlier that day.

"S, sorry," he muttered looking up. "I poked myself in the eye," he said rubbing his eye afterwards in a sad attempt to convince the others. Everyone seemed to buy it and went back to their conversations, no doubt not wanting to deal with him if he was in fact having another out burst. Ron though noticed that something was wrong and they both stayed behind so they could talk.

"Harry, what happened?"

"My scar…Voldemort was really angry and the emotion just hit me really hard," he said wincing a bit. His head still felt like it was spinning.

"How do you know he was angry," Ron asked cautiously. "I mean…he's not on the school grounds right, he couldn't get here and-"

"No, Dumbeldore warned me about this. He said that since Voldemort had risen again, that I'd feel his emotions when they were really strong. Last year it was just anger…but this year…I think I can feel his happiness too," he tried to explain as best he could.

"But how," Ron asked horrified.

"The scar…it has to be, because of the scar."

"I think you should tell someone," Ron said quickly trying to get his fears under control.

"I told Sirius last time."

"Well, tell him about this time!"

"Can't can I," Harry asked sighing. "Umbridge is watching everything."

"Than tell Dumbledore."

"I told you what Dumbledore said, he'll just say the same thing," Harry growled at the mention of the headmaster's name. He still felt like he'd been completely abandoned once again.

"Well tell him again anyway. You really need to," Ron pressed, but Harry just shook his head wrapping his cloak around himself.

"No. If Dumbledore wants to know, then let him ask. I have no intentions of speaking to him until he apologizes," Harry said firmly.

"Y'know Harry. If it wasn't for Dumbledore you wouldn't even have that shadow," Ron said quietly. "It's because of Dumbledore you're still sane mate." With that said, he walked out of the room leaving Harry alone.

Harry remained inside the changing room awhile after that thinking about what Ron had said. For the first few minutes he'd just stood there gaping, but he'd decided if he was going to stay there for so long he might as well sit down.

He was currently sitting against one of the lockers his eyes closed as he listened to the rain pour outside.

'He's right you know,' Harry thought to himself. 'If it wasn't for Dumbledore I wouldn't have the shadow and than where would I be? I'd of killed myself during the summer holiday, I wouldn't even be here.'

'Yet, are you even happy that you are still here,' the shadow asked out of nowhere. Harry didn't even bother to open his eyes, just smiled a bit when the shadow sat down next to him to hold him.

'I am…when I'm with you, I'm happy.'

'Then stop worrying about it. Tell Dumbledore when you're ready and apologize to Hermione first thing,' he said gently. Harry nodded all his fears and anger drifting away slowly as if they'd never been there.

'Thanks…'

"You're welcome," the shadow said kissing Harry gently. If only he'd of opened his eyes, the lights still on, no barriers up, Harry would of seen the shadow's true form.

**TBC**

::Sticks tongue out:: I'm going to be shot for this chapter I know it. I tried throwing more obvious hints since I'm going to revile some things anyway. I'm sorry it's 9:30 that I'm updating this. I was really tired after my doctor's appointment. They took blood and everything, gah. They want me to rest and wait a week for me to take my new medicine. (I don't see what the heck for. I need it to get better in the first place) but I just nodded and agreed so I could get out.

Oh well, it's updated and finished and I'm happy so yay. And even bigger news, 300 reviews! I have more than that I know, but I'm so happy and grateful to all of you! It's the first time I've ever gotten 300 reviews, I'm so happy about that! Thank you all so much for reviewing and letting me see that new number! Thank you all so much ::Hugs:: Well than, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Ja ne until than have good days, times, and luck until than!


	20. Raising an Army

Wow I've made it to chapter 20 and so fast now with the constant updates I'm in shock. Truthfully, before, I didn't think I was ever gonna make it here, but I finally have and I can say I'm extremely happy about that! Yes I am! Even though at the moment I feel like complete crap. I'm so pissed that I have to wait a week before starting my new medicine. I have a feeling I'm only going to get worse before getting better now. Fun fun fun.

**Warnings: **SHONEN AI, GAY, SLASH, Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter Harry Potter/Tom Riddle. For crying out loud if you don't know yet you're never going to know so just stop reading! Sheesh.

**Notes: **(X) Is Pov change and or time jump

**Notes**: 8 - 7 and 1/2

Chapter, 20: Raising an Army

"Harry Potter Sir! I have your owl for you," a voice sounded out of no where and Harry nearly fell out of his chair. Wait…his chair?

Harry blinked sitting up and noticed he was in the common room his Potions book in hand.

'What in the…' He noticed the shadow on top of him asleep and half his Potions assignment done. Harry smiled gratefully at the shadow, but he still felt a bit guilty for having passed out and letting the shadow do his assignment.

"Harry Potter sir, your owl," the voice said again and Harry finally looked up over the shadow to see a strange looking house elf covered in tons of scarves, socks, and hats.

"Dobby…." Harry asked blinkingly. "What in the world…" He couldn't stop himself from snickering. "Have you been taking all of Hermione's clothes?"

"Well no…I've brought some for Winky too…but she doesn't like clothes yet. In fact none of the other house elves will come to the Gryffindor tower and clean it, because they all feel insulted by these clothes," he explained.

"Yeah, Ron and I figured as much," Harry said smiling. At that Hedwig got sick of waiting and flew over to her master's chair sitting on the arm rest. Harry was a bit surprised to see her look as if she was slightly floating and then when she dug her talons in, to hear a loud scream.

'….I take it she got you,' Harry asked trying to hide his humor. Hedwig had flown off and landed on the other side of the chair.

'If your bird is missing, I ate it,' he hissed sitting up and rubbing his leg.

Harry began laughing at that again and turned his attention back to Dobby.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright Harry Potter sir! You set Dobby free. I do not mine cleaning the tower by myself. I always hope I get to see Harry Potter and today I did!"

"Eh…that's not what I meant, but sure," he smiled at the house elf.

"I'm always grateful to be able to help Harry Potter. If there's ever anything I could do for you then just let Dobby knows," the elf explained happily.

Harry thought for a moment and wondered if there was maybe something he could help him with.

'It's a long shot…'

'So is your bird living by morning.'

"Dobby, do you know anywhere I could get about thirty-two people into a room to teach Defense against the Dark Arts? Without being caught?"

"Hmm…."

"No teachers can know about it though. It has to be kept away from them, especially from Umbridge."

At that Dobby's eyes lit up and he began nodding eagerly, and then jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes. Dobby knows of a place like that. Dobby can help Harry Potter," he screamed happily and jumped around some more.

'I think I'll take the house elf too,' the shadow muttered climbing off Harry.

"Really? That's great Dobby, where is it?" Harry asked excitedly. He'd never even dared to believe finding a place for their meetings could be as easy as asking Dobby.

"It's a room that only people who really need something can find. It's called the Come and Go Room sir, or as the Wizards knows it the Room of Requirement!"

"The Room of Requirement," Harry repeated staring happily at the house elf.

"Yes, yes. Dobby once took Winky there when she became to drunk. There were cures and even a small bed for Dobby to lay Winky down on. Dobby was able to let Winky rest and sleep it off…"

Harry laughed at that and smiled.

"Alright, so when can we go and find this room?"

"Whenever Harry Potter would like,"

"We could go now," Harry sat jumping to his feet.

'Reckless fool, get your butt into bed,' the shadow growled dangerously. Harry froze and turned to look at the shadow.

'Umm…well I guess I could…'

"Dobby, can you give me the location of the room," Harry asked quickly before the shadow got even madder. Dobby happily gave Harry the directions to the room so he could find it exactly and then ran off so he could clean the tower.

"Come on Hedwig," Harry said happily holding out his arm. His owl jumped onto his shoulder nuzzling him happily.

'You like the owl more than me don't you,' the shadow asked as they walked up the stairs.

"You're jealous of my owl? That's pretty sad," Harry replied in a mock thoughtful tone.

The shadow glared at him, but said nothing. Harry walked over to his bed setting Hedwig down on the nightstand and then climbed into bed himself. The shadow dropped his once again forgotten Potions book by his bed and lied down next to him.

**(X)**

"Alright then, so everyone that signed the list knows right," Harry asked nervously as he paced back and forth in front of the door of the Room of Requirements.

"Harry, standing out here and pacing isn't going to tell us if this worked or not. Could you please just…open the door," Hermione asked nervously. Even though Harry and her had made up this morning things were still pretty rough with them. Such was the case that she refused to be left alone with Harry at all anymore.

Harry looked up as though he was in shock from the sound of her voice and nodded.

"Right, open the door and see…" his voice trailed off and he stared at the door nervously.

"Today Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes. He didn't want to get caught if they could help it.

"Right…I mean. Oh fine." He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle to the door. "Let's hope this works," he muttered to himself and pushed the door open. Instantly they were met with a huge room covered in throw cushions, bookcases, and other things needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts practices. "I don't believe this…"

"Well believe it," Draco said pushing Harry in. He nearly landed flat on his face, but managed to stagger forward and caught himself before he hit it.

"Thanks," he glared at Malfoy who just smirked back at him and nodded.

"This place is wonderful," Hermione said staring at all the books. "I don't believe this, there's so many of them….and all of them dealing with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry this is brilliant," she said happily and pulled one of the books off the shelf.

"Glad I actually did something right," Harry muttered turning from her to the other three. "So do you think this will work guys?"

"Yeah, it will," Draco said nodding from one thing to another.

"And these cushions are perfect when we practice stunning spells," Ron said jumping onto one of them. Hermione was already using one for a chair.

"We should test them out," Aderes said and before Harry could figure out what was going on, Aderes had taken a running start and tackled Harry onto the nearest cushion.

"Aderes!"

"Well he's still yelling, must mean he's alright," Aderes said happily and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Now be a good boy and stop struggling," he muttered into Harry's ear. Harry blushed instantly and dropped his face into the cushion.

"Someone's at the door you two, I hope you don't need a private room," Draco mused and before Harry could push Aderes off he opened it.

Standing in the doorway was Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean who were now all staring at Harry jaws dropped.

"Is that why Hermione called him a dark wizard? Because he's dating a Slytherin," Parvati asked Draco in a whispered tone.

"No, they're not dating believe it or not," he said moving out of the way.

"Harry, you're a slut? I thought you were dating Hermione," Dean whined as Harry finally managed to climb out from under the other boy.

"I'm not dating anyone," he complained shoving Aderes away from him. "He tackled me to test out the cushions to make sure they were safe," he said in an attempt to explain himself.

"Which, common sense would of led them to just try a stun spell, but it is Potter," Malfoy said shrugging. The others who'd come in were nodding, the newest arrivals confused as to why their teacher was on the ground his face red and Aderes not to far from him.

"Alright then…" Harry said getting to his feet and just daring Aderes to try and touch him again. Aderes ignored him though crawling over to Hermione and began reading the book over her shoulder. Strangely enough she showed no signs of complaints and allowed this while Ron muttered one curse after another in the background.

"Is everyone here," Harry asked looking at all the students and trying to count them.

"They're all here," Hermione said placing her book down after she had marked it. Aderes let out a small whining noise, but said nothing.

"Great." He walked over to the door and turned the key where there was a loud clicking noise to let everyone know they were now safely inside. "Alright, let's try and…Yeah Hermione," he asked staring at her upraised hand.

"I think we should pick a leader."

"Umm…Alright."

"Harry's the leader," Cho said hotly glaring at Hermione.

"I know, but we should vote to make it official," she said quickly glaring back at Cho.

"Alright then…..everyone who wants Harry to be our leader, raise their hand," Ron said to try and get Hermione and Cho to stop fighting. Everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Alright…Yeah Hermione?" Harry asked wondering why his friend was suddenly giving him an onslaught of questions. Seriously, he was beginning to understand why Umbridge got so angry when she saw Hermione's hand in the air.

"I think we should have a group name too. You know, something to represent our spirit and team spirit," she said brightly. There were a few mutters from one person to another as they began talking.

"How about destroy the ministry because they're idiots," Draco asked shrugging. A few of the students laughed.

"Rebellion against Umbridge," Harry offered. A few more whispers rose up.

"How about the Defense Association," Cho asked. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?"

Hermione and Aderes glared at Cho.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good, but let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army since that's the Ministry's worst fear," Ginny said grinning.

"I agree," Aderes said shooting his hand up in the air. The rest of the students nodded in agreement and the name was chosen.

"Alright then, Dumbledore's Army it is," Harry said happily. "Oh I almost forgot…Aderes is going to be my second in command…because he black mailed me into it."

"Did not," Aderes said pouting. "I merely asked threateningly and he agreed."

"Same diff," Ron muttered. Malfoy nodding in agreement and laughing.

"Fine, a threat talk then. Anyway, I've been thinking about what kind of spells would be best to begin with and I decided that, if we can't even do the basics, it's pretty pointless to try the bigger stuff right?" There were nods of agreement. "Right, then I think the first thing we should do is try the Disarming Charm-"

"Please, what could we possibly do with that," Zacharias asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, it saved my life from Voldemort last year," Harry said quietly. The rest of the students went silent, got up and began pulling their wands out. Zacharias himself looked quite embarrassed and quickly partnered up with someone so they could start.

'It also got your name on his main hit list,' the shadow joked appearing behind Harry.

'Not now please. I thought you were for this anyway.'

'I am. I'm just watching,' he said looking at the students. 'You have a lot of work to do…'

A wand shot past Harry's head and went through the shadow's throat and stuck into the wall.

'I've noticed…' He looked around sighing. 'I need a way to get their attention, a whistle or something.' Harry blinked noticing a whistle that had appeared near his feet.

'That can't be good.'

'Why?'

'If you get what you want in here, I think that means Aderes will have you down in no time.'

"I DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THAT FROM YOU," Harry screamed his face completely red. A lot of the other students had stopped what they were doing and pointed to Harry whispering. The shadow just laughed though vanishing from its spot leaving Harry to look like a complete fool.

"I cannot wait to get back to the dorm," he said muttering thinking about all the things he could do to attack the shadow. "Keep it up, I'll break the necklace," he went on and grabbed the whistle blowing it. "EVERYONE STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze and looked over to Harry quickly.

"Alright, everyone I'm glad we did this since obviously we still have a lot to practice with this. I just want you all to know I am watching, I'll be walking around to help this time, but I do believe we'll get this down quickly," he said reassuringly and then told them to start back up.

He did as he'd said, walking around looking from one person to another as they tried out their spells, some of them doing quite well while others were out right failing.

'You did want to start this,' the shadow mused from somewhere. It annoyed Harry that he couldn't see him.

'Look, I'm getting really sick of this pop in pop out. Either stay put somewhere or just…' he couldn't bring himself to say the words leave.

'I'd be careful what you wish for,' the shadow warned threateningly. Harry let it drop at that.

For the rest of the time Harry walked around as he said he would and helped everyone that he could. He was just beginning to wonder how long they'd been in there when Hermione yelled to him.

"Harry, time," Hermione shouted over the loud screams of "Expellimellius." Harry looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it was already ten past nine.

Harry grabbed the whistle he'd used before and blew it loudly. Everyone immediately stopped and looked up staring at Harry.

"Alright everyone. It's ten past nine already, we're going to start heading back. Same time next week," he asked.

"Sooner," more than a few students shouted happily.

"Just remember we have Quidditch practice," Angelina said quickly. The other people on Quidditch teams nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this next Wednesday then. We'll figure out where to go from, from there alright?"

The others nodded and Harry began sending them all out in groups of three or four at a time to their respected houses. Finally when it was just the five of them left they relaxed a bit seeing as the others were all safely back.

"That was fun," Aderes said happily and smiled at the room. "It's really comfortable in here too. It would be fun if we could just come in here whenever we want to read books or take them out for farther reading while we're not practicing," he said eyeing the books longingly.

"That would be nice," Hermione agreed also staring at the books. Harry rolled his eyes pointing at the door.

"We don't even know if they'd make it out of the room, besides. If Umbridge found out she'd throw a fit. Who's going first?"

"I want to stay with Harry," Aderes said quickly grabbing Harry's arm.

"That makes no sense, you should leave with Malfoy," Hermione said looking back from Harry to Draco.

"No, you just want to spend time with Harry, I won't let you."

"You what," Ron asked jerking around and staring at Hermione questioningly.

"Oh Ron I do not…I just…Oh fine," She grumbled walking out with Draco and Ron. After they left and the door was shut Aderes nodded to one of the cushions and sat down. Somewhat curious, Harry followed.

"Yeah?"

"Is your hand feeling better," Aderes asked somewhat quietly. Harry blinked, he had completely forgotten about his hand and his outburst the night before.

"Yeah, it's fine actually," he said looking to it. He flexed it to show Aderes it was fine, glad no pain came from it when he did so.

"That's good. I thought with you hitting the wall and then going off to play Quidditch you might have just made it worse."

"No, it's fine."

"You should be grateful that it is. Not everyone could be so lucky as to hit a wall that hard and get away uninjured."

Harry nodded, but the truth was he had injured his hand badly; the shadow had been the one to come in and heal it.

"Harry, why don't you accept my advances? Is it because of me, because I'm in Slytherin or what," he asked looking up at the boy a slight frown on his face.

"Wh, what? No it's nothing like that…Aderes I'm already dating someone…"

"Well sort of right? It's just a shadow, a mere imitation of what you could really have," he said looking off towards the books and other items scattered through out the room. "Aren't you even curious as to what that shadow is?"

"You can see the shadow," Harry asked frowning. "I thought only Ron and Draco could…"

"I can see it," he stated flatly and turned his gaze back to Harry glaring. "But I want to know why you don't take the real form, why do you keep pushing it away," Aderes demanded sitting up.

"Wait the real form. What are you talking about," Harry asked taking a step back, Aderes' red eyes he'd just noticed he had, had begun glowing.

"There is no possible way you could be that dense," Aderes growled getting to his feet and stepping towards Harry. "I am so sick of seeing you and Cho exchange-"

"Don't bring Cho into this," Harry screamed glaring at him. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this! All I hear from you is 'Cho this' and 'Cho that' I'm sick of Cho! She wasn't the one who kept you sane," he screamed slamming Harry into the wall. "She wasn't the one who helped you; she didn't save you from jail or from your idiot family with those stupid muggles! And you, you can't even remember my face," he growled slamming his fist into the wall inches from Harry's head.

"W, what…what do you mean remember your face…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Harry frowned at him trying to figure out what he meant.

"There is no possible way…unless…" He looked at Harry his eyes no longer red. "What's Voldemort's real name?"

"Voldemort's what?"

"His real name you fool. The one he had before changing it to Lord Voldemort, his given name."

"His given name..?"

Harry frowned trying to think hard. What was Voldemort's real name? He'd heard it somewhere…of course, he'd fought against him when he'd been in the Chamber of secrets, but…what was it. Hadn't Ron just been talking about it when he'd tried to convince Harry to do this Defense Against the Dark Arts class?

**FLASH**

"You protected the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"Luck."

"You killed the basilisk and destroyed….." Ron's own voice trailed off.

"Ron, are you alright," Hermione asked frowning.

"Fine…" He said shaking his head. "Anyway. Then in third year you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

**END FLASH**

'Maybe it's just not me…Even Ron had problems remembering…'

"I don't know…I can't remember. I should I know it's important, something like that, your arch enemy you should remember," Harry growled closing his eyes. "But I can't…and Ron couldn't either. He couldn't remember and he looked like he was going to go into a fit if he tried…"

"So that's why," Aderes laughed moving away from Harry. "No wonder no one has…only Dumbledore, what a fool," Aderes went on laughing and patted Harry on the shoulder. "You're not a fool or dense, you're just charmed."

"Charmed," Harry asked blinking. He didn't feel charmed.

"It was supposed to be a protection, to make sure everyone else, but you forgot, that way you would be stuck into silence." He snickered shaking his head and looked back at Harry smirking. "However, if that's the case. Let's start this all over," he said lustily pulling a much shaken Harry away from the wall and shoving him down hard onto one of the Cushions.

"I will not stand for you to get near that bitch Cho anymore. So let's lay down some rules Harry. Whether or not I'm in a shadow form or a solid form, I am your lover," he said his eyes narrowed. "Do you understand?"

"You're the….but you act completely different…"

"I was merely acting, such a simple thing," he licked his lips bringing his face inches from Harry. "And one more thing you should keep in mind love." Harry stared at him shaking. "You're not going anywhere. As the true Voldemort, the one with a complete self, not some stupid idea where he went and separated his souls into a bunch of different pieces, you belong to me and no one is going to save you."

Harry lied there in complete shock, Aderes, Tom Riddle, bent down kissing Harry deeply and before Harry could even begin to piece things together, he realized things were taking a serious turn for the worse.

**TBC**

Well there you have it, an explanation at chapter 20.…oooh I'm evil. So that's what everyone has been waiting for. Now I'll probably lose like half my readers because I told them, but people were getting very impatient. I apologize and hope those that stick with me will enjoy the rest of the story. Sorry the update took so long for today. Have good luck and days and times until than time than. Ja ne until than!


	21. Fading Reality

I got a lot of reviews last night for finally telling everyone who Aderes/the shadow was. Many of you knew which is good. I'm glad I didn't screw up everyone to the point of "Omg I don't believe it, Aderes is actually Tom Riddle and the shadow is a spell he'd use to go after Harry when he needed to," type of thing. Believe me; I am truly grateful for that. So thank you everyone, I am glad I have not destroyed anyone's brains.

Umm all right. There's been a lot of questions and I'd love to answer them, however, answering certain ones would give away a lot of the plot and plot twists and such, though I'm glad you're starting to ask a lot of these questions. Let's me know you're paying attention, which is really good. I will however say one thing, because tons of people have asked this and it has nothing to really do with the story.

**Question: **The necklace is a Horcrux isn't it?

**Answer: **No, the necklace is not a Horcrux. It is something else completely different that has nothing to do with a Horcrux nor does it function like one.

Great, glad we got that carried out of the way. Tom does mention Horcruxes, actually he did just in the past chapter, but the necklace is not one of them and if you paid attention to what he said it was "As the true Voldemort, the one with a complete self, **not some stupid idea where he went and separates his souls into a bunch of different pieces,"**

In other words, Tom is not the same Voldemort that went and chopped his soul up. I just gave away some of the plot twisted ness, but we already knew there were two dark lords running around. Tom Riddle and the Voldemort that had been talking to Luscious are two different people. So it's your guy's jobs to figure out how, why and what the hell is going on! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Shonen ai, gay, slash, Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter. Tom's here there is going to be trouble now that he's shown himself. That's right; Rape will ensure at times, I've yet to decide how graphic it will be. The first one they talk about though is not graphic.

Notes: **(X) **is Pov change and or time jump

Chapter, 21: Fading Reality

Harry groaned as he finally came to and tried to take in his surroundings. The second he opened his eyes though he was forced to close them due to the constant spinning of the room.

He tried to remember what had happened. He had said bye to Ron, Hermione, and Draco, they had left, and…Aderes had stayed….

'No not Aderes,' Harry thought to himself pulling the blanket around him closer. 'It had been Tom Riddle. The Tom Riddle, before he'd lost his mind and separated his soul, the original Tom…but how in the world was he here…and how had he…'

Harry let out another groan remembering the events that had taken place afterwards. Tom had told him who he was and that Harry was his and then he'd proven it. He'd shoved Harry to the ground and against his will claimed him.

'I feel like I'm going to be sick.'

He wondered if he should get up, but decided against it. There was nothing holding him down, no arms, no words of comfort, the shadow was nowhere to be found so it had to be the truth. Aderes was merely a name Tom had been using to fool the school while the shadow had been nothing more than a spell done by him to be able to stick by Harry.

And for what? So he could just get Harry to trust him so later on he could rape him? Or was there some other meaning behind all of this. Was he trying to get Harry to trust him so he could turn him against the others or was there some other completely different reason that he couldn't even think of?

'I need to get up, but I still feel sick,' he shoved himself up shaking slightly as he did so. He nearly lost the contents of his stomach.

"I can do this," he whispered harshly to himself managing to get to his feet without puking. "I have to find some way," he growled as he made his way to the stairs. He had to take a bath. "Come on," he said forcing himself to open the door to the boy's dorm and proceed to walk out.

He closed the door behind him and still shaking, grabbed the railing of the stairs.

"Slowly," Harry said to himself quietly as he took his first step down, then another. He made it down four stairs before his legs gave out and he began tumbling down them at a fast speed slamming into the wall. He closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for the impact of the bottom. Suddenly though he was no longer moving.

"Hermione," he asked nearly losing his stomach this time. He closed his eyes again and remained unmoving.

"No you idiot, she's in her room asleep and unaware like she should be," Tom growled pulling Harry into his lap. "Why the hell did you try and make it down the stairs. That was your first time wasn't it? You can't move so soon after that!"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't of," he started, but ended up cutting himself off with a groan and finally puked. Lucky for him he managed to hit the stairs instead of Tom who'd of no doubt beat him to death had he done so.

"Are you alright," he asked flatly rubbing Harry's back gently. Harry sighed relaxing a bit regardless of what his mind was telling him. He was lying in the future Voldemort's lap and was relaxing. That couldn't be a good sign. However, the shadow, Tom, had kept him safe for so long, why should now be any different?

"I feel better," he admitted quietly.

"Good. Move over a bit." Harry did as he was told and Tom pulled out his wand cleaning the stairs up. He shoved his wand back into his robes and then stood up, Harry in his arms. "I seriously don't suggest that you do that again."

"I want to take a bath."

"You can take a bath later."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't need a bath now would I," Harry seethed. "So either put me down or help me get to it," he demanded.

"Temper temper that fire won't ever go out no matter what I do will it" Tom asked nuzzling him gently.

"A, Aderes! Stop it!"

"Heh, you remember now, it's Tom. So don't call me that stupid name unless we're around the others."

"I'll call you whatever I want if you don't let me go take a bath," Harry growled trying to get down.

"Pushy pushy, fine. I'll take you to the baths, but you need something to change into. You're doing that on your own." He dropped Harry onto the floor and folded his arms across his chest waiting.

Wincing Harry got up and managed to get back into the dorm grabbing a change of clothes. He came back out a few moments later eyes still narrowed.

"I always knew you were the perfect person for me," he smirked picking Harry up again.

"Put me down!"

"Obviously you're having trouble walking. Wouldn't want you to break those legs, now would we Potter?"

Harry blinked and shook his head slowly. Tom smirked thinking he'd won, Harry threw up again this time not bothering to not aim for him.

**(X)**

"Alright then, here's my plan," Hermione said brightly as she held up a basket of what looked to be a bunch of Galleons. "Everyone takes a Galleon, and see this here," she said holding up the coin. She pointed to the numbers on the edge. "Usually this is where they put the serial number, but instead ours will have the date and time of the next meeting. I put a Protean Charm on Harry's so when he chooses the date, everyone else's will to. Also, if the date has to be changed, it'll get hot and if you have it with you you'll know," she said smiling proudly to herself.

"Nice," Tom said smirking. "You've outdone yourself this time Hermione," he said grabbing a Galleon and looking it over.

"Th, thanks Aderes," she said a small blush on her face. Ron nearly launched his wand into Tom's throat.

"Anyway, umm any questions?"

"You can cast a Protean Charm," Terry Boots asked out of nowhere. "That's N.E.W.T standard! With brains like that why you aren't in Ravenclaw," he demanded.

"Well…the sorting hat had thought about putting me in there," she admitted blushing even more. "In the end though he decided on putting me into Gryffindor."

"Better than where he almost put me," Harry muttered looking at his own fake galleon.

"What, Slytherin," Aderes joked.

"Yes," Harry stated flatly and the rest of the room went silent.

"So, Gryffindor is just where they throw kids the sorting hat can't decide where to put in the 'real houses'," Draco joked grinning. The other kids save for those in Gryffindor, all started laughing and Harry thanked whomever it was watching over him for Draco's fast cover up.

The students once again began leaving in small groups of three or four as always until they made it back safely to their houses.

"Things are going so great," Hermione said happily throwing herself onto one of the cushions. "Everyone is learning so much and we're all getting so much better. Harry, you're an amazing teacher."

"Well…Aderes is helping to," Harry said eyeing Aderes a bit a smile crossing his face.

"Helping what? Trying to rape you every lesson in front of everyone? Seriously Aderes, can't you control yourself for just one night," Hermione asked looking over to them. "I swore you were going to jump Harry right in front of us tonight."

"I was seriously thinking about it," Tom admitted wrapping his arms around Harry. "But I decided the class was a bit more important, for now anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes while Ron moved a bit closer to Hermione. He was seriously beginning to miss the shadow and wanted him back instead of Aderes constantly being all over Harry.

"Hermione…just curious, but those coins…they're a lot like Voldemort's death mark aren't they?"

"Well yes…that's what I fashioned them after, however if you've noticed, I carved the times into coins, not our members skin," she said a bit defensively.

"I like it this way myself," Harry admitted.

"I don't," Tom said. "However, it is less likely to find. A death mark can be found so easily while these galleons will be harder to detect," he admitted looking it over some more.

"Yes…" Hermione said looking a bit uneasy.

"So…do you two plan on staying here or are you actually going to come back with us for once," Malfoy asked trying to change the subject.

"We're staying, we have a few things to prepare for the next class, then we'll leave," Harry said stretching. Tom nodded.

"Whatever. If you two want to go and be rabbits, don't lie about it," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Come on; let's get out of here before Aderes loses all self control in front of us."

Hermione nodded getting up and Ron quickly followed after the other two.

"You really do need to learn self control," Harry admitted turning to look Tom in the eyes. After the mishap a few weeks ago, when he'd fallen down the stairs they had made a truce, at least for the time being. After all, neither of them could sleep unless they were next to the other.

"Yeah I have self control, but Aderes doesn't," he grinned and walked over to one of the bookshelves. He grabbed a book off it and began flipping through it. "So have you gotten any lesson plans for the next class," he asked casually without looking up from the book.

"I was thinking about maybe something more defensive now. We know how to attack, but what about defend? You know, like shields and stuff," he said walking to a cushion and sitting down.

"Defense works I guess. They better be able to throw a shield up pretty quick though if they want it to be at all effective."

"I was thinking more along the lines of being able to use it after having harmed an enemy and they're trying to gather themselves," Harry explained and Tom looked up.

"They could have just killed them off then if they were trying to gather themselves."

"Unlike you, a lot of us don't want to kill."

"That's the way things work love, things die and usually it's us that end up killing them," he said placing the book back onto the shelf. Smirking he walked over to a glaring Harry and sat down on his lap. "And you will be the leader of my army," he went on wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"No, you will be the outcast of my army of undead," Harry joked leaning back.

"An outcast? I believe I'm already an outcast," Tom smirked moving to Harry's neck. He smiled reassured after seeing the mark he'd made on his lover was still there and bit down on it.

"Tom…"

"You're still mine…you'll always be mine," he hissed pulling Harry closer. "I'll give you up to no one and my mark will make sure of that."

"I don't know if you were more possessive as the shadow or as you are now."

"Now." He kissed Harry deeply.

**(X)**

"Quidditch, I hate Quidditch," Tom growled looking from one of the four to the other.

"Aderes are you mad because we're going to kick your team's butt," Harry asked grinning.

"Excuse me, I think you're mistaken Potter. Our team's going to smash yours into the ground," Draco smirked.

"I highly doubt that," Ron growled.

"We'll see."

"Y'know, we're all friends remember," Hermione cut in finishing up the last bit of her homework.

"And I still think Quidditch is a pointless game and we should all be doing D.A," Tom whined and latched onto Harry's arm.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back down at the essay he'd been writing. It was covered in drawings of a lion on a broomstick roasting a snake over a fire on the Quidditch field. He coughed a bit nervously and shoved the paper into his bag.

"Pointless or not, we enjoy it," Harry said eyeing Malfoy. "And I guess I'll have to admit, whosever team wins, wins. We still have to stick together so we can defeat you know who," Harry said calmly.

"And that stupid Voldemort who's getting stupider by the day," Tom growled slamming his fist into the table. A few people looked at them thinking it'd been Harry, though upon seeing it was just Tom, ignored it.

"Yes, and you're so worried about Voldemort's reputation why," Draco asked glaring.

Tom just sat there glaring and poked Harry's Potion book with his quill.

"Look, the sooner you drop this whole 'I hate Quidditch', allow us to practice and one of our sides win, than everything will be okay and we won't have to worry about any more fights or Quidditch for awhile, alright," Harry pointed out.

Tom nodded poking the book again. He looked utterly depressed.

"Harry, maybe you and Aderes should go spend some time together…he looks awful," Hermione broke into their conversation again. It was the first time Harry had ever heard her say something along the lines of 'ignore homework, go have fun'.

"Well…I guess I could," he said smiling a bit.

"Great. Go on you two." Before they knew what was happening Hermione had shoved both boys out of the classroom and slammed the door shut. "Man they're annoying," she growled sitting back down. Draco and Ron started laughing.

**(X)**

"You cut off D.A. you get homework cut off by teachers, you ignore us, and all you do is fly on that stupid broom. I'm going to set it on fire then kill your owl like I promised before," Tom hissed.

"Are you done," Harry asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Pretty much."

"Good, can I go to bed now?"

Tom pouted climbing onto the bed next to Harry and shook his head. He'd attacked Harry for no reason while he was asleep, though he couldn't have been sleeping more than six minutes, and demanded to know why Harry had blown off their meeting for the day.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you-"

"All you wanted was to rape me," Harry corrected and wrapped his arms around his pillow. "I'm really tired though and I want to get some sleep. The big match is coming up. So shut up and let me get some sleep."

"I'm going to kill your family."

"By all means, please do so," Harry muttered yawning. "I'd enjoy seeing them suffer."

"There's my dark wizard," Tom said playfully wrapping his arms around Harry. Of course, this just made Harry fall asleep all the more faster. He stared at the young wizard frowning a bit then glared. "When this is over I am snapping that broom in half."

"Do and I'll shave you bald."

"You're awake!"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"Hmph."

**(X)**

"Ron…are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"No," Ron admitted looking around the boy's dorm. "I feel horrible, I look horrible, and 'Arry I know I play just as horrible as I feel," he groaned.

"You do not. Look, you're just nervous. After you eat a bit everything will be just fine," he said encouragingly. Ron however just nodded numbly and followed him out of the Gryffindor tower.

They made it to the great hall where Harry noticed the Slytherins cheering loudly as Ron and he made their way to the table.

"Remember, for this morning Malfoy is against us. After the game though, we're all…" Harry's voice trailed off seeing Aderes and Draco still at the Gryffindor table as usual only this time they were wearing green and silver clothing.

"We're going to destroy you today on that field," Draco said emotionlessly as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Well I know you're going to try…which is why I'm shocked you're sitting here," Harry said sitting down.

"We're enemies on the field, not at the table," Draco muttered and Harry nodded in agreement. He liked those rules.

"Alright, let's do our best then to beat each other in this game," Harry said happily.

"And then I'm setting fire to your broom," Aderes said happily.

"And then I'll take Draco's broom and ram it up where the sun doesn't shine," Harry stated threateningly. No one argued with his threat, they all believed it.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. Harry I'm going to screw up," Ron whined grabbing Harry's free arm, Tom had grabbed the other one.

"Ron…you'll do just fine, here," he shoved the spoon of cereal into Ron's mouth. "Chew."

Ron made an attempt to do just that, but he looked about as sick as Harry had felt after his first time with Tom.

"It'll be fine. Just relax Ron; you're going to do brilliant I just know it."

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling as she sat down, Ginny next to her. "We all know you can do it Ron. You're going to do just fine and bring our house to the winning side."

"Or die trying," Malfoy stated smirking.

"Draco don't scare him even more, you do want a challenge out on the field don't you?"

"A challenge? He's not going to be a challenge. We're going to-"

"Will you all stop talking about Quidditch," Tom demanded. "The match is in a few hours, just prove what you have to on the field and shut up," he growled looking away from them.

Harry stared at him for a few minutes and shoved a butterbeer into his hands.

"After the match I promise, I'll make it up to you alright?"

"You better."

"I will, win or lose."

**TBC**

I apologize, it took me until midnight to write this eventually due to some homework I had (though I haven't even completed that all the way) and I was feeling sick at times to. Not to mention I didn't want to touch the computer for a bit due to a huge storm that had hit. And this morning I was dragged out clothes shopping. I am really sorry, but here's the updated. Please enjoy.


	22. Quidditch disaster

Alright then…it's Christmas break finally! I mean come on, its taken way to long…I feel so sick of all this crap having to do with school and everything, ahh but tis almost over! After I go back, 39 days of school left, than I'm out! I'll focus mainly on Art College and that's it. I get to graduate mid-term and so I can say goodbye to my high school forever! Thank kami! I hate it so much. So I get to run off and do a bunch of fun art classes leading up to college itself. I can't wait! It'll be so much fun! I apologize though for not being able to update during the school year. My English term paper was hell and than when I realized I'd be graduating mid-term I had 4 major classes thrown at me at once. So Algebra 2 part B and econ are kicking my sorry ass. Gomen. I'll try to make up for it during the Christmas break! I don't go back till January 8th, so let's hope I can get a bunch of updates up before that!

Warnings: Shonen ai, hints at rape, possible write ins of rape, Slash, Gay. It's Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle

Notes: (X) Pov change and or time jump. I apologize if I'm a bit rusty, besides my creative writing class (which is a big joke as far as I'm concerned. My teacher doesn't have a freakin clue as to what she's doing and needs to be beat with a stick) I haven't done much writing. Gomen

Chapter, 22: Quidditch disaster

"Mount your brooms…"

These were the last words Harry would comprehend clearly until hours later.

**(X)**

"I can't really say I like this song. Whoever made the lyrics really needs to find a hobby," Tom muttered next to Hermione. Hermione herself was a bit shocked that Tom was sitting next to her in the Gryffindor stands, after all, he'd just had a fight with Harry about Quidditch and he was a Slytherin after all. Even so, no one seemed to notice. He got more glares from Gryffindor for sitting there than he did the Slytherin side.

"I agree they could have made a better tune to go with it as well."

"Well, maybe we can help them," Tom offered his eyes never moving from Harry's form.

"Without getting in trouble?"

"No one will suspect a thing and no real permanent damage, I promise." Hermione thought about it for a few moments and then after seeing Ron miss the goal and the singing grow agreed. "Great. You can do spells on your first time right?" She nodded. "Smart girl," he smiled writing down some words.

"Won't this leave evidence," she asked trying to change the subject a bit.

"No, it will vanish when you're done; besides, with so many people here they'd have to punish the whole school for it." With that he handed Hermione the parchment with an evil smile on his face. "This is going to affect everyone singing that song, so aim at them okay?" Hermione nodded. "Good, cast."

They performed the spell and just as Tom had said the parchment vanished into thin air. For a moment everything seemed fine. There was nothing at all happening to the singers, another goal, the singing grew.

It was slow at first, but as the voices grew louder something began to go wrong. The voices of all those who were singing all became extremely high pitched and Hermione was reminded of a muggle cartoon show known as Alvin and the chick monks.

Everywhere bursts of laughter sounded, no one knew who'd done it, but it didn't matter. Slytherin had once again been made the fool. Shouts of protest arose from not only the chick monks themselves, but the few Slytherin who hadn't been singing and kept their normal voices. The professors however we're all to busy laughing to really care. Even Snape couldn't hold it in quite well and started laughing at his house.

"And it seems that Slytherin house has lost its choir! What will they do now," Lee Jordan screamed into the speaker still laughing between pauses.

"That was wonderful," Hermione laughed. "Eh…it will wear off right?"

"After the game is over, yeah."

"Good."

"RON WEASLEY ACTUALLY BLOCKED A GOAL FOLLOWD BY HARRY GETTING THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Thank god." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I was really beginning to worry there."

Tom shrugged standing up so he could get a better look at his seeker. Harry was holding his hand above his head showing off the golden ball. It was at this instant that a bludger went flying and slammed right into the back of his lover's neck. Hermione let out a shocked gasp staring at the scene in complete horror.

Tom however had wasted no time in jumping out of the stands and onto the field as quickly as he could. When he realized he wouldn't be able to catch Harry he pulled his wand out and quickly used a levitation spell on him.

Everyone watched in silence as Tom lowered Harry down gently and then grabbed him after shoving his wand back into his sleeve when he'd gotten close enough. Harry was looking at him in a complete daze and seemed no where near his right mind.

"Where's the git that did this," Tom growled as he pulled Harry closer to him. Everyone including Harry's teammates took a step back from the two. "WELL?"

"Crabbe," Malfoy answered jumping off his own broom and walking towards them. "Potter alright?"

"Hardly, if he's any brains left it'll be a miracle," Tom growled as he looked from Harry to Crabbe, eyes narrowed and glowing red.

"God Harry, are you okay," Ron screamed running towards them. It was then that he noticed Harry was near out cold.

"I can't help, but feel responsible," Fred muttered slowly walking towards them.

"Don't," Tom hissed his eyes still on Crabbe as madam Hooch yelled at him. "That bloke hit him after the whistle. He's the only one at fault, let madam Hooch deal with this." The others nodded silently, as Tom stood up still holding Harry close. "We need to get him to the infirmary," he said as he began moving towards the castle. Of course the rest of the Gryffindor team followed after him and soon there was an entire crowd of people surrounding the infirmary.

**(X)**

"Harry!"

All the heads at the table instantly shot up and Tom bit back a curse for having said his name out loud.

Said boy walked over slowly staggering every now and then before he finally took his seat beside his Slytherin boyfriend. No one said a word after that slowly trying to go back to their original conversations.

"I'm alright," he muttered quietly. He stared down at the empty plate and looked as if he was going to go right back to sleep.

"Are you sure about that," Hermione asked quietly.

Harry nodded dully and before he knew what to do his head was on Tom's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"God my head hurts. The nurse just told me to rest and I'd be okay…my neck feels like it's broken."

Tom remained quiet for a few moments and before anyone could say anything he took Harry's hand and led him out of the room. Harry of course followed obediently without a complaint, really just wanting somewhere to relax rather than eat.

"That fool won't get away with this," he said after a few moments when they were down the hall. Harry remained silent though, he was in to much pain to really go against Tom's wants and besides he really didn't care at the moment if Crabbe suddenly went missing. "I'll take his family down too if you want," the Slytherin went on obviously waiting for some kind of response.

"…Don't kill anyone," he finally muttered and slid forward. Tom caught him immediately so he wouldn't hit the floor while cursing out the nurse.

"Why in the hell did she release you if you're still in this much pain?"

"I snuck out…"

**(X)**

"You can't possible do this!"

"According to the Minister I can."

Harry's eyes began to focus and he was able to put forms to the voices. Standing not to far from his bed was McGonagall and Umbridge in some sort of heated debate. McGonagall, to Harry at least, looked like she was ready to jump the frog woman and tear her eyes out from her face.

"What did he do to deserve that? It was Mr. Crabbe that knocked him off his broomstick, he caused no trouble at all," she growled hotly. Umbridge seemed to only gain more pleasure from this than anything though and a wide smile crossed her features.

"Why, we don't need the school to seem like a dangerous place now do we Minerva? We need to make sure parents aren't frightened of this school and because of that we can't allow him to keep getting hurt. No, I do believe he needs to be removed from the team for good so rumor does not spread."

Harry was nearly up in an instant until he felt something jerk him back down before he could attack. Lying next to him and holding him down was the shadow, or really Tom, making sure he wouldn't do something stupid.

'Don't get yourself into any trouble you don't need to be in. I'll deal with this later,' he promised.

Harry nodded gently and closed his eyes willing himself to relax. It was pretty hard with his teacher and someone he hated even more than Snape just a few feet away talking about his future in the game.

"Fine, you wish to remove Potter from the team go right ahead and do so. However, I hope you do well to remember that you will now also be the one accused of ruining the Gryffindor Quidditch team." And with that she walked out of the room.

Umbridge gave one of her short fake laughs and began making her way out of the room. As she did, her face of course met with the floor as Tom made sure she would suffer for the rest of her life regardless of the favor she'd just did him for kicking Harry off the team.

'If I let you go are you going to kill her,' he asked gently.

'…If I say no can we still stay this way?'

Tom nodded and eventually Harry somehow managed to begin to drift off again.

**(X)**

Tom watched Harry until he was finally asleep for good before climbing out of the bed and walking out into the hall. The nurse had of course, refused to let him into the infirmary to stay with him, though he was pretty sure Harry had made a run for him in the first place, because he hadn't been there, so he'd turned into the shadow and stayed with him. It was all going fine until that frog came in and started the fight with Professor McGonagall.

'I'll just have to go on with my destruction of your mind and your body,' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall towards Umbridge's room. 'You've angered the wrong person and made sad the one person I care about.' He walked into the classroom an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh Ms. Bitch. Care to play a few games," the student called out evilly. He stopped in front of a few desks and waited for her to emerge from her room.

"What in the world is going on, how dare you come into my room at this time and hour," she said sleepily, but angrily. It made Tom feel good to know he had gotten to the woman.

"To destroy your life of course. I'm openly waging war with you now Umbridge, and of course the minister too since you both seem to be such good friends." Tom couldn't help, but smirk at the sounds of his word. He could see the look of shock that quickly grew to horror on the teacher's face as she began to realize just who was talking to her. "Yes, I'm glad you remember the sound of my voice. Oh and before you can try and go blame this all on Dumbledore, you can, but you'll only be doing me a favor. The faster the old man is out of his position, the easier it is for me to control you all," he finished laughing.

Umbridge took a step back upon seeing Tom's red eyes.

"Don't know who I am, do you," Tom asked grinning.

"Stay away from me. I'll have you put in Azkaban if you even tr-"

"Azkaban? Don't make me laugh. One look at the death eaters and they'd all bow before me and release every person inside that prison."

She quickly pulled her wand out at this and glared at him taking another few steps back. Her shaking form gave Tom another rush of pleasure and he was determined to keep this game going as long as he could so he could keep tormenting her. She was such a good stress release after all.

"Do you really believe you can do something like he-who-must-not-be-named," Umbridge laughed raising her wand pointing it directly at him.

"Do you really think I'm not Lord Voldemort you naïve fool," he asked his voice dropping to an extremely evil tone. "Regardless of age, my strength has not abandoned me." Umbridge had gone silent at this and suddenly seemed unsure of herself. The young dark lord was quite pleased with this and decided he would taunt her just a bit longer before heading back upstairs to his lover. "Well then, have you finally stopped calling me a liar?"

"I'll make sure you get detention for the rest of the year, no kicked out of school," Umbridge went on trying to keep her voice as venomously sweet as possible.

"Go ahead and try. I'm not even enrolled in this school. I'm here for a better reason than learning from people like you."

That said and still smirking he walked out of the room leaving Umbridge alone to digest this newly acquired information. She should know why he was going after her now, especially since he only attacked her after she went after Harry.

**(X)**

"This is the worse thing that could have possibly happened! Can you believe that, that toad is accusing Fred and me of attacking her in her chambers last night," George screamed hotly.

"The prat kicked us off the Quidditch team!"

The other people in the Gryffindor commons area all sat in shock as Fred and George made their complaints, Angelina pacing back and forth trying to decide what to do.

"She kicked me out too," Harry muttered as himself, Ron, and Hermione made their way through the portrait.

"WHAT?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the three new comers in slight shock.

"Something about me being a danger to the school's reputation," Harry sighed. He moved across the room to one of the couches and slouched down into one them. "I don't know what we're going to do. I didn't do anything and she's still taking it out on me…I talked to Professor McGonagall, there's nothing she can do."

"Maybe if we talk to Professor Dumbledore…" Hermione offered.

"I already tried," George said sighing. "He said he'd see what he could do, but he'd make no promises, not this time." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I tried to with Aderes. Nothing."

"That basically means we lose the season already! She didn't even kick out any of the Slytherin people and it's their fault in the first place any of this happened! Why is she favoring Slytherin," Fred screamed.

"She's probably working for he-who-must-not-be-named herself," George growled.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jordan agreed.

"I doubt Voldemort would even put up with her as an underling," Harry sighed closing his eyes. A few people flinched at the name, but a lot more of them couldn't help, but start laughing at the thought of Voldemort himself turning Umbridge down due to annoyance.

'I'd never even allow her to be my foot mat,' Tom agreed his arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you since Aderes dragged you off so quickly when you came down to dinner," Hermione cut in suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Hagrid's back!"

Harry instantly shot up his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Come on!"

"Harry it's-" Her words were cut off with the swinging of the portrait nearly slamming into the wall. "Why did I do that," she asked herself rubbing her temples.

"Because you wanted to try and cheer him up," Ron replied running out after him. Hermione muttered a curse and ran out after them leaving the rest of the common room in complete confusion.

**(X)**

"I can't believe you ran out here at first without the cloak," Hermione growled as she followed behind them crouched under said cloak.

"Well I got so excited I just had to see him…"

"And knock over a head boy while you were at it," Ron added happily.

Harry went silent and they kept on walking towards the cottage. The snow was beginning to pick up, but they pressed on ignoring the strong wind and sleet hitting them through the cloak itself. It may be good at hiding people, but this cloak was definitely not meant to keep out the elements.

"Well, at least we ran into Aderes too," Harry said a bit later. "If worse comes to worse, we can use him as an alibi-"

"Harry, he's not a Perfect, Ron and I am."

"That's just it," Harry said grinning underneath the cloak. "You and Ron caught Aderes and I sneaking around outside and you were bringing us back in."

No one said a word after that and after a few minutes of running through the grounds, they finally made it to Hagrid's. Harry wasted no time at all pounding on the large wooden door in front of him.

"Hagrid it's us!"

"Should of known you'd be sneakin down here, give me o minute."

There was a loud sound of Hagrid dragging Fang away from the door and then the bolt being removed. Hagrid quickly moved away from the door so the three kids could run inside before being noticed. He closed the door behind him and watched as they removed the cloak, and was shocked to see a fourth person underneath the cloak.

" 'Arry who in the bloody hell is this? He….' His voice trailed off.

"This is Aderes, he transferred to Hogwarts this year," Harry explained taking the cloak and folding it up before Hermione could beat him with it.

"Hagrid! What happened to your face?"

The other three kids looked up to see what Hermione was talking about. She of course, had every right to be in utter shock they realized as they took the spectacle in. One eye swollen shut and his face covered in bruises, not to mention the blood mattered into his hair, he looked utterly horrible.

"Oh this? This is nothing…what'd yeh say yer name was?"

"Aderes," Tom replied casually taking a seat on the couch next to Harry. Fang instantly let out a small whimper and hid behind Hagrid.

"Dragged someone else into yer group did yeh?"

"Well…sort of," Harry admitted a slight blush going across his face.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Aderes dropped his hand down onto Harry's his eyes meeting Hagrid's just daring him to do something.

"Just what it means," he said calmly. Hagrid glared back, but dropped the subject.

"So where have you been, and what happened," Harry asked again. Fang let out another whimper trying to get to Harry, but not wanting to get anywhere near Tom.

"O a bit o' here and a bit o' there. Not really any of yer business," he muttered putting a kettle on the fireplace.

"Hagrid, you look like Hogwarts kneeled over and fell on you," Harry stated flatly. Hagrid ignored the comment and went back to staring at Tom.

"So now that ye've got yer parents turin' in their graves-"

"Hagrid!"

"How'd the two 'o you meet," He finished ignoring Hermione's outburst.

"How'd we meet? School…he's in a few of our classes; we have your class together actually."

"Oh really?"

Hagrid didn't seem at all happy about this and didn't say a word as he stood up to grab the kettle from the fire when it began boiling.

"So you enjoy getting' the attention or yeh actually like this…"

"Aderes," Tom hissed his eyes narrowing.

"Whatever."

"Hagrid, what's gotten into you," Hermione asked scowling. "Are you really against Harry's sexual preference that much," she demanded.

Ron stared at her.

"What's wrong with his sexual…wait what," he looked up and noticed Aderes's hand on Harry's. "Hold it, you two are…" he made an odd squeaking noise and his face turned completely red.

"…Ron they were making out in the library two days ago, how could you have not noticed?"

"I don't know, I thought they were wrestling," Ron screamed going a darker shade of red. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her onslaught on Hagrid.

"Honestly, if you care about Harry at all this won't change your thoughts of him! Lots of people are-"

"Of fer cryin' out loud it's not cause he's a boy, it's 'cause he looks like Tom Riddle," he screamed. Fang ran off whimpering into Hagrid's bedroom and the others stared at Hagrid a bit shocked at his outburst.

"Who," Hermione finally asked.

**TBC**

I can't not believe I just wrote something that utterly horrible…please forgive me. It's been a really long time since I've written anything besides manga scripts. And even those randomly go off and look like crap and I have to redo them so the artist doesn't kick my butt! The sad thing is, I actually started writing this fanfic on the 22nd? Of December, or the Friday before Christmas I should say. Than complete hell broke loose, my uncle got into a fight with my aunt, they're now halfway devoiced. Christmas was death waiting to happen. The day after Christmas my mom and uncle got into a fight. Than my cousin got into a car wreck and his girlfriend. (My cousin and his girlfriend are okay) the car is completely wrecked. Later that same night my older cousin was shot at by a drive by weirdo. He was sent to jail for beating up the guy that did the drive by…so yes, aren't holidays great? The good news I'm sure you all want to hear, as I ignore this fanfic, it's for a good reason! 1. Because I'm doing manga scripts 2. I graduate mid-term if I can keep my grades up. That means I can update a lot more almost daily again after March 6th! Yep so let's hope for another update before Christmas break is over, than pray for a mid-term graduation. I hope everyone's holiday was better than mine and I hope your new years goes well to! So Merry Christmas (though I'm late for that) And Happy New Year (Early for that one!) Sorry it was so short.


	23. A Turn of Events

Me have a life? Yeah, studying non-stop. I'm so sick of studying and doing other random crap I just want to scream sometimes and now bits of my family are against me. (Not that they weren't before), but I openly rebelled today for the most part and enraged my grandma. Oh well, her problem not mine.

Anyway, I'm glad for the people who did review thanks for not leaving me. Umm what else…no it's not a rumor on my profile about the Wizard Lament's Doujinshi. I'm hoping to eventually draw it myself if I ever get good enough or to locate an artist and than post in on D.A or some other web comic site. Not sure when I'll have the chance or ability to do that since I also have my original manga to take care of and the other Doujinshi for falling into darkness to be managed…not that I ever started any of those drawing wise.

Well glad to the few who actually enjoyed the update I am. Though I'm aware, you just said that to make me feel better, but thanks it worked lol, even if I am aware of the truth of it all. Well then, I think I've gone on enough here.

**Notes: **Shonen ai, hints of rape (Though it did take place if you can call that rape anymore…) If no one has guessed that Tom and Harry are more than best friends who now and sleep in the same bed, I'm sorry you have mental problems!

**Random note**: (Even though I heard from a friend of mine (Thank you ms. Harry Potter Fanatic ) that J.K. Rowling is highly against these types of fanfics (Which kind of makes me feel bad) I'm sorry I'm still going on with it. I've been black listed and shunned before for worse, so I apologize to the great author I cannot comply with your wants. (Not that she was actually reading this in the first place, but she has read fanfics on the site and got them banned here and there). I understand her reasoning, but I like this fanfic. On a second note, does anyone else agree she should have been having those nightmares about book 6? I mean come on…it read like a fanfic…

Shutting up now.

Chapter, 23: A Turn of Events

"What da ya mean 'who?' Tom Riddle," Hagrid screamed. The students looked from one to another slowly and shrugged.

"I can't say that I know who that is," Hermione said quietly feeling like a complete fool for not knowing for once who someone was.

"Fer cryin' out loud how could yeh not? Tom Riddle, the boy who put me in Azkaban, the boy who became he-who-must-not-be-named," Hagrid went on in the same loud tone.

"Hagrid, his name is Aderes not Tom…" Harry said quietly. Hagrid stared at Harry a few moments before looking away and walking towards the fireplace.

"Never thought the day come when yeh lied to me Harry, never." He poured the tea into the huge mugs he had grabbed and passed them out a scowl still on his face. "Fer your sake you best hope it's o' good reason. Cause tomorrow I'll be goin' to Dumbledore and askin' him about this, don't yeh doubt."

"And what then when Dumbledore tells you, you're being paranoid to think a student is the dark lord," Aderes asked cockily. He wasn't exactly thrilled at being compared to the dark lord, or at least that's what he wanted Hagrid to think.

"We'll be seeing o'bout that."

"Whatever."

"Hagrid…"

"'Arry, don't get me started on this. I know what he looks like."

"What if he-"

"And I know you're lyin' to me," he growled and another silence filled the cabin. Harry began looking at his mug instead; his body leaned closely against Aderes' trying to find some kind of comfort.

"Hagrid, Harry has no point in lying to you, this is Aderes not this…Tom Riddle who you're claiming is the dark lord," Hermione said quietly.

Hagrid refused to go on about the subject though. Instead, he brought up their classes and asked how things were going with them.

"You know how it is, mum's got me pegged on being the next head boy and…I don't know she expects a lot out of me since my brothers and stuff. I'm kind of worried," Ron admitted hoping to stir the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"Bah, you'll be doin' fine don't yeh doubt. Yer a smart kid, you all are, too much for yer own goods," his eyes trailed off to Aderes who was whispering something to Harry and making him blush, "most of the time."

"Hagrid…"

"What?"

At this point Harry had looked up as well as Aderes. They stared at Hagrid for a few minutes before he muttered 'sorry' and then went back talking to the other two.

'I don't think he likes me anymore.'

'Don't worry about it, Dumbledore won't tell him a thing if even he remembers. It'll be alright.'

Harry nodded dully and wondered just why Dumbledore wouldn't remember, but kept it to himself. Whatever the reason though he didn't want to push it out of Aderes right now, maybe he'd ask later.

"Giants," Ron asked in shock.

Hearing the word, 'Giants' snapped Harry back to attention and made him look from one friend to another questioningly. .

'What'd I miss?'

'Your half-giant is playing with full grown ones,' Aderes replied leaning back on the couch.

Harry got the feeling of amusement from Aderes and was tempted to kick him.

"Yeah well, none o'yer business, but yeah…"

"Hagrid, what have you been doing with giants," Hermione asked in shock.

"Shhh keep it down would yeh?"

"Are you out of your mind," Harry asked shocked. He couldn't believe Hagrid was actually dealing with giants. Even if he was a half one, there was a huge difference between half-breeds and full blooded ones.

"Are you out of yer mind," Hagrid asked back in the same tone. Harry frowned and went silent.

"Will you stop accusing him of dating the dark lord and explain to us why you're doing this," Hermione hissed.

"Oh fine, but yeh better not tell anyone."

"We already agreed to that didn't we?"

"Right, right…well…"

**(X)**

It took awhile, but finally Hagrid finished his story about the giants and what he'd been doing the entire time he'd been gone. Harry and the others were staring at him in shock mixed with awe at what he'd done, well, all of them, but Aderes. He was sitting next to Harry with a slight amused look on his face since the moment Hagrid had mentioned the death eaters.

"So that's what happened," he said with a sigh. "So close, and those damned death eaters got in the way."

"They do cause trouble don't they," Aderes asked sighing a bit. "I wonder why Voldemort is stupid enough to send men unfit to be death eaters to do the important jobs…heh or maybe he was hoping the giants would have killed them."

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Aderes nervously. He ignored them doing he best to show no emotions at all and just as Hagrid was about to say something there was a knock on the door.

They all turned to see who it was, the shadow at the doorway proved without a doubt it was Umbridge and they all got up quickly to hide under the invisibility cloak.

'I'll just stay where I'm at, it'll be more fun that way,' Aderes mused to Harry eyeing the doorway.

'You id-'

'Just be good and don't get caught.'

Hagrid wasn't sure as to what he should do, so he decided if Aderes was put to detention it'd be his own fault and opened the door. "Umm…" The woman standing in front of him barely made it to his chest. "Can I help yo-" He cut himself off as she walked past him without even asking permission to come in or say a simple hello.

"I'm Dolores Umbridge," she said swiftly not giving him a second glance. Her eyes fell onto Aderes who was sitting on his couch. "It's past lights out you know."

"Is it? I suppose if you feel I'm stupid enough to not know what time it is in the first place, I'm stupid enough to not listen to you."

Hagrid stared from Aderes to Umbridge who was making a weird coughing noise and then took a step towards her.

"Umm listen, I don't mean to be rude, but who in the bloody hell-"

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well as Hogwarts High Inquisitor," she replied tightly. She was to busy staring Aderes down to give Hagrid any of her time.

"Right…"

"Listen to me young man, who snuck down here with you," she asked dangerously coming towards him.

"Wounds haven't healed have they," He asked in the same tone standing up. He easily towered over her a few inches.

"What are you talking about?"

"It'd be a shame to watch the rest of that 'pretty pink' room you have to go up in flames, now wouldn't it," he asked casually. There was a small gasp from the corner of the room Hermione and the others were in, but fang's whining hid it from Umbridge at least.

"What is your name?"

"My name? You know my name, you're well aware of who I am, I apologize that your brain just isn't big enough to comprehend the information that's not only been set out right before your eyes, but kicked you in the ass about five times now," he went on rolling his eyes.

"How dare you," she hissed grabbing his wrist ready to drag him out of the cabin. Instead of getting him anywhere though, she dropped him as quickly as she had touched him a sharp pain going through her body. She jerked back glaring at him and with as much venom as she could muster said, "Oh no no, that won't do. You've been a very bad boy; we're going to have to punish you in the highest matter."

"Umm…punish who," Hagrid asked frowning. "Are yeh talkin to me dog…cause really…I don't see what he's done to yeh…"

Umbridge turned around glaring at Hagrid for having been interrupted from her little fight.

"Are you that blind you fool? This student sitting on your couch, he's harmed me physically with some kind of spell," she shrieked.

"…There aren't any students in here…."

Umbridge ignored him turning around growling and attempted to grab at Adere's robes. Her hand went through him.

"Uh…."

"Listen…I know I've had a long day…..maybe yeh've had one to…can we do this tomorrow?"

Umbridge looked from Aderes' ghostly visage to Hagrid and notice the bruises and blood dripping from his face.

"So he's been after you too," she muttered softly as though in some kind of odd daze.

"Huh?"

"That must mean you're no threat to me…yes…we can do this tomorrow…I need to go contact Fudge…," with that, she ran out of the cottage as quickly as she could. The minute she was far away enough Hagrid slammed the door shut and locked it turning to Aderes angrily.

"What in the bloody hell did you do to her?"

"She's been harassing Harry," he said quietly so they couldn't hear him in the corner. "Very bad things…she had him engraving things into his hand, she won't get away with that," he hissed his eyes narrowing.

Hagrid studied the boy for a few minutes before the movement in the corner caught his attention. He looked to Harry who was putting his glasses back in place to Aderes who was staring back at him, his eyes still narrowed.

"Tom, I don't know what yeh bin up to, or what in the world yeh've been doin, but yeh've been takin' good o'care of Harry haven't yeh?" Aderes nodded silently. "I won't say anythin, but yeh start doing anythin, wrong, and I'll be turinin yeh in, understand?" He nodded again. "Good. Harry, Hermione, Ron, it best yeh be headin back up to the castle now."

Harry walked over to Aderes grabbing his arm before looking directly up at Hagrid.

"Listen…about Umbridge…"

"Aw yeh nothin, to worry o'bout Harry. Yeh both the worse plan destroyers of yer time, Umbridge don't stand o'chance."

"Huh?"

"Go on."

"Hagrid…you should really be careful about what you teach us…she's been inspecting teachers and everything so she can try to get rid of as many teachers close to Dumbledore as she can. So you-"

"I've got this 'Aderes' kid watchin, me back don't I?"

"Of course, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"And I'm o' bettin I know what that is. I'm fine Hermione, yeh can all go back to the castle and not worry 'bout a thing, okay?"

Not one of them, but Aderes really believed a word he was saying, but knew they'd get no new information out of him and agreed to leave. Just as they were, walking out of the door though Hagrid grabbed Aderes' arm and jerked him around to face him.

"I mean it Tom, yeh better watch over Harry and keep 'em safe. If yeh so much as try to hurt a hair on him…"

"What you're thinking and what's going on are two different things Hagrid. I may be a sinister evil person; I'm not as stupid as Voldemort." With that said he took his arm back and walked down the path after Harry.

**(X)**

"Aderes I heard what you said," Harry said quietly as they all snuck back into the castle quietly.

"So?"

"Thanks."

"And they say you're not evil," he joked looking over the area before heading towards a staircase.

Harry rolled his eyes following after him, Ron and Hermione close behind.

"I have a question though," Hermione broke in. "Why was he calling you Tom? And why does he think Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle?"

"There was a rumor about that going on for a long time," Aderes said shrugging. "I guess some people believe everything they hear."

Hermione went silent, but she didn't seem completely convinced, not that Aderes' cared. He stayed with them until they were safely within their common room, which he then of course shifted into his shadow form and followed Harry up to his room.

"Hey Harry," Ron asked a bit later after they'd gotten into bed. He was whispering so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Yeah?"

"…Are you and Aderes really dating?"

Harry held back a snicker and sat up in bed. Tom himself had just come through the door and was making his way towards his bed.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty much safe to say we are," he said in an amused tone.

"..But why. I mean, he's a guy and…he's new and…why?"

"I really don't know Ron. I just feel this weird connection with him…maybe I can explain it better one day. It's the same feeling you get when you're with Hermione," he explained lying down into the shadow's embrace.

"I, I do not like Hermione! Well not like that," he said a bit too loudly and got a pillow thrown at him.

"Ron, go to bed."

**(X)**

"A perfect day to go outside and play and we're stuck doing bloody homework," Ron groaned sitting back down at the common rooms table.

"It's our own fault," Harry reminded him, though the words really weren't his own. He'd heard them so many times from both Hermione and Tom he was starting to twitch and say them himself.

"Don't turn on me now mate," he whined opening a book. "It's our jobs to prove we can wait till the last minute to do this stuff, still pass, and have fun while we're doing it," he said happily.

"…this is fun how," Harry asked looking up from one of his books. Ron shrugged and they remained quiet after that until Hermione came marching in her robes soaked from the knees down.

"I can't believe he won't listen to me," she seethed sitting down in the chair closet to Harry and Ron while pulling her wand out to dry her robe. "Hi Aderes," she muttered as steam began rising from them.

"Aderes? I don't see him, he's a Slytherin, Slytherins can't get into the Gryffindor common room," Ron argued, but he followed Hermione's free out stretched hand towards the shadow sitting next to Harry. "That's-"

"That vampire thing is Aderes," she said casually and stuffed her wand back into her pocket. "Are you really not paying attention Ron?"

"Wait…that thing that tried to attack Harry was…you've been….HARRY I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Harry sighed looking up from his mound of homework and set the book down beside him.

"Ron, look. I didn't even know the shadow and Aderes were the same people until…god like a month ago if. I'd rather not run off telling everyone so he can get in trouble okay?"

"But he's been stalking you!"

"He lives near me," Harry lied without a second thought opening his book back up. "He's not to far from those things called my family and he saw me when I was going against the Dementors. I didn't know that he was the one who helped me until he transferred here."

"Oh…well you still could of told me," Ron muttered looking a bit miserable now.

"Tell you what? I've gone nuts; you want to blame Aderes for your mum's death to?"

"Harry!"

"Hey! Leave my mum out of this," Ron growled slamming his book shut. "What's up with you today anyway? First parroting off things Hermione - no offense Hermione - says about homework that crap about Fred and George and now my mum! If you've got a problem with me mate, than just say it alright!"

"Why bother, it'd go right over your head and into the nearest trash can," he growled back getting up and walking out of the room. Aderes stood up blinking having not expected the outburst and went after Harry quickly.

"Ron…you really shouldn't provoke things about them right now," she said quietly walking over to him. "I know what he said was wrong, but…just drop his relationship at the moment."

"Shut up Hermione."

**(X)**

By the time, Tuesday rolled around and they were heading towards the grounds for Hagrid's class, Hermione, Aderes, and Malfoy had forced Ron and Harry into a friendship again so as not to screw the class up even more.

So they walked quietly down the path towards the cottage wondering just what Hagrid could possibly have in store for them. Both Harry and Hermione were worried to death Hagrid was not going to make it another day as a teacher, but rather be thrown in jail before the class was even over.

"So…you're really going to do what you can Aderes," Harry asked nervously.

"I said I would," he said in a bored tone looking over the grounds. Hagrid was already standing outside with a bunch of other kids looking nervously at him. "I can only do so much though if he makes the entire class run off scared…"

Malfoy let out a small snicker at that winning a glare from Hermione and Ron.

"As much as I wish he wouldn't, I don't really know for sure," Harry admitted quietly.

"Alright class! Today we're gonna be learnin o'bout a special creature," he said loudly. "But they really like the dark, so we'll be headin into the forbidden forest," he went on happily.

"Forbidden forest? Like the dark," Malfoy asked nervously.

Harry looked at him; he'd gone pale and was staring at the entrance to the forest nervously. It was about that time he remembered when the only and last time Malfoy had ever gone into the forest. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, and that Hippogriff was harmless, but he broke my arm," Malfoy sneered at them.

Harry ignored him though as did the others in their group and walked past him towards the teacher.

"Well then, let's go!"

It was then as Harry was forced to take up lead of the group that he noticed the half-dead cow thrown over Hagrid's shoulder. With only Ron, Hermione, Aderes, and Malfoy 'willing' following behind him, he wasn't so sure even Aderes' help could save Hagrid anymore.

The rest of the class eventually did follow though when they realized it was go with or be left behind.

"I don't even want to think about what Hagrid has planned," Harry whispered a bit more harshly than he'd hoped to.

'Just relax, it'll go by just fine,' he replied. 'That or they'll be needing a new High Inquisitor.'

**TBC**

Okay there, another 10 pages give or take of A Wizard's Lament. I got sick again today, but I didn't want to throw off my sleep pattern to much for school. I mean only a few months left why kill it now right? Gah my grammar sucks so badly. Anyway, thanks everyone who's been reviewing and those who've just been reading. I know it's been a really rocky road with this fanfic…no I'm not finished. My goal is to do all of book 5 and hopefully 6. So yeah…if I can do that without killing everyone including myself, than I hope to get that done there.

Hmm let's see…anything else to say? I don't think so. Thanks for everyone going "AH I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT I HOPE NEW YEARS IS BETTER" it was. I got dragged to a friend's house (I was actually not sick…I was shocked myself) and had a bunch of friends (Weirdos lol) around me. It was fun. I'm sure they'll never let me back over there. It was fun either way. Ah to be a senior…It feels a bit off and sad. I mean that's probably the last time we'll be grouped together and doing anything besides graduation itself. It's a bit depressing, but that means college is that much closer…I can't wait. Lol. Well than, thanks everyone, hope to see you in the next chapter!


	24. Public display

Geeze I'm such a moron. I didn't even realize I had hit the 400 marks on reviews, everyone who's replied so far, thank you so much! That's the most I've ever gotten for a fanfic before and it feels even weirder since this story isn't near done yet. But I am truly grateful to all of you so thank you very much. On a different note, does anyone know the release date for Harry Potter and the deathly hallows? (I'm pretty sure that's the new name). Someone at school was saying this spring, but I really don't buy that…but if it's true, hey it's true, yay I can add book 7 perhaps to this long running weird thing!

**Notes: **(X) Is pov of and or time jump

**Warnings: **This is SHONEN AI, yes it's slash, it's got Harry wanting to attack Tom and it's got someone else wanting to attack someone else, but I'm not a liberty to say who the other pairing is yet. …or who any of the other pairings are yet. So get over it lol.

Chapter, 24: Public display

"A'right then class, ready ter see what I've bin savin' for yeh guys," he asked happily. The class had finally arrived to an area within the forbidden forest where not only was there no snow due to how close the trees were, but it kept most of the light out as well.

"I think I like it in here," Aderes muttered looking around the clearing, one hand near Harry's own.

"You would," Harry answered back rolling his eyes.

"Now then, I'm gonna throw this down here," he said dropping the half cow down on the ground and taking a step back. "Be quiet now while I call them," he said brightly and gave a shrill whistle.

A bunch of students instantly started to close together into a big group, while Malfoy wasn't sure as to whom he should group with and ended up hiding behind Aderes, Ron, and Hermione.

Hagrid gave another loud call out and then waited a few moments. The forest remained silent and Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck move before he finally noticed a creature walking out from between the trees.

"That's…"

"'An this is what we call a Thestral," Hagrid said proudly. "Magnificent beasts, very useful and quite smart too," he went on a big grin on his face.

"Oh! I know what these are," Hermione shouted happily waving her hand into the air.

"Yeah, well I know what it is and I can see it," Aderes muttered eyeing the skeleton like horse closely. Harry let out a sigh of relief at that thinking he'd been the only one to ever see these things. He figured if Hagrid had trained them though and it seemed like a few others could see these horses too, than he wasn't nuts.

"You can see them," Hermione asked sounding somewhat shocked.

"Yes."

"Well then, who can see them," Hagrid asked loudly.

"I can," Harry said instantly earning a strange look from Ron.

"Well, I had figured you could Harry, you too Aderes? Neville, eh? And you," he asked looking to the other Slytherin student who'd raised his hand. Hagrid nodded to them and then looked to Hermione. "So why can only they see them?"

"Because the only people who can see them are those who've seen someone die," she said happily.

"10 points fer Gryffindor. That's right, only those who've encountered death can see 'em," he explained nodding.

"Hem, hem."

Hagrid blinked staring down at the closet thestral in deep concern wondering if the poor thing was going to fall over. Aderes just sighed at this wondering how Hagrid even managed to be the grounds keeper for Hogwarts.

'You know Harry..-'

'Shut up Tom,' Harry scowled before he could even make his point. Aderes glared a bit, but said nothing and went back to his main focus, destroying Umbridge's life when it came to Harry's happiness.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh! Professor Umbridge, hello," he said cheerfully finally realizing it was Umbridge and not the horse making the noise. He looked quite grateful for that.

'E-'

'Tom I said shut up,' Harry cut him off before he could even get the first word out.

Aderes pouted at this and moved away from Harry over to Hagrid. He looked over the thestral thoughtfully and then turned to Hagrid.

"Why doesn't the horse ever gain any weight? You are feeding them right?"

Hagrid looked down to Aderes a blush going across his face. Harry looked like he was ready to jump the boy where he stood.

"Of course I feed 'em! They don't have any muscle to go over their bones though, that's all," he explained quickly.

"I see…so what are you teaching the kids in class today," she asked looking from the half dead cow to Hagrid and then her clip board.

"Thestrals," he said happily pointing to three of them that were currently eating.

"Thestrals," she asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah y'know…big horses with wings…carries the Hogwarts' carriages from the station to the school," he tried to explain to her.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes and furiously began writing. At this Hagrid just blinked a bit and went back to teaching the class.

'Don't screw up,' Aderes teased Umbridge mentally. 'Wouldn't want to report to Fudge something wrong, now would we? Oh, but you're in a dangerous place,' he said threateningly letting his words change from English to hissing and then back. 'Must make Fudge happy right? Him happy and watch the greatest school ever founded destroyed?'

"SHUT UP!"

The sound of Umbridge's voice and her throwing her clipboard onto the ground made everyone in the class jump. Even the thestrals were beginning to pawn at the ground nervously from the sudden noise.

"Professor Umbridge, yeh can't be doin that, yer gonna get 'em mad," he explained hurriedly, but the woman merely growled and stomped her foot on the ground.

"POTTER COME WITH ME!"

"What," Harry asked and everyone in the class started looking around trying to figure out just what had happened.

"What did I do?"

"Yeah, Harry's bin standin here and listenin to me lesson! What has he done," he asked seriously forgetting his own warning.

"Yeah, Potter's been standing here with the rest of us, just what do you have against all the Gryffindor's anyway," Malfoy asked a scowl on his face. "Do you realize how much money my dad gives to the ministry? Do I have to write him a letter to stop it, because the ministry has suddenly become bias," he growled.

"He's done nothing, but cause me trouble from day one! He's attacked me and other students and he even now is yelling at me, taunting me, he needs to be expelled!"

"I haven't said anything," Harry argued taking a step towards her. "I've been doing my class like I'm supposed to be doing."

"That's right," Ron said.

"That's against all rights to both wizards and witches," Hermione broke in to back everyone up.

"The ministry would go broke without my father," Malfoy added.

Umbridge took a few steps back her eyes darting from one student to another.

"I, I can get you all expelled! Every single one of you!"

"And then who is the ministry going to believe," Harry asked stepping foreword in front of everyone. "They going to believe you, because you're some kind of inquisitor," he asked. "Don't make me laugh, if you throw out half of all the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes, they're going to wonder what's wrong with you," he hissed angrily.

"Harry."

"And won't that be amusing," he asked laughing a bit. "Trying to explain to your precious minister just what you did wrong and why there are so many enraged students, but I already know the out come. You'd expel all of them and then say, 'well it was really Potter's fault so if you just don't allow him to go back, but everyone else it'll be okay."

"Harry."

"Will you stop trying to interrupt me," Harry growled spinning around to face the perpetrator.

"You're speaking in Parsel Tongue," Aderes said his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's face instantly turned red and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

'How much of it was in snake?'

'Umm…you switched after you said amusing.'

'Oh god.'

'I think its better that it left off there,' he said quietly sending a rush of warmth through the link. 'You need to calm down love; you could have done some serious damage.'

Harry staggered a bit and Aderes caught him before he could topple over onto the ground. Without a word Umbridge took off running towards the castle without her clipboard and all. The kids in the class began snickering quietly, for once most of Slytherins and Gryffindors together on the same side.

"This is how it should be," Hermione said quietly. "The entire school should be able to band together like this, not just one group or another, all four houses should be able to get along."

"I agree, if it goes against Umbridge like that, than what do we have to lose," Malfoy asked smirking.

Hagrid was quite surprised to see just how much the two houses were getting along together and wondered if it was due to Malfoy and Aderes' befriending Harry and the others.

"Umm well…" He looked back and noticed that the thestrals had already run off back into the woods. "I suppose that means the rest of our class is free time," he said a bit nervously. The class had no complaints about this and quickly followed him out of the woods.

"He going to be alright," Ron asked looking back to Aderes who was currently carrying Harry.

"Good enough, he just needs some rest," he said casually as they walked out into the sun.

"Alright class, just stay around here until it's time to go back to the castle. Umm…T….Aderes, bring Harry over here would yeh?"

Aderes nodded.

**(X)**

"Err look Harry, I know what yeh was tryin to do, and don't get me wrong, I'm o' glad you stood up fer me and yeh probably saved me my job, but…can yeh not do that again," he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered his eyes half closed. He felt like he'd been drugged or something and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Aderes. "She's just got me so mad…and she keeps doing this to all the teachers…"

"I'm not gonna go and get yeh in trouble, but she might try to say something…"

"There's a whole class of witnesses, she won't be able to do a thing. And even more so it's Slytherin and Gryffindor, a house that rarely ever gets along, no one will question the kids if we all agree on what happened," Aderes explained walking out from Hagrid's kitchen.

"Right…well Harry, just be good, okay?"

Harry nodded promising he'd try to stop causing to many problems and then joined his group of friends to head back to the castle.

"I can't believe what she tried to do," Hermione said angrily. "Oh I can't wait until she gets kicked out of Hogwarts."

"I'm writing a letter to my father tonight," Draco said after she'd finish.

"You're what," Ron asked shocked. "You're actually going to do something to try and save Hagrid?"

"Don't push it Weasley."

"It was so nice learning about something that's not that dangerous. I mean, that was pretty good for Hagrid," she said happily. "He actually taught us something with next to no harm."

"Well, not everyone seemed to think that way," Ron said doing his best to change the subject away from Malfoy.

"Well, they can just think for themselves, I wish I could have seen them," she said sighing a bit.

"Do you," Harry asked staring at her.

Hermione instantly looked over to him frowning.

"Harry, oh God, no I didn't mean it like that…I shouldn't of, eh I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said a bit colder than he'd intended to.

"Didn't you just finish promising Hagrid you wouldn't get into so much trouble," Aderes asked dropping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You're doing a horrible job.

"Drop dead," Harry hissed looking away from him.

"Would you like to come with then," he asked by whispering in his ear. Harry's face turned beat red and he did his best to ignore the boy.

"Anyway…"

**(X)**

'I don't want to do this. I don't want to even look at them, what are the chances I can just walk out of the Gryffindor tower and escape?'

'Not likely, considering you have a D.A. meeting tonight,' Tom responded from his bed.

Harry sighed and leaned against the window and looked out of it. Ever since December had arrived Ron, Hermione, and Draco had all become increasingly busy with the holidays. They had so much to do Harry was lucky enough to see them during meals.

'They're in the common room now doing homework you know,' Tom said in a bored tone. Harry knew his boyfriend didn't care if he actually talked to them or not.

'Doesn't mean I have to go down there,' he growled back his eyes never leaving the scenery outside the window. 'I want to spend my Christmas with Sirius and you…'

'Well…I don't know how we're supposed to get him here.'

'That's the problem! I want to see my godfather, I haven't seen him at all, why is everyone always holding me back from my family members,' he mentally screamed walking towards the bed.

'You don't have to yell and if you consider who they thought Sirius was, that's why,' he said trying to calm Harry down. 'Besides, with the others gone that leaves us alone with Dumbledore,' Tom went on. He knew he'd hooked Harry's interest at that. 'And if that inquisitor stays over the break then we're alone with her too.'

'I didn't think about that…' he admitted the idea of tying Umbridge to a Christmas tree in the Great hall and setting it on fire coming into his head.

'I know that's why I brought it up.'

Smirking Harry climbed onto the bed wrapping his arms around Tom's neck.

"Thanks."

"Should I come back…?" Ron asked nervously from the door. Both Aderes and Harry looked over to him quickly, Harry blushing horribly, Aderes probably doing the same thing, but not noticeable since he was in his shadow form.

"Umm no, it's fine. Really." He got off the bed quickly and walked towards the window again. "Umm what did you want?"

"Eh…Hermione got on my case and told me I needed to tell you, because I keep forgetting," he stuttered obviously still nervous from what he'd walked in on. "My dad wanted me to bring you back home with me to spend Christmas with us."

Harry stared at him a few moments a smile crossing his features.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, sorry."

'More like to busy too and scared,' Aderes said lying back down on the bed.

"Eh…and I guess as long as…well…eh…"

"Aderes can stay in the shadow form," Harry assured him and Ron looked a bit less nervous. "We won't do anything." Ron relaxed the rest of the way.

"Thanks mate…"

"No problem. Eh I better get down there to the D.A. room…I'll see there. Thanks." With that said he ran out of the dorm, down the stairs, and out of the tower towards his destination.

"I guess that means I should thank you," Aderes said getting off the bed walking towards Ron. "I know this is going to be difficult for you to understand, but you don't have to worry. I wasn't the one who killed your mother. Your family is safe around me," he said quietly and then vanished after going through the wall.

Ron stood there in silence for a long while after that.

**(X)**

"What in the hell was he thinking," Harry groaned running over to the decorations Dobby had set up with all his pictures on them. Tom of course didn't help when he saw this, instead stood there laughing his head off until Harry had finally removed them.

"Sorry love, but I think I'll be keeping those," he said with a grin making an attempt to grab the garland from Harry's hand.

"I don't think so," Harry warned pulling it back.

"Awww."

Harry nearly fell off the ladder he'd been on when he heard the door open and Luna Lovegood walked in with her normal dreamy look around her.

"These are nice…did you put them up," she asked looking around.

"He wishes," Aderes said grinning at the scowl on Harry's face.

"And Aderes is going to wish he'd of learn to shut his mouth before I strangle him," Harry countered moving the ladder back to the side of the room.

"Only if it's with those," he replied nodding to the strand of decorations with Harry's face printed on them.

"Oh a mistletoe," Luna broke in as if she hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

"Mistletoe? Where?"

Harry quickly dived out from under it so Aderes wouldn't have an excuse to jump him in front of someone.

"Good idea, they're often infested with nargles," she said seriously.

Aderes stared at her like she was nuts, but Harry just came up behind him and shoved him towards a bookcase.

"Go pick some-"

"Well we replaced you," Angelina growled walking into the room, Katie and Alicia behind her.

"Replaced me," Harry asked looking back to the three girls. Aderes took his advantage and grabbed mistletoe from who knows where, held it over Harry's head and gave him a quick kiss.

"….yes," Angelina said a small smirk covering her face. "Umbridge gave us the news a while ago that she was completely banning you from Quidditch-"

"SHE WHAT?"

"So we had to replace you, Fred, and George."

"What did they do?"

"Possibility of attack," She growled throwing her cloak onto the floor.

"Did you even notice I kissed you?"

"Why didn't anyone even tell us?"

"I knew you'd get mad," she explained sitting down in one of the over stuffed bean bags called chairs. "Besides, I know these…oh who am I kidding. Only Ginny has some skill. The other two we got to join in our idiots, but they're better than the bigger idiots that showed up with them," she said sighing.

"Harry!"

"Ginny can play? What position?"

"Seeker actually."

"I never knew," Harry said shrugging a bit somehow having calmed down. Aderes threw the book Harry had asked him to get at his head and sulked off to one of the chairs.

"ADERES!"

"STOP IGNORING ME," he whined and sat down quietly. All the girls in the room started snickering loudly.

"Gee Harry, I thought you had a thing for Cho," Angelina asked grinning.

"I…oh forget it," he sighed opening the book. "….Aderes I'm not teaching them this," he hissed walking back over to the shelf and placing the book back.

"Aww."

"Aww yourself," he growled pulling out a real defense book.

"What did you grab," Katie asked in a low whisper.

"How to make love potions and charms and get people to pay attention to you," Aderes said sighing. All four girls started snickering again.

Eventually the rest of the students showed up for the D.A. meeting ready for their final lesson before the break. Harry looked around at everyone for a few moments letting them talk, before asking them to quiet down.

"Alright…I wasn't really sure what we should do, so I decided we'd just go over the basics thus far since we're going into a three week break," he explained.

"Yeah, we would be doing love charms, but Harry's scared," Aderes muttered and more than half the class started laughing.

"Aderes. Anyway…divide up into groups and we'll see what we can do. Ten minutes for each spell we've already learned for now. Let's get started."

**TBC**

Blah, I wanted to get farther into this chapter, but it didn't happen that way. By the time I hit where we're at now it was already page 11 and that's where I stop. So that's the chapter I guess. I was amused at how Harry and Umbridge's confrontation turned out and than with the bit of info Tom leaked out to Ron and I was reading ahead going "yay I get to do another Tom evil scene" and than it hit 11 pages and Cho was spared…oh well. That's what chapter 25 is for. Speaking of chapter 25...that amused me even more. It's chapter 21 in the book, I somehow got to chapter 25 in the fanfic, and! It should run into the Christmas which is December 25...yes I'm easily amused at times. And I should really be doing my creative writing homework and studying algebra…but I wanted to write so bad…eh. Thank you muse, but gah! Oh well, the point is here's another chapter, I'm hoping to try and keep the death threats down…gah I have so much homework left to do. Good thing I don't go back to school till Tuesday. Hopefully by than this work will all be done and I can look back at this and laugh…I hope.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, see you in the next chapter!


	25. Foretelling Dreams

I'm actually a bit shocked…I woke up later than usual today feeling sick to my stomach and my mom told me not to study, but to just relax and lazy around today. That I could finish my work tomorrow and not worry about the real homework. It made me happy (though I really should be doing that homework…) and I was able to outline more fanfic chapters and get the ideas for some new ones for my 600 fanfic challenge. I have to say regardless of the headache and wanting to roll over and die now I'm pretty happy about that and I'm really happy I finally found the proper twist I needed to do my Death Note fanfic. That won't be for a little while, but when it does happen now I'm prepared. Yay.

Now I updated yesterday…oh well. I wanted to do this for a bit, I guess. I was hoping to get to Christmas on this chapter, but than I read the chapters and realized that Christmas doesn't happen till chapter 23 in the book. And…I'm only on chapter 21 in the book thus far. Oh well, I'll get to it eventually than. It'll be fun.

**Notes: **(X) point of view change and or time jump

**Warnings: **SLASH SHONEN AI Harry is dating Tom Riddle omg it's the end of the world::Rolls eyes:: Yes, the forbidden couples, not only two guys, but the leader of Gryffindor dating the leader of Slytherin, people who have read it this far and still haven't figured it out get some mental help sheesh. There's also a few other shonen ai couples in here including Sirius and Lupin…they haven't really shown up much in the fanfic though…that kind of sucks.

Ch, 25: Foretelling Dreams

The class went on without a hitch; everyone to Harry's relief seemed to be getting better. Aderes had even offered to pair up with Neville so Harry could walk around and check on the others without distraction.

'I'll make it up to you, I promise,' he mentally told Aderes truly grateful.

'Do you think I'd of done it otherwise,' he asked coyly. Harry didn't reply.

He walked around the room only having to make a few comments to one or two people. Before he could believe it their time was up and the D.A. meeting was over. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way, the class having gone by extremely fast.

"Well, I have to say that everyone's doing great," Harry said proudly to all of them after they'd all gathered back together. "I'm really surprised at how fast we got through all the spells we have…I really think you guys are doing great. You guys are going to do great on your O.W.L.s." There was a loud cheer of enthusiasm.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Harry," Tom asked grinning.

"Oh right, Merry Christmas," he muttered a bit embarrassed he could of actually forgot to say that.

There was another sound of laughs and cheers and then in groups of twos and threes they all started leaving all of them saying there goodbyes and merry Christmas as they left. Harry and Aderes both started putting the cushions back up against the wall themselves, Ron and Hermione having already left to do their perfect duties.

"It went pretty well," Aderes said off handedly dropping one of the cushions on top of Harry playfully. "Even that Neville kid is learning well, you're a good teacher."

"Aderes," Harry scowled grabbing the cushion and placing it on the stacked pile. It was about this time he noticed that Cho was still in the room with them while everyone else was leaving.

"Umm…"

"Is something wrong," Harry asked tilting his head a bit.

"Can I…I mean can I talk to you…alone," she asked nervously looking from Aderes to Harry and back again.

"Sure. Aderes, I'll meet you at the usual place." Aderes nodded silently and with one last glare towards Cho walked out of the room. "So what's….wrong?" his voice trailed off seeing the tears coming down Cho's face.

"I'm sorry," she uttered trying to wipe the tears away quickly, but it was no use. She was full fledged crying now and showed no signs of stopping.

"Eh…" Harry had no idea if he'd caused her to cry or not and felt extremely uncomfortable standing there like this.

"It's just…this class is so helpful…and I keep wondering…if he'd of lived had he known all this…" she choked back a few sobs.

Harry sighed closing his eyes wondering if he'd seem all too heartless for running out of the room at top speed. He really didn't feel like hearing about Cedric so close to the holidays, or at all for that matter.

"He did know all of this stuff Cho, if he hadn't he'd of never made it to the middle of the maze to begin with," He muttered hoping she'd just give an embarrassed answer, say merry Christmas and leave.

Of course Harry's luck was around no such high point and instead of leaving she took a step towards him tears still streaming down her face.

"I know…it's…I can't help it…"

"Help what?"

"….oh look a mistletoe," she said suddenly and Harry's heart began to race.

'If she kisses me, oh god Tom will murder her,' he thought to himself closing his eyes.

"Eh…yeah better watch out for the nargles, though."

"What in the world are nargles?"

"I have no idea, you'd have to ask Luna," he said quietly taking a small step back as she moved closer to him. She didn't seem to take the hint though, because she took an even bigger step as he had tried to move away and completely closed the distance between them.

'Tom's going to murder both of us…'

**(X)**

Scared to death of what might happen when he would walk into the common room, Harry remained outside of the Gryffindor tower for over a good thirty minutes. He knew Ron, Hermione, and Tom would all be in the common room just waiting for him to come in and then they'd start asking him questions.

They'd ask him where he'd been and why it'd taken so long and Tom would kill him on the spot and proceed to go after Cho. Eventually though more students were coming in and he had no choice, but to go along with them less he wanted to look suspicious.

Sighing he made his way into the common room and attempted to make it for the dorm, but Ron spotted him quickly and waved him over.

"Over here mate! We haven't gone to bed yet," he said grinning. Defeated Harry walked over and slumped down into the chair besides Hermione's.

"Harry you look awful," she said instantly when she'd looked up from her book. "What in the world happened?"

"Aderes is going to murder me," he said quietly hoping the boy was not in shadow form and behind him.

"What?"

"She kissed me…god I tried to stop her and keep her away, but she cornered me against the wall and she…she….he's going to kill us both," he yelped throwing his arms up in defeat. "I won't have to worry about Voldemort coming to get me; my own boyfriend is going to due me in!"

"Cho kissed you," Ron asked sitting up a grin on his face. "How was it," he asked eagerly. Hermione shot a glare at him and he instantly looked less excited about it. "Umm…right so did you run?"

"….Ron I should hit you right now," Harry muttered closing his eyes. "I can't believe this happened. I tried to step back and she came closer and then I told her I had homework I had to go and she cornered me against the wall…I don't know why she was so desperate," he groaned rubbing his temples.

"It was a girl mate, a girl. That's the gender you're supposed to be dating for one," Ron said approvingly with a nod. "I bet it was better than any kind of kiss Aderes has given you."

"How would you know, you haven't kissed either of them," Harry hissed glaring at him. "And I'd much rather kiss Aderes than Cho any day," he went on and then turned red realizing the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"Got you!"

"Ron! Oh for crying out loud, listen Harry. Cho's been really upset since Cedric died. She's worried about being kicked off the Quidditch team and she's terrified if anyone finds out that she has a crush on you they'll think she's the reason Cedric is dead-"

"What!"

"I know that's stupid Harry, but I've heard everything that's been going on. She thinks her feelings for you betray Cedric's memory and-"

"Well she can keep them to herself, I actually prefer Aderes to anyone," he said cutting her off. They all went silent at that. Harry realized it was the first time he'd ever chosen anyone over Cho. Even when he'd first started this odd relationship with the shadow, he'd still gotten odd feelings when he was around Cho. Now though, now the thought of being near her and ignoring Aderes felt like some kind of sin.

"Well Harry, I'm sure that's…great," Hermione started and then went quiet. The shadow had shown up and attached itself to Harry's arm.

'Hey,' he said quickly hoping the shadow wouldn't notice anything wrong. 'And where have you been?'

'Making out with Draco since you abandoned me,' he said jokingly before spreading out across Harry and the chair.

"Wonderful," Harry muttered rolling his eyes. "He cheated on me with Draco." Hermione started snickering a bit hoping Ron would catch on to also drop the entire subject about Cho. "So Hermione, where are you going again for Christmas?"

"Eh…they wouldn't tell me where actually," Hermione replied setting her letter to the side. "Just that we're going skiing and well, that it'll be fun."

"I still don't get why you people can think strapping wooden strips to your feet and going down a mountain side could be fun. What if you run into giants," Ron asked throwing his own bit of homework to the side.

"Ron, most mountains don't have giants," she said scowling. "And if we're going anywhere near where Hagrid went, I'll be sure to tell my parents we need to book a new hotel…" she went on her voice trailing off nervously.

"No kidding," Harry snickered. "What's Christmas like at your house Ron?"

"Huh? Oh Mum usually…well she…" his voice trailed off. Harry instantly felt a bit guilty for having brought it up.

"Sorry-"

"Hey, who do you think could have done it," he asked all of a sudden. Both Harry and Hermione sat up a bit at this.

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about Harry, who do you think could of hurt my mum…I was…I mean all our wands were checked and they didn't do it…and when I was…Aderes said he hadn't," he said the last few words a bit quietly.

"You thought Aderes had killed your mom? What reason would he have to do that," Harry asked in shock.

"I don't know, I just thought maybe that shadow had attacked my mum and then you, but then I found out it was Aderes," he said sighing. "I really wish I knew…they need to pay."

"Ron…"

"Forget it," Ron said quickly and looked to the long letter by Hermione's side. "Who are you writing that thing for anyway," he asked curiously.

"Eh, Viktor," she said innocently and quickly went back to writing.

"Krum," he asked in an annoyed tone.

"How many other Viktor's do we know?"

Ron scowled and went back to his homework.

**(X)**

"HARRY!"

Harry sat bolt right his eyes seeing nothing, but white. He could feel the figures around him, people he'd known before, knew well, but at the moment they seemed like the enemy.

"Harry!"

He leaned over and threw up. There was an odd squeaking noise from one of the figures near his bed and then the sound of them running off.

"Oh man, he's really sick," another one of them muttered and suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, steaming, hot hands that were scorching him to his bones. Growling Harry instantly shoved the hands off of him and pulled away towards the corner of his bed.

"Harry…"

His vision began to focus a bit, but the pain was still horrible. It was at that moment that the dreams images came running through his mind. A snake, no he had been the snake and the victim…

"Ron you're dad…" he muttered closing his eyes trying to shove the pain away. "Your dad and Cho…they've…some kind of…they've been attacked," he finally managed to get out.

"What," Ron asked alarmed.

"They've been attacked," he said again through gritted teeth. Another rush of pain went through his entire body and he felt like puking again.

'Harry calm down.'

It was Tom's voice, beautiful, wonderful Aderes, the only person in the world who mattered to him right now. The only one who could possibly understand. His voice had somehow gotten through to him even though his brain felt like it was going to explode.

'Come on, it's not that bad, you don't even know if these things happened to begin with,' he tried to assure Harry, but he didn't believe it. Two dreams he had, had two awful dreams and in both of them people he didn't want to hurt were covered in blood and dying.

"I'm sorry," he muttered loudly and then groaned. He felt Aderes' arms go around him and felt a bit better, but it still wasn't ebbing the pain away.

'Shhh,' he whispered gently not caring if anyone else in the room noticed his shadow form. 'Calm down, close your eyes, relax.'

A few minutes later the pain was beginning to fade and Harry could finally think straight. He looked from Aderes to Ron trying to get his voice under control.

"Ron, you have to listen, your dad-"

"Mate, look you're sick…just stay there and you'll-"

"No," he screamed slamming one of his fists onto the bed. Ron, Dean, and Seamus backed away quickly. "I saw him attacked! I was the one who attacked him as the snake…or…" his voice trailed off and Aderes kissed him gently on the neck.

'You're scaring them, that's not what you want right now,' he soothed his own hand dropping onto Harry's.

"Potter, what's wrong?"

Harry turned away from the students and finally took notice of Professor McGonagall's presence.

"Ron's dad…and Cho, they've been attacked!"

"What?"

"I saw it…I was dreaming and then-"

"You dreamt this Mr. Potter?"

"It wasn't a dream," he screamed again rage going through him. "I was dreaming, it cut off…some kind of big snake attacked Ron's dad and then some…I don't know what it was, but it attacked Cho! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "Get your gown on, we're going to see the headmaster." Harry nodded quickly and grabbed his gown. "Bring that shadow with too," she said as though an afterthought.

**(X)**

"Perhaps you should come as well," Harry heard McGonagall say as he was trying to find his glasses. Aderes ended up handing them to him and they all made their way down the dorm stair case.

'Are you feeling better,' Aderes asked as they walked down the halls of the school. The colder temperature was in fact calming Harry down a great deal and he didn't feel like throwing up as much.

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

It was the only thing they said to each other as they walked towards Dumbledore's office. The only noise besides the shuffling of their feet was Mrs. Norris hissing at them at one point and Professor McGonagall's telling her to shoo. They eventually did make it to the headmaster's office though without any problems.

"Fizzing Whizbee," McGonagall said and suddenly the gargoyle statue began moving to show the stone steps that led up to Dumbledore's office. "Come along."

Both of them followed her up the stairs quietly until they reached the top of them. There was a large door standing in front of them with a Griffin knocker on it which McGonagall pulled back and knocked three times. The voices inside of the room died down quickly and there was a small "come in" heard from within the office.

Aderes dropped his shadow form into his physical one as they walked into the room. At this McGonagall let out a small yelp as she had, had no idea that Aderes and the shadow was the same thing.

"Aderes," Harry hissed at him angrily.

"There are a few more important things here than hiding that," Aderes replied calmly.

"I agree," Dumbledore said happily as they made their way into his room. "And what do I owe to this unexpected visit?"

"…Potter has seemed to have a…well a nightmare," she began, but Harry instantly cut her off scowling.

"It was not a nightmare."

"Alright fine, perhaps you should tell him," McGonagall snapped.

It was obvious to Harry his teacher did not like being cut off, he couldn't blame her, but now wasn't the time to worry about such things and so Harry agreed instantly taking a step foreword.

"I was asleep and then my dream changed to this…I don't know what you'd call it. It was like before, but this time I saw Ron's dad and he was attacked, badly. I don't know where he was, but he's covered in blood, he needs help," he said quickly very annoyed at the fact Dumbledore wouldn't even look at him. "And then Cho…I don't know what even attacked her, but it was…something…and she's hurt…"

"I see…and do you know where this was?"

"I already said-"

"The position you were in," he said quietly before Harry could go off again.

"Oh right…" All of Harry's anger suddenly seemed gone and he felt himself swaying back towards Aderes. "I was the snake…I was the one that attacked him," he said swallowing hard.

Dumbledore nodded and without a word stood up walking towards the portraits of old sleeping headmasters. He walked over to two particular people, a wizard with short gray hair and a witch with long curly gray hair.

"Everard and Dilys? Could you please go and check the other areas to try and find this man? He has red hair and glasses, I doubt he'll be too hard to find…"

"Of course." and with that both ex headmasters left their frames as quickly as they could.

"We shall see then within a few moments what there is to be learned," he said and picked up one of his instruments that he always had about in his room. He set it down on his desk and tapped it with his wand gently. "Fawkes, please do us a favor and give us warning should we need it." The bird vanished.

"Oh I get it," Aderes said rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Get what?"

"It's nothing," he said to Harry quietly. "Just keep yourself calm."

Harry wanted to hit him for that, but decided he'd rather not have his scar hurting again and did as he was told. A green snake come out from within the thing and began to open its mouth until it could do so no more.

"Well naturally, yes," Dumbledore muttered to himself more than anyone. "But in essence divided?"

Aderes rolled his eyes at that, but Harry had no idea what was going on and was feeling extremely left out.

'Damnit even the guy Dumbledore barely knows knows more about this crap,' he thought to himself growling.

"It's because I'm smarter than you love," Aderes said to him without removing his eyes from the snake. It began splitting into two halves and then vanished.

"Love hmm," Dumbledore asked without looking up. He set the trinket down where he'd gotten it from and grabbed a black kettle. He tapped it with his wand quickly; it began glowing blue and shaking then suddenly stopped. "Minerva, please go wake the other Weasley children and bring them here."

"Of course," she said quickly and left to go get them.

"Quick question," Aderes said eyeing the black kettle a bit before looking back up at Dumbledore.

"Yes Aderes?"

"Why didn't you end this the first time," he asked seriously. Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments and then shrugged slightly.

"Perhaps I thought things would come out differently," he said honestly before standing up and walking back over to the portraits again. "Phineas," he said loudly trying to wake the man in Slytherin robes. "Phineas wake up."

Silence.

"Phineas!"

"…." Smirking evilly Aderes removed his arm from Harry's shoulder and moved towards the portrait. He stopped a few inches from it, which Dumbledore quickly moved away from and let the boy have his way. "Hey death eater, wake up or I'll stick you with a knife."

That got the old Hogwarts teacher's attention. He instantly stirred awake and looked down seeing Aderes standing in front of him. His glare went instantly to a look of pure shock followed by paleness as he stared at him.

"Good boy." That said Aderes walked back over to Harry rewrapping his arm around him.

"You're…"

"Phineas go to your other frame and tell him that Arthur Weasley was hurt while on duty, we're sending all the Weasley children to him and Harry Potter."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered leaving as quickly as he could. After he did Dumbledore looked to Aderes a curious expression on his face.

"Was he really a death eater?"

"Well, no, but he almost became one, not to mention his brother was," Aderes said innocently as he pulled Harry into a closer embrace.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Dumbledore mumbled quietly.

**TBC**

Well than I finished another chapter and I have a feeling not too many people are going to like it. There wasn't a lot really done…feels a bit like a fill in chapter. A lot of stuff did kind of happen, but it's hard to tell what, and I didn't actually show Cho getting attacked, but she was. I kept bragging on how I wanted to go on and attack Cho, but I didn't actually get to the point where I showed her attack…mostly because I had a better idea of how to carry it out than just having Tom going in there and causing trouble. You'll see later when you read the next chapter.


	26. Shifting thoughts

Well I finally got my new computer, hurray! Sort of, I still can't play never winter nights 2. Which was why I got the computer in the first place…so now I get to wait until I can get more memory. Oh well, now I can attempt to balance everything while typing up more fanfics or something. ::sighs:: I'm close to my graduation mark. March 6th! I can't wait, and I get to see Dir en grey on Tuesday to! That's two years in a row now, it'll be nice. I can't say I'm particularly happy though…and I apologize I rant to everyone all the time lol. I've managed to not yet sick during these times! So, so far I've been healthy so that's good, but I've realized that a lot of people around me just don't care. That's probably my own fault, I'm sure. I tend to rant a lot, but than they rant right back at me so…And than one of my closet friends at school basically wrote in one of his stories he didn't need my friends and I anymore. And than he randomly started hanging around us again, it's been bugging me a lot. He was hanging all over me today, kept trying to latch onto me at random and crap, I really wish he'd make up his mind. And than all those other friends he didn't need have suddenly decided they need to taunt me considerably. I think that is my fault, though I've yet to find the actual reason. Oh well. I'll just put my plan into action that I've made for revenge after school is out. After all, no point in driving myself over the edge for their own amusements.

I've also seemed to gain a liking for Nickel back at the moment…I can only find about 5 good songs from him though gah. It sucks. So I'm jumping back and forth between him and other bands including my beloved Diru. I'm sure things will fix themselves, but until than who knows. I think savin me though reminds me a lot of the fanfic. I could be wrong, but I was listening to it while I was writing certain parts of the chapter. I felt it fit in good.

**Random note: **I actually felt a bit bad for killing off Mrs. Weasley at this point. I feel she could of done more damage alive than dead during this scene. I also feel Harry sitting upstairs alone in bed trying to keep himself awake in fear of hurting someone else did a lot more damage than what I had him do in turn for lack there of since I couldn't just throw tom out the window (though it's an idea).

**Another note: **a few of you were questioning about the old headmaster, well don't worry I've not lost my mind or ignored the reading. There was a 100 (good?) reason behind that you'll all find out later.

**Warnings: **must I really be forced to say this? Must I? Eh it's shonen ai, it's slash, it's gay, it's yaoi. It's Tom shoving Harry onto a bed and kissing him while he does NOT protest. Please keep that in mind.

Chapter, 26: Shifting thoughts

"Yes, perhaps you should. After all, he's one of the main sources behind his power." Aderes said confidently. Dumbledore nodded making a note of this on something on his desk and thus the room was silent again.

'Whose power?'

'Nothing you really need to know yet love.'

Harry scowled tempted to demand an answer when Phineas returned looking farther bored.

"He said to send them as soon as possible, that he'd be delighted to have them."

"Good, good," Dumbledore smiled seeing the other three Weasley walked into the room.

"Not very good, she knows they're out of bed." Not a second after the words left her mouth a bright flash lit up the middle of the room and a single golden feather appeared drifting to the floor.

"Quickly, you've all used a portkey before am I right?" They nodded. "Then grab on quickly, I will explain to Hermione later and we'll check on Cho as well.

They all grabbed the port key as quickly as they could as the sound of the doorknob being tugged on sounded behind them. It was at this point that Dumbledore looked from Aderes to Harry.

Instantly Harry's scar began burning as if someone had pried it open with hot tongs, his hatred grew and he nearly jumped Dumbledore and would have done just that had Aderes' not grabbed his arm.

"…three."

The word rang through his mind before they were ripped out of the headmaster's office and dragged through space to Sirius' house. When they arrived at their destination, their hands suddenly let go of the kettle and they themselves went flying in different directions. The only one partly spared was Harry, who'd been caught by Aderes, before they, both went flying into the table.

"Where-"

"Kitchen basement," Aderes muttered shoving Harry off of him so he could remove the table from his back.

"Ooo, is it true? Have blood traitors come back to watch their father die? And you brought one unannounced!"

"Shut up!" There was the sound of a house elf groaning and then staggering off at a slow place. "What's going on, Phineas said Arthur was hurt," Sirius said nervously as he helped Ginny up.

"Ask Harry," Fred said standing up and though you couldn't really tell, he was covered in flour and trying to get it off.

"Yes, I'd like to hear this for myself," George said in agreement.

Sirius looked again counting the number of heads in the kitchen and set the candle in his free hand on the table.

"Why am I counting one head too many?"

"Because Harry's-"

"Dumbledore thought Aderes would be helpful," Harry said quickly cutting Ron off.

"He let the Slyhterin come," the twins screamed out in union. They had obviously been ignoring the fact Aderes had been in the office the whole time.

"Our father was just attacked by a snake," George screamed.

"And you brought a dark lord follower with," Fred growled angrily.

'Like I'd follow Voldemort,' Aderes thought rolling his eyes. "Would you like to tie me up and…?" His voice trailed off, as he looked Harry up and down slowly.

"ADERES! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"I know," he whined latching onto Harry's arm. "But I can't help it! I'm a teenager!"

"You're a freak," Harry muttered turning to their group of onlookers. "He umm…he's top of the school in grades, even beats Hermione," Harry said honestly. "Professor Dumbledore said he could help."

He nodded dully, Harry could tell Sirius barely believed him at all, and to change the subject began to tell the story of his vision again. This time though he made it sound as if he was watching from the sidelines instead of through the snake. Ron gave him an odd look after he'd finished, but remained silent. The room itself remained quiet for a while until everyone seemed to gather their thoughts.

"We need to get to St. Mungo's," Fred said looking around the kitchen. "Do you have any cloaks we can borrow Sirius?"

"You can't just run down to St. Mungo's knowing about your dad before the hospital has even told anyone!"

"Our father could be dying!"

"He knew what he was getting himself into before he joined! Some things are worth dying for! If you go now and he dies, his sacrifice could end up being wasted!"

"Easy for you to say, you never have to do anything," George joined in growling. Sirius looked like he was about to kill both twins, the color completely gone from his face.

'I could hit them if you want,' Aderes offered winning a slap to his arm and a glare from Harry. 'Hmph.'

"I know this seems hard," he said in a deathly calm voice. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, but in the end they're better for us," he explained.

'If only he'd take his own advice,' Harry thought sighing. Aderes of course picked up on this and began snickering.

"What's so funny," Ron asked suddenly.

"I can't feel my hand," Aderes said nervously, which was true. Harry had stabbed him with his wand and used a paralyzing spell on it. The others just stared at him.

"…why don't we all have a drink while we wait," Sirius asked in a suddenly over cheery voice. Before a word could leave anyone's mouth he muttered a spell and everyone had a mug of butterbeer sitting on the table.

"Hey, I get one this time," Aderes said happily grabbing his mug with his un paralyzed hand.

"Like you've never had butterbeer," Harry scowled taking a seat beside his deranged boyfriend. Harry had expected Aderes to continue on with his usual happy go lucky acts, but he seemed to realize now was not the time.

Thankful for this he leaned over when he was sure no one was looking and pretending to whisper something to him, kissed him on the ear.

'Thanks Tom.'

'Hmm?'

'You're not acting like an asshole.'

'….'

Aderes looked tempted to shove Harry off the bench, but decided against it.

"Fawkes!" It was the first word muttered in hours and added with a bright light and feather everyone nearly jumped out of their seats. "This isn't…-here," Sirius, said handing the parchment to George.

"Dad is still alive. I'm already at St. Mango's. Stay put, I'll send word later, Bill.

"Great, how about we all go to bed now?" All four Weasley kids looked at Sirius glaring at him like he was nuts. "Or not."

**(X)**

'I feel so out of place,' Harry thought sighing.

Aderes only seemed to have barely heard him, his head on Harry's shoulder asleep. The others in the room looked about as miserable as he felt. They all seemed awake though, save for Aderes of course.

It was true though that Harry, Aderes, and Sirius really didn't belong there with the other Weasleys. Not only, because he wasn't actually related to them, but also because he may have been the one who attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place.

"He's going to be alright."

The voice and figure that had suddenly appeared in the doorframe scared the heck out of them, causing one to scream and the rest to jump.

"Charlie," Fred finally asked trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, Bill's with dad right now, so I came back to check on you guys. They said at the hospital we should be able to see him around lunch time."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, even Aderes who was currently sitting on the floor due to the shock Harry had experienced.

"Wonderful," Sirius screamed happily, he looked like he was the happiest one in the room.

"Harry, Bill and I want to thank you," he said somewhat hesitantly. "If it hadn't been for you, he'd of died."

Harry nodded a bit, but he could tell behind that statement was a warning. Bill and Charlie both blamed Harry for this, but he didn't blame them for thinking that. He was silently blaming himself too.

"WE NEED BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST AND SLEEP!"

"….Sirius, can I err, have a word with you in private?" Sirius nodded and followed Harry out of the kitchen leaving a pouting Aderes behind. "Sirius listen…" Harry then explained to him the real story and that he was scared because of the way he'd reacted around Dumbledore.

"I'm sure it's not what you're thinking or Dumbledore would have said something," he said in a sure tone as if Harry had absolutely nothing to worry about and was just being paranoid. Not wanting to hear another word of it, he headed back to the kitchen as Aderes walked out.

"I'm getting so fed up of no one listening to me," Harry growled. Aderes sighed wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Calm down, I kept myself from attacking Ron's family," he whispered to him ushering the boy up the staircase.

"To-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't another…why I'm honored to have you in my home," Sirius' mother's portrait said happily. "Why, I'm ashamed you've come after they've destroyed it though."

"I don't care, it's nice," Aderes muttered. "I'm taking Harry to his room, I'll speak to you later if that's alright," he asked looking the woman in the eyes.

"Of course!"

"I need him rested, so do me a favor, don't scream for a few hours."

"Yes I promise, however, in return could you please make sure my house elf is okay?"

He nodded and walked down the hall with Harry.

'Like I really give a damn about the house elf.'

"That can't be good," Sirius muttered moving from beside the staircase.

**(X)**

"You need to sleep, they're going to get worried," Tom tried to convince Harry. Harry was in no mood to be convinced though. "Come on, I'm already worried."

"I can't do it! What if I attack someone? I can't do it Tom…what if I killed Mrs. Weasley and almost killed Mr. Weasley," he asked choking back a sob.

"You're going to wake up the blood traitor," Tom said sarcastically copying the portraits' words in the room. They instantly went quiet and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Would you please calm down Harry? You haven't harmed anyone, well. You indirectly harmed Cho-"

"WHAT?-"

"Hey, you could of ran faster and avoided the kiss," he growled. "But the others, I promised you had nothing to do with."

Harry watched him for a few minutes before resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"Know who did it then," he asked tiredly.

"I attacked Cho…Voldemort got Mr. Weasley," Tom said, but Harry was only hearing bits and pieces of it as he drifted to sleep. "And Mrs. Weasley was killed by…."

**(X)**

He walked away from the door quietly, Lupin following him silently.

"What are we going to do," Sirius finally asked when they were out of hearing range of the room.

"…Dumbledore said he gave the okay for him to come," Remus said hesitantly.

"I don't like him Remus. He was randomly attaching himself to Harry and all the portraits in the house like him," he growled. "That's enough reason to question him." He stopped when he noticed Lupin was no longer following him. "What?"

"…Nothing," Lupin replied shaking his head and began walking with Sirius again. "Just a thought," he added with a smile.

"You know something," Sirius growled. "Tell me."

"If you don't understand now, it's best if you don't until later."

"Why do you people enjoy keeping me in the dark," he growled wanting to attack Lupin right then and there.

"Because you're more dangerous when you know things," Lupin remarked rolling his eyes. "Though I can't say you're ever really safe either. Let them be."

**(X)**

"There isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there," Tonks asked curiously. Harry looked at her half shocked the other half insulted for being compared to someone like Professor Trelawney.

"No-"

"He's had no Seer blood in his family," Aderes scowled picking up on the insult Harry had felt. "He didn't' dream of the future, he saw the present."

"Oh, good point."

The other Weasley children were watching the two bicker, Tonks and Aderes had been at it the whole time fighting over Harry's attention, while Harry himself was a nervous wreck, because Mad-eye moody was with them and magical eye plus Tom was not the best mix in the world.

"So then," Harry asked trying to alter the subject, just where is St. Mungo's hidden?"

"Not to far from here," Moody muttered eyeing Aderes as he had from the first time, he'd seen him.

Harry sighed and began to wonder if he should of just left Aderes home with Sirius. He had been planning to do just that, until he'd seen the odd looks Sirius kept giving his boyfriend.

"Harry, since everything turned out alright, we need to have a big celebration for Christmas!"

Harry stared at his boyfriend in shock. He'd never think Tom would have any interest at all in something like Christmas.

"Are you serious?"

"You better believe it! We can deck out the whole place and gag the portraits!"

Everyone besides Harry and Moody began to snicker and suddenly Harry felt as if him and Moody had been cut out of the group and shoved into their own little world. He could feel his magical eye on him, watching him, reading him, more so than he'd ever done before.

'It's nothing, he can't sense a thing from me, Tom promised…' Harry repeated that to himself a few times trying to be keep himself convinced.

They had suddenly stopped, and Harry nearly slammed into the glass case when they did. He hadn't noticed they'd stopped moving and felt even stranger when Tonks started talking to a dummy placed inside of it.

"….."

'Oh come on Harry, don't tell me you've never been here.'

'Excuse me for being brought up in the muggle world,' Harry mentally muttered to him. There was an odd sound bringing Harry's attention back to the outside world. He noticed that half of their group was already gone, himself, Tom, and Moody being the only ones left to cross the barrier.

"You boys going," he growled looking them both over slowly.

"Y, yeah," Harry stuttered quickly shoving Tom in and following closely after. He wanted to make sure at all costs; they weren't caught by mad eye.

"Did you really have to push me," Tom growled, but his words were lost on Harry. He was to busy looking around the newly formed place. "Hey don't ignore me!"

Harry walked off into the waiting room leaving Tom and the others behind as he looked around at the many different types of wizards and witches inside of the place. The ones that worked there all seem to be wearing green robes, all of which had a wand and bone cross sewn onto the chest of it.

"These are the doctors," Harry asked in awe.

"Doctors? Those things that cut people up and feed them to animals," Ron asked in disgust. "These are healers. We'd never let a doctor into this place."

"Eh…right," Harry said not really wanting to explain to Ron the differences, he was to busy taking in the sights himself. He was just about to walk over and check out some of the problems a few wizards were having when Tom grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back.

"It's not safe to just go walking around here," Tom hissed his eyes slightly narrowed. "You have no idea what kind of people remain here."

Harry titled his head slightly trying to see if he could withdraw any information, he could from the dark lord, but got nothing.

"And how do I know you're just not trying to get my attention," Harry asked glaring right back.

"Well when you're on the ground screaming in pain and begging for help, don't come crying to me," he scowled letting go of Harry's shoulder and walking on after the others.

Harry remained where he was for a few moments shocked that Tom had actually abandoned him and ran after in hopes of making things better.

**(X)**

"We all probably shouldn't go in at once," Tonks, said when they finally made it to Mr. Weasley's room. "Family first," she said taking a step back and letting the Weasley kids go in.

"I'm sure my dad wants to thank you," Ron said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's alright, I'll see him afterwards."

Ron nodded slowly and followed his siblings into the room. Tonks, Mad eye, Tom and Harry were the only ones left in the hallway, each of them looking completely out of place. The tension between them seemed to grow each minute that passed by until Tonks had, had enough.

"I'm going to get some tea. Does anyone else want some tea?"

"I do," Harry, said quickly hoping he'd be able to go with her to get it.

"Better go with to make sure it's not poisoned then," Moody grunted. Harry instantly felt like screaming, but he knew it was pointless. Mad eye and Tonks had already nearly run off down the hall and Tom was standing beside him.

"You act as if I'm going to kill you," he mused, back against the wall, arms crossed at his chest.

"Well, you're quite well known for that," Harry shot back. He was sick of feeling like the weaker of the two in this relationship.

"I'm not Voldemort, learn to tell the difference."

"Is there any," Harry asked sarcastically. "You're both-" he was cut off with Tom grabbing him by the wrist and slamming him into the wall.

"If there's no difference," he muttered in an eerily calm tone, "Then you're sleeping with your parent's murderer, with your race's anti-Christ," he finished and proceeded to kiss Harry deeply. He pulled away a minute or so later taking in the shocked look on Harry's face. "Don't confuse the two, I have my soul," he growled letting him go. With that said, he walked off after Tonks and Moody leaving a very shocked and confused Harry behind.

**TBC**

Finally, chapter 26 is done. That took longer than I thought it would, because Tom kept giving me so much trouble. I figured out how to deal with it though thanks to that nice Harry Potter role play, thanks SailorHecate. I can't say I'm the best role player when it comes to message boards, or especially with people I don't know to well, but I'll do my best! (I hope)

Something else that kept slowing down this process, Algebra 2 work. I have 13 days of school left until I graduate. It was changed from March 6th to the 8th due to snow days. Oh well, I got to jump into the snow and roll around in it (sadly yes, I did just that I'm not lying). So it'll be fun and I should be able to update a lot more after that. I'm trying so hard to keep my B in math and C in Econ, because if I fail either one, I have to take another semester of school, and I can't handle that. 2 weeks until finals, I'm nervous and we still have two tests to take! And even worse, they haven't given us our study guides! I don't know what these people are thinking!

Eh anyway, yes. Thanks everyone for waiting for this update and I hope no one tries to kill me. I have a creative writing final due (I have to draw/write a graphic novel so that's also taking time) and a script due in creative writing…which is a screen play. Thankfully I have a partner with that. Then I'm rewriting all of Hamlet into a parody and than I have to act it out. A group of my friends ( friends?) I'll just say "friends" and I are going to be acting it out, so I'm the script writer…and they said I was the only one who can act evil and insane enough to be hamlet. So I'm stuck being hamlet, isn't it great::sarcasm:: Oh well, I'll get over it eventually. As long as I pass! That's all I care about! Lol.

Let's hope for some good luck to all of us and this!


	27. Metamorphosis

Wow, chapter 27 already, that's shocking. I can't believe it's already gone this far, but hey, who am I to complain about that. This story is fun…when Tom isn't being a pain in the….anyway! I have math and econ homework and my finals for the class and the deciding factor if I graduate mid-term or not starts in 9 days. So what's Kage doing? Kage's barely even paying attention to any of the study guides, is role playing, and in an attempt to avoid the common day homework as all classes attempt to finish one last chapter with us, writing this chapter. I'm not avoiding a thing…I'm writing a bit than looking at the cursed homework. Glaring at it for a few minutes, going to the message board, well was going to the message board. At the moment, I'm avoiding it for more than a few reasons, mostly because I won't stand to have one of my closet friends talked about on there when they're not around to defend themselves. So yes, onto the random pointless crap and than the horribly written chapter.

**Notes: **Notes notes…Yes Harry and Tom are dating. I suppose that should be under warnings, oh well. And also, Sirius and Lupin are dating, but it's not really emphasized I suppose. There's going to be more pairings as the story goes on obviously, but for now, those are what stand. And I guess Dean and Seamus are dating to? Or will be…I'm so confused on that.

**Random notes that you might want to **_**actually **_**read: **This story will lead into book 6. After being forced to look up the name of a random magical animal that I used to insult a friend, I decided I had to go into book 6 at least so yes…I couldn't get the image of Tom looking over Harry's shoulder when he's reading his OWLs and then him attacking him for it, so yes. Book 6 will be here…as for book 7 we'll have to see.

**BIG NOTE: **Since this chapter sucked so much, I redid it very quickly and alerted it. This is not the original. I apologize for how bad the original was. The changes start mostly when Harry is refusing to put up Christmas decorations.

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, Slash, that kind of stuff.

Chapter, 27: Metamorphosis

Harry waited alone outside of Mr. Weasley's room for a while until finally someone opened the door and came out. Standing in front of him was Ron, looking very pale, but an odd smile on his face.

"He seems to be okay…I mean he's still in there…and he has to keep drinking these potions to refill his blood every hour, but he's going to…he said you saved him…"

"Ron…?"

Before Harry could do anything, Ron latched onto him sobbing.

"Don't say anything about this, but it's because of you my dad lived…I've already lost mum, I couldn't take losing my dad too…"

There was a silence between them, but Harry knew he didn't have to speak. Ron was still in a bit of his emotional shock and just needed to get the rest out of his system. Another few moments passed before Ron finally let Harry go and get at an arms length distance.

"I really mean it, I know Bill and the others are mad," he said sighing. "But dad really thinks you're the only reason he's alive, so thanks."

"Hey, I just happened to have the dream," Harry said forcing a bit of a smile. "It'll be alright though. You're dad's going to be fine." Ron nodded happily.

"Of course he is, I told you he would, didn't I," A very annoyed sounding Tom asked from their side. Both boys turned to see Tonks, Madeye, and Tom holding cups of tea.

"Eh-"

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry, I forgot I'm a lying bastard," he growled moving past Harry and handing Ron one of the cups of tea.

"Umm-"

"Don't ask Ron, really," he said quietly as he took one of the cups from Tonks. Ron just nodded and they all stood there in silence taking sips of their tea every now and then. After some, more time passed the other Weasley children finally came out of the room smiling and laughing. They all looked much better than Ron had when he'd left.

"You can go in now," Charlie said motioning to the door. "He wants to see you anyway, Harry." He said Harry's name as if it was one of the unforgivable curses.

"Ri,-"

Tonks shoved Harry into the room smiling as they walked pass the others in the hall. The minute the door was closed Ron turned around looking at Tom.

"Aderes, why are you and Harry fighting?"

"That's none of your business." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "Harry's being unreasonable and it's pissing me off."

Ron nodded, but he wasn't sure he believed him. Harry looked more than a bit hurt when Aderes had yelled at him. Something had to be up.

Harry was shoved back out the door a few moments later and then the door was closed.

"Dad say his thanks," Fred asked looking to Harry.

"Yeah…"

"Great, then they'll be talking now," he said eagerly trying to find the extendable ears. George took five out grinning and passed them out.

"Oh wai-"

"I don't need one," Aderes said walking towards the door. "I can hear just fine."

The kids looked at one another shrugging and went back to placing the flesh colored strings into their ears. For a moment, they were met with nothing but silence, but eventually voices began sounding and they listened closely.

"Has anyone talked to Dumbledore then? I heard he was avoiding all forms of contact," Tonks said quietly.

"He's worried about Harry," Mr. Weasley said sighing. "He came in to see me this morning for a few moments. He didn't sound too happy."

"Of course he's worried," Moody growled. "The boy's seeing things from inside you-know-who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if you-know-who's possessing him-"

Harry dropped his string and looked up. Everyone else was staring at him fearfully; their own strings hadn't left their ears though.

"I'd kill him; I'd break his neck and ram it up his…" Aderes coughed and looked away. "Right fearful. Ahh Harry might-"

"This is not the time," Harry growled and Aderes shrugged innocently. He walked over to Harry though and stood beside him without budging.

'If they even try to attack you,' he sent dropping his hands into his pockets so he could grab his wand if needed. 'I'll kill them.'

'Don't.'

**(X)**

He closed his eyes as he walked into Grimmauld Place. Everyone in their group had refused to talk to him after they'd heard that. The only one that kept trying to reassure him things were going to be okay was Tom and even he gave up trying to convince him half way down the railroad tracks.

"I really wish you'd believe me," he muttered to Harry as he watched him go up the staircase. Harry ignored him though and went straight to his room. He didn't want to put up with the others and they obviously didn't want to deal with him. And how could he possibly trust Tom's word on the subject of Voldermot possessing him? Tom grew up to be Voldemort in the first place.

He walked into the room, shut the door growling, and started pacing.

"Now what," he asked himself angrily. "No one wants me around and I can't blame them." He sighed and threw himself down on his bed. "If I stay I might hurt someone, if I leave I'm bound to get lost…but I have to get back to Privet Drive. Spending Christmas with the Dursleys didn't sound appealing at all, but it was better then risking himself and others at Hogwarts.

Nodding to himself and getting off the bed he walked over to the trunk at the foot of it and began pulling it towards the door. He had made it half way across the room when he heard a voice, let go of the truck and flew forward almost killing himself.

"I have a message for you from Dumbledore," it was the portrait from Dumbledore's office.

"Huh, what kind of message," Harry asked running over to it. He wondered if Dumbledore was actually willing to talk to him for once.

"Stay where you are."

Harry nearly fell over, but managed to catch himself before hitting the floor. He looked up glaring daggers at the portrait, but the thought of getting a message from Dumbledore seemed a lot better than killing it at the moment.

"I did stop, now what's the message," he asked growling after he'd shoved the trunk off his foot.

"That's the message you dolt, stay where you are."

"What? How can he possibly say that," Harry demanded slamming his fist down on his trunk. "Stay here and what? Kill off everyone one by one," he screamed.

"Do you honestly believe Voldemort is going to waste his time on you," Phineas suddenly asked. "The dark lord would not see you as a worthy useful item. You're a weak fool to even begin to think that," he began to laugh.

"Yeah, well then tell me why-"

"Because you're paranoid," Tom muttered walking into the room. "I told you that idiot never possessed you, you're going to be fine," he said wrapping his arms around him.

"I thought you were mad at me," Harry hissed, his glare remained on the portrait though.

"I was having withdraws. The others made me come up here and get a dosage of you."

"You seriously need to learn new pickup lines," he said sighing. "So…I'm not being possessed..?"

"You ruin all the fun Tom," the portrait sighed lazily. "Oh well, I doubt there's much you or Dumbledore could do about it," and with that he walked off.

"Huh?" Harry finally turned around to look at Tom and then froze. He was instantly reminded of just how much he needed him now and that everyone else had always been on the verge of dropping him, but as long as Harry remained true to Tom, he would be there for him. "Sorry…"

"Don't bother, I was only offended until my withdraws hit, that and when they all started talking in hushed mutters and I realized you were telling the truth that they'd never speak to you again." Harry stared at him. "It's okay though, I'll be here for you," he kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Get some rest, you can eat later."

Harry nodded dumbly and walked off towards the bed. Tom followed him after shoving the trunk back where Harry had gotten it and lied down next to him.

"You're going to lie down with me," he asked sounding more hopeful than he'd wished he had.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He smiled and snuggled up to Tom after he had lied down. Tom dragged the moth eaten blanket over Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Just remember Harry, I'm with you even when everyone else seems to have turned their backs…even if it seems like I'm against you…I am always doing what's best for you."

**(X)**

Harry was currently sitting in a chair inside the study refusing to go anywhere near the staircase or the others putting up the Christmas decorations.

'It's not like they want anything to do with me,' he thought to himself angrily. 'I'm useless and they think I'm going to try and attack them,' he closed his eyes to try to hold back the tears. "The stupid thing is I might actually do it if I'm not careful." He remained alone though in the room for most of the morning. Tom had refused to stay in the study all day, wanting to see what this whole decorating thing was about and had left him to himself. "I wish he'd at least come up here and try to talk to me…even just once," he muttered looking around the room.

His eyes fell on the window and he watched the clouds outside blow by as they threatened to shower the earth in a pure white blanket.

"I want to be part of that blanket," he said quietly as the first few snowflakes began to fall. "But I can't…I've been dirtied, Voldemort's inside of me." He stood up from the chair and walked over to the window.

From downstairs, he heard someone scream up that there was food ready, but he refused to go down there. He wouldn't force his company on anyone; he didn't want them to hate him anymore than they already did.

"I'm not hungry," but even as the words left his mouth, he could feel his mouth watering and his stomach getting that odd feeling as if he'd throw up if he didn't eat something soon.

"They called for lunch you know," Harry jerked around to see Tom standing in the doorway. He was holding a few sandwiches on a plate and held it out to him.

"So you finally came up here huh? Bet they can't get enough of talking about me down there," he sulked sitting down on the window seal.

"Don't be stupid," Harry stared at him. "They're all worried about you; they're just not sure how to approach you right now. I have to admit, I'm not to sure myself," he said quietly handing him the sandwich.

Harry shrugged; there really wasn't much he could say. What could he say? He was sorry that he was being possessed? Tom didn't think he was, but all the others downstairs did even to the point where Charlie and Bill wanted him dead and who could blame them.

"You said I didn't kill Mrs. Weasley right," he asked taking the sandwich from the plate.

"You didn't," Tom reassured him leaning against the wall where he was sitting. "It wasn't you I promise and it wasn't Voldemort or me."

Harry nodded dumbly, not even sure, if he should really believe Tom, but he needed some kind of comforting words. He felt horrible and probably looked as bad as he felt.

"Are you ever going to tell me who did," he asked taking a bite of his food.

"I already told you."

"I don't remember…"

"Guess you'll have to wait then to find out later," he mused kissing Harry gently on the cheek. "You really should come downstairs." With that said he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Harry once again completely alone.

**(X)**

Eventually not wanting to be bothered at all, not even by Tom, Harry had made his way to the attic where Sirius kept Buckbeak.

"You know what it's like to be blamed for something you didn't do," he said throwing one of the dead rats to the Hippogriff.

The Hippogriff tore into the dead rat happily and Harry watched. He wondered if that'd be him soon, lying in a pool of his own blood, the others having had to attack him, because Voldemort had completely taken over his body.

"I can't let that happen," he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his knees. "How can I possibly stop this," he groaned. "I don't want to be Voldemort's weapon!"

"Harry! Get down here right now! Open the door!"

Harry jumped hearing the pounding and sound of Hermione's voice from underneath the attic door. He was almost about to ignore it when he heard Tom screaming at her from behind and decided now was as good as time as any to go.

He stood up and opened the trap door staring down at them. They were both at the bottom of the steps screaming at each other, both yelling one reason and another as to why Harry should be left alone or brought down and forced to talk.

"….What are you doing here," he asked finally after he'd watched them bicker enough. They both instantly turned around and looked up at him sighing in relief.

"Harry! Ron and the others are worried sick about you," Hermione scolded grabbing him by the wrist. "Come on, you can't stay up there you're entire life."

"I can try," he muttered, but followed her to the bedroom anyway.

"I came all the way out here to see you," she warned. "And Ron of course," she added on quickly after seeing Aderes' glare. "Anyway, what were you possibly thinking? Of all things, you don't go and lock yourself up just because you have a problem!"

"Whatever, then come on," he muttered following her to the bedroom. She sighed at him and rolled her eyes shoving him down the hall towards the room.

A few minutes later, they were in Ron and Harry's room, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all on one bed, Tom and Harry on the other.

"Well, what do you want" he asked irritably leaning against the wall doing his best to avoid any physical contact with any of them.

"Harry, we're all in here so we can talk to you, privately and without having any problems," Ron started.

"In other words, you're acting like an idiot," Tom grinned at him. Harry ignored him.

"What do you mean what do we want," Hermione asked hotly. "For crying out loud Harry, we all know what happened and what you've heard; we all know what's going on! And you've been hiding yourself in your room the entire time!"

"Yeah, we couldn't even check to see if you were okay," Ron muttered his face turning a bit red.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to talk about anything. Maybe I like being alone," he said before thinking. He'd never really wanted to be completely alone. He'd of loved to have had Tom with him most of the time. "Look, no one wanted to talk with me anyway so-"

"We couldn't just go up there and talk to you," Ron groaned. "We didn't know what you'd do, you looked so freaked out when we first got back…we were scared you'd just…"

"Attack someone?" Harry finished for him.

"No," Ron screamed quickly, but his scarlet red face told otherwise.

"I'm not trying to be…" he sighed again. He knew he was in the wrong. He shouldn't have locked himself up in the room and hid there, not when he could have forced them all to deal with him and make them feel bad for not talking to him.

"Yeah well if you were that scared, you'd of talked to the one person who's actually been possessed by him, wouldn't you of," Ginny asked suddenly a scowl on her face.

"That's right…" Harry felt as if he'd been slapped. He'd completely forgotten that Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort for over a month's time and had committed odd acts while having been taken over.

"Yeah, that's right," she said cooly and the guilt Harry felt instantly started to grow.

'She was actually possessed by Voldemort,' Aderes mentally asked in amusement. Harry turned and glared at him.

"I can't believe this, we could of just asked her and you'd of had complete truth of whether or not you were being possessed," Aderes sighed shaking his head. "You are hopeless Harry."

"Aderes, shut up."

"Are you having any big missing time gaps," Ginny asked ignoring the fact Harry and Aderes had been talking. "Waking up in places you have no memory of ever going to?"

"No…"

"And you were in your bed the whole time Harry, I swear," Ron joined in hopefully. Suddenly things didn't seem nearly as bad. Maybe he wasn't possessed by Voldemort, but...he may of still wanted him as a weapon…he turned to Aderes.

"Aderes, why didn't you remind me of Ginny anyway," he asked his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you talking about, how would I know that this girl was possessed, I just started school this year," he yelled defensively.

"Yeah, but news like that gets out, you should of known," he said taking a step closer to him. 'You knew Tom, you had to have known.'

'I didn't know crap,' Tom hissed back at him standing up from the bed. 'Why have you suddenly gained a habit of blaming me of things,' he asked growling.

"Maybe because I don't trust you as much as I used to," Harry countered. Aderes got up from the bed glaring.

"And why the hell not," he demanded.

"Give me a reason to and maybe I'll start. In the beginning you were always there for me, but lately you don't seem to care that much-"

"Care," Aderes screamed shoving Harry against the wall. "You want caring," he asked venom dripping from his voice. "I'll give you caring-"

"Ade-"

"You want to see just how much I can care about you Harry," He asked cutting Ron off. "Come here." And before anyone could do anything, he grabbed Harry by the neck and dragged him out of the room.

"This isn't good Hermione…"

"Oh come on," she screamed running after the two fast departing boys.

**(TBC)**

This chapter sucked…I say that about a lot of my chapters, but this one just seemed…I don't know off of it. Who knows? The next chapter I get to throw in the actual Christmas stuff, fun. Maybe it was my emotional state. I'm not completely stable, I'm worried about my grades and than I feel immature myself for having lashed at this girl, but she was so immature herself. I didn't attack her in real life though; thankfully, it was just on the computer. Still, I do feel bad about it, but not enough to actually go apologize. She annoyed me to much and needs to get herself set straight before she can attack me back.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy at least somewhat of this crappy chapter. I may have to rewrite this one a lot in order for it to make sense and actually send the emotion I had wanted it to. I have a feeling it won't though, sorry. Like I said, it's pretty hectic.


	28. Out in the open

A word of advice, I rewrote chapter 27 mostly starting from when Harry refused to go downstairs to help with the decorations. I'm not saying its prize winning now, but it's a lot better and there aren't so many jokes involved. I apologize for how screwed up that chapter was, this one should be much better. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a lot better, but as I'm working on the rest of it right now, I'm once again depressed. From what I understand I graduated, but the guy I usually hang out with online has I'm guessing officially decided that he wants nothing to do with me, since this is his first time on in awhile, but he's decided to ignore me. Oh well, friends come and go as they say, one more to add to the long list of those gone. On a different note though…I'd like to say I want to dedicate this chapter to Hiyaku and all it's wonderful members who I know are going to keep me sane. Thanks guys.

Notes….none really. I felt horrible about chapter 27, so I actually rewrote it right after I posted it and then went and started writing chapter 28. So…yes, you guys get another chapter real quick and let's hope this one doesn't screw up like that one.

**Real notes: **Read the first paragraph, it's important.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai

Chapter, 28: Out in the open

"They say the best thing you can do for someone they love is end their misery," Tom hissed shoving Harry down the hall towards the staircase at its end.

"To- Tom-"

"I don't car enough, I'm useless right? Don't give you enough attention! What about when I wanted something," he asked shoving Harry forward again harshly. Harry staggered towards the steps gaining his balance at the last moment and turned to face Tom. "What about all those times I wanted to stay with you and you shoved me away," he demanded pulling out his wand.

"Tom…"

"Whenever I want something it's wrong, I'm too possessive, I don't give you enough space, and I can never be right, I'm the dark lord," he spat pacing a bit, his wand and eyes never leaving Harry. "Oh, but when you want something…when you want it, it's law," he screamed causing Harry to wince. He could hear the footsteps around him as people began running towards them to find out what was going on. "Do you think your special," Tom asked laughing. "My parents died, Voldemort killed them, I lived though, and who the hell cares? My parents are dead too! Dumbledore used to like me too," he hissed. The doorbell rang, but he went on not bothering to let it register. "I thought we were so much alike we could get along…how wrong I was," he muttered sighing.

"You're right, I expect to much…but so do you," Harry said firmly watching the wand. "We're both at guilt…"

The footsteps grew louder.

"At this point, I don't think it matters," he smirked. "My gift to you is death, an eternity of darkness," he said casually. "And after I'm finished here, I'll-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The words rang loudly, no one moved. Cut upon cut began appearing over Tom's body and his wand fell to the floor.

"Tom…?"

He didn't answer, his eyes still on Harry he dropped to his knees screaming as the cuts began gushing blood out into the open. Without a second thought, Harry ran over to him quickly trying to figure out the source of the spell.

Behind him Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were gathering. All of them looked completely dumbstruck; he turned to his other side. Sirius, Lupin, Charlie, and Malfoy, his wand out and eyes narrowed.

"What did…" his voice trailed off and he looked back down at Aderes quietly. The boy muttered something, but Harry couldn't hear him.

"Harry," Hermione tried taking a step forward.

When Harry didn't respond, everyone seemed to take action. Lupin grabbed Tom out of Harry's arms, Sirius helping him. Ron, Hermione and Malfoy then all ran over to Harry trying to see if he was okay.

"Why," Harry finally managed staring at Draco. "You…"

"Because I know who he is," he replied grimly. "He'll live; it takes a lot more than that to kill someone like him off."

"But…" he closed his eyes not wanting to think about what he'd just seen.

"Harry, he was trying to-"

"Oh god," with that Harry shot up and ran after Lupin Sirius. "IF HE DIES I'LL KILL YOU," he screamed, but even as he started down the stairs he didn't' get far. Halfway down the stairs, his legs gave out and he ended up stumbling down the rest of them as the other three gave chase.

He blinked looking to find the cause and noticed the scar like marks appearing over his arms and legs, just like the ones Tom had, had. He groaned falling forward, Ron managing to grab him before he took another fall and blacked out.

**(X)**

"We have to get him to the werewolf," Malfoy muttered getting up. "Come on!"

"His name is-"

"It doesn't matter right now," Hermione," Ron screamed as he was quickly becoming covered in blood. "Right now Harry needs a healing potion."

Gritting her teeth and nodding Hermione gave in and focused on them just getting Harry some help.

**(X)**

"So Dumbledore sent you here," Hermione asked when they had finally dropped Harry off and were quietly situated in Ron and Harry's bedroom.

"He said Aderes was losing himself, I had to fix it," he said sighing. "I didn't think he meant this badly though."

"It's because of those stupid rumors," Hermione hissed. "If they're going to…Oh! I can't stand some people sometimes!" Both boys looked at her. "Don't give me that look!" she growled. "If Harry wouldn't have heard…well I suppose its Fred and George's fault then," she said flatly.

"HEY DON-"

"THERE THE ONES WHO GAVE HIM THE EXTANDABLE EARS!" She screamed. Ron instantly went quiet.

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything," Draco pointed out calmly. Hermione and Ron looked at him a bit shocked. "The thing is, they're both getting healed, and we can't erase their memories though. What we need is to get them to stop fighting. If we don't, everything's going to be ruined," he muttered the last part.

"Well, what do you suggest," Hermione asked hotly. "It's not like I have a great relationship." Ron was about to say something, probably around the lines of 'What about Krum,' but he smartly decided against it.

"Well, don't look at me," Draco said looking from one to the other. "It's not like I have a relationship and my parents…that's more of a slave thing," he said honestly.

"…Well that's kind of what the two of them are in," Ron stated, it was more or less true.

"Well…what does one do when the other's mad," Hermione asked leaning her head on her hand.

"…Ranging…threaten to kill, attempt to kill, threaten with Voldemort, suicide, my death…" he listed off a few other awkward answers before going silent.

"I…see," Hermione blinked and looked nervously over to Ron. "So umm…I don't think we should use any of those…" she coughed.

"We could threaten to do that stuff to them," Ron offered and Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ron! You're brilliant," she screamed running out of the room.

"So…guess you're on our side now huh," Ron asked trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"You could say that," Draco replied not really lying. He was on Tom's side after all, who currently was against Voldemort or so he said.

**(X)**

Tom blinked staring at the wall across from him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in pain, how long he'd been unfocused and in the darkness. He stared, the pain his wounds were giving off having gone past the points of utmost pain and to complete numbness.

He looked down at his arms dumbly; shackles enclosed both wrists, following the path of the chains he saw that they were connected to the wall. In the condition, he was in and without his wand; he had no chance at getting out. On the other side of him was the Hippogriff standing there, glaring at him.

He closed his eyes and tried to let the darkness take him again. He wanted to go back to the necklace, back to being a shadow before he had a solid form again and be beside Harry in bed. Things had gone wrong, somewhere along the way, he'd done something and Draco had stopped him.

"God," he gasped. He couldn't get anything else out. It was true, the werewolf had come in and tended to the wounds, had made sure they were healing, but afterwards they'd accused him of harming Harry. Instead of waiting for him to get better, they'd thrown him into the attic and locked him up. His godfather had done a bit of a number on him reopening a few wounds, kicking him in the stomach, threatening him to never get near his godchild again or he'd kill him.

There was no telling how long he'd been here. His shirt was soaked in blood, but then, they'd never actually taken his clothes off to begin with. When they'd been in mid treatment of his wounds and the others had brought Harry in, they'd instantly stopped on him and gone to help their hero after all.

He took a few slow steady breaths and attempted to calm himself down. If he could just get himself to relax, get the numbness to take him back into the darkness, perhaps he could get back into the necklace and leave this solid form behind.

'Is that really what you want,' a voice asked tauntingly. 'I thought you were stronger than that.' Tom's eyes snapped open and he looked around. The candle that had been in the room had gone out and he could hear the Hippogriff start to paw at the ground nervously. 'I know you didn't forget about me,' the voice laughed. 'What a fool you are, do you believe me now? That these fools will never-'

"Stop!"

Tom blinked; there was a flash of light and the sound of something slamming, then it was gone. The voice had stopped; everything had frozen including the Hippogriff. Suddenly there was the sound of something being dragged across the floor and Tom felt something beside him, more pounding heard from the outside.

"What…" His attempt at a question ended in a low hiss that he was sure would cause whoever had run over to him to go away. He had no idea what was going on or who was beside him, but suddenly he saw the green glow of the necklace in front of him.

He stared at the light wanting so badly to return to it. The figure held the thing towards him waiting. Suddenly his pain was gone, the numbness gone, he felt healed and better than he had for a long time.

"Are you okay?"

'Mhmm.' He closed his eyes his arms going around the person next to him. Said figure dropped his own arms and wrapped them tightly against Tom. 'Are you?'

"I'm alright…"

**(X)**

Night slowly drifted to morning, the banging had at some point stopped, only to start up again as the sun rose. Buckbeak had finally gone to sleep at some point during the night, but was now beginning to stir.

"It's Christmas morning," Harry said yawning quietly. Tom was sprawled out across him back once again in his solid form. He didn't move though so he decided he'd give him a few more moments of sleep and began stroking his hair gently.

"Crappy Christmas eve," Tom muttered stretching out after Harry had jerked his head down in shock realizing he was awake.

"And just how long have you been awake," Harry asked yawning again. Tom forced himself up and looked over Harry in a slight daze then kissed the base of his neck.

"Doesn't matter," he sat up and then leaned against the wall his head falling onto Harry's shoulder.

"That's what you think," Harry snickered before sighing slightly. "Anyway come on Tom, we need to go downstairs…"

"With all that yelling, do you think they want us back down there," he asked and then remembered he'd been chained to a wall until Harry had climbed back into the attic to save him. "Are you sure they're not going to attack me?"

"If they try, I'll kill them," Harry stated flatly. There was no room to argue in his voice and Tom had to wonder what they had done to his lover to make him so sure that he'd kill them if they got in his way.

"That works," he muttered sitting up and yawning again. He was still somewhat tired, but sleeping downstairs on the bed would be a lot better than the attic floor. He got to his feet and held his hand out to Harry who took it gratefully.

"Thanks," Harry motioned to the trap door and they both headed towards it. He opened it and started walking down it, Tom following behind him quietly. At the bottom Draco, Hermione, and Ron were asleep on the floor in front of the staircase leading to it. That was the last thing they had expected to find there.

'Well this is interesting,' Harry mentally thought to Tom staring at them.

'Yeah…especially since that one attacked me,' He mentally growled narrowing his eyes at Draco. He was tempted to attack him, but upon seeing the glare Harry gave him, he stopped. 'Fine…'

'Good.'

Harry walked past them quietly down the hall; his mind was set on one goal and one goal only. Tom followed behind him a scowl on his face, but still just as quiet.

They both made their way down the many staircases the only words said were a 'Merry Christmas,' muttered to the portrait of Sirius' mother as they headed for the kitchen. When they finally arrived, there Harry walked on farther past Tom and stopped in front of Lupin and Sirius who were talking at the table.

"You know what I'm going to say," Harry said emotionlessly. Sirius seemed completely lost, while Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed closing his eyes before opening them again. "We weren't sure if that's how you were going to feel when you had woke up…however your bolt was an obvious answer," he said quietly.

"So then why did you have to scream so much," he growled his fist clenching. "If it's that obvious, weren't you still standing beside Sirius when he was accused of killing my parents," he demanded.

"Of course," he shot up defensively. "I knew he'd never do anything like that!" Sirius didn't look so sure of himself, but he didn't say anything. "Oh okay, I had some doubts," he said finally. "But in the end I knew he was innocent…"

"Of course you did, you heard it from Ron's rat straight from the mouth he didn't do it," he growled. "I want you both to listen, Aderes and I are dating," he said doing his best to keep his control over his emotions.

"You're wha-"

"And I don't want anything to happen to him. And if something does happen to him and you're the ones behind it, I won't promise to not go into a fit of rage and attack you," he growled.

"Are you threatening us Harry," Sirius growled turning to face him.

"I'm warning you," Harry said simply. "I almost lost what's most important to me. I will not have that feeling of dread again," he stressed the meaning of the sentence by pulling his wand out. "I hate to do this, but if you-"

"Harry calm down," Tom finally broke in walking over to his lover. He grabbed his shoulder gently taking the wand out of his hand. "Don't make threats you're going to regret, these people are the only real family members you have left," he said quietly.

Harry remained silent knowing it was true, but he was so angry that these people could so easily have turned against Aderes even if it was for his own safety. He wanted to lash out at them, but Tom's words were beginning to sink in that screaming was going to get them nowhere.

"I don't want to lose any more people," he finally said shaking. "I don't want to lose any more family members, no more friends, I want to kill Voldemort," he cried almost falling to his knees had Tom not grabbed him.

"Shhh." He held him closely ushering him over to the table the two grownups were sitting at. He sat him down next to Sirius regardless of how much of a bad idea that was at the moment and tried to calm him down. "Voldemort isn't going to take any more of us," he promised stroking Harry's hair gently.

"I'm sick of losing people," he admitted still crying somewhat. "I don't want to see anyone else leave or go or…" his hand closet to his Godfather shot out and he grabbed onto his. "I don't want my family to be gone and hate me…"

"You know, you're as bad as your dad with this stuff," Sirius finally muttered with a sigh. "Always breaking rules, going against the norm…" He looked at Harry shaking his head slightly with a smile on his face. "What can I say? If I don't accept this, you're going to say I work for Voldemort and kill me," he laughed hugging Harry.

Tom instantly felt cheated out of his comforting time, but ignored it and watched as Harry sat there a bit shocked to have been hugged from behind.

'Seems odd they came to an understanding with us so fast,' Tom sent the thought not trying to provoke Harry, but he was worried.

'I'm sticking to my word,' he sent the reply back quickly. 'If they try anything, I'll have no choice, but to…' he couldn't' get himself to finish the sentence.

Tom rolled his eyes at him knowing he was lying through his teeth, but said nothing once again. Instead, he just sat there and watched as Lupin tried to get Sirius to stop squeezing Harry to death.

"We should open presents," Sirius said completely at random. The thoughts of the past day seemed to be completely erased from his mind and before anyone could say a word, he dragged Harry out of the room with him towards the bedrooms. Tom, not trusting Sirius at all followed after determinedly.

Without bothering to knock Sirius walked into Tom, Harry, and Ron's room grinning evilly. He finally let go of Harry when he'd stopped in front of his bed where his gifts were located.

"Okay, now open them," he said happily. Harry stared at him, but nodded slowly so no one would get mad.

"Alright…" He sat down on the floor and took one of the gifts off the small group he had. He looked at who it was from making sure it was from Sirius and then opened it. "Oh wow...The complete set of Practical Defensive magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts," he said a bit happier than he thought he would. He hadn't realized he'd ever be happy to get books. "Thanks." He said seriously looking up at him. Sirius smiled at him nodding.

"Open mine next," Tom growled shoving pass Sirius angrily. They glared at each other, but Harry nodded and grabbed the gift Tom had given him.

"Tom…what is this," he finally asked staring at the book. It was completely black and empty.

"I'll show you later," he grinned. "You'll enjoy it, don't worry."

Harry just nodded and set the book aside not really liking the look on Tom's face. Afterwards he started going through the rest of his gifts and then set them to the side.

"There, they're all opened," he said finally. Sirius seemed pleased and then walked out the door saying something about not being able to wait for dinner. Lupin followed him quietly and so Tom walked over to him smirking.

"Okay, they're gone and the others aren't in here, so I'll show you," he sat down beside the boy grinning. "Pull your wand out," he instructed. Harry did as he was told and waited for what to do next. "Now," he took the book from Harry and opened it then set it down back on Harry's lap. "Say the words 'Show me my memories,' with your wand pointed at it."

"Show me my memories," Harry asked. Tom nodded. "Alright." He pointed his wand at the blank page. "Show me my memories," he said clearly. The book began glowing and suddenly there were pictures covering the page. "This is…"

"Even memories deeply hidden in your mind," he said smiling and nuzzling Harry gently. "Can be brought out as photos and put into this book. You can get pictures of anyone or anything you've ever seen or done."

"This is…so cool," he said muttering the words again and getting a page full of Tom and then another of his parents when he was only a year old. "I can't believe you can do something like this…"

"Most people can't…I wanted to get you something you could really use though," he kissed the side of his neck gently.

"Mmmm…fine. Open your gift then," he sighed his eyes partly closed.

"You actually got me a gift," he asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I did," Harry, said glaring at him slightly the moment broken. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be had I not gotten you anything?"

"The kind of boyfriend you've been acting like the past week," he muttered wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "So where'd you hide it?"

"Didn't hide it," he used his free hand to grab the gifts from the other side of the bed. "These are yours," he snickered handing them to him.

"Oh…wow I actually…got a few gifts," he said tilting his head to the side a bit. "I'm a bit shocked…," he admitted looking at them.

"Don't be, they're yours so open them," Harry snickered handing the last of them to him. Tom nodded and began unwrapping his gifts. Most of the things he got were a bit pointless to him, books on things he shouldn't, but already did know how to do. He got a book on how to act decent and make relationships work better from Hermione and a strange cursed looking book from Malfoy.

"Well these are interesting," he said staring at the gifts he'd gotten.

"Open mine," Harry scowled while Tom just sat there grinning at him playfully.

"Yours? I don't see anything," he said looking around. "What gifts? I don'-" he blinked; Harry had shoved his gift into his face. "Okay, I can see them now…"

"I should hope so," he snickered.

"Okay then," he unwrapped the first one and blinked again staring at it. "What is this," he asked twirling the object a bit in his hand.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it…I mean it, what is it," he asked looking up at him.

"You mean the great Tom actually doesn't know what it is," he grinned at him.

"Should I?"

"Yes," he said kissing Tom deeply. He pulled back a moment later and rested his head on his shoulder. "It's a charm…" he said smiling even though Tom couldn't see. "It's a dark spell protection charm…and it also doubles as a…well it'll keep you safe," he muttered kissing his neck.

"Safe huh," he repeated the words staring at the odd necklace. It was on a chain like the one Harry had that he used, but the pendant on it was a snake with a sphere in its mouth. "So what's the other gift?"

"Something that'll amuse you," he snickered getting up.

"What," he asked staring at the other box. He grabbed it and stared after shaking it a few times. "It won't break right?"

"Well it's a bit late to be asking that isn't it," Harry asked in an amused tone. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

"ROPE!" With that, he got started running down the stairs laughing. "HARRY GET BACK HERE! I WANT TO USE THIS ONE FIRST!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

**TBC**

Okay, I got a bit mad at how this chapter was going…I had to rewrite it a few times and it still came off weird, but I finally settled on this one. I think I got the point across as to what happened so it'll lead more as to what's going to happen. I think…I hope this doesn't seem like a completely random fight and such, there's a reason for more than half the crap I do, it just tends to take awhile before it's explained. Oh well, explanations will pop up as things go on, I haven't failed yet.

I still like this chapter over all I think and I'm glad I was kept sane by my friends on the role play board. I can't remember at this point if I was supposed to ask people to join it or not…I forgot and I'm slightly hyper…eh I better not mention it until the next chapter than. Umm I think that's it. I might get a chance to go to an anime convention soon, that'll be fun. And a random request…if anyone has played Silent Hill 2, do me a favor and explain to me how you're supposed to dodge pyramid head in the apartment complex…I just started the game and yeah, I'm having problems obviously. The controllers are a joke.

I'll stop there though, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll update again as soon as I can. I plan to update a lot; I was going to this week and things kind of turned out wrong. My family had other things planned for me. Now hopefully since I have graduated as far as I know, I will be able to update a lot more. Here's to hope! Have a good day and luck and time until the next update and of course after that.


	29. Merry Christmas

Well, I have to admit I was completely shocked when I was replying to reviews to see that I have 500 reviews already. That shocked me, but even so I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so much and hope I can make the chapters keep being that good so you have a reason to review.

This weekend is Easter so I'm going to update as usual. I'd like to update more, but some things have gotten…hard. I've still got classes for things on certain days and I have a job, which concerns me drawing and writing for them so it's a bit here and there jump backs. I apologize for how long updates have been taken. Either way, I hope you all have a good Easter even if you don't celebrate it.

So Happy Easter everyone and let's start the story!

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, so on

**Notes: (X) **pov of and or time jump

**Other notes: **Pyramid head sucks. Bottom line (he's cool, but he sucks) I did beat him though, thank kami. **Also, about the Harry Potter forum role play. It's pretty cool and it's called Hiyaku. I got permission to tell you people if you're interested to get off your lazy butts and to join in the fun**. Anyone who comes after me though for realizing me for what I am though is going down.

Chapter, 29: Merry Christmas

"Did he just say rope," Ron asked yawning, he had been heading towards his room, Hermione and Draco behind him.

"I think so," Draco muttered as Tom ran past them, Harry having already done so a few seconds ago.

"We'll ask them later," Hermione said half asleep herself.

"I'm going to get you," Tom laughed going after his toy. He stopped when he reached the staircase and blinked. Harry was no where to be seen. "Hmm…did he run down the stairs…or is he hiding in a room," he asked himself grinning. He was just about to happily try one of the rooms when Harry poked his head out from around the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

"You wish," he snickered and took off running.

"…." With that Tom followed him, rope held tightly in his hand. He planned on capturing Harry no matter what.

"Was that…" Malfoy asked half asleep, his gaze towards the stairs where Tom and Harry had just ran past.

"Who cares," Ron said rubbing his eyes.

"We go to save them and they chase each other with rope," Hermione muttered holding back at yawn. They went their separate ways into the different bedrooms, Malfoy into Ron and Harry's, Hermione into her own and Ginny's.

**(X)**

"He stole this didn't he," Tom asked staring down at the car.

"No doubt," Malfoy agreed standing beside Tom. The car looked like it was one of the ministry's and they both doubted that the ministry would ever let someone like Mungungus borrow one. The both looked at each other and started laughing as they climbed in.

The others came soon after also getting into the car, a size spell thankfully placed on it so they wouldn't be smashing one another the whole way there.

"You two enjoy your game," Ron asked yawning.

"Yes," Tom smirked, "We enjoyed it very much, best game I ever got." He and Malfoy both started laughing. Harry snickered a bit, but said nothing; he was too embarrassed to really do so.

"He's just mad Lupin caught you trying to tie him to the stair post," Malfoy snickered causing Harry's face to get even redder.

"Shut up," he yelled, but it only caused the others in the car to laugh even more.

**(X)**

They eventually did arrive at the hospital, all of them fighting along the way. The only time they actually quieted down was after they walked into St. Mungo's.

"Fourth floor." They didn't bother to wait to say anything else and headed up the stairs.

Harry was of course taking in all the scenery of the hospital as they walked around. He couldn't help, but begin to smile at how strangely welcoming the hospital felt with all its decorations.

"Well, let's not throw ourselves out the window to stay here," Tom broke into Harry's thoughts.

"I'm not stupid," Harry, growled looking away from the decorations to Tom. Tom just grinned and walked into Mr. Weasley's room, the others following behind him quickly. "..Are you all saying I'm stupid," he demanded going in after them.

"Shh, hurt people," Tom said putting his finger to his lips. Harry glared at him regardless of knowing he w as right. The people in the hospital had every right to quietness so they could relax and get better.

"You're not getting worse are you?"

The sound of Lupin's voice caused everyone to snap into attention to see what was going on. The werewolf was standing next to Mr. Weasley's bed inspecting the bandages. "They said it'd be another day before they'd have to change them."

"Well, they attempted a muggle type of healing, stitches I believe they were called" Arthur explained quickly before noticing the others were all in the room. "Harry! I love this gift," he said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Arthur," Lupin growled, but he gave up and walked over to the other werewolf in the room. He had no intentions of starting a fight on Christmas.

"You look good," Tonks said happily ignoring her cousin.

"They sewed his skin up," Ron asked in an odd voice. He was pale, Hermione having told him what stitches were.

"Who wants tea," Tom asked happily, he noticed Malfoy also looked relatively pale. Harry was also getting some amusement out of this; most of the wizards thought muggle doctors were insane.

"I do," he snickered heading towards the door. Tom nodded following him, Ginny and Ron ran after them as quickly as they could, Hermione quick on their heels.

"You're not bothered by muggle treatments," Hermione asked Tom curiously. It was one of the first times she'd seen a wizard not go into shock or horror at the mention of a muggle doctor technique.

"Sometimes magic fails," Tom said bluntly. "When it does, muggle things have to take its place." He muttered. Harry could tell instantly that Tom was acting, he really was freaked out, but since he was so pale by default, no one had noticed.

"Well that's open minded thinking of you," Hermione said happily.

'Yeah right,' Harry thought to himself doing his best to hold back a laugh.

'Shut up,' Tom warned him. Harry just grinned and walked up the stairs. The others of course followed him all wanting their tea.

"Weird old man," Tom muttered looking at the glass window set in one of the doors. "He's staring at us."

"Is he," Harry asked a bit surprised, or at least until he looked and saw the man, bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. "Oh boy…"

"You know him," Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly," Harry muttered.

"Oh god it's-"

"Welcome!" The man said walking into the stairway. "You've come for an autograph haven't you," he asked happily.

"Professor Lockhart," Hermione asked in shock. It was the last person any of them had really expected to see. They couldn't make a move to run though, as a nurse showed up behind their old professor stopping them.

"Oh my you have visitors," she said happily. "You know you shouldn't be walking around alone though," she scolded him slightly as if talking to a three year old. They looked at each other and back to the nurse. "It's so good of you to come by and see him on Christmas, he rarely ever has any visitors," she said with a slight frown. "I can't even begin to wonder why."

"I think I've seen him somewhere before," Tom whispered to Harry as they followed the nurse.

"You have," Harry said just as quietly. "He was a famous wizard before this, but Ron's wand backfired and erased his memory…which is just fine, because he tried to erase ours," he explained.

"…."

"Aderes," Harry hissed forcing him to put his wand away.

"Why don't you all just sit here and chat while I hand out the rest of these gifts," she said happily. Having no choice the gang nodded and sat down on Lockhart's bed. He himself sat down in a chair, pulled out a pile of pictures of him, and began writing his name all over them, then placing them on Ginny's lap after he was done.

"You can mail them out to everyone," he said happily. "Make sure no one is left out!"

"Eh," Ginny nodded awkwardly staring down at the quick growing pile on her lap.

"I don't like you," Tom said bluntly eyeing Lockhart from beside Harry. The others went silent and stared at him.

"Why not," the ex professor asked looking up at him. "I don't even know you."

"I don't know you either," he scowled. "But I do not like you."

The room remained silent after that, Lockhart eventually going back to his writing autographs.

'You don't have to lash out at him for that,' Harry growled.

'Yeah well it's almost his fault that Voldemort got out of the diary,' Tom scowled folding his arms across his chest. Harry just stared at him, this hadn't been something he'd been told.

'So now you're withholding information from me again,' he sighed.

'I am not, you never asked anything about the chamber of secrets and the diary,' he countered. It was true, but the fact that he knew should have been enough reason for him to give the information up to Harry.

There was a loud crash behind them and they all jerked around. They noticed one of the patient's curtains had been pushed back and walking towards the exit was a tall skinny witch that to Harry, looked as if she could take all of them down with ease, but it was what was beside her that shocked him the most. Neville.

"Wh, what are you guys doing here," he asked shakily. He no doubt hadn't expected to see them there.

"Lockhart," Ron said snickering. "Ain't he great?" Hermione scowled and slapped Ron on the arm. "Hey…"

"Friends of yours Neville," his grandmother asked eyeing them all. Neville nodded slowly his face turning red. His grandmother on the other hand watched them all curiously looking from one to the other. She nodded holding her hand out to each in turn. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I've heard so much about all of you," she said happily. "I'm so glad you've been there to help my grandson."

"Umm, you're welcome," Harry said glad he had been able to do something for someone. He shook her hand as the others did, then her gaze falling onto the other two within the room.

"And these are?"

"Umm…well," Harry tried explain and ended up coughing. "Well…"

"I'm his boyfriend," Tom said dropping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "He's to embarrassed to admit it, but I am, this is my best friend, Draco," he said without giving any last names.

"Boyfriend," she asked her mouth freezing in a slight smile, though Harry could tell it was near a twitch. "Well, I suppose given who your father was…"

"Granny," Neville groaned.

"Wh, what," Harry asked. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "What about my dad," he went on trying to get a clear answer, though he had a good idea what she meant.

"Your father, he was dating a schoolmate of his for awhile. However, he was dumped and then met your mother Lily," she told him.

"Eh….." Harry just stared at her.

"Well you learn something new everyday," Tom snickered." See it runs in your blood," he went on trying hard not to laugh.

'I'm going to murder you,' Harry growled at Tom through his thoughts.

'Have fun trying,' he challenged him.

"And so you two must be Weasleys," his grandmother said smiling. She shook both Ron and Ginny's hand nodding. "Your parents, very good people."

"Parent," Ron muttered.

"Yes…" Neville's grandmother shook her head slowly while she sighed. "I still can't believe Molly was found murdered…and there no less."

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "They don't know who did it yet either…are they even still looking?"

"They have an idea…but then…" Neville's mother suddenly showed up behind him and his grandmother. "Yes Alice?"

Harry looked like he'd been hit again then as he watched the once proud woman seem completely broken and no sanity behind her eyes dropped a wrapper into Neville's hand.

'Shh,' Tom mentally told him. Harry was tempted to hit him, but caught himself as he repeated that it was Voldemort and not Tom who'd gone and driven Neville's mother and father insane.

"Thank you Alice," his grandmother said approvingly patting her on the shoulder. Said woman smiled and started walking back to her bed humming.

"That was…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"My mum," Neville admitted looking down.

"You haven't told them," his grandmother suddenly asked, her voice sounding like she was dripping venom.

"I-"

"I knew," Harry said quickly. "He didn't want the others to know yet, he couldn't ever get us all alone at once, and the subject was never really one you just bring up," Harry explained frowning. "The whole school doesn't have to know, a lot of kids are too immature there to understand the gravity of what they've done."

When Harry had finished the grandma looked satisfied and nodded. "Yes well, you should really learn to tell your friends these things," she said and nodded to the door. "Come along Neville, we've a full day ahead of us."

"Thanks," Neville muttered to Harry and followed his grandma out the door.

"You knew," Ron demanded as soon as the door was shut.

"Neville didn't even know I knew," he said in his defense. "The one who sent them here, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, and she drove them insane with the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Wait-"

"Right," Harry said cutting Hermione off. "That woman was the trial I saw, she was going to jail for having drove Neville's parents insane," he said finally getting it off his chest.

"Whoa…" They all went quiet, including Malfoy who should have been used to this kind of thing and Tom whom was in some ways at fault for this.

"Hey! I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know," Lockhart suddenly screamed brining all of them back from their dazes.

**(X)**

They didn't talk much on their way back home; none of them explaining to the adults what they had ran into while they'd been at the hospital. Instead, they remained quiet and to themselves until the car pulled up in front of the order's hideout.

"I wonder if something's happened," Lupin muttered after the last of the kids had walked out.

"What makes you ask that, they're probably just tired," Tonks said, yawning herself. "It's been a long day."

He nodded, but he still didn't quite believe it. Something was wrong.

**(X)**

"That was one of the last things I expected," Ron muttered from on the couch. They were all currently sitting in the main room next to the Christmas tree, Tom right beside it, Harry on his lap, Hermione next to Ron and Malfoy in a chair close by.

"Yeah, who'd of thought Neville had Auror's for parents who were actually highly respected," Draco snickered. This earned him a glare from Ron and Hermione, but not the other two.

"Yeah, they were," Harry, said feeling to out of it to glare. "He probably would have been better…if at least one of his parents had raised him," he said finally.

"Harry, his grandmother is doing the best she can," Hermione broke in turning her glare at him. "How can you possibly say-"

"I didn't say she was doing a bad job," he sighed. "I'm saying that he probably wouldn't be so jumpy and would have more confidence if at least one of his parents weren't in there…"

"Agreed," Tom said eyeing Hermione, his arms tightening around Harry. "He's probably to scared to progress thinking he may end up in the same condition."

"Could be," Ron, muttered thinking about it.

"Who wants pudd….what in the…" Sirius stared at them all. He had a tray of pudding and hot chocolate in hand, an odd mix if you asked Harry, but there he was, now in a state of shock as he stared down at his godson.

"I do," Ron said quickly jumping off the couch and grabbing one of each. Hermione did the same in an attempt to draw attention away from Tom and Harry.

"Don't think you've got me," Harry hissed as he pulled Tom forward. The sudden movement caught Tom off guard and he flipped over Harry's shoulder landing on the ground.

"HEY!"

"No fighting so close to the tree," Sirius scowled. He did however look a bit more relieved that they were fighting rather than cuddling. "Come and get the pudding, we had leftovers," he scowled.

Crawling out from under Tom, Harry made his way towards Sirius. "Sorry, we have to be ready," he said grabbing his own bowl and cup.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean murder the tree," Sirius scolded playfully and handed the rest of the snacks out.

"Thanks," Hermione said happily sitting back down.

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed taking his seat and starting to eat his own.

Grinning Sirius walked out of the room happily back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks guys," Harry muttered sitting back down. "That was close."

"I can't believe he's dating a male werewolf, but if he finds out you're dating a guy and freaks," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I've found that odd to, I bet he knows who your dad was dating," Tom said dropping his head into Harry's lap. He handed him his chocolate pudding.

"Is that a hint," Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"A bit."

Sighing Harry took the spoon out from his bowl and put it next to his mouth.

'Didn't think you were so weak as to need me to feed you,' Harry commented.

"What did you say," He asked glaring up at his lover.

"You heard me." He smirked.

"Who-"

Smirking more Harry flipped the bowl of pudding over and pushed it down onto Tom's mouth.

"I'm your boyfriend, sadly." He snickered only removing the bowl after he was sure most of it had come out onto his face.

"Is that so," Tom hissed, his entire face covered in chocolate. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep tonight, you do realize that?"

"Quite aware, I look forward to it."

"Well if that's the case…" his voice trailed off on purpose and when Harry had set, the cup of hot chocolate down, he jumped him. Harry let out a loud yelp before he was silenced, his own face becoming covered in chocolate.

"I think we should have bought Harry a chastity belt," Hermione muttered watching them.

"What's that," Ron asked curiously also watching them. He was getting used to the two boys randomly jump each other.

"Something they need," Malfoy assured Ron without actually giving him an explanation.

They watched a few more minutes before; Harry eventually knocked both glasses of hot chocolate over from all the squirming and tosses they were doing to each other. They had no idea who was going to win, Harry was on top one minute and then Tom would pull off some odd maneuver to send him right back to the bottom.

"And we saved them from Sirius why," Ron asked after a good ten minutes or so had passed. Hermione shrugged.

"We had the awful luck of becoming friends with them…oh why did I ever sit with you two during my first year," she sighed.

"Hey, don't blame this on me," Ron screamed. "I've nothing to do with this!"

Draco remained watching the two fight though while also listening to their conversation, but taking no part in it.

'Fools,' he thought to himself with a slight shake of his head.

**(X)**

"Bed, now," Lupin scowled pointing up at the staircase. He had no idea what had happened, but something small had turned into a full blown out war, the main room completely covered in chocolate, the bookcases knocked over, one of the couches on fire, the tree the only thing unharmed.

They quietly marched up the stairs one by one and headed to their rooms, they'd have to clean themselves up with their wands later.

"At least they didn't hurt the tree," Sirius said happily. "They listened to me."

"Well you could have asked them to not destroy any of the room," Remus sighed walking back to said room. He shook his head staring at the damage and put the fire out on the couch. "We had enough cleaning to do when we fir- SIRIUS!" Before Lupin could do a thing, Sirius had run from behind, tackled Lupin into the chocolate mess, and pinned him.

"It's fun to play in," he smirked looking down at his lover.

"Not you too," he sighed trying to get up. "We can't do this in the main room."

"We can if you stop talking," he said running a finger down Remus' cheek and then licking the chocolate off. "Come on, it'll be like old times."

"Your old times scare me," Lupin sighed, but before he knew it, he'd given in.

**TBC**

There, it took awhile, but I finally managed to finish this chapter. 15 more chapters in the book to change into the fanfic on here…so it's getting there. Slowly, but surely right? Eh I feel sick, I shouldn't, but I do, to much emotional crap going on today. I hate family most of the time.

Anyway, that's your Easter gift, so no one can attack me saying I didn't do anything. I usually do for holidays; this one is no different so no one can attack me for it. Don't forget to check out Hiyaku, it really is a great Harry Potter forum. The actual site is www 76. I spaced it out so wouldn't kill it and make it vanish, so check it out and join in the fun. Have a good Easter and for those of you who have Easter breaks, enjoy them.


	30. The New Technique

All right than, chapter 30! Who'd of thought it'd get this long? I really didn't…I had thought it'd of stopped a while ago, but it hasn't and worse yet, there's a sequel going to come up. I'm sure everyone hates me at this point for this lol. Oh well, I'm hated by a lot of people, at least I'm having fun doing this…and the drawings…::Coughs::

I guess it'll all work out though, or something like that. Thanks for the reviews though, seriously, even if everything is slowly declining as the more chapters I add lol. I think people are sick of reading it.

I have to say though at random, which most of these openings usually are, I feel slightly alone right now. I'm trying to pin point the reason, but I can't really find it…I guess I'll have to deal with it later. I think I'll go play video games when I'm done with this…

**Warnings: **The usual, shonen ai, guy/guy relationships , slash, whatever it is you want to call it, also some odd situations people are put into and other things children shouldn't be reading, nor should kids…but I get the feeling goats don't read…(inside joke regardless of the fact kid does mean a baby goat by true definition. )

**Notes: (X) **is viewpoint and or time jump. Don't sit there and go "…..what's that mean?" or "I'm confused! THE X IS THERE BUT WHY?" because really…it should have been kind of obvious by now. ::Coughs:: but I say that a lot, and people always surprise me…though they also worry me when they do.

Chapter, 30: A New Technique

Christmas was over and sadly, the end of their break was also fast approaching. The more Harry thought about it and the moodier Sirius became, the less he wanted to go back. The thought that he'd soon be under Umbridge's watchful eye and the horrors she would put them all through tempted him to want to just up and quit school all together.

"H, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the book he'd been reading, one of the books Lupin had given' him.

"What's wrong?" He closed the book after marking the page then sat up. It felt a bit strange being in the room alone with Ron; it was usually Tom he was with. However, the Slytherin was currently driving Sirius up a wall downstairs fighting over some snake keepsake.

"How did you know that you wanted to…well…" he shifted uncomfortably and walked over to the bed sitting down on it." You and Aderes I mean…" He tired again, but he ended up letting the words trail off again.

"…Ron, are you trying to figure out if you like someone," he finally asked. 'Hermione no doubt already knows,' he thought to himself with a snicker. "Look, I really wouldn't worry about it; it's obvious they feel the same way. Do you really think-" he was cut off by a choked laugh by Ron. "-That you'd get a gift like that if-" another laugh. "- like you?"

"Well…wait, when did I show you the gift?" He seemed a bit shocked and his face was completely red.

"When you were opening your gifts, you pointed at it," Harry laughed. He couldn't believe how easily Ron had forgotten about showing it to him. 'He must really be nervous.'

"I know, but I don't think the gift I gave was appropriate! The one I got had to be so expensive!"

"Ron, I think you're over reacting…" Harry was still snickering. A homework journal seriously couldn't have been that expensive, besides, he'd gotten one too.

"You think...?"

"Yeah, she knows you don't have tons of money."

Ron nodded though he was giving Harry a strange look. "Thanks, I'll try…where's Fred and George," he muttered getting up and walking out of the room.

"Poor Ron," he shook his head trying to stop his snicker from becoming a laugh. "Oh well. I'm sure Hermione will fill him in on how to date." He lied back down, flipped the book back open, and began to read.

**(X)**

"If it wasn't for Tom," Harry said through gritted teeth as he walked down the staircase. He had no idea what was going on, but he had no will to come down the stairs and speak with Snape.

"You're doing your job?" It was Tom's voice. Harry stopped short of the doorway and listened.

"Hmph, as if I'd disobey your orders, though since you're still a child-"

"Child or not Severus, you should understand what we're doing and that he won't win."

"Exactly, even my father doesn't know what's going on." Malfoy seemed to be in the kitchen as well.

"Would seem your family…ties are not so important anymore," Snape said in a somewhat amused tone.

"My father's foolish," Malfoy growled.

"Agreed, Lucius is being played a fool."

"Your toy is outside," Snape muttered rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of shuffling started up within the room. Suddenly Tom and Malfoy walked out, a very dangerous glare on Tom.

"Don't eavesdrop on my conversations," he warned.

"It's not my fault, Lupin told me professor Snape was here and to go talk to him," he protested. It was true, he really didn't want anything to do with Snape right now, but Lupin wouldn't let him back out.

"You better not be lying," he said eyes still narrowed. They remained locked in each other's gazes for a few moments before Tom finally disappeared up the stairs with Draco.

Sighing Harry walked into the kitchen a slight scowl on his face. He sat down at the table across from Snape and glared.

"Didn't mean to make you wait," Sirius, said suddenly walking in. Both Snape and Harry seemed shocked to see Harry's godfather stroll in and take a seat beside Harry.

"I said I'd be talking to Potter alone," Snape said glaring at Sirius. "I was sent by Dumbledore so there's nothing to worry about, though I suppose you can stay, give yourself false feelings of being useful," Snape smirked.

"What did you say," Sirius demanded.

"Is old age making you deaf now," Severus, asked casually.

"Well you're older than me by a couple of months or so, you tell me," he smirked back at him. Glaring Snape turned from him to Harry.

"The headmaster has sent me to inform you that you'll be taking Occlumency lessons from me this term."

"I'll be what," Harry asked blinking. He'd never heard of the word and he'd never heard Tom or Hermione mention it in passing. 'Or I don't think they have…'

Harry's not knowing though seemed to make Snape happy and his smirk reappeared on his face.

"Occlumency. It's the magical defense of the mind against external penetration," he explained. It was obvious from the look on Sirius' face he didn't know either which gave Snape even more joy. "Yes, it's a branch of magic usually not studied, but it's highly useful and I'm sure you could use it Potter." he said eyeing him.

Harry paled slightly. He was angry at what Snape was saying, but he was even angrier at the fact that Snape was right. He did need it, not just from Voldemort, but it'd be nice to keep some of his thoughts away from Tom too.

"You're in agreement then," Snape said standing up. "You're to be in my office at six o'clock on Monday evening. Do I make myself clear? You're to tell no one of these lessons and if anyone must demand an answer, you're taking Remedial Potions, anyone who's seen your idea of a potion will know you need it."

"Hey, I've been getting better," Harry shot back forgetting for a moment that he was talking to a teacher.

"So they have," he smirked. "And so has Aderes suddenly appeared," he finished heading for the doorway.

"Wait a minute," Sirius suddenly growled also getting to his feet. Harry froze.

"What is it," Snape asked turning around to face his former schoolmate. He looked bored to Harry and not in the least bit imposed regardless of Sirius' height advantage.

"If you ever use these lessons to give Harry a hard time-"

"You do realize that he can't be anymore insulted now than he's already been. I'd do my best to stick with what you're good at, in your case Black, nothing," he sneered.

"Why you," Sirius growled grabbing his wand. He and Snape both had their wands instantly pointed at each other's face.

'Tom.'

"Do you really think I trust you," Sirius growled. "I know you haven't changed a bit."

"And I know you haven't either, stupid enough to run off to the train station and getting spotted. Lucius knew who you were, did you know that?" He asked sweetly.

'Tom…'

"Did your master tell you how happy he is to have you working under Dumbledore then," Sirius growled a smirk on his face now.

'TOM!'

Harry jumped onto the table grabbing Sirus' wand quickly trying to deflect any type of attack that looked like it'd been coming. His back slammed into the table as his godfather had jerked him off, Tom and Malfoy came into the kitchen quickly.

A few seconds later all of the Weasleys who'd been missing, including Hermione and Lupin walked into the kitchen to see the scene laid out before them. Sirius standing his wand pointed at Snape, his eyes on Harry though. Snape still glaring at Sirius ready to cast a spell if need be, and Harry who was currently facing Sirius, but from the ground, the back of his head bleeding and part of his hand.

"You bastards," Tom growled walking past them and grabbed Harry helping him up. The cause of the blood to Harry's hand, a broken plate on the floor lay shattered beside him. "I warned you both not to hurt him," he hissed ushering Harry out of the room. Everyone else remained silent unsure as to how to take the scene in.

"I don't have time for this," Snape muttered heading for the door. He made his way out, everyone's eyes on him. He stopped only for a moment when Malfoy told him to watch himself and then was out the door.

"Sirius," Mr. Weasley asked finally breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"Nothing," Sirius growled shoving past them and going up the stairs to his room.

"I apologize for this," Lupin said hurriedly and ran up after his boyfriend. He couldn't believe what was going on.

**(X)**

"I don't want to do this," Harry muttered eyeing the staircase angrily. Tom would hear nothing of it though and shoved him forward so he'd start walking down them.

"I don't care, we're going back to school, getting you away from that crazy thing you call a godfather," he growled shoving Harry down the next step.

"He's not crazy, Snape just really bugged me! You need to tell him to lie off."

"I'm not telling him anything, besides if he threatens you again he'll no longer have to worry whose side he has to be on." His eyes were narrowed for a moment and Harry swore he saw Tom's pupils split as if they were snakes, but they quickly turned back to human.

"Tom…calm down…come on." Feeling slightly scared he took Tom's hand and started walking down the staircase with him in hopes of keeping the boy from flipping out. "Really, it's fine. Snape just needs to leave my godfather alone. I've taken stuff from Snape for years."

"I don't care-"

"So I've noticed," Harry snickered and they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. He nodded to Tom and walked over to Sirius who was beckoning him over.

"Listen, don't show this to anyone," he said in a hushed whisper after pulling Harry away from the others. He shoved a package into Harry's pants pocket and then looked back up to his godson. "If you ever need me for anything, just use that okay?"

"Wh-"

"If Remus sees that he'll kill me, just keep it in case of an emergency okay?"

"Alright…" For some reason Harry couldn't get the odd feeling out of his stomach. He was looking at his godfather whom he loved very much, but he couldn't tell him not to be rash or anything of that sort. "Sirius…?"

Sirius looked at him as he shoved him towards the door quickly. "What is it Harry?"

"Don't set any fires," he grinned at him before getting shoved out. Sirius blinked at him, but said nothing. The others had already shoved the other kids out and were dragging Harry away.

"Don't set any fires," he repeated blinking.

"It means don't get yourself into any trouble or start any fights," Lupin muttered heading out the door after the others.

**(X)**

"We're taking the Knight Bus," Tom asked in horror. Malfoy looked just as distraught as his fellow Slytherin did. "Why are we taking that thing," he demanded.

Everyone else seemed to be ignoring him though besides Harry, who was laughing.

"It's not that bad, I understand what you have against it, even so…" He started laughing again at the image of Tom being thrown from his seat and hitting the windshield.

"Just for that, if I go flying I'm taking you with," Tom growled after getting the image Harry had in his head. They walked to the end of the street, Lupin and Tonks with them. Lupin held his wand up. Instantly the triple-decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere and landed in the street nearly smashing the lamppost a few feet away from them.

"Be glad we're not here for the nigh-"

"'Arry! 'O-"

Tom cut the guy off shoving Harry forward again to keep him out of the sight of the guy. He shoved him up the stairs to the top before Tonks could even say anything, shoved the bus fair into the guy's hand and continued to drag Harry as far away from him as he could.

"You get to much attention whenever you go somewhere," he growled. "I'm going to start putting makeup on your scar."

"Aderes," he snickered as Ron and Malfoy took a seat beside them. "I met him when I rode the bus the first time, when I was in my third year," he snickered. Tom didn't seem satisfied with that answer in any way and kept glaring at the window.

"Ready!"

There was a loud bang and the bus instantly took off.

"And I wanted to ride this thing why," Ron screamed clutching the bird's cage hard. Malfoy seemed completely relaxed, as did Tom regardless of both of their protests a few minutes before.

Everything seemed to be going slightly all right until there was another loud bang and the bus suddenly stopped. Ron went flying, the cage going with him, his bird flying away as quickly as it could; Malfoy had also been thrown from his seat and landed near Ron while Tom was perfectly fine. Harry on the other hand had only remained in his chair by grabbing onto a candleholder.

"Why were you so against this," Harry asked glaring at his boyfriend.

"I really didn't want to ride with so many commoners," he said sighing.

Harry stared at him for a moment and shook his head. The rest of the trip went about the same way, the bus zooming from here to there and the people inside slamming into anything that'd get in the way of the paths they were thrown into.

When they finally arrived at the gates entering into Hogwarts, Harry couldn't believe they were all still alive.

"We're never doing that again," Tom stated flatly before walking down the steps.

"He stayed in his seat perfectly and yet he's the one annoyed," Ron groaned sitting up. He hadn't bothered getting back into his seat after being thrown the eighth time.

"Yeah well, that's Aderes for you," Harry muttered.

Everyone gathered their things and finally made their way off the bus. They exchanged goodbyes while Harry was once again dragged off to the side by Lupin.

"Listen Harry…I know how much you and Snape hate the idea of spending time together, but…he's a great teacher when it comes to Occlumency and we all even Sirius want you to be safe…so please do your best when you have your lessons."

"Yeah…I will," Harry muttered. He wasn't stupid enough to try to slack off in this class anyway; Snape would just use it against him.

"Oh, and thanks for telling Sirius to behave," he smiled at him. "He only listens to me half the time."

"Just watch him when you can, he doesn't listen to me either," Harry snickered feeling slightly better at the joke between them. They rejoined the group, Lupin telling each of them to watch themselves and be careful while shaking hands. He gave Harry one last look, nodded and headed back to the bus with Tonks.

"Well…back to school," he muttered walking towards the gate with his trunk.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Fun."

**(X)**

The rest of the day seemed to have past by to quickly for Harry's liking and he found himself in his room a few hours sooner than anyone else curled up on the bed beside Tom. Tom had taken his solid form, having locked the door and was stroking Harry's hair gently.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up over," he whispered to Harry. "I won't let Snape harm you, he might say a few insults, but he won't harm you," he promised.

"I know, I just hate spending time with him…I could be spending time with you…"

"Don't tempt me," he growled. He pulled Harry a bit closer though and went back to stroking his hair. "The faster you learn though…" he let his words trail off and he smirked.

"Shut up."

"Hey, are you against letting Draco join in your army thing," he asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked up at him finally; he yawned slightly, but kept his gaze on him. "You want Draco to join?" Tom nodded.

"Yeah, I think he should get lessons too…he'd be a good addition to this army of yours…"

"Alright, but if he causes any trouble…"

**(X)**

The next day came though regardless of Harry's wishing, it wouldn't and he found himself glaring during most of it. He was constantly running into D.A. members who kept asking him when the next meeting was, which he of course, had to tell them he'd let them know since he had lessons with Snape after school.

"Look I have Remedial Potions alright? So I really hav-"

"You take Remedial Potions," Zacharias asked in shocked. "I can't believe Snape is making you take those things, you've improved since last year."

"Yeah well," Harry muttered shrugging.

"I could jinx him," Ron suggested as the boy walked away. He'd taken his wand out and aimed it at him.

"Let Draco or Aderes do that," Harry replied. "They won't get in as much trouble."

"You're right." He shoved his wand back into his robes and they caught up with Hermione by the staircase near the library. "Hey Her-"

"Hey Harry."

Harry wasn't sure who'd said it until he finally turned around and noticed that Cho was standing behind him. He was a bit shocked to see her, he hadn't thought about her once since the day after the attack and felt like kicking himself.

'I shouldn't be talking to her,' he thought to himself looking at the odd scar near the right side of her eye. 'Tom, I'm going to kill you.'

"Did you have a good Christmas," she asked brightly. She didn't even seem to notice what he was looking at.

"We'll go umm…meet Aderes in the library," Hermione said suddenly dragging Ron with.

"Why do I have to go," he protested.

"Because I'm not dealing with Aderes alone when he's Harry deprived," she hissed at him.

"Right…Umm it wasn't to bad," he partly lied. His Christmas at the very least had been extremely eventful, but he couldn't tell her that. "Yours?"

"Quiet…" she said smiling slightly. "So umm did you see the notice for the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"What? No-"

"It's on Valentine's Day," she said her smile growing a bit.

"Really? I didn't know…so I suppose you want to-"

"Really? If you want to," she said taking a step closer to Harry. Harry instantly felt the same gut turning feeling he'd felt before when she'd corner him in the D.A. room.

"Really? Umm…right I mean…" He blinked. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Right, I'll see you there when I tell you okay?"

"Great!" She beamed at him and ran off.

"Um…right." He stared at the place she'd just been and wondered what he'd just done. No one could possibly be that happy about finding out when the next D.A. lessons were. Wondering what'd he'd done he walked towards the library to ask the others if they knew about the Hogsmeade trip and if they'd all be going together or if Tom was dragging him off separately.

**(X)**

Gritting his teeth Harry walked into Snape's room at five fifty six p.m. in order to make sure he would not be late. He gave the room a quick look before he realized Snape wasn't in there yet.

'Maybe I should have waited outside the door…'

"Shut the door behind you, Potter," Snape's voice suddenly hissed. Harry jerked around to notice Snape standing besides his desk; he'd been hidden in the shadows, and instantly ran off to do as he was told.

"Sit," he instructed pointing to the chair opposite of his own.

Feeling as if he were a trapped dog, Harry did, as he was told not wanting anything to go wrong, at least not on the first day. He sat down quietly and waited for any more orders from his teacher.

"Now as I was telling you in your dear godfat-"

"Can we please not talk about my godfather, I'm aware of what he did was wrong," Harry blurted out getting a very surprised looked from Snape.

"What did you just say?"

"He was wrong," Harry groaned. "I know he was, I told him as much…eh sort of and told him to stop causing trouble and to just be good," he said flatly. He felt slightly better at saying that.

"I see." Snape still seemed shocked at the idea that he'd told Sirius to back down. "Well then…Occlumency isn't something that's really taught at school and many witches and wizards don't even bother trying to learn it, however, seeing as the dark lord is highly skilled at Legilimency-"

"At what," Harry asked blinking. The word was as new to him as Occlumency had been in the kitchen.

"…He can extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?"

"Oh for gods sake Potter, he wouldn't even want to read yours if he could," he scowled obviously annoyed. "He cannot sit there and read a persons mind like a book, however, if there is a certain memory or emotion he wants to find out from someone than yes, he can get to it."

**TBC**

All right, another chapter done. It'd been finished sooner today, but I was allowed to make dinner and of course, I burnt my hands making Onigiri (rice balls) . They tasted good at least, but my palms are still all red and throb every now and than, oh well, I've had worse. It just made it hard to type fast.

Snape and Harry at least seem to understand each other somewhat, not that it'll probably last long and even worse, Harry accidentally agreed to take Cho out on a date to Hogsmeade, have fun explaining that to Tom Harry.

That's about all I have to say for now. Enjoy the update and have good days until the next one.


	31. No more girls

Ah the next chapter. It should be a good one, I'm hoping, I don't know. My brain has sort of walked off somewhere, because I came to the conclusion that most of the people around me are more or less just using me. The word friend is a very foreign word at the moment save for a few select people anymore. It's depressing me, because we all used to be so close and now they just want me for problem solving reasons and than it's time for me to go on my way.

Lowlifes. I hope they realize the pain they can cause someone by doing that. All of them have ran into encounters where someone has hurt them, doing what they're doing or something along those lines and yet, here they are doing it to me. It's a shame they didn't learn the first time, karma strikes back twice as hard for each lesson it must repeat.

****

Warnings: My own ranting, though that's before the chapter starts and after it ends. Shonen ai, gay, slash, whatever you want to call the pairing of two men and or boys together. Sirius and Lupin are dating, Harry and Tom are dating there's another pairing that'll be showing up in later chapters that are shonen ai get over it.

Notes: **(X) **Is pov of and or time jump.

Chapter, 31: No more girls

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to listen," Snape growled slightly as he pulled his wand out. "You have two choices, disarm me or defend yourself in some other way," he stated bluntly and Harry felt himself growing even more nervous as he watched the tip of Snape's wand.

"And what are you going to do," he asked nervously.

"I'm going to break into your mind," he said in a bored tone. "I heard you were somewhat good at resisting the Imperius Curse; let's see if you can handle this though. Legilimens!"

****

(X)

Harry staggered out of the room towards the library as quickly as his body would let him. He felt sick and worse yet; his scar was throbbing so painfully he didn't know if he'd even make it half way down the hall before collapsing.

He was quite shocked with himself when he made it to the library to find Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Tom all sitting there studying. As he made his way over and Tom moved his chair to the side so Harry could slide one beside his and sit down.

"You look…" Tom's voice trailed off and he seemed to be holding back a growl. "What did he do to you," he demanded.

"You mean what'd I do to myself," Harry groaned dropping his head onto Tom's shoulder. He closed his eyes, his hands shaking so badly they didn't stop till his boyfriend grabbed one to steady it.

"…Alright, what did you do to yourself?"

"I failed," he muttered. "And hit the leg of Snape's desk about four times before he finally told me to leave. This is horrible; I can barely protect my own mind at all…"

"Well, he's right Potter, you look horrible," Draco said trying to lighten the mood. Harry was to shaken up though to go along with it and ended up just nodding slightly.

"I did figure out something though," he breathed after he'd gotten his breath back. "I…the thing I've been having nightmares about…that door…It's the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry."

"Department of Mysteries…why in the world would Voldemort want to go in there," Malfoy asked staring at Tom. "I mean, sure, there's a lot of odd things in there…but what would he want that's in there?" Tom shrugged.

"Regardless," he said through a few gasps. "It's the same thing…I know it is…"

"I think you need to get some sleep love," Tom said suddenly cutting into the conversation. "You really don't look well." He stood up helping Harry to his feet. "Do you want me to walk you all the way?"

"No…It'll look odd. Just make sure you meet me in the bedroom," he muttered. He managed to stagger off down the hall refusing to accept any help from Ron or Hermione.

"Stubborn as always," Tom sighed turning to Draco. "We might as well go back to our common room as well. Nothing to look at here anymore."

"I don't know, we could stalk them," Draco snickered as he shoved his books into a bag. They headed towards the dungeons then plotting.

****

(X)

"There's no way I can even attempt to do this homework," Harry muttered walking past them and heading up to the dorm room. Hermione and Ron both looked slightly alarmed, but knew it was pointless. There was nothing they could do.

He walked on and stepped through the door into the boy's dorm only to get the feeling that his head had been cracked in two. He began screaming and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Harry!"

The voice was distant and he could barely hear it. Instead he could hear laughter, loud almost insane like laughter coming from somewhere. He felt a sting to his face and realize that he'd been the one laughing.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to kick you in the ribs."

"What the hell kind of a boyfriend are you ?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both voices instantly went silent and Harry could feel Tom's arms around him pulling him up.

"What happened," he asked in a whisper. He picked Harry up and walked over to the bed and eased him down onto it. "Can you breathe alright?"

"Y, yeah…"

"Good. Ron, go get Hermione."

"R, right…" Harry heard footsteps than running quickly out of the room.

"What did he do to you…?" He ran a hand through some of Harry's mattered and sweat drenched Hair. He couldn't help smiling at him, but he knew it was wrong. He shouldn't feel happy that Harry needed his help, because of an attack.

"He's happy…Voldemort's happy…about something…I don't know what…" He closed his eyes and Tom's hand instantly went back to Harry's hair. "I just know…he's happier now than he's been in fourteen years…"

"Well, we're certainly not in the same boat then," Tom muttered leaning down to kiss Harry on the forehead gently. Harry's scar instantly stopped hurting and he began to wonder what Tom had just done.

"Is he okay?"

"He needs rest. You know how to do all those spells that break fevers and such right?" He asked without turning to face her. Tom's attention was completely focused on Harry.

"Yes."

"Please do them." Was all he said. Harry felt like he was going into a daze though and had no idea what was going on anymore. He woke up a few times during the night after that, though it was as if he was still dreaming. The only difference was he could feel Tom's arms wrapped tightly around him in a protective embrace.

****

(X)

When Harry woke up the next morning the dorm was empty. Tom and Ron had both left him there alone and hadn't even bothered to wake him up. He got dressed silently cursing the both of them; regardless of being happy he'd been allowed to sleep in and headed down to the Great hall.

Upon arriving into said room he looked around and saw his usual group members sitting at the Gryffindor table. He walked over and sat down next to Tom yawning.

"You could have woke me up," he said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"You looked to cute to wake up. I warned Ron not to and then went back to my own common room." He started snickering at something and pushed down some of Harry's hair. "You should of combed it."

"Tried," he replied finishing the piece of bacon he had. He dropped his head on Tom's shoulder as usual and noticed that Hermione looked rather pale this morning. "Hermione are you okay…?" Before he could even finish the sentence though she'd taken the daily prophet and shoved it into Harry's face. Blinking he took it and began reading it as quickly as he could. "I don't believe this…"

He scanned over the article again, ten wizards had broken out of Azkaban prison, ten of Voldemort's most devoted followers and Fudge was blaming his Godfather for all of it.

"Is this some kind of a joke," he finally asked looking up at Hermione. "I mean, can he really--"

"Like he had a choice," Hermione scowled. "With all the lies he's been telling about how you and Dumbledore being liars, he had no choice, but to lie again. He can't just say 'Oh I'm sorry, I was wrong. Voldemort is in power and he's decided to take back all the dementors,'" Hermione whispered harshly. The others just looked at her. "Oh just turn it to page ten," she hissed. Harry quickly did as he was told.

He was completely shocked to say the least that the man they'd seen at St. Mungo's had been killed due to a devil's snare.

"I don't believe this…How could they let a devil snare plant in there? Don't they usually check that stuff?!"

"They do," Hermione sighed. "It said the witch that usually does it was busy with the holiday season and must have over looked it too quickly." She shook head her slowly and took the newspaper from Harry shoving it into her bag. "I can't believe all these things happened in one night…"

"That guy…Bode right," Ron asked suddenly. "He worked for the department of mysteries…"

"Hey you're right. I've heard my own father talk about him," Draco said suddenly looking up from his food. It was obvious Hermione had shown the others before Harry had showed up.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! This is obviously murder," Hermione shirked going into one of her determined secret modes. "I have to go write a letter…I'll see you guys later." And before they could say a word she was gone.

"You know," Ron growled. "Just once, just once I'd like her to stay put and explain what it is that she's talking about!" The other three boys sighed.

"Alright Ron, look at it this way," Harry said closing his eyes. "Bode worked for the department of mysteries and was murdered by a plant right?"

"Right."

"And, this suddenly happens the same night that ten major followers of Voldemort break out of Azkaban. This was also probably why he was laughing so evilly last night…" Harry's voice trailed off at that.

"I got that," he whined. "I want to know what the letter is for!"

"Ron…I swear," Tom muttered standing up. "Come on, before his stupidity rubs off on us."

"He, hey!"

Harry didn't even bother to see how it was going to turn out between them. Instead he got up heading towards the door where he'd noticed Hagrid standing.

"Hagrid!" The half-giant quickly turned around at the sound of his name and attempted to grin at Harry while he waved at him.

"Hey a Harry," He said, though his grin quickly faded to more of a grimace. As Harry looked him over, it was pretty obvious as to why he was grimacing as well. He actually looked worse than when Harry had seen him last in his cottage, new bruises and blood on his face.

"Hagrid, you look awful," he said bluntly staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I told yeh be'fore, it's nothing; just a bit o' well yeh know." He coughed a bit and started walking out of the Great Hall after a group of Ravenclaw passed them. "Put on probation and my salamanders got scale rot," he muttered. "Gotta put some chili powder on 'em so their talls won't be hangin off of 'em." He went on as he walked.

"You're on probation," Harry asked a bit shocked. He'd expected after Tom's attack on Umbridge and the uniting of Gryffindor and Slytherin that he'd of been spared.

"Nothin ter worry 'bout," he said casually. "Gonna be just fine. Now I bes' be goin, go ter rub that powder on 'em."

Harry watched as he walked down the hall towards the door and than out of the castle. He couldn't take this anymore, this was the last stand. He turned around and nearly slammed right into Tom.

"T--Aderes…" He said off guard and he took a step back. Tom of course was laughing.

"What's gotten into you? You usually know my location as long as I'm within a mile of you," he said still laughing.

"I want Umbridge gone," he said in a sudden dark tone. Tom's laughter stopped and he stared at him shocked at the sudden change in him.

"Are you sure?"

"I want her destroyed," he growled. "She's not taking anything more from me. We start plotting tonight."

"Right…"

****

(X)

It was just the start though of Umbridge once again throwing Harry's life into complete hell. He now had to sit through two classes with Umbridge lurking behind him constantly, not to mention her own class and constantly being in fear of Hagrid being thrown out. Thanks to a new decree teachers couldn't give any information to the students unless it was directly related with their teachings. Harry had the odd feeling that she was stalking Tom at times as well trying to get him in trouble and he was going to scream if he had to do one more essay for the toad.

The one thing that seemed to keep Harry going was the D.A. meetings. Everyone, especially Neville seemed to be doing better in these classes now that there was news of ten escaped death eaters on the loose. Harry was still extremely surprised though at how fast Neville was coming along; the only ones being able to out do him being Hermione and Tom.

"I think he's out for revenge," Tom yawned when they'd finished their D.A meeting that night. Tom and Harry were sitting on one of the giant cushions together while Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were in separate ones across from them.

"I think he just wants to make sure he doesn't end up like them," Hermione said coolly glaring slightly at Tom.

"Yes well, mud-bloods weren't always good at thinking," He smirked at her causing her to glare more.

"Aderes, stop being mean," Harry muttered, his eyes closed. His scar was once again throbbing and he was resting his head on the cushion. "God, I wish Snape would just die so I wouldn't have to do this crap."

"Your scar is still hurting," Hermione asked frowning. "Well…maybe it'll get better in time. You know a fever has to get worse before it gets better."

"He looks worse than he did the first few times," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Are you blind or in denial?"

"I thought you liked Professor Snape," Hermione snapped.

"I do, but when the truth is in front of you, you should look at it," Draco sighed looking back to Harry. Ron was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah…I really think he's been…well…opening your mind…rather than trying to close it. I think he's trying to make it easier fo--"

"I can't believe you guys," she once again cut in hotly. "If Dumbledore trusts Snape, than we should to! He's in the order!"

"He works for Voldemort to," Tom pointed out. "He could be a double spy Hermione. Stick with the side he thinks is going to win. Right now that'd be the Dark Lord's."

"You guys make me sick," she muttered getting up and walking out.

"Women," Draco sighed.

"Agreed," Ron chirped in before looking back to Harry. "Really though, I'd be careful Harry…maybe even see Dumbledore about it…something. This isn't working…"

"I know…" Harry sighed. "But I can't exactly just go in there and tell him I'm having problems…he wanted me to learn this and I'm failing him."

"Fine, I'll go and explain it to him than," Tom stated. "He can't keep me out and I can get in without the toad seeing." he grinned at his lover. "Just give me a bit of time. I'll take care of her and make sure you're no longer put in harms way…" he let his physical voice trail off as he jumped to mental. 'I'll protect you no matter what Harry. I just need a bit of time and then this nightmare will be over for you,' he promised kissing him. Again the pain in Harry's scar vanished, but he didn't pass out like he had before the other night.

"Well, if you need any help, just ask," Draco put in. "I mean she can't control all of us as best as she's trying. If we have to, we go against the ministry and the dark lord."

"So nice of you to say that," Tom smirked his arm going around Harry's shoulder. Draco smirked back at him, Ron just watching as he was left out of the conversation.

****

(X)

Harry couldn't believe how fast January was going by. It seemed like it'd only just started when he was soon facing the doors of the school on Valentines Day to go to Hogsmeade. He was waiting in line, Draco and Tom beside him since Ron had been forced to stay and practice Qudditch and Hermione had vanished after breakfast demanding Harry to meet her at the Three Broomsticks later.

"Harry?"

Harry nearly broke his neck turning around as quickly as he had. Standing behind him was Cho all dressed up and staring at him questioningly.

"Umm…hey." He said taking her in for a moment. Tom looked slightly annoyed at this and for good reason, but didn't say anything.

"Ready to go then," she asked seemingly ignoring the other two boys beside him.

"Wh, what? To Hogsmeade you mean? Yeah."

"Great." She got in line with them and waited as Filch marked them off.

'What's she doing here,' Tom demanded wanting to do nothing more than attack the girl behind Harry right now. He'd planned on spending this day with Harry and Draco so the three of them could actually be alone and he could get some information he needed across to his boyfriend.

'I don't know. I guess she's just going to Hogsmeade,' he mentally replied with a shrug. 'Maybe she's meeting someone there. She looks kind of dressed up.'

'Yeah, I'm sure you'd notice that,' he growled and they walked out into the warm spring day. As they walked down the pathway heading towards Hogsmeade Harry got the odd feeling that Cho was following them rather than meeting anyone in Hogsmeade. The reason he believed this to be true was, that as they walked into the place, Cho showed no signs of leaving; rather she kept glancing nervously at the other two.

"Umm…Cho," Harry finally got the courage to ask.

"Hmm?"

"Um…what exactly…are you…I mean…well--"

"Why are you following us," Tom asked bluntly. Harry was tempted to hit him, but they did need an answer after all.

"What do you mean why? Harry agreed to go out with me today…" She turned to face him. "Right Harry?" The other two boys turned to look at him as well.

"I…wait…" He thought back to his first day back at Hogwarts and than later on when he'd ran into Cho. "You thought…I thought you wanted to know when the next D.A. meeting was!" She stared at him. "I feel horrible…"

"Oh…I…." Cho looked extremely embarrassed at this point and looked down making Harry feel even worse.

"But it's okay! You can still hang out with us right?" He asked quickly hoping Tom wouldn't destroy this. "Really, we were just going to walk around and you know…--"

"She can stay under one condition," Tom hissed. Cho seemed slightly unnerved at this and Harry couldn't blame her for that. Even if she didn't know consciously, Tom had attacked her.

"Being…?"

"She's aware that you and I are a couple and if she tries to get in the way of that, I will get rid of her." He said plainly, no emotion in his voice.

"You guys are…oh…wow…." She looked away again blushing even more. "I wish I had known that sooner…"

"Yeah, it makes things easier when you know right," Draco asked rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Yes, it does tend to make things easier," Tom muttered. "I think I'll announce it to the entire school so the daily prophet can quickly write about it."

"Good point…" Cho whispered.

"Now that we understand each other," Tom said happily. "What should we do?" He turned to Harry and grinned at him. The others did the same wondering just what he'd suggest.

"I really don't know…I had thought Aderes had planned the entire day out," he admitted sheepishly.

"I did have a few things plan," he admitted shrugging. "But, I don't think they're appropriate for the time being. " He smirked. "I have an idea though. Go to the shrieking shack and then wait for me there. I'll meet the three of you there in a few minutes okay?"

They nodded and began their trek.

****

(X)

When Tom came back they were all comfortably sprawled out within the back room of the shrieking shack. Harry himself had been here before just two years back, but the others hadn't and were taking a big interest in it.

"I can't believe it, I really thought it was haunted or the death eaters were using this as a hide out," Cho giggled looking around.

"Na, it's just another weird place. Used to house werewolves," Tom muttered as he passed out a bunch of butterbeer to them. He'd somehow managed to get a large amount of it. "So then, I really don't want the girl to hear what I have to say so…." Before Harry could protest he used a sleeping spell on her. Cho kneeled over asleep on the floor as soon as the silent spell had been done.

"Tom!"

"Will you please stop calling me that in public," he sighed. "You're lucky it's just Draco here." He said scowling slightly. "Now…to get down to business."

"I thought you were going to jump me or something." He said flatly.

"Maybe later," he waved the words away. "Right now we need to talk about something important. Something I need to say verbally and that Draco is going to have to fill in the blank spots."

Frowning Harry nodded slowly and walked over to Tom. They both sat down, Malfoy taking a seat beside them.

"Alright, this is what's going on." He took a bit of a breath and nodded. "Harry, I'm not going to lie, I don't have all my powers."

"Wh--"

"It's true…that I'm in a way who you're accusing me to be, but…I'm completely different to. I have my soul, all of it…" He looked away from him. "I cannot completely protect you from everything thrown in your path. I'll do everything I can to protect you, don't get me wrong, but…there are people stronger than I am." He said at last and let out a small sigh. "My powers aren't strong enough to go against Voldemort's yet."

"T…I mean Aderes…Why the hell are you telling me all this now," he demanded.

"Because the dark lord is making his move," Draco cut in. "Because he's taking precautions and moving his plans into their final stages."

"Is that why you've been so jumpy lately?"

"I can't stop him Harry. I'm not as strong and even if I was…I don't know yet if I can kill him…"

A silence formed between them all and began to settle heavily in the shack.

"My father informed me the other night, that there was going to be an attack. Potter, the ministry is doing nothing to stand between Voldemort and everyone else. Do you understand? The ministry is just as much as your enemy as the death eaters are until they get a brain."

Harry nodded slowly.

"And even then, some of the ministry is your enemy," Tom whispered wrapping his arms around Harry. "Like that foolish Weasley who killed his mother."

"Wait what," Harry turned in the embrace to look at his boyfriend. "Say that again, who killed his mother?"

"Harry I told you at your Godfather's house, that Persy--"

"-Percy-"

"- Whatever. I told you he snuck in there, he knew the password, and he has since this all started, because his family thought that he'd be siding with them like all their other family members. He's the one who came in and killed Ron's mom."

Another silence started to fall, but it didn't last long. Harry's rage was starting to get the best of him.

"Why didn't you say anything Tom," he demanded.

"Aderes," He replied a bit coldly. "And because I didn't need you running off to get yourself killed. I thought we'd be passed this and I did technically tell you already, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"I feel asleep," he countered and not being able to move around slammed his fist into the ground. "Why in the hell did he kill his mother?!?"

"…I told you Harry. Not everyone in the ministry is on Dumbledore's side. Some of them want to see Voldemort succeed."

"Not that we're going to let that happen," Draco smirked. "The new dark lord will be much better and we won't have to deal with all these stupid rules the first one keeps throwing about."

"The new one," Harry asked blinking.

"Why you and myself of course," Tom whispered kissing Harry's neck.

****

(TBC)

Okay, the chapter felt so horrible I added in some wanted answers going on in the shack towards the end. I was going to have them all meet in that tea place and than Tom blow it up, but them all going to the shrieking shack and more or less acting like they've gotten drunk was a lot more fun. I am highly against beer, but butter beer is another matter. Butterbeer tastes really good. I've made it myself and it tastes great. Instant sugar high to might I add. ::Snickers::

I apologize for how horrible this chapter started off on. I was dazed, I'll admit to it. I'm in a very odd mood considering I may of just lost about 5 of my friends due to reasons I don't even know yet. Worse yet is I've known all of them 3 years or more and now they're mad and yet I couldn't of done anything to them, because I haven't done much besides write, draw, study and get ready for college. I don't quite understand, but than not everything was made to be understood. It'll end and they'll be the ones to pay.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter than.


	32. A Step Backwards

Well things seemed to be a bit cleared up with my friends. Not completely, but we did find out the root of the problem and who was really to blame for all of it. So it's slowly being dealt with and I don't feel like kicking all of my friends' butts in one go. That's a good thing. The other good thing is I've been going back and fixing up the past chapters for the fanfic. So I've been fixing up misspellings and things such as that all the way up to chapter 14 so far. Still working on the others, plus updating this while working on a few drawings so I'm busy, but at least happy. Thanks for the support everyone.

Notes/warning: It's shonen ai get over it. Also, I'm away Tom and Draco's talk with Harry seems odd and confusing. Harry thinks so as well, there's a reason for that. So that is done on purpose.

Notes 2: **(X) **pov and or time jump.

Thank yous: Chy, she helped me during writer's block. Also to the number girl who helped me with personal matters.

Chapter, 32: A Step Backwards

"You and me become the next dark lord? Are you crazy," Harry asked starting to laugh. "Tom, I couldn't rule over as a dark lord. I hate the attention I get now let alone what I'd get as some kind of evil over lord."

"But you'd look so…" his voice trailed off and he was suddenly embracing Harry tightly. "Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm a selfish person Harry, I'm sorry…"

This entire thing was quickly beginning to scare Harry a great deal. He couldn't begin to understand what in the world was going on or what was going through his boyfriend's mind at the moment.

'Isn't Valentines' day supposed to be happy? But…it is the only day we could get away from Hogwarts,' he thought to himself with a sigh.

"Aderes, why are you trying to make us dark lords," he asked sighing again. He really didn't want to talk about these types of things on a holiday, but there really didn't seem to be any other choice.

"I want you…to understand something Harry," he finally managed to say. Harry nodded slowly at the sound of Tom's voice. "Snape is no longer helping us--"

"-What?--"

"Shh. Now…he was helping, but Umbridge…did something I didn't expect." He took a breath. "When I came into the dorm this morning, you weren't seeing things…I couldn't get into a solid form. And I was bleeding…." His voice trailed off and he looked away.

"What in the hell happened," Harry demanded suddenly growing very concerned.

"Umbridge set up an anti-magic barrier in her room when he tried t to sneak in; Filch came out of no where and froze him. Snape used one of his own spells to attack him."

"God, this is all my fault," He groaned closing his eyes. Tom tightened his grip around him.

"No, this was for something else," he replied suddenly. As soon as the words left, his mouth though it looked like he regretted them growing distant by the second.

"Why were you breaking into her room," he demanded picking up on the fact Tom had been doing it for some alternate reason. "What could you have possibly needed to do to her? You were going to get us in trouble--"

"You're the one who just this morning wanted her dead," Tom reminded him growling. "I wasn't going to kill her; I was going to scare her."

"To death," Harry cut in.

"Alright fine," he seemed to be out of energy at this point and Harry's mood switched to concern again. He was used to Tom and him bickering with each other nonstop, one always trying to out do the other, but for Tom to give in so easily… "Draco's dad is trying to turn him into a death eater. He wants him to join Voldemort." He explained tiredly. "I want Draco to stay with us."

"And I don't want to serve that old freak," Malfoy growled.

"….This isn't making any sense," Harry blurted out. He tried to piece it together more then once to figure out what Tom's breaking into Umbridge's room and Draco's dad forcing him to become a death eater had to do with anything. "Why are you guys talking to me about this kind of stuff right now?"

"Because Harry, that barrier hit my shadow form hard," Tom said slowly. "I can't perform any magic until I get my energy back." He finally said. "I don't want you to see me as weak, but right now…I'm at your mercy."

"My mercy? Tom, I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you, unless you attacked me first."

A small silence.

"You need to go meet with Hermione…"

"You're not going with," Harry asked suddenly scared. He had the odd feeling that if he didn't take Tom with him, he wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

"I told you Harry, I'm useless…take Cho and ju--"

"I'm not leaving you here," he screamed suddenly taking control of the entire situation. "I don't care how weak you are, you're not going to spend your time locked up in this shack while anything could happen. If you think you can't even defend yourself than," he stared at Tom shaking as he caught his gaze. "Get in the necklace…"

"What?"

"You heard me…if you're too weak to go on in a solid form than stay with me as the shadow, like you used to," he did his best to hold back a sob when he said this, but he did mean it. He wouldn't let his boyfriend stay here alone. "I'll…stick with Draco. His father won't touch him." They all remained silent again for a few moments before Tom finally nodded and stood up bringing Harry to his feet with him.

"Alright…for now I'll listen to you."

"Good." Harry quickly pulled the necklace out from under his shirt, regardless of Tom having taken a solid form he always kept it with him. He left it out and nodded. "You aren't allowed to leave…you already claimed me and as much as you hate it, you belong to me to."

Tom nodded silently at that and took a step forward grabbing the necklace. The solid form instantly broke away as if it were made of glass, its shattered pieces vanishing before ever reaching the ground. Soon he was gone and the necklace once again felt heavy as if it was filled with something.

"I have no idea how we're going to explain to the school where Aderes is," Harry suddenly said turning to Draco. "Any ideas?"

"His parents called him home for a funeral," he shrugged. "We'll think of something…and Thanks."

"For what?"

"You have no idea how much you just saved us," he said quietly picking Cho up. "Let's go find Hermione."

"Alright…"

****

(X)

"Back here Harry," Hermione called waving her hand in the air. Harry quickly noticed it, him and Draco walking towards her. They'd left Cho with one of her friends saying she'd fallen asleep in the coffee shop crying, because of Cedric.

"Just in time," She grinned at him and pointed to two open seats. "Where's Aderes, I was sure he'd be tagging along."

"He's collecting objects from the joke shop with Fred and George," Harry snickered.

"Oh no…another one like him," she muttered. Then, almost as if noticing she'd completely gone off subject, which she had, she pointed to the woman sitting across from them.

"Rita Skeeter I don't believe it," Malfoy mused. "Weren't you kicked off the writing staff?"

"No, I was blackmailed," She seethed glaring at Hermione who just smirked at her. Luna also began laughing at this.

"You're here for a reason, don't forget that." Hermione reminded her.

"Yes, one you still haven't been kindly enough to inform me about," she shot back coldly.

As Hermione and Rita had their little conversation, Harry decided to get a complete look at what was going on. He took Rita in full and realized she looked horrible since the last time he'd seen her. The unemployment she'd been facing had really made her lose the looks she'd been trying to keep up before hand.

"Okay Rita," Hermione said at last their shout fest over with. "You're going to interview Harry AND you'll write everything _truthfully_," she stressed the last word her eyes narrowed. "You'll also be doing this for free or you can spend some time in Azkaban,"

"No, I'll pay her Hermione," Harry cut in suddenly. "But, only if she does this honestly," he warned. Rita said nothing, but couldn't refuse the job, she knew. Between blackmail and payment, she would have no choice and they were all well aware of that.

'Why are you paying her,' Tom asked him mentally. Harry was a bit surprised to hear him talking so soon. He could have sworn he'd been sleeping.

'I can't stand to look at her in this condition. She needs new nail polish.'

The reply made his lover start laughing, which also put him in a bit of a better mood. As Hermione and Rita finished working out the details of what was to be done, Rita pulled out a blank piece of paper and her quill and set to work with the interview.

(X)

Harry sighed staring at the food in front of him. Luna had warned him his interview might not show up in The Quibbler due to other more important articles her father might be getting. This however wasn't what was getting to him. Rather, it was the fact that everyone in the Gryffindor house seemed to know what had taken place. Even worse, Tom wasn't standing beside him as they threw their comments at him.

"It was the best thing to do," Dean said nodding. "You had to do something. Everyone needs to know the truth."

Harry nodded knowing that was true. The people really did need to have the truth told to them, he just wondered how much they'd actually believe it considering it was not only being put in the Quibbler, but possibly next to the articles on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks sightings and who knew what else.

"Yeah, it had to be done…was it hard," Neville asked nervously.

"Yeah, very," he replied quietly. And it had been. After the comment about Rita had been made he'd gone silent and fallen back asleep leaving Harry to his own devices. It was the first time in a long while since he'd been forced to deal with something like that alone. "I'm just glad it's over with and out there."

They talked a bit longer before the others at the table got up and left leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Ron and Ginny along with the rest of the Quidditch team had not yet returned from practice so the two had decided to sit and wait for them.

"That reminds me Harry, what did you guys do the rest of the day before coming to the Three Broomsticks," she grinned at him. "Aderes take you anywhere special?"

"The shrieking shack, if you can call that special," he rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. Regardless of how odd the day had turned out, he was happy to have the shadow constantly around him again.

"He took you…he didn't…" Her voice trailed off.

"No, no. I mean, Cho and Draco were there to," he said hurriedly.

"What?!"

"Not for a date. Something…eh okay I'll explain." He sighed. "Draco, Aderes and I were going to Hogsmeade together when Cho showed up. At some point, I made a mistake and she had thought I'd asked her to go out on a date…well I didn't mean to. So we all just spent the day together. We went to the shrieking shack and Aderes knocked her out," he muttered the last part. "And then they more or less told me all this stuff I didn't understand less want to hear on Valentines' day, but I ended up hearing it anyway."

Hermione just stared at him not really sure how to reply to that. She hadn't expected Aderes to take Harry to the shrieking shack let alone allow Cho and Draco to accompany them.

"Well…I have to say I think he could of done…better," she tried to hold back a snicker. "But…well he is…" She gave in and started laughing hard while Harry glared at her. "I'm sorry…but the idea of…" she couldn't go on due to lack of air.

"Thanks," he scowled looking down at his food. Hermione was about to say something else, but she stopped when she saw Ron and Ginny walked in and burst into another fit of laughter. Harry had no idea what this new bout of laughter was from, but quickly ended up fighting his own as he saw Ron and his sister walk up.

"Have fun," he asked after he'd gotten himself under control.

"Loads," Ron remarked sarcastically. "There's no way we're going to win this. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of our practice," he muttered. "We're going to be murdered."

"That's what you thought last time, but you actually won," Hermione reminded him after her laughter had died down.

"Yeah, but I don't know about this time," he sighed. "It just seems…where's Draco and Aderes," he asked suddenly noticing the two Slyhterin boys were missing.

"Draco had Qudditch practice to and Aderes is resting," Harry commented finishing up his dessert. They said their goodbyes to each other while Ron and Ginny went in one direction to take a bath and Harry along with Hermione upstairs to the common room.

****

(X)

"Any of our siblings in here," Fred asked suddenly popping up behind Harry.

"No," he answered staring at him in shock. He hadn't expected one of the twins to pop up out of nowhere, though he should have been used it by now.

"Great," George said happily appearing from Harry's other side. He stared at the twins before shaking his head and setting his book down. "You see the practice," he asked Harry.

"To painful," he muttered honestly. He hadn't been able to look at a single practice.

"Well, even more painful now, we're going to lose to Zacharias Smith the way they're going," Fred, sighed taking a seat. "I can't believe I lived to see the day…"

"I know I don't even know why we're staying here. I mean, Quidditch is all we had," George muttered.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "And with the joke boxes taking off and all--"

"It's called N.E.W.T.s" Hermione reminded them with a glare.

"We don't really care about N.E.W.T.s," Fred said rolling his eyes. "Why bother, we have everything we could possibly need."

"Oh for crying out loud, Qudditch is not your life! N.E.W.T.s can have a huge impact on your life though," Hermione hissed setting her book down. "Do you really think you'll be able to get away with not taking them?! I mean really! All this game does is make you all study less and pin one another against each other!"

The three of them stared at Hermione as if she'd gone nuts. Of course, N.E.W.T.s were important, but not nearly as important as Qudditch.

(X)

By the time, Saturday came around and Harry was in a slight withdrawal from Tom, he had almost attacked Umbridge in the stands while he watched his team lose. As far as he was, concerned this was all her fault and he wouldn't let her get away with this.

"I hope she burns," he growled, Hermione was currently holding him back.

"Yes, well, she's going to get extremely angry after she finds out about that interview, deep breaths, oh where in the world is Aderes?! He's the only that usually takes care of these matters," she growled letting go of Harry and slamming her foot down on the seat in front of her. "RON AT LEAST TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT GOAL," she screamed.

Harry stared at Hermione in shock and than jumped up himself grabbing Hermione's robes.

"Hermione, use a spell so he can't see the crowd."

"What?"

"He's nervous because of the crowd right?! So just block out the crowd for him and everything will be fine!"

"Harry, I'm not strong enough to do something like that. I wouldn't know where to start…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed sitting down in her seat again. "I guess we really do need Aderes here for these types of things."

"Well, what if you told me the spell to use, I did some of the crowd and you did another half? Draco could do some to…"

"It's worth a try I suppose," she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the crowd in front of them.

****

(X)

Needless to really say the spells that they each separately tried to cast failed and Gryffindor lost the game. Thankfully, it was only by ten points thanks to Ginny, but even so, the common room wasn't ready to face defeat like this.

"Well at least we tried," Harry offered, but he was sure he felt just as bad as the other Qudditch players did and trying didn't get you anywhere.

"We tried, but we failed Ron," Hermione muttered. "Where is Aderes anyway? He could have helped," she screamed.

"Well…he's kind of sick right now…really sick," Harry said looking down at his necklace. "I haven't talked to him since Valentines' day actually."

"Oh…sorry…" She looked away back to Ron who was in a corner sipping at a mug of butterbeer trying to calm himself. He wouldn't talk to either Harry or Hermione after the match, so they had finally given in to his wishes and allowed him to wallow in his own self pity for a while.

"Angelina won't even let him quit," Ginny said from nowhere. Harry once again found himself wondering how the Weasely's managed to get around him like that so much.

"Well…he can do it, if we'd of have Aderes…" Ginny made a small snorting noise at the name and walked off. "Okay…"

"Just ignore it Harry," Hermione sighed turning back to look at Harry, she'd been watching Ron. "She's just a bit jealous."

"Oh no," he groaned. "Please don't tell me…"

"Of course it's that," she scowled. "But don't worry about it, she knows better. She knows you're very attached to Aderes."

"Hn…"

They talked quietly to each other for a long while until they noticed Ron head up the stairs to the dorm. Harry waited a bit before going up there so if Ron felt like pretending to be asleep he could do just that. So after about ten or so minutes he climbed up the staircase himself after saying his goodnights to Hermione and went in.

He walked past Ron's bed, deciding he was probably asleep or at least half way there and pulled the necklace out of his shirt.

"You can rest on the bed now Aderes," he sighed. The shadow suddenly appeared on the bed lying there quietly. It made no movement to come towards him. "You still look horrible…You never told me what Snape did to you," he muttered sitting down next to the shadow's form.

"Attack spell," he uttered.

"You sound like you're dying," he joked. He got up to change into his pajamas before lying back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the shadow it being his turn to comfort him. "But it's alright, I love you anyway." He started snickering.

"When I can move again….."

"I know I'll be nice." Harry pulled the blanket up dropped it on him and then closed his eyes as he laid beside him. "Just make sure you get better…"

"What's wrong with him…?"

Harry blinked sitting up, he stared at Ron for a moment, slightly shocked he had heard their conversation.

"Umbridge and Snape did something…his entire body has been screwed up," he said slowly. Besides Draco, no one else knew about Tom's condition.

"I thought he was just sick…"

"Hurt…" Harry corrected even though he'd been the one to tell everyone else he was sick.

"Yeah well, you guys should believe me now. Snape's the enemy," he snorted.

"Yeah…I do. The next time I go there…I'm going to put a stop to this," he said his grip around Tom tightening. "Snape and Umbridge won't be getting away with this," he vowed.

"I'll help you…it's the least I can since I screwed your team up," he muttered.

"Ron you didn't screw it up, Umbridge did," he said suddenly angry. "Look, if it was me up there flying around with you and stuff, you'd be doing just fine. We'd be able to kick anyone's butts that got in our way," he stated firmly.

"Yeah…"

It was the last thing they said to each other before they finally fell asleep.

****

(X)

"You're alright here," Harry asked in shock as he stared at Tom leaning against a wall as Neville and Professor Sprout waltzed around the room of requirements and Professor McGonagall played on some bagpipes.

"Of course I'm alright in here; it's nothing, but your energy. Why do you think I'm just fine in the morning," he asked looking away from them to Harry. "I'm glad I can see you…"

"You can see me in your shadow form," he snickered walking over to his boyfriend and hugging him.

"Come on, we should find the other members," he whispered to him.

"What?"

"The other D.A. members," he said questioningly. He nodded to the door of the room and walked out the two teachers and Neville following. Harry followed after him quickly out the door and then froze. They were no longer in the castle, but back in the ministry. "Tom…"

"Hmm?" The only one with him was Tom standing there next to the door. "It's open…"

Curiosity quickly grabbing at him he ran over to the door and grabbed it. He knew he wasn't supposed to be allowing himself to have these types of dreams, but Tom was with him. Grinning he tugged at the door and then stared up at his ceiling.

"What…?" He looked around and noticed that the shadow had decided to climb on top of him; Tom's elbow had slipped and hit him in the stomach. "Thanks," he sighed rolling his eyes, but it was pointless. The shadow was already asleep again and didn't seem to hear him at all.

****

(X)

Harry was more than happy to see Aderes standing in the hall outside the Gryffindor tower the next morning beside Draco.

"I didn't think you'd be up for weeks," he nearly shouted and jumped him his arms going around his neck to hug him tightly. "Man you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Who cares, you're happy," he grinned at him. His voice still sounded weak, but he'd managed to at least be solid for a while and told Harry he would be at least until lunchtime.

The five of them finally back together walked down the staircase into the great hall just as the owls were beginning to deliver their mail to everyone. They each sat down at the Gryffindor table talking happily, as they filled each other in about the weekend. Hermione on the other hand was reading the daily prophet when an owl almost slammed into the back of her head.

"Hermione!" Ron had tried to warn her, but the owl managed to get above her just in time. Suddenly another group of owls appeared and then a bunch more. Before Harry knew what to do the entire Gryffindor table and the floor around him, Draco's, Ron's, Aderes's and Harry's shoulders and heads all contained owls waiting to give him his letter.

"Blimey, what's with all these letters?!"

"I don't know Ron…maybe they--"

"Published you in The Quibbler," Luna suddenly asked from Harry's side. "Yes, I asked Daddy to send you a free copy, it was published yesterday," she said dreamily.

"Wow, this is great…"

"Isn't it," she asked grinning.

"Get this bird off of me," Aderes growled trying to grab the owl off his head. Every time he went to move though, the ones on his shoulders tightened their grips and he was left bleeding.

"Sorry, Aderes," Harry snickered. He took the letter from the owl off of him and it flew off happily. "I guess I should just take all the letters first than read them." The group quickly went to the task of removing all the letters from the owls and then after they'd flown off began opening them.

"Wow Harry, some of these people don't like you," Fred snickered. "Said you need to go to St. Mungos for shock treatment." Harry looked at him and shrugged.

"I didn't expect everyone to believe it." Before his mood could, turn sour though the others began opening letters as well and reading them off to him.

"A lot of these people believe you Harry," Hermione said happily. "This is wonderful, Luna you've been a huge help, I'll be sure to send your father a huge thank you basket," she said opening another letter.

"He was happy to help," she said in her usual dreamy tone. "He wanted an interview like that done for a long time."

"Good."

"What was that for," Harry asked staring at Tom. He'd ripped a letter away from him before he could even begin to read it.

"Nothing," he growled pulling the witch's picture off the back before handing the letter back to him. "You don't need to see what they look like," he hissed shoving the photo at Draco. "Burn it later.

Snickering Malfoy nodded and shoved it into his pocket. "Can do."

"What's going on here?" Umbridge's poisonous voice asked from behind them. They all froze.

****

TBC

There, another chapter and it didn't take weeks to get it posted rather a few days. I feel good and I know I'll be able to feel better soon should things go as they're supposed to. I'm currently confronting the witch who started all these problems and it's not going to well, but she needs to stop manipulating people like that to the point they're near nervous breakdowns.

I hope you guys like the chapter though and I'm going to go work on the next chapter soon as well. Thanks for the support and reviews. Ja ne until next time everyone, along with good luck, days, and time!


	33. A Problem with Paradise

Chapter 33 already I'm on a role! Ha. I feel good and I've been keeping up with things, now I just have to balance out the rest of my life and everything will be good. My Japanese lessons are going well and so are the drawings. I got to do some extra stuff and cleaned up half my room. So I'm just in an over all good mood at the moment, which probably means Umbridge is going to suffer.

Notes: (X) is pov and or time jump. It's gay; please by now tell me you know that. (though must of you seem to.) Remus is dating Sirius and Harry is dating Tom Riddle and I'm sure more odd relationships will pop up sooner or later.

Random note: Writing the scene with Voldemort in Harry's dream was kind of amusing. I was writing it while in the kitchen and it was so cold in there it felt like I was in Voldemort's manor to begin with. (To say it now, I didn't want to mess with Voldemort's dialog in that scene. At least not much.)

Chapter, 33: A Problem with Paradise

Harry fought the urge to turn around and attack the teacher. For the first time ever being a dark lord didn't sound too bad to him, but he kept that thought to himself.

"A crime to get letters," Fred asked grinning at the teacher.

"Careful or I'll be giving you detention," she said poisonously.

Harry decided she'd find out soon enough about what had been done. Sighing he turned around in his seat calmly to everyone's surprise and handed her the issue of The Quibbler he'd gotten.

"I did an interview," he stated firmly, but still with calm.

"A what," she asked suddenly going a bit pale.

"An interview. A reporter came and asked me questions while I was at Hogsmeade," he shrugged. "I couldn't get her to go away so, I gave in and did the interview." He somehow still hadn't lost his calm.

'Don't look, Dumbledore is smiling at you. Seems the old man approves of what you did,' Tom mused.

'Thanks…'

"How…dare you," Umbridge shrieked after she finished reading the interview. "I have told you again and again not to tell lies! Well, another weeks detention," she screamed gathering the attention of many of the students. "Do you hear me Mr. Potter? Detention for a week and no more trips to Hogsmeade!"

"I heard you," he replied deathly calm. "Just remember what the last set of detentions brought you."

"YO-"

"Professor Umbridge," Tom said standing up suddenly jumping into the conversation. "If you do not refrain from harassing students-"

"Why you-"

"Delores!" She turned around quickly and noticed Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing behind her. "Were you going to strike a student," Snape asked coldly. It was at this point Umbridge noticed her hand raised.

"I-"

"Regardless of your position, you are not to harm any students, especially when they're not doing a thing, but talking," McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, do keep your temper under control," Snape warned eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Dumbledore finally said. "I don't believe even the ministry agrees with hitting other people's children." Enraged Umbridge let out a loud scream throwing The Quibbler to the floor.

"Both of you have detention with me this week!" With that said, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape…" Tom's voice trailed off and the potion's master snorted.

"You are to accompany Mr. Potter to his next class," he said before nodding to the other two teachers and leaving. McGonagall and Dumbledore both quickly left after that so they couldn't be accused of breaking decree twenty-six, but even so, Harry didn't feel bad. In the over all ending of it, he felt good.

'Sorry, I took over your senses for a few seconds but it wasn't needed.'

'That was you,' Harry asked a bit surprised.

'Sorry…'

Harry was once again shocked that Tom was apologizing again. Usually he just smirked and blew those types of things off.

'You really are sick aren't you,' he asked snickering. He ran his hand over his boyfriend's forehead and smiled.

"Shut up," he growled, but soon enough Tom's head was on Harry's shoulder, his eyes closed.

**(X)**

"There's another one," Hermione grinned looking at yet another one of the giant signs within the building. The sign of course was decree twenty-seven which banned The Quibbler from Hogwarts.

"You're a bit to happy about this," Harry snickered.

"Don't you get it Harry? Banning it was one of the stupidest things she could have done. By banning it she just made sure everyone was going to read it!"

Harry wasn't so sure of it at first, but soon enough Hermione's theory proved right. By the time, they'd reached the next class. All up and down the halls, the walls were covered with decree twenty-seven and to Harry's amazement for every sign, four students were whispering about it and the interview.

This alone made Harry happy, but he began to realize even the teachers were happy with what he'd done. They didn't say it out right to him because of decree twenty-six, but did things in small ways to show their approval. Professor Sprout had given Gryffindor twenty points for Harry just passing her the watering can. Professor Flitwick had given him a charmed box of squeaking sugar mice and even Trelawney predicted that Harry would live a long and healthy life until he died as the Minister of Magic and had twelve kids.

"I don't think I want twelve kids," Harry laughed as they entered the library later that day.

"I don't think you can have any kids," Ron snickered. "Unless Aderes is hiding something."

"Suggest that again and I'll kill you," Tom growled tiredly. Harry knew his boyfriend was getting close to his limit, but he wasn't completely aware of just how close. From the random mental drops and raises though, Harry had a good guess that Tom seriously wanted to go and lie down.

'If you're really that tired, just go. I swear I won't do anything,' Harry promised. He knew the only reason Tom was up right now was due to his jealously of all the attention Harry was getting from everyone else in the school.

'No.'

"Oh and Harry! I couldn't believe it, I went in the bathroom on my way to class, I was stopped by everyone in there and they kept asking questions about you! I really think everyone is starting to believe you!" Hermione said happy as can be.

"Yes, my father is amazed at how many of The Quibblers were sold and so fast. He's actually reprinting the entire issue and sending out more," Luna said sounding just as excited as Hermione. As their group, conversation began to die down though Harry noticed once again that Draco wasn't talking.

'Tom…what's wrong with Draco?'

'I think you had better ask him that yourself,' Tom replied cautiously. He flipped a page in the book he was reading slowly. To Harry it looked like he was going to fall over any minute.

'Okay, I'll talk to Draco and then we'll go to bed,' Harry told him so his boyfriend wouldn't push himself to hard.

By the time Harry finished his chat with Tom though, Draco and Ron were both gone.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked coming out of his seemingly daze. Hermione looked worried when he asked.

"He just walked out with Draco to find out why he's been so quiet…are you alright yourself Harry?"

"F, fine…Aderes and all," he muttered and Hermione seemed to relax realizing Harry's trips from reality was to talk to Aderes and he was not going insane.

**(X)**

'I hate you,' were the first and only words to leave Tom's mind.

'This isn't-I had no idea!" Harry tried to explain, but he could tell his boyfriend was far from happy. Both of them had expected to walk into the common room and go straight to bed. Instead, there was a charmed Quibbler cover of Harry's head on the wall that was not only huge, but also saying things such as "the ministry are morons," at random.

'Tom please, I didn't ask them to do this!'

'I know,' he growled back. Harry froze at this unsure of what to do. When Tom got into one of these fitful states people ended up getting hurt.

'Just give me a minute.' With that said Harry walked over to George and dragged him to the side. "Look, this is great and all, but anything you need me for will have to be done tomorrow. I just threw up like twice," he lied. "So sorry, but I want to get some sleep." George seemed a bit shocked at this, but shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell them you're not ditching, just puking," he grinned. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same and headed up the stairs to the dorm.

'Are you already up there?'

'What do you think?'

'Yes.'

He walked in and was relieved to find it empty. Smiling he changed and climbed into bed just as Ron walked in.

"Everything okay," Harry felt the sudden urge to ask. Ron shook his head and closed the door. He walked over and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I…we have a big problem," he said quickly.

"What is Umbridge in the common room," Harry asked at once nearly jumping out of the bed.

"No, no I doubt that, blimey Harry, you didn't notice McGonagall down there dancing?" Harry blinked, he definitely hadn't. "Well, she charmed herself to look like someone else, but anyway, off topic, Harry, we have to help Draco!"

"I was going to talk to him myself," Harry admitted. "What's wrong with him?"

"His dad is enraged you put his name down as one of the death eaters, he's threatening to pull Draco from Hogwarts," Ron explained at an alarming speed.

"If I'd of known that…we really-"

"As soon as we can talk to Snape," Tom said suddenly cutting in. "We can get him spared."

"What, T...Aderes, I thought you said that Snape was our enemy," Harry said in shock.

"Only in Occlumency, he can't do much against Voldemort Harry; he can do much against Draco's dad." Suddenly the shadow was gone leaving the two in the room alone.

"I hope he can pull this off," Ron muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So…is there something else," Harry asked quietly. "You changed that I to a we pretty fast Ron."

"Wh, what? No, I was just trying to find you as quickly as possible. Do you know how much breath you run out of when you run to the tower, around the common room six times and then your git of a brother finally tells you, you're in the dorm?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd be out of breath and confused too," He laughed. Ron nodded and soon enough they were both in their own beds.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When you first started dating Aderes," Ron asked slowly. "Did you have any well, waiting problems?"

'This topic again?'

"Waiting problems? Ron, why don't you just tell um, 'Them' your feelings," Harry asked holding back his laughter as best he could. Everyone knew Ron had a huge crush on Hermione, even if he himself was in denial about it.

"I, I did. Just a few minutes ago before I came up stairs." he was looking away now, his face red. This of course got Harry's attention though.

"That's great! What'd sh…I mean they say," he asked.

"Said they'd think about it," he muttered.

"What?" Harry asked in shocked. "But I know they like you! S-they've told me!" he shouted. He'd caught himself again not wanting Ron to throw a fit.

"I know! They told me the same thing! Said I took to long and now they have to think about it," he sighed.

"Well…I could umm talk to them if you point out who it is you told," Harry said trying to choose his words carefully.

"I'll think about it," Ron muttered. "I hope crookshanks…I'm going to bed." With that, he turned over.

Doing his best to keep his laughter in check, Harry dropped his face into his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

**(X)**

Suddenly Harry was standing in a dark room with curtains, a single branch of candles being the only source of light. He was standing next to a chair, someone sitting within it. He was about to walk into view when something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

He turned around and saw to his surprise Tom standing there with his finger to his lips. Harry nodded and they remained in their place watching.

"I have been badly advised, it seems," a dark cold voice sounded. Harry instantly knew that the man within the chair was Voldemort.

"Master, I crave your pardon…" At the sound of another person's voice, Harry finally took notice of the man kneeling in front of Voldemort in a black cloak.

"I do not blame you, Rookwood," the cold voice said, though Harry could swear he could pick up a bit of amusement hidden within the words. Voldemort stood up then and walked over to the kneeling man. "You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?"

"Yes, My Lord, Yes...I used to work in the department after-after all," the man stuttered.

"Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it."

"Bode could never have taken it, master…Bode would have known he could not….Undoubtedly that is why he fought so hard against Malfoy's Imperius Curse." The man replied sacredly.

"Stand up, Rookward," the dark lord whispered.

Rookwood, though almost falling over to do so, stood up as quickly as possible to obey his lord. To Harry's surprise this man did not look at all what he'd thought he would. Most of the death eaters Harry had seen, though scary, had a beauty to them. People like Draco's father he'd consider handsome had they not swore themselves to Voldemort. This death eater though, if he'd been anything near handsome was no longer near it. Be it fights or Azkaban, he could no longer stand up straight and his face was completely covered in scars.

"You've done well to tell me this," Voldemort said. "Very well….I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems…..But no matter….we begin again, from now, you have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood…."

"My lord…Yes, My Lord," the man gasped in relief.

"I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."

"Of course, My Lord, of course…anything."

"Very well…you may go. Send Avery to me."

Bowing Rookwood nodded and nearly ran out the door.

They were now left alone in the room, just the three of them.

'We need to go Harry,' Tom mentally whispered, but Voldemort somehow picked it up instantly and jerked to look at them.

"You," he hissed getting out of his chair and advancing towards them.

"Tom!" Harry knew he was weak and got in front of him. "Wake me up!" The dark lord approached closer. "Tom!"

"HARRY!"

Harry jerked up to see a pair of red glowing eyes at him and he screamed louder.

"Oh thanks," Tom hissed and slapped Harry across the face to shut him up. Harry instantly did, but only after Ron had flipped the lights on. Harry sat there sweat pouring down his face. He looked around still shaking, his blanket wrapped around him tightly.

"A, Aderes," Ron asked in shock. It was the first time he'd ever seen him go from his shadow form to a solid one.

"Harry, calm down. We're okay we'll be fine. I stole some of his energy, nothing more," Tom, blurted out in an attempt to calm Harry down.

"Tom," Harry instantly attached himself to said boy hugging him tightly.

"You need to calm down," he whispered running one hand through his lover's hair. "Voldemort didn't get, well, he got Avery," Tom coughed. "But that's it."

"If he took you away…"

"He'll never touch me," Tom promised. "If he even tries, I'll kill him."

"Then why didn't you," Harry suddenly demanded.

"Because, I didn't have the power to," he admitted. "And I swore I'd protect you…so I shoved my pride and…" his voice trailed off.

"Tom…." Harry suddenly began hugging him even tighter. "I'm glad…"

"He isn't, I took my energy back and a bit more," he said innocently. "From now on you'll be taking lessons from me."

Harry either didn't hear or didn't care, instead just remained attached to the loved one he'd almost just lost to Voldemort. Ron also seemed to be at a lost for words, mostly due to the fact that Harry had just called Aderes Tom about three times.

"Harry….?"

"Just don't tell anyone," Tom warned. "Draco knows that's it." Ron nodded dumbly and walked back over to turn the lights off. "I've got a plan Harry; we're going to be able to get rid of all those nuisances soon." Regardless of Tom's good mood, all Harry could bring himself to do was nod. "Hey, see that guys face? That's why you need to be another dark lord and not a death eater," Tom tried to joke to get a reaction out of Harry. The lights flipped off and he got one, Harry's fist to his stomach.

"If you ever picture me as some snake bastard," Harry growled still feeling the effects of fear from the dream. "I will kill you, destroy the necklace, and then go on to kill Voldemort," he finished with a hiss. There was a small silence before Tom drifted back into the shadow's form and kissed Harry on the check gently.

"Who's to say that's not the true path," he asked quietly. Harry let out an odd noise, a mix between a choked sob and a groan. Why couldn't he just have a normal life?

**(X)**

The next day at their first break Harry explained to the group, mostly Hermione, what exactly had happened in every detail he could possibly remember. Hermione listened closely though kept her eyes on Fred and George who were currently headless and trying to sell their hats to people. When Harry finally finished Hermione let out a small breath.

"Well, now we know why they killed Bode," She said quietly.

"Yeah, the barrier around the room shocked the guy into insanity, but with the Imperius curse lifted no doubt," Draco added.

"And with him getting better he'd talk, so they killed him," Tom sighed.

"And my bloody father was behind it," Malfoy seethed.

"I bet that's what happened to Sturgis," Hermione suddenly said. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"Huh?"

"Oh you two, seriously! Sturgis Podmore was probably put under the same curse! By doing that they had him try to break in the first chance he got, but he failed and ended up in Azkaban!"

"Hey! You're rig-"

"But you're not supposed to be seeing any of this," Hermione said seriously cutting Harry off and catching the others off guard. "So, we never saw or heard any of this and you should be trying harder Harry," she glared.

Harry's expression slowly turned from one of shock to anger.

"You know what Hermione," he asked growling himself. "I have been trying and if you'd open your eyes a bit more to the truth, you'd see just how stupid you sound right now," he screamed and walked off leaving the others alone.

"Thanks Hermione," Tom muttered going after his boyfriend.

**(X)**

Had Harry known just how bad his week was about to go, he probably would of apologized to Hermione faster, but he didn't. Instead he sat there glaring at his two newest D's to his potion's grade collection of failures and was so annoyed at the song "Weasley Is Our King" that the moment Filch banned it, he actually hugged him.

He found himself also spending less time with his two friends again and instead hanging around Tom and Draco as they started their plots towards Umbridge, Lucius, and Voldemort. These little meetings they had were the only things keeping him sane as the week went by. Eventually though Harry found himself in Snape's office once again sitting in a chair directly across from him, Tom beside him.

"So, you've gone out of your way to teach him something, did it actually work," Snape asked eyeing Harry with a smirk on his face. Tom said something Harry couldn't hear and a smirk appeared on his face as well. "Fine. Let's see." Tom nodded and Snape pulled his wand out. "Are you ready Potter?"

"Yes sir…"

"Make this worth my time," he scowled slightly and aimed his wand at him. "One…Two…Three. Legilimens!"

Harry instantly began focusing on the area around him instead of emptying his mind. Instead of trying to pretend he knew nothing, he focused on the main objects he knew were there. Tom, Snape, the dungeon office and suddenly that was all he could see.

He felt the rushing stop and not being dizzy was able to counter attack. He pulled his wand out as quickly as he could and aimed it at Snape.

"Protego!"

Snape jerked back in his chair and nearly fell over, his wand shooting out of his hand. Harry thought himself home free, but without warning his mind was suddenly filled with different images of Snape's memories. He watched them as they went flying through his mind. Snape's parents screaming at one another as he cried in the corner, and older boy who was sitting quietly in his room shooting flies down with his hand. The last one the same teen boy trying to get onto a bucking broomstick a girl laughing-

"ENOUGH!"

Harry was back in the room breathing hard and looking around. He couldn't believe what had just happened and he tried to catch himself, he'd almost fallen over. Tom pulled him up and balanced him out.

"Are you both okay," he asked looking from Harry to Snape. Snape gave a small nod and Tom turned around to look back at Harry. "Be good and stay here for a moment," he kissed Harry on the cheek and nodded to the doorway so he could speak to Snape privately. The potion's master did so and they left Harry sitting there and wondering just what he was supposed to do next.

'Those memories belonged to Snape,' Harry thought to himself with a frown. 'I can't believe I saw something like that…I can't believe Snape was actually an innocent kid at one point,' Harry went on as he thought about the images one by one. He then began looking at Tom and his Professor's form. The idea that Snape at one point could actually be crying when he was a child seemed completely unbelievable.

'It shouldn't,' Tom cut into his thoughts. 'It's not like he was raised as a hellish demon.'

'I know,' Harry replied sheepishly. He knew that it was common sense that most people weren't born evil, but Snape had always given him such a hard time, he'd just figured he was. Harry went back to thinking things over again when he heard a loud scream from upstairs. It sounded like it had come from the great hall.

"Tom what in the hell did you do," Harry demanded getting up. He was getting used to screams usually being his lover's fault.

"Wh, what? I'm talking to Snape, I haven't done anything," he glared, but Snape was shushing both of them.

"I hear it to, come on." All three of them grabbed their wands and headed up the stairs.

**TBC**

Wow getting so much closer to the end. Of the book anyway…since there's a sequel for this using book 6...yeah it's not like it's over. ::Stares at book 5:: Ah but I love this one so much. It's my favorite. Didn't like book 6 that much…I hope 7 is better. I hope movie 5 is something I can watch without wanting to scream as well…the first 3 movies were fine, 4th one was another one of those "Please kill me already" ones. Oh well, I'm sure they'll do a good job. Though, the woman playing Umbridge doesn't really look like a toad in any way…that kind of sucked.


	34. Sweet Revenge

Well, while listening to a song that I plan to put into the last chapter for A Wizard's Lament I finally decided how I was going to end it! So yes, I finally have an ending to work towards. However, I'd like to keep in mind that there is a sequel and to not kill me for what I'm going to do when the time comes. I cannot stress that enough, do not hate me, things will fix themselves in the sequel within the first chapters no less.

Also. A lot of people were agreeing with me, book 6 kind of sucked and shouldn't be followed so closely as book 5 was. Well, I have to say I completely agree with that and there will be things altered, changed, or out right thrown out. I don't want to kill off the entire plot, but considering I have Tom in the story, I don't think we need tons of things like that going on. We'll see how it works itself out, but I do not intend for it to follow along as closely as I did with book 5.

Notes: **(X) **is pov change and or time jump.

Warnings: it's shonen ai, slash, gay, there are boy/boy pairings. Tom and Harry are dating. They are not breaking up for any girls. Get over it.

Chapter, 34: Sweet Revenge

Cautiously the three of them made their ways up the stairs and stopped at the entrance hall. In front of them stood a huge crowd of students along with a mixture of teachers, the screams coming from in the middle of it all. As they looked around trying to figure out the source of the sound Harry noticed that more students were coming out of the great hall from dinner to also try and figure out what was going on.

"This is odd," Harry muttered and Tom nodded in agreement. As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he pointed to a woman standing in the middle of it all. "Tom, isn't that Professor Trelawney?"

"Yeah…" He didn't sound too happy to Harry. The woman gave another scream as she stood there, her wand in one hand and a sherry bottle in the other. To Harry it looked as if the woman had gone completely mad. He took a step back frowning, but Tom stopped him. "You should see what people like the ministry do Harry," he said deathly calm. "What do you consider yourself, what side do you take, when the supposed good is more corrupted than the darkness?" Harry of course had no answer to that. Instead, he just stood there watching as the scene started to unfold.

Snape pushed his way through the crowd, Tom and Harry following behind quickly. When they made their ways to the center of the circle, they finally took notice of the two trunks on the floor and just how mad looking Trelawney looked. Harry couldn't think of any possible reason as to why any of the professors would get this out of hand, and then he noticed Umbridge standing directly across from her.

"No! You can't get rid of me! I predicted things for you," she screamed tears running down her face.

"It's alright Sibyll, just calm down," McGonagall soothed handing the woman a handkerchief. "You know you don't have to leave Hogwarts," she said smiling slightly and patting the woman on the back.

"You didn't realize this was coming," Umbridge asked evilly, a wide grin on her face. "Why, that 'prediction' you made caused you to look even more suspicious," she grinned. "And due to that, I have all the rights to kick you out, after all, we don't need a dangerous teacher here and should you stand in my way McGonagall-"

"You bitch," Tom, growled walking forward into the circle. Both Umbridge and McGonagall obviously looked shocked and turned to look at the one who had spoken, Snape standing halfway into the circle and off balance having tried to stop Tom from entering it.

"What did you just say," she asked her voice filling with poison as usual. "As a mere student this has-"

"As a mere student this has everything to do with me," he growled standing between Trelawney and Umbridge. "As a student I think we all have the right to who we have teach us and what we learn. You sit behind a desk and parrot off things you think are 'acceptable,' can you even do a defensive spell," Tom demanded.

"You understand nothing," she shrieked glaring at him. "The ministry does everything to keep-"

"Fudge does everything he does because he's a coward," Tom scream. "How long has it been since he's actually done something to better the wizard community? It sure hasn't been in a year. Calling Harry Potter a liar, because he's to scared to admit Voldemort is back. Well those death eaters didn't escape on their own," he said so loud she winced.

"Detention!"

"And where are all those Dementors," Harry suddenly yelled stepping beside his boyfriend. "Well? They're loyal to the ministry? It's funny how they're all missing from Azkaban and attacking people at random in the streets now isn't it," he threw at her. Umbridge took a step back pulling her wand out.

"H, how dare any of you-"

"Umbridge, you've have far outlived your welcome," Snape drawled taking a step behind the two boys. "You now interfere with actually destroying our family, regardless of how mental it may seem."

"If you stand against me, than you're against the ministry!" She warned, but no one seemed to care or pay any attention to her words. They had all been becoming fed up with her rules and decrees from day one.

"You ban what we can read and what we can say or who we can talk to," Harry said shaking his head. "What kind of freedom is that," he demanded glaring. "It's like you work for the dark lord anyway and he's trying to cut us off from the world! It's like the ministry is trying to get Voldemort back into power!"

The room went deadly silent at that. No one had had the nerve to say it before, but Harry finally had and it had more then once been on the minds of everyone else. It did seem like the ministry was working for Voldemort or worse, their own type of lord that would soon over throw both sides, that lord being Fudge no doubt.

"I knew it! We all knew it! You're all trying to over throw the ministry, well I-"

"I believe you are mistaken," Dumbledore interrupted. Everyone looked away from the teachers to their headmaster who'd just come from the entrance. He looked calm regardless of the situation and Harry wondered just how much trouble him and Tom were going to get into after all of this was said and done.

"Don't try and change my mind," she screamed hysterically. "I know you're against the ministry! You're students and these other people you consider teachers, nothing!"

"Yes well, these students may come to this school, however, I do encourage free will and thinking skills thus allowing them to choose whichever path they find themselves best suited for. As for whether Sibyll has to leave or not, that falls into my power. Though she may not teach, that doesn't mean she's not allowed to stay," he said firmly just daring Umbridge to challenge his authority.

Before Umbridge could say a word McGonagall and Sprout who'd come from the crowd came over to Trelawney and helped her up the stairs while Professor Flitwick also came running out and cast a charm on Trelawney's trunks to follow her up the stairs. The four teachers didn't look back, leaving Umbridge alone with Snape, Harry, Tom, and by far the worse, Dumbledore.

"Y, yes well, even so," she growled seeing she had no choice in this matter, Trelawney already having been removed from the hall. "They should be punished for this and almost attacking a teacher again!" She said in an attempt to try to get the students in trouble now since she couldn't get to the teachers.

"Attacking," Snape, echoed rolling his eyes. "The only attacking anyone has done is you as far as I can tell. The one crying and hurt is on our side I believe, not yours."

Enraged Umbridge pulled her wand out and aimed it at Snape as if he'd tried to curse her, which, he hadn't moved a inch besides his mouth.

"Dolores, I wish to not cause any harm to the students nor do I wish to see any more harm done to my teaching staff," he glared warningly at her. "And even worse you are embarrassing this school beyond means in front of our new Divination teacher."

"You," She asked narrowing her eyes. "According to decree number twenty-three and twenty-two I have the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher I wish as well as replace them," she said suddenly in a death calm tone. No one had ever heard her talk that way.

"Only if the headmaster fails to appoint one," Dumbledore corrected a grin on his face. "And I assure you, not only have I found one. In fact I believe you may actually be pleased with this new teacher."

At that, Dumbledore took a step back from the door and opened the oak doors more his smile growing. The room became quieter, but whispers of conversation still being said to one another as the sound of horse hooves began drifting into the castle. The student's closet to the door let out small gasps and ran away from the door to the other side of the room. Just as they made their ways over there, a Centaur stopped in the doorway.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said doing nothing to conceal his happiness. "I think you'll find him very suitable," he said his smile never leaving as Umbridge was too shocked to speak in protest.

'This just got very interesting,' Tom said to Harry as he jerked Harry into the crowd with him to melt back into it. If they had any luck, the witch would be too stupid to remember which students had spoken out against her and they wouldn't have to attack her just yet.

**(X)**

"I am not leaving you alone in that room," Tom muttered to Harry as they sat at the table in the Great Hall. He was watching the other students, especially Parvati and Lavender who couldn't stop talking about this centaur and wanted nothing more than to make Harry quit the class. "Can't you just drop out and change?"

"I thought you liked toying with the Divination teachers," Harry grinned, but his humor was quickly lost on Tom who was jealous and worried about just how much Harry would take to this new found teacher. "Listen, I swear I won't do anything wrong, you can even stalk me," he said taking a bite of his food. "Nothing will happen, you'll see."

"It's not just his looks," Tom murmured looking away. "Centaurs are a lot better at predicting things than that human ever was. All she is good for is prophecies," he sighed. "But it's thanks to her that…" his voice trailed off and he went silent.

"Aderes…?"

"I'm telling you that Umbridge is just getting started," Hermione said off handedly as she read her daily prophet. This caught the attention of both Ron and Harry both now staring at her as if she was nuts.

"How can you possibly think she can get any worse," Ron asked in shocked. "I mean, seriously Hermione, she's a monster and she's already thrown out Trelawney."

"Yeah, but she's going to want revenge since Dumbledore appointed a new teacher without asking her first." she sighed. "And not to mention that little out burst you and Aderes had. I still can't believe you two did that and considering Dumbledore both got you out of detention for that, yeah she's got to be pissed." She stated bluntly.

They nodded in agreement with her regardless of them not really wanting to. Still, even if she did try to be more evil than she had before, Harry doubted she could top what she'd been doing since she'd gotten there. Not only that, but the other students were beginning to resist her more, because of Tom's and his small speech.

Harry attempted to try and talk to Tom, but the boy would say nothing more to him so Harry just gave up and talked to Ron and Draco the rest of the morning. Soon enough it was time for them to head to their first class with Firenze and sure enough, Tom was stalking him in shadow form.

"If he was so worried about the centaur seeing him for what he is, then why he is stalking you in a magical shadow form," Ron whispered to Harry curiously.

"I stopped questioning his plots that fall into the odd category," Harry replied in a low mutter. Ron nodded slowly and they entered the classroom, only to find themselves standing in a forest.

Instead of the abandoned classroom that was usually here, it was now what looked like a full-fledged forest, the ground covered in dirt and moss, trees, even the ceiling was taken on as a sky.

"This is…not what I had expected," Ron said in awe looking around the room. Many of the students had taken seats against trees or rocks and were doing their best not to get anywhere near their new professor.

"Harry Potter," Firenze said in what sounded to him as a happy tone. The centaur moved towards him his hand held out.

"Hi," Harry replied nervously taking his hand. "It's umm good to see you." He said not really sure what else to say.

"It was foretold that we would meet again."

"Yeah…that's what you told me before leaving," he smiled at that.

"Yes, and amusing the people you've gained into your herd," he finally seemed to be smiling. Harry blushed looking away and the centaur let go of his hand. He walked over to the nearest open spot and sat down, Ron taking a seat next to him.

As the last student took a seat within the classroom, Firenze began walking around as if inspecting every student within the room. After he seemed satisfied, he nodded and let out a slow breath.

"For centuries centaurs have looked to the heavens in order to try and decipher the future and what it may hold. We have done this much longer than humans and have long ago dropped the limitations your old teacher had," he said calmly. "Lie back upon the floor and stare at the heavens so you to may try to observe the future," he explained as he began to walk around again his tail swishing back and forth as he did.

'See, he's not trying to rape anyone,' Harry mentally scolded his boyfriend. 'It's just a class.'

'Just a class yes, how long it's going to stay that way is another matter,' he hissed. Harry said nothing to this just shook his head and followed along with the rest of the lesson.

"As we look at the stars and planets we attempt to read the future hidden within their depths, however, not even centaurs have managed to always be right. In order for us to try and read things more clearly we burn certain herbs while star gazing to try and see what we may."

And soon enough the students found themselves in groups of two within the room burning herbs and trying to pick out certain symbols or shapes that their teacher had asked them to locate. When no one had located anything he had asked them to, he didn't looked surprised, rather just smiled at them and nodded.

"It took even centaurs many years to be able to read these signs and even than they can be read wrong. It does not surprise me you saw nothing today," he said calmly. He was about to say something else when the school bell rang and nearly all the students jumped having forgotten they were still in the castle.

"That was odd," Ron muttered as they doused their fire. "I barely had any idea what was going on."

"Well, that's why we're in a class," Harry snickered. "To learn."

They both headed towards the door to go to their next class when Firenze suddenly stopped near them.

"You're friends with Hagrid, are you not?" Both of them stopped and turned around to face their new teacher.

"Yes…" Harry replied cautiously.

"He may stay, just please close the door," he said nodding to Ron. Ron quickly did as he was told and took a place beside Harry. "…I have respect for Hagrid and how he treats the creatures of the forest," the centaur said at length. "However, I cannot get to him seeing as how I've been forbidden to go near the forest anymore. I wish for you to give him a message."

"A message," Harry asked curiously.

"Tell him that his attempt is not working and that he would do best to drop it."

"His attempt is not working?" Harry blinked.

"And that he would do best to drop it," he repeated. Harry nodded slowly and was about to leave before his curiosity and worry got the best of him.

"Just what is it that he's been attempting," Harry finally asked before the door had been open. Firenze didn't reply at first, but nearly studied the boy again before shaking his head.

"I've to much respect to tell anyone his secret." He sighed. "However…You would do well to watch the herd you are forming for yourself…it would not be a surprise should you lose someone close to you." And with that said, the centaur walked away.

After the two finally made it down half the corridor Ron and him finally began to talk again.

"I can't believe that, he basically just said your friends are going to die," Ron said sounding more than a bit mad. Harry just shook his head at him not really wanting to deal with it at the moment. After all, it was obvious that Firenze had already figured out about Tom.

'I guess you were right, we'll have to be careful around him,' He sighed not really up to the challenge of hiding his boyfriend from yet another person.

'I don't think he's against me,' Tom said when he'd finally finished thinking the class over. 'I believe in this matter, he's on our side…he must of read the stars already, his herd must of saw a good outcome if we were together.'

'I hope so…'

**(X)**

March began to blend in with April and soon enough he was getting used to storms nonstop and random stalking by Umbridge. The teacher had taken it upon herself to follow Harry and Tom to most of their classes or to meals almost every day since the incident in the entrance hall.

Currently the group of five was leaving the grounds after Care of Magical Creatures lesson, which of course, Umbridge was at. She had been attending every single one of these classes since the entrance incident as they were beginning to call it as well.

Finally, Harry was sick of the weeks that had been going by without him being able to tell Hgarid Firenze's message so he pretended he'd lost his book at some point and headed back to Hagrid's hut, Tom close at his heels.

"She's not following is she," he asked carelessly. He was too annoyed with how long it was taking for him to be able to talk to Hagrid alone to really care if she was or not. As far as he was concerned they could stun her and leave her for death if she was.

"No she's not," Tom grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, or at least attempted. Harry pulled away at the last moment and didn't stop until he was standing in front of Hagrid.

"We need to talk," he said emotionlessly. Hagrid looked a bit surprised to see Harry standing in front of him and set down the container he was holding on a table.

"Well, what'd yeh need?"

"Firenze told me to tell you your attempt is not working and it'd be best to leave it be." There was an odd silence for a few seconds before Hagird made an odd snorting noise and picked the container back up.

"Did 'e now? Well, ain't none 'o his business," he muttered.

"Hagrid, what are you trying to do, honestly?"

'You're getting blunter,' Tom tried to warn him quietly, but Harry ignored him.

" 'Arry, this ain't got nothin tah do with you either," he said and before he realized what he was doing, he'd dropped the container.

"You know what Hagrid, I really used to think of you as a close friend, almost like some kind of dad or something," he muttered a scowl on his face. "I'm glad I realized the truth though before it got any worse," he growled and stomped back off towards the school. Hagrid looked shocked at what Harry had just said, but Tom ignored him and ran after Harry. After all, that was his priority, not the half giant.

**(X)**

"So many…so much homework," Harry groaned. There had indeed been a huge increase in work. Not only outside the classrooms, but inside them as well as all the teachers began pushing just how important O.W.L.s. were and what they'd be getting tested over. Tom and Hermione to begun their almost relentless attacks at Harry and the others to study harder and take more notes as these horrible tests drew closer.

Harry was actually surprised to find out though that Hannah Abbott beat him in the need for a Calming Draught, considering all the problems Tom was making him do before he went to bed every night.

The only thing that was keeping Harry sane anymore were his D.A. meetings where he got the satisfaction of knowing all the D.A. members would receive "Outstandings" in their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s. This feeling was increased as he looked around the room and saw all the other people in it with Patronus soaring around them.

"I can't believe how far we've gotten," he laughed hugging Tom randomly. "This is so great, everyone's doing so well." Tom couldn't help, but smile at the look on his boyfriend's face and Harry's spirits rose even more. "I love you," he blurted out and gave him a quick kiss before running off to go help Neville who had nearly poked his own eye out trying to do the spell.

"Well there's something you didn't expect," Draco smirked walking up behind Tom. "And to think you thought he hated you."

"Shut up," he muttered his face red. "It's not like that's the first time he's ever told me that…"

"It is in public."

**(X)**

The class had been going well and Harry was so happy he felt like he could produce the biggest Patronus ever made. He'd walked back over to Ron and Hermione and was beginning to ask them a question when the door to the room opened and than clicked shut. Everyone in the room froze unsure of what to do until they noticed the house elf standing in front of Harry and tugging on his robes.

"Dobby," Harry asked slightly shocked.

"Get them out of here," Tom said suddenly. "House elves don't run in for good reasons," he growled looking around. A bunch of concerned whispers began as one person from another began talking about what could possibly be going on. "Now Harry, order them to go," he screamed. Harry took a step back, but nodded slowly. Dobby to was nodding and pointing at the door.

"We house-elves were told not to tell, but Dobby likes Harry Potter, yes he does!" Upon saying those words, he slammed his head into the wall. Draco stared at him.

"My old house elf works at Hogwarts," he asked in a shocked tone. Dobby let out a loud squeak seeing Draco and threw himself onto the floor bowing.

"OLD MASTER DO NOT HURT ME! DOBBY HAS COME TO WARN-"

"Oh get up already," Malfoy growled. "If it's a warning we have to leave then, call off the class Harry!"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!," Harry suddenly screamed and the classroom soon became filled with chaos. They ran out of the room as quickly as they could, Dobby screaming thank you to both Harry and Draco as they did, since he didn't have to actually tell anyone anything. "Dobby," Harry said after they'd gotten out of the room. "I forbid you to speak of this at all to anyone and you were never here, nor are you allowed to beat yourself up anymore," he growled and set the house-elf down.

"Oh thank you Harry Potter!" He quickly scampered off to return to the kitchen.

"Crazy elf," Harry muttered as he began to run, Tom grabbed him and shoved him back into the room, Draco as well. They had almost made it to the safety of the dungeons by flo powder when Umbridge stunned them.

**(X)**

"I don't believe it," Fudge breathed after the three students had been shoved into Dumbledore's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing beside him along with another tough looking wizard Harry had never seen before. To Dumbledore's side was Professor McGonagall, Percy not to far from them taking notes. Instantly Harry felt like grabbing his wand and attacking the son who'd killed his own mother, but he did his best to remain calm, as Tom had told him to.

"Yes, I'm displeased to say that Mr. Malfoy will not be too happy to hear about his son's choices within this school," Umbridge grinned as she let them go. Growling Tom took a step forward and glared at the others in the room just daring for one of them to attack Harry or Draco.

"But even so," Fudge said looking away from Draco to Harry. "Harry Potter, I'd have never guessed," he said sarcastically with an evil grin on his face. "Well regardless, I expect you know why you're here," he asked all too happily. Harry was beginning to wonder whom he hated the most in the room.

'Don't agree, they have no proof,' Tom warned him. Harry felt a surge of confidence from his words.

"No, not unless you plan on trying to get me expelled for once again not doing your own job," Harry hissed. McGonagall was tempted to tell Harry to watch his mouth, but upon seeing, the look from Dumbledore and Tom remained silent.

"Oh, you don't huh? No idea you've been breaking school rules or decrees," he demanded with a glare.

"No more than you've been treating the wizarding community right…wait no. I haven't done THAT much," he scowled. Tom held back a snicker and dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Potter," Umbridge said breaking into the conversation. "We have proof that you were running an illegal class in this school," she said delightfully. "There's no way you can possible get out of this!"

"And I have proof that someone in here is a murderer and it wasn't for business," Tom glared folding his arms across his chest. "But I suppose my words hold no water."

"No they don't and we have real proof for a real reason," Umbridge glared. "Willy Widdershins has told us you were planning this club while at Hogsmeade," she said in her poisonous voice, her toad smile on.

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" Professor McGonagall said in somewhat shock. The other portraits in the room instantly began screaming in outrage at the way the ministry was dealing with criminals these days.

"Calm down," Dumbledore sighed and the portraits did just that. "Dolores, do you have any real proof of this meeting haven taken place?"

"Yes, yes of course we do," she said evilly and ran out coming back in a few moments later with Cho's friend Marietta being led in.

'She can't talk,' Tom snickered to Harry who instantly felt very relieved. 'Hermione and I came up with a good way to deal with these types of things.'

The girl indeed did not wish to talk at all, rather she was in a horrible state of shock from the word 'Sneak' having formed across her face in huge purple blotches that had yet to go away regardless of it having been hours ago when she'd told.

Harry was very proud of his friends to find out she not only looked horrible, she could no longer talk and at some point was deliberately lying to Umbridge after Shacklebolt had whispered something.

'We'll get out of this,' he told Harry quietly.

"Is this the best you can do to try and get us thrown out of Hogwarts," Tom finally asked sighing. "Should we report this that the Minister of magic is going around looking for excuses so he can expel kids he doesn't like? And shockingly Lucius Malfoy's own son? What did he stop sending you money?" That seemed to hit a mark and Fudge instantly retaliated as Tom had expected.

"We have proof," he growled throwing the parchment on the floor with everyone's name on it, or at least had been. It now contained nothing more than the names of famous witches and wizards, the words "Cards Needed" and "Cards Obtained" on the top of it.

"Your proof," Tom asked blinking. "Is a list of Chocolate frog cards names?"

"What?" Fudge instantly looked down and grabbed it. No one had touched the paper or pulled their wands out, it was impossible for magic to have been done. "But this is…this can't…"

"I understand you must hate us, but you could have had least put together a more…believable trial…,"Tom muttered shaking his head.

"You," Umbridge suddenly said grabbing Draco by the shoulders. "If you tell us everything we'll give you immunity! We'll allow you anything you want and your father will gain much power," she shrieked. Draco hadn't spoken a word since the entire ordeal had started.

"Talk about what? How stupid you are," he asked his tone remaining calm, but arrogant.

**TBC**

Long chapter…I think. Well it's finally done at least for now. I'll update again as soon as I can, but it's late now so. Enjoy!


	35. Incapacitated harmony

_**I took a small break; I had drawings to do and things to study. I still have things to sweat :: sweat drop:: But I'll worry about that in a bit. First I want to thank everyone for the reviews again lol and hope everyone who celebrated Mother's day had a good one. I did, I actually got to see three of my cousins and two great cousins in one go which is extremely rare anymore in this family. The oldest one actually praised me on my how my art skills are coming along and manga collection. Also requested I help him with Japanese, so it was a nice shock. I actually have approval in the family for what I'm doing without being ridiculed by someone on the other side. So I hope everyone's day went just as well if not better. If you haven't celebrated Mother's day yet, than I hope when it comes around you have a good one. Remember, a mother isn't always the one who's birthed you, rather the one holding your hand when you're sick.**_

_**Notes: It's shonen ai. Get over it or die a painful horrible death by Soubi from loveless. Or something along those lines. I could use Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo**_

_**(X) **__is time jump and or pov switch._

_Chapter, 35: Incapacitated harmony_

_"Don't touch me," Draco screamed jerking away from Umbridge, his hands tightly grasping his arms making an X shape across his chest. "Don't ever touch me, Scum like you," he began growling. "Will never get any help from me!" Umbridge stared at the Slytherin student as if he'd slapped her. The other teachers in the room had all taken a step forward to see what Malfoy's problem was thinking Umbridge had attempted to hit him._

_"I will not have you manhandling my students," Dumbledore said angrily._

_"O, of course," Umbridge took a step back her hands raised in the air as she did so. "I merely wanted to-"_

_"Get in the way? I wouldn't worry, you're doing a splendid job of that," Snape glared as he walked into the office. "I believe since it is two of my students being held, I am more than qualified to be in here," he asked his glare never leaving Fudge and daring him to say other wise._

_"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. Snape gave a swift nod and Draco nearly ran over to him._

_"Do explain the charges since for some reason Minerva was called, but I was failed to be informed," he growled slightly._

_"Fudge is trying to kick the three of us out of school, because of Magic card frogs," Aderes scowled._

_"Magic card frogs," Snape repeated looking at the minister as though he was nuts. He sure seemed that way to Harry._

_"This has nothing to do with it," Fudge screamed throwing the piece of paper into the trash can. "Your students were holding illegal meetings," he went on walking over to the potions master. "I thought you did well to keep your students away from Potter," he whispered the last part harshly._

_"I merely give my students suggestion; I do not turn them into slaves. I would have to say though, between you and Potter, I can understand their choice," he smirked slightly his hand going onto Draco's shoulder._

_"Are you insulting the ministry," Umbridge shrieked._

_"The ministry is only as good as the people who run it, so yes." Many of the portraits within the room began nodding or saying something in terms of agreement causing the woman to look as if she'd been struck again. "Do you even have any proof at all that any of these things have taken place," Snape asked Fudge in a bored tone._

_"Well-"_

_"Just a girl who refuses to talk and a list of chocolate frog cards," Draco sneered._

_"Surely this is not enough evidence to get them kicked out of school," Snape asked in mock shock._

_"No, I don't believe that it is," Dumbledore's smile widened._

_"And I take it they'll be required to go to class tomorrow morning?"_

_"As always," the headmaster said cheerfully. _

_"Then may I suggest they be sent back to their rooms. Potter cannot afford to be tired and in my class," he glared at Harry._

_"As much as I hate to cut the Minister of Magic's fun here, I would have to agree. My student's health and grades come before fake accusations." No one said a word, but Fudge was near boiling point as the three students walked out of the room leaving only the traumatized girl left._

_"I'll never be able to go back home after that," Draco muttered looking at the floor._

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Tom said finally after they'd walked down the entire staircase. "I'll make sure you don't end up in the street or at the end of your dad's wand," he promised._

_"You keep saying that," Draco smiled slightly. "But you've yet to do a thing about it."_

_"Why do anything yet," Tom asked stretching. "We don't have to go home yet, besides. If you think he's going to try and break into the school, he's got another thing coming to him," he grinned._

_"Tom, what'd you do," Harry, asked groaning._

_"Where's the fun if I told you?" Harry didn't like the sound of that. After all, the last few times Tom had said anything like that to him nothing short of hell and chaos had taken place. Instead of questioning his boyfriend at the moment though, he just let out a sigh and headed for his tower. He had walked for at least five minutes before he stopped in front of the entrance and noticed that both Tom and Draco were still behind him._

_"Umm…" He stared at them unsure of what was going through their minds._

_"I'm going to stay in the Slytherin dorm tonight," Tom explained folding his arms across his chest._

_"Oh, alright. See you in the morning then," he yawned and headed towards the portrait. Tom grabbed him in mid-walk dragging him back._

_"Did you near hear me?"_

_"I heard you," Harry blinked looking at him. "Oh, right," he snickered and kissed him on the lips. "Night."_

_"Will you stop trying to walk away," he growled pulling his boyfriend back once again._

_"What the heck is your problem," Harry asked growling back at him. "I'm trying to go to bed, I'm tired, stop tugging on my arm." He glared. _

_Tom stared at him for a few moments before deciding to let go of his lover's arm. He looked him up and down once and then sighed._

_"You're not going with me are you," he finally asked a small pout on his lips._

_"Wh, what? I can't go into the Slytherin house," he said in shock. "How would you possibly get me in there?"_

_"You'll see," he whispered wrapping his arms around Harry._

_**(X)**_

_Harry groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the almost pitch black room, which surprised him considering it was time for them to go to breakfast. He yawned again and turned over to see Tom lying there next to him, Draco on the other side of his boyfriend._

_"I swear this doesn't look right," he laughed dropping his head back into Tom's pillow. It wasn't the same as his bed in Gryffindor tower, but it was a lot bigger. The Slytherin having private rooms it had actually been incredibly easy for them to sneak Harry in to his surprise._

_"Where do you think you're going," Tom muttered still half asleep. The only movement he could manage was putting his hand on Harry's wrist._

_"To get breakfast," he snickered tugging on his wrist, Tom's hand surprisingly dropped off easily. "Are you feeling alright?" _

_He nodded and sat up himself rubbing his eyes._

_"You need to go change. I'll meet you in the hall," he turned over to poke Draco._

_"Alright." Harry walked out of the room and headed back to his own dorm. He still couldn't believe how easily Tom had agreed to let Draco stay the night in the room after Harry had asked._

_'I'm glad…' he thought to himself. 'If Draco's dad had shown up last night while we were asleep…' he let his thoughts trail off as he walked down the hall. He eventually made it to the Gryffindor common room and nearly slammed into a panicked looking Ron._

_"You're alive," he screamed throwing his arms around Harry's neck. "I had no idea what happened to you after we ran! Blimey I had thought you had been kicked out for sure, Hermione and I waited all night until we couldn't stay up any longer! Where were you!"_

_"Sorry about that, I tried to come in, but Aderes dragged me off and had me stay at his dorm," he whispered the last part so no one could hear._

_"Wh, what? How'd he get you in there," he asked in complete shock._

_"I can't really explain it myself, but he confused the portrait so badly down there that it started crying and he dragged me in," he couldn't help laughing as the image flashed through his mind again. "Listen, I have to get changed, tell Hermione I'm alright and I'll meet you back down here in a moment." Ron nodded and Harry ran up the stairs so he could change his clothes._

_He was halfway changed when he heard a loud scream come from down within the common room. Ignoring the fact he had only changed his pants and his shirt was still in his hand, he ran down the stairs as quickly as he could stopping to see a group of students looking at a new Decree that had been placed within the common room._

_"What's going on…?" Harry asked slowly walking over to it. He had thought for sure that Dumbledore had taken care of everything last night and that Umbridge would be out of there._

_"Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight." Hermione read aloud completely pale. "I don't believe this…"_

_"What the hell," Harry screamed walking over to the decree and ripping it off the board. "What could they have possibly done last night after we left," he demanded. It was at this point that everyone within the room had taken notice that Harry was not wearing a shirt._

_"Umm. Harry," Ron tried, but was completely ignored._

_"That bitch! I can't believe she did this! What in the hell happened to Dumbledore," he screamed as he reread the decree to make sure he hadn't read anything wrong._

_"Harry, calm down," Hermione said firmly shoving Harry back. It was then he realized as Hermione's hands touched his skin that he was shirtless. "Put your shirt on and stop cursing in front of the younger students," she glared._

_"R, right…" He nodded slowly not at all sure what was really going on anymore. Hermione took the decree away from him and then the shirt holding it in front of him._

_"Put it on." He nodded again his face turning red and put the shirt on. The other students, especially a few younger Gryffindors were giggling at him and ran off after he finished his task. "Now, as to what we think of this," she held up the decree, ripped it in half and it suddenly burst into flames. "Let's just see how much she can hold us back now."_

_They began their decent down the staircase a few moments later after the scene within the common room, Harry still very embarrassed as to what had happened. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to put his shirt on and ran downstairs like that._

_"Next time Hermione, please don't scream like that," he begged his face still completely red. "I mean, I really thought something was wrong and I ran down there shirtless…" His voice trailed off due to all their laughter._

_**(X)**_

_"Has everything been going okay in your classes," Harry asked as Tom and Draco joined them as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch._

_"Yeah, besides that stupid decree," Tom hissed. "That git will wish she'd never been born," he promised as they went down the staircase. They stopped when Fred and George stopped themselves upon seeing them._

_"Harry, everyone else," they said in union._

_"Umm hey," Harry replied back nervously avoiding Tom's glare._

_"Guess you've seen the new decree eh," Fred asked looking around the entrance hall. His eyes seemed to fall on something for a moment, but Harry couldn't be sure as his eyes jerked away from it just as fast._

_"Don't bring that up," Harry groaned winning everyone else's laughter. He tried to ignore them though and George started snickering._

_"Well, now-"_

_"-Dumbledore's gone,-" Fred agreed as they played out their normal finish each other's sentences for one another bit._

_-We reckon a bit of mayhem-" George went on._

_-is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," Fred finished._

_"You better not," Hermione glared at them. "You'll get in so much trouble for doing-"_

_"That's okay," they both said again at the same time._

_"No really, Hermione, we've always known where to draw the line, regardless of possibly stepping over it a few times," Fred grinned at her._

_"Dumbledore's gone now. I heard Fudge threatened to do something to the students so he'd leave. Dumbledore said he'd be back, but Fudge won't be happy when he is." George grinned._

_"How do you know that," Harry asked shocked._

_"We have our ways, besides, the whole school is talking about it," Fred laughed._

_"I hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into," she finally sighed giving in. They were all surprised that she'd given up so easily._

_"Well kiddies, if I were you-"_

_"-I'd head for the Great Hall now-"_

_"-less you want to get punished-," Fred finished and the two of them headed up the staircase laughing evilly._

_"Great Hall, now," Hermione hissed and not even Tom had the desire to cross her. They headed into the hall, all of them believing they were safe until Filch came out of nowhere and grabbed Harry by the arm._

_"The headmistress would like to see you Potter," he said his eyes dancing madly with glee._

_"Umm…" He nodded slowly following the caretaker down the hall after telling Tom to just go eat lunch and to stay out of it unless he called him._

_"Yerse, been telling Dumbledore we needed harsher punishments on the students so they'd listen. Lines ain't gonna make anyone listen, whips to the back though, or hanging someone upside down from the ankles, now that's punishment," he laughed. Harry just stared at him. "But now that we got Umbridge, she's gone around those stupid rules, now I can do those things," he said in the same happy tone._

_'He can't be serious,' Harry thought to himself looking at the caretaker in a new light. 'I bet he'd join Voldemort if he was given the chance.'_

_"Here he is," Filch said once again too happily as he shoved Harry into Umbridge's usual room. The only difference Harry could see was what looked like an oversized woodblock dropped onto her desk with the words "HEADMISTRESS" carved out of it._

_"Thank you, Argus," she grinned. He bowed to her saying something Harry couldn't hear and walked backwards out of the room. Harry blinked a few times before looking back to make sure he'd seen right. "Well then Potter," She smiled her usual over sweetly smile. "What would you like to drink?"_

_"Drink," Harry asked in utter shock warning signs shooting up in every direction in his brain._

_"Yes Tea, milk, Coffee, Pumpkin juice?" She went down a small list of different drinks he could choose. He still just stared at her unsure of how to take this though._

_"Umm…."_

_'Tom…'_

_"Well," she asked letting her anger show for just a moment before she masked it again with that poisonous honey._

_'What's wrong,' he finally replied back. It was merely seconds that had taken him to respond, but it felt to long to him._

_'I need your help, quickly. I think she's trying to poison me,' he said nervously._

_'One minute.'_

_"Mr. Potter," she asked her eyes narrowed. "Your drink?"_

_"T, tea," he replied looking to the door before quickly looking back to her so she wouldn't notice._

_"Now then," she placed the cup of tea she'd made herself with her wand in front of him. "Drink up, go ahead drink before it gets cold," she said still too sweetly for Harry's liking._

_'This can't be good,' he thought to himself looking down at the cup. He knew something had to be wrong if she was going to force him to drink it. Remembering some of Mad-eye's tricks though he picked the cup of tea up and pretended to take a big sip from it._

_"Now then," she repeated grinning all the more and sat down. "Where's Dumbledore?"_

_"What," he asked staring at her. "Why would I know where Dumbledore is, I was sent out of the room before I even knew he was leaving," he protested._

_"Just answer the question Mr. Potter," she said dangerously._

_"I don't know where he is," he glared._

_"Perhaps you should drink a bit more of that tea…"_

_'A truth serum…' Sighing slightly he took another fake sip before placing the cup on his lap._

_"Now then, where's Dumbledore?"_

_"I don't know where Dumbledore is," he growled. She glared at him for a few moments and then nodded._

_"Fine, then where is Sirius Black?" The very question almost made Harry fall out of the chair._

_"Wh, what? How would I know where he is," he asked shocked._

_"Don't play games with me," she said glaring. "I was the one who almost caught that criminal back in October and if I had it my way-" she was cut off by the sound of a huge explosion going off from upstairs. "What in the world…" She got up quickly and ran down the stairs. "Dismissed Potter!"_

_Harry quickly chucked what was left of his tea into the nearest potted plant and set the teacup down. He then proceeded to follow her at a distance praying that Tom hadn't blown the actual entrance hall up in order to save him. As he came closer to the staircase, he heard more screams and loud booms going off._

_'It was just truth serum,' he scolded his boyfriend._

_'What'd I do this time?'_

_'You're not…Fred and George.'_

_'What?'_

_Harry ignored him though and only stopped when he'd gotten to the top of the staircase leading down. Below him was a scene of complete chaos that Voldemort himself would have been most proud of. As the students ran, screaming Harry looked to the ceiling to see the many sparkling firework dragons flying around and many more going off at random. To Harry's amazement though the fireworks seemed to be getting stronger the longer they were left alone rather than dying out like the normal ones did._

_Laughing he ran into the nearest hiding spot he knew which was a door hidden behind a tapestry a bit farther down the hall. He closed the door and wasn't shocked to see Fred and George also in there listening to Umbridge and Filch go at it as to what to do with the fireworks._

_"Impressive," he whispered to them laughing quietly. "Very impressive."_

_"Cheers," George whispered happily, as he wiped tears away from his face. He and his twin were laughing so hard Harry realized both of them were crying._

_"Filch! Hurry up and do something! They'll be all over the school if you don't," she screamed._

_"Stupefy!"_

_The red light came out of her wand, but instead of even coming close to getting rid of the firework the item exploded ten fold and nearly took both of them out at once._

_"No don't do that," she shrieked and Filch stared at her since it'd been her casting the spell and him being a squib couldn't do any magic what so ever._

_"Right headmistress," he said quickly in agreement regardless of how stupid her statement had been. Umbridge was about to get a horrible surprise as the firework she had just tried to get rid of reappeared to slam into one of the paintings on the ceiling._

_"Priceless," Fred laughed harder, they were of course watching as well from the doorway._

_"Yes, I hope she tries to vanish them, they multiply by ten every time you try," George burst into another fit of laughter and almost fell over._

_"You guys aren't going to have any problems selling your stuff, you're great." Harry said grinning. "And thanks, you got me out of Umbridge's office."_

_"Hey, what are friends for," Fred asked since his brother was currently on the floor hitting his fist against it as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Don't let him die," Harry laughed shaking his head._

_"I won't, but Filch and Umbridge are another matter…" He grinned._

_'HARRY!' Said boy nearly fell over at the intenseness of mental impact that Tom had thrown his name at him._

_'S, sorry. I'm…to busy laughing,' he allowed Tom to see the mental images of what he was seeing and got a highly amused response._

_'That's what we're watching, only from down here.' he told him relief going through his mind._

_'I'm safe, thanks though.'_

_**(X)**_

_The rest of the day was spent in sheer amusement as Harry and all the other students watched as the teachers did absolutely nothing at all about the fireworks soaring around the school, instead calling in Umbridge every time one got into their rooms. Their only excuse when she asked why they hadn't done it themselves was._

_"I was afraid I didn't know if I had the authority to get rid of them." Thus, Umbridge spent her first afternoon as headmistress running all over the entire school answering the summons of all the teachers within it._

_"Doesn't she look beautiful," Tom asked as him and Draco met up with the others after their final classes. He was staring at Umbridge who looked like she'd just climbed out of the depths of hell, soot covered and all._

_"Well, it's an improvement," Harry agreed laughing as they walked away to the tower. Before Harry knew it they'd somehow gotten Draco snuck into the Gryffindor tower and he was happily enjoying a mug of butterbeer as the common room celebrated Fred and George's firework show. Even Hermione to their shock went through the crowd and admitted how much she loved their fireworks._

_"Having a good time," Harry asked taking a seat besides Malfoy. "Probably didn't think the Gryffindor common room could ever be this much fun," he laughed holding up his own butter beer mug._

_"It's nicer than I thought," he admitted quietly. Harry frowned slightly as if Draco had sucked all the fun out of the room at once, at least for him._

_"Listen…if Tom is in here and you're in here…no one even seems to notice the color…the sorting hat told the houses to stick together." Harry said firmly as Draco looked up at him. "Your dad isn't going to get you; I'll help him to make sure of that. I owe you a lot," he smiled at him. "So enjoy the party, Umbridge is going down and we have all the power in the world. The future dark lord is our leader after all," he held his mug up._

_Draco nodded slowly a small grin crossing his face and he clanked Harry's glass with his own. They both took long gulps before setting the glasses down laughing._

_"You get yourself into so much trouble Potter," Draco laughed as he looked around the room._

_"That's fine, now we just have to find out where to put you. Tom stays in my bed and we don't have private rooms."_

_"That could be a problem," he admitted, but the smile never left his face._

_"You two better not be flirting," Tom warned glaring at them. All three of them started laughing then, Tom wrapping his arms protectively around Harry at one point. "So I heard you gave the students a strip tease, when do I get to see the show?"_

_"Never, I have no intentions of taking my clothes off for you or anyone for that matter," Harry snickered. The three of them talking turned into five when Ron and Hermione took their seats next to them. They managed to complete most of their homework before setting to their newest big task. The task at hand of course being somehow getting Draco and Tom into the boy's dorm without getting any of the students mad._

_They were pretty surprised to say the least when no one even seemed to care that the four of them headed up to the boy's dorm. A few people even told Draco and Tom goodnight as they made their ways up the stairs._

_"Slytherin would be running around seeing who they could tell first to get the most praise," Tom muttered rolling his eyes. "Gryffindors hide you till death."_

_"Is that a complement to my house," Harry asked grinning._

_"Well, I could say much worse…" he smiled. "Like Gryffindor is boring, but I'll save that for after we leave school."_

_**TBC**_

_Alright, it took a bit since I gave myself a small break, however I didn't wait forever to update again so it wasn't to long of a wait. I hope everyone enjoys the update though not much happened and I have to say I think Rowling did a better job with the fireworks part than I did. I tried lol. I have no idea how they got Harry into the Slytherin house and Tom and Draco into Gryffindor. I realized though that there were no magical spells on the houses to keep people out. After all, just with some of that ploymorph (spelling) Harry and Ron both got into the Slytherin common room without any problems. I believe if there was a spell to keep people out, it'd of kept them out regardless of their appearance._


	36. Fragments of a Memory

Thank you everyone for reviewing so much that I've actually hit the 600s. I couldn't believe it when I saw that it'd hit that mark, so thank you so much it's made me very happy when I'm in desperate need of it as usual. Lol. Friends are really fickle eh? It's not even just girls or just guys, both are fickle as hell a good deal of the time. Who knows why really, but they are. Anyway, I've been drawing a lot lately so my skills are improving again some more. Hopefully as I come closer to the end of A Wizard's Lament I can do the doujinshi for it as well as the sequel as the fanfic than do the sequel as a doujinshi or something around those lines. Regardless, everyone, thank you.

Random amusing note: I know this chapter took a bit of time than the other ones, but I found this amusing. Every time I took to long of a break on it, the Harry Potter and the other of the phoenix movie preview would pop up on TV and I would want to write again.

Thank you: To Korbin this time, thank you my wonderful manga-ka partner. Also to Akari. Without you two, I'd have never made it through the weekend in one piece and neither would have this chapter.

Warning: Shonen ai, slash, Harry/Tom relationship

Notes: **(X) **is pov of switch and or time jump.

Chapter, 36: Fragments of a Memory

BANG! Startled Harry sat up quickly rubbing his eyes and looked around the room to find the source of the noise. His eyes eventually landed on the window where most of the other boys excluding Ron, Malfoy, Tom and himself were surrounding it watching the fireworks explode.

"Cool! I think one of those Catherine wheels hit a rocket and it's like they mated, come and see! Yawning Harry got up and walked over to the window, Ron behind him to see what the newly formed firework looked like. Draco remained asleep though while Tom just put a pillow over his head growling.

"It is," Harry smiled slightly doing his best to hold back another yawn. He watched with the group of boys for a few moments before walking back to his bed and lying back down next to his boyfriend.

'I have Occlumency tonight,' Harry mentally groaned as he grabbed Tom's arm.

"We've been practicing you'll be fine," he muttered back aloud.

'I know…do you think it'll be enough?'

'I have to be in there with you anyway so yes, now let me sleep,' he scowled at him turning over. It was one of the first times, Tom had ignored Harry and suddenly he understood just why Tom pouted when Harry did so to him.

'Sorry,' he replied throwing his arms around the boy in front of him. Tom seemed slightly shocked at this, but said nothing. He stared at his lover for a few moments in silence and then nodded before turning his head back over and drifting back off to sleep.

**(X)**

Harry sighed wanting nothing to do with the class he was going to enter. Sure Tom was going to be there with him, but it wasn't the same as just being able to relax and spend time with the others like he usually did.

"Just make sure you still let Draco in," Harry said again while Tom attempted to drag him off to the dungeon.

"He knows the password, he can get in," Hermione reminded him, her eyes focused on her book instead of him.

"I'll be fine Potter, stop acting like I'm your child and go," he hissed at him. Before Harry could make a reply, Tom jerked him forward and he was suddenly traveling a good speed towards the floor until he was jerked back up.

"Stop worrying. Do you really think I'd allow anyone in the Gryffindor tower to harm him? He's got enough to worry about with that letter he got this morning," Tom muttered as they walked on.

"What let-?"

"Harry wait!" Both turned around to see who it was calling them and both looked somewhat displeased to see Cho standing in front of them breathing hard. "I wanted to…talk to you…" She said between gasps.

"Over here…" He nodded towards the corner of the Great Hall where the points were counted for the house cup. To Harry's dismay, Gryffindor's was almost empty. "Umbridge isn't trying to harm you is she," he asked suddenly the thought of the teacher coming in and forcing Cho to talk.

"No, I just…Look…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never thought Marietta would ever tell anyone…so I'm really-"

"The point is she did," Harry cut her off agitated. Dumbledore was out and Umbridge in, all because of her stupid friend.

"Look, I know she made a mistake, but she's really a lovely person, I mean-"

"That you're a complete idiot," Tom snapped glaring at her. "Do you know how much trouble she's gotten this school into? They had a list with all our names on it. Fudge can get rid of us at any time he wants and he's made quite clear he'll be doing just that when the time comes," he whispered harshly.

"Aderes you can't possibly mean that! She'd never…well her mom works for the ministry so-"

"So does Ron's dad," Harry screamed. "I don't see the word 'Sneak' written on his face though," Harry countered.

"That was a horrible jinx! Hermione Granger should be ashamed of herself!"

"I really think you should," Harry finally said with a sigh. "You need to learn to pick better friends or at least know which ones you can trust and can't. Obviously Hermione prepared for the worse and I'm GLAD she did. Your friend got what she deserved. What if it would have been us against Voldemort? That means she'd of opened her big mouth and told him too," he screamed. Cho obviously look quite taken aback at this and had nothing to say to it.

"You've gone to far love," Tom, sighed dropping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Though true, you shouldn't have said so much." He ushered the boy away from her so he wouldn't cause any more damage.

**(X)**

"I know you're mad, but you really need to calm down for this lesson," Tom pointed out as they walked into Snape's dungeon.

"You're late," he scowled, his back to him. He was as always Harry noticed putting the memories he didn't want him to see into the pensive.

"Yes well, we ran into a peacock that will hopefully never show her face again," Tom growled as he removed his arm from Harry and took a seat besides Snape.

"It could be arranged," Snape said off handedly.

"It could and probably has," the boy agreed before turning to look at his lover. "Sit."

"R, right." Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it Harry walked over to his seat across from the other two and sat down.

"Have you been practicing," Snape asked his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"We'll see," he smirked pulling his wand out and aiming it at Harry's head. "Now then, on-"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Said professor jumped nearly dropping his wand onto the ground. Tom made what sounded like a 'Tut' noise to Harry and he did his best to suppress his laughter.

"What is it," he demanded standing up. He didn't like to be disturbed especially when he was doing business.

"Oh…Hi Aderes," Pansy waved sheepishly at him a blush crossing her face. Tom completely ignored her though walking over to Harry instead and whispering something to him.

"Ms. Parkinson," Snape growled trying to bring her back to reality.

"R, right it's Professor Umbridge sir, she needs your help, she found Montague!" Snape raised an eyebrow at this curiously.

"Did she now?"

"Yes! He's jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor!"

"He's what!" Both Harry and Tom burst into fits of laughter, Snape and Pansy glaring at them.

"Jammed into a toilet? That's got to hurt," Tom, laughed harder wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry nodded in agreement trying to wipe some of the tears away from his face due to laughter.

"I'll deal with you two later," he scowled. "Don't go anywhere." He stood up and followed Pansy out of the room looking utterly annoyed. The two of them both started snickering again after they left the room.

"Oh that's great, we'll have to let Fred and George know," Harry grinned.

"Of course, we can't allow their hard work to be for nothing," Tom agreed. He stood up and began walking around the room looking at what seemed to be random things. "I've always liked this room," he said casually.

"You mean these things were here before Snape," Harry asked casually standing up and making his way over to his boyfriend.

"Of course they were. Some of these things have been passed down from one Potion's master to the next…he should be very proud of himself…even if he hasn't managed to obtain the Defense Against the Dark Art's position yet." Harry nodded and began walking around again without bothering to look where he was really going. He avoided going behind Snape's desk and focused on looking at some of the other more interesting things like the floating monsters in jars.

"Hey Tom…?" Said boy turned around to look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"What memories is Snape hiding from me? I mean…are they real bad ones like him with Voldemort…or just the Ministry?" Tom sighed rolling his eyes as he walked over to him.

"You really have no self control do you," he asked snickering slightly. "You want to know? Why don't you make an educated guess?"

"A guess…?" He thought about it for a few moments before he could really even begin to think what could possibly be in there. "His failed attempts at becoming the new Defense teacher?" Tom stared at him. "Hmm…Is it when that girl was insulting him?"

"…Sort of…"

"Oh. So it's nothing interesting like the ministry," he sighed and walked back over to his lover latching onto him.

"….You might find it interesting…" He said somewhat quietly. He knew it wasn't right, but the chance that Snape and Harry might begin to see eye to eye more should Harry see this…"You want to study for the O.W.L.s. while we wait?"

"Yeah sure." Harry enjoyed studying with Tom these days as for each correct answer he won points towards prizes, which was the only system Tom and Hermione could come up with to get Ron and Harry to study.

"Great," he grinned and shoved him towards the pensive.

"W, wait. Pensives are on the- TOM!" Harry barely got the words out of his mouth though as Tom shoved him face forward into the pensive.

"I guess I should go with…" He thought about it for a minute, nodded and went in after him.

**(X)**

Harry slammed into the floor face first after having been shoved through the liquid. He winced hearing a noise from behind him. He got to his knees looking around and noticed he was in the Great Hall where the long house tables had given way to thousands of smaller ones.

"This is…your lesson," Tom said at length. Harry jerked around to look at him the first time he'd noticed that his boyfriend had followed him.

"What the hell did you shove me in here for," he demanded.

"Just watch," he replied quietly. The tone set Harry off balance and he found himself nodding more curious now than mad at what he could possibly learn from Snape's old memory of taking the O.W.L.s. Tom pointed to Snape who looked Harry's age, pale and long greasy hair framing his face.

"This is…" He began looking around the room. If Snape was in here then surely the other, people in his grade were as well. He quickly began looking from desk to desk in attempts to find the people he was looking for winning an amused look from Tom who just stood there, arms crossed and shaking his head. He finally found what he was looking for a few moments later his eyes on his father's younger form.

"He really does look just like you," Tom snickered wrapping his arms around his lover. "I like your eyes more than his though…"

"My eyes belong to…" His voice trailed off and he nodded to the girl sitting about six desks away from his father.

"Your mother then," he questioned quietly. For some reason it seemed more right to whisper even if no one could hear them.

"Yeah…I wonder…" He quickly began scanning the room again and grinned. "Look." He pulled out of his boyfriend's embrace and pointed to a young handsome male rocking back and forth on two legs. "Guess who this is."

"…If only I'd got sent to this time period instead," he sighed looking Sirius over.

"H, HEY!" Tom started laughing at Harry's outburst as he walked off back over to Snape's desk. Harry still glaring walked off to find Lupin and see if he could ring Wormtail's neck.

"Five more minutes," Professor Flitwick squeaked out. Everyone within the room began scribbling faster on their parchments making last minute corrections and scanning over their answers to make sure they were done right.

"Found him," Harry said all smiles again. He was standing behind Remus pointing down at him. "He'd of eaten you if you'd of tried to take Sirius away," he said a little bit too happily.

"I'd have loved to see him try," Tom replied rolling his eyes.

"Quills down, please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

All the papers went flying towards Professor Flitwick knocking him to the floor and burying him underneath them. A bunch of students, including Tom and Harry began laughing as they watched this, but even though laughing, two students from the front row got up and helped him stand back up.

"Th, thank you," he managed his face beat red. He brushed his robes off and waved to everyone. "You're free to go!"

All the students in the room began gathering their things and putting them into their bags then leaving as quickly as they could to relax or start studying for the next O.W.L. they'd be having.

"Come on," Tom pointed to the door where to Harry's enjoyment his father, Sirius, Wormtail, and Lupin all walked out, Snape following behind them at a bit of a distance. Harry of course ignored Snape who was currently too absorbed in his paper for him to give Snape a second look. Instead, Harry ran over to his dad to hear what he and his friends were talking about.

"Did you like question ten, Moony," Sirius asked grinning at him.

"Loved it," he grinned back at him. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question!"

"Bet he failed," James broke into the conversation sounding mock concerned. "I mean you never really understood things like defense…That's why you always have Sirius doing it for you-"

"JAMES!"

Harry's father ducked getting his head smashed in with Remus' book laughing and stuck his tongue out at him. Sirius grabbed Lupin's wrist though before he could do anything else and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I'm sure you passed all your classes with O's," he tried to assure his now very embarrassed boyfriend.

"I'm not sure if I got all of them…just the snout shape, pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail…I couldn't remember the rest," he stuttered looking from one to the other.

"Are you serious? How could you not, you run around with a werewolf once a month-"

"Shut up," Sirius growled before Remus could. Lupin once again was blushing and looked away as he followed them. Sirius smirked at him and looked back to the other two. "If he's in the pound because of you two I'm going to murder you both."

"Umm…this is kind of interesting," Harry, said looking back to Tom who was walking behind him next to Snape. "He doesn't walk away right? I mean…I can hear the rest of this conversation?"

"Yes," Tom said in a bored tone scanning over the questions Snape was. Harry nodded though he doubted Tom had seen him and ran to catch back up with the others. They all made it out to the lawn near the lake and Harry was more than happy to notice that his father's group of friends sat in the same place his tended to on Sunday's after all their homework was completed.

"This is great," he muttered happily and ran over to them to listen in on the rest of the conversation. After all, he could possibly use some of this stuff as blackmail against his Godfather so he couldn't leave the house.

He sat down then ready to listen, but they had all gone silent instead. His father playing with a stolen snitch, Sirius kicked back resting against a tree, Remus his head in Sirius' lap as he read his Transfiguration book, Wormtail watching James with the utmost interest. They remained this way for some time until finally Sirius seemed to have had enough.

"Will you stop showing off," He scowled his hand tightening around Remus' side who, though he didn't move or say anything to acknowledge this, Harry noticed he was now a nice shade of red.

"If it bugs you that much," James snickered shoving the snitch into his pocket and than began looking around for something to do.

"I'm bored," Sirius whined looking up at the tree above them. "I wish it was a full moon." There was an odd cracking noise that made Harry wince and when he opened his eyes, he saw blood trickling down from Sirius' nose. He stared down at Remus in shock that was usually the most peaceful of them, but he had suddenly gone very pale and looked like he'd been the one hit instead of his boyfriend.

"Don't ever…" his voice trailed off and he got up walking away.

"REMUS!" Said boy of course paid his boyfriend no mind and kept on going. "God I always screw up around him." He looked completely defeated not even bothering to stop the blood flowing down his face.

"Well…this might cheer you up, Padfoot," James said quietly. He nodded towards the direction Tom was in and Harry followed realizing it was Snape he was pointing at.

"Snivellus," Sirius smirked.

"Here's your lesson Harry," Tom called out to him. Harry nodded to show he understood, but he wasn't sure what the lesson was really about yet. He looked from the group back to Tom who seemed like he was debating something than walked over to Harry placing his arm around his shoulders. "Don't take this the wrong way; I just think you have a right to know…" Harry nodded again and turned to watch the scene before him. Sirius and James had both gotten up and began walking towards Snape their wands out.

"Snivellus, you alright over there, it looks like you haven't had the sense to find a shower these past few days," James yelled at him loudly. The minute his father had spoken Snape had reacted, almost as if he'd trained himself to be weary of this group. Sadly, his reflexes weren't as good as the other two and his wand was only halfway out when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew up into the air and landed next to him on the ground, Sirius laughing his head off.

"Tom…" Harry's stomach was beginning to form a small knot as he watched.

"Impedimenta!" Snape was slammed down into the ground on his side, his arm out stretched as he'd been in a mid lunge for the wand. Snape lied on the ground trying to catch his breath, but it seemed, as he would have no such luck. The spell casting was causing a crowd to form around them and Harry began to feel even sicker as he realized his father wanted the attention and would continue on with this bullying.

"The exam go okay, Snivelly? Or did your greasy hair get in the way? Bet it'll be impossible for your teachers to read it, they'll force you to retake it just because of that," he laughed.

"Tom…."

"Well I'm not sure about his hair, but his nose was sure as hell rubbing against the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "I agree that they won't be able to read a word of it."

"You- wait," Snape tried to utter, but he could barely get the words out due to the curse.

"Wait for what? You to wipe your nose on us?" Everyone around them began laughing.

"Diffindo!" The spell came out of nowhere and to the horror of both Sirius and James' the spell was directed at them, both of their pants falling apart and floating to the ground.

"Who," James growled looking around then noticed Lucius kneeling beside Snape as he did the counter curse to him. Snape instantly sat up grabbing his wand.

"I suggest you back off Potter," Lucius sneered his eyes narrowed.

"And what would you know Slyhterin," Sirius asked his eyes flashing. He was obviously more than a bit annoyed with the intrusion.

"If you guys don't stop this right now," a girl suddenly jumped into the fight glaring from one to another. "Potter you need to back off and leave Snape alone! You think you're such a big shot, always messing your hair up to make it look like you just got off a broom! You're so selfish and self-centered," she screamed, James instantly taking a step back from her.

"Umm-"

"Don't get involved with this," Snape growled, but Lucius had already muttered a thank you and was dragging Snape away. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief glad that his mother had come in and stopped this whole mess. Instead of James listening though, he aimed his wand at Snape's back and muttered another spell. Snape was instantly thrown into the air and flipped upside his robes falling down around him.

"People like you should have never been born," she screamed obviously enraged at the scene.

"Just go out with me and I'll never lay another finger on him again," James promised.

"I wouldn't date you if I had to choose between you and the giant squid," she hissed. Suddenly there was another flash of light and blood was now flowing from James' cheek and Sirius' neck.

Lily at this point didn't' seem to care and had walked off leaving Lucius, James, and Sirius to square it off.

**(X)**

Harry was now standing back in Snape's dungeon pale, shaking, looking extremely sick which is exactly how he felt.

"How could my dad…" His voice trailed off and Tom instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"You're dad wasn't the greatest person, was he," he asked already knowing the answer. "And your godfather doesn't seem to have changed at all between school and now," he muttered scowling slightly.

"I had no idea Snape had to put up with that…"

"I hope you're getting at what I wanted you to," Tom whispered to his boyfriend running a hand through his hair gently. "Even those who fought for the side of light, they weren't always good guys. Snape joined Voldemort, because of the things your father did to him."

**TBC**

This chapter took longer than I had hoped, but with all the things going on lately. It was hard getting myself focused on writing this chapter even though I really wanted to. Sorry it took so long, though I've made you guys wait longer before for an update, I don't like it when that happens. Thanks for waiting everyone, enjoy the update.


	37. About the Future

Well, the good news is we've made it this far to chapter 37, the bad news is, there's still a few chapters before we hit the sequel lol. I finally managed to see Pirates of the Caribbean pat 3, that was really good. I love that series, very entertaining. Also found out about another Dir en grey tour for the u.s. I'm trying to find out if I can go to that one now since I was screwed out of my winter one.

Now than….

**A Huge thank you to: **Maljoy who is also Ledoll on you tube who made a music video dedicated to the fanfic. It's the first time I heard that song, no idea what it is, but I really liked it. There were tons of clips with Tom in it of course, but there were some ones from the Japanese version and I'm guessing German, but it was from the 5th movie. Thanks again Maljoy! Everyone go watch it lol.

**Hiyaku note: **I was questioned a few times and figured it was easier to just say this here rather than keep saying this. I do not play Kage on Hiyaku. That's someone else's character. I play Setsuna.

**Warnings: **Same as usual. **(X) **is time jump and or pov switch. It's shonen ai, get over it.

Chapter, 37: About the Future

"No more Occlumency," Hermione asked curiously, as she stared at Harry, the other three in their group beside him.

"No, Snape told me I was coming along fine with Aderes' help. Said I didn't need to come anymore," he said happily. He'd never been so glad to get out of a class before. "Besides, Aderes protects me when I need it."

"I still think he shouldn't have dropped it so soon," she frowned, but seeing the look Tom gave her she dropped the subject. "Well then, with only six weeks left until the exams, Aderes and I took the liberty to draw up study schedules for everyone," she said happily. They each took one looking them over, Harry more than a bit thrilled that he'd be spending so much time with Tom to gain points.

"You gave me an evening off every week," Ron said happily, as he looked up at Hermione smiling.

"That's when you have Qudditch practice," Malfoy said rolling his eyes. Ron looked down at the time instantly and blushed as he saw that Draco was right.

"Yeah well…"

"Anyway, if you guys follow these schedules you should do fine on the exams. Just actually study," she added on knowing Harry and Ron were well known for scanning the books and not actually reading them.

"I will, I get to study to Aderes, that's all I care about," Harry said off handedly as he shoved the schedule into his bag.

"We figured that'd be your weakness," Hermione said a bit quietly wanting to roll her own eyes, but didn't. After all, if it got him to study what was the harm in it all?

"Yes, he'll be studying or he'll be no longer sleeping," Tom promised as he pulled out Harry's Defensive Magical Theory book, looked as if he was going to make Harry read it, thought better of it and tossed it near the fireplace. "Okay take out your potions book." Groaning Harry did as he was told and started flipping through the pages. "Page 132," Tom glared at him. Harry flipped to the said page and began reading.

"See how well they work," Hermione glared at Ron who was currently staring up at the ceiling. She sighed realizing she wouldn't get through Ron at all and turned to look at Harry who'd broken his normal record and had somehow read three pages already without so much as a sigh. "Harry, I saw Cho this morning," she said somewhat quietly. "She didn't look to good…"

"Huh? Yeah, Tom and I weren't…well It was mostly my fault," he said without even bothering to look up. He really didn't care if Cho was good or bad at the moment and doubted he would anytime soon.

"What did you do to her?"

"I yelled at her, because of her stupid friend Marietta," He said flipping the page. Tom grabbed the book from him glaring.

"Roses are used for what type of potions," Tom quizzed him.

"Eh…" He tried to think back as the question had been answered around chapter five and he was currently reading chapter sixteen. "It's for…"

"Love potion," Ron asked looking up.

"Wrong, Ron actually try to study." Hermione sighed.

"I can't remember," Harry, admitted looking away. He began to wonder how he was ever going to pass these exams at all.

"Protection," Tom sighed at him. "Remember a rose's thorns? The reason lovers give their cherished one a rose is a symbol that they wish to protect them and keep them safe," he explained.

"Oh right…"

The rest of the time was spent this way with Tom quizzing Harry, Hermione, and Ron. By the time, an hour had gone by though and Tom realized Harry hadn't got a single question right he put the book down and stared at him. Hermione seemed to notice this and was about to ask what was wrong, when he pulled out a different subject and flipped it open.

"We'll do potions later," he sighed. Harry nodded dully.

'What's wrong with you? I know you knew some of those answers,' he growled slightly.

'I can't…I've been compared to my father so much and look at what kind of a guy he was…he's as bad as Malfoy used to treat me…or what Snape treats me like now…or Filch…or even…' He let his voice trail off not being able to say the name Umbridge. He closed his eyes and tried to let his breath out slowly so he could calm himself.

'Your father passed his O.W.L.s.,' Tom reminded him. When Harry said nothing he sighed and put the book, down standing up and pulled Harry along with him. 'Come on.' Harry remained silent still as Tom shoved his books into his bag. "He can study later," Tom muttered to them and dragged his boyfriend upstairs.

**(X)**

Harry spent the next couple of days on and off in a daze trying to find some reason as to why his father had turned against Snape so easily, Sirius enjoying himself just as much as his father and even worse. In the end, the harassing and all trouble his father and godfather put Snape through had pushed him towards joining Voldemort.

In the end as Harry knew it'd turn out okay but, he couldn't find a single reason as to justify what his father or godfather had been doing. Instead, he was forced to come to the sick reality of it all that his family, both sides, were nothing, but a bunch of sick and twisted people.

'And I'm one of them,' he thought to himself staring at Tom who was currently on Harry's bed studying, Draco next to him. 'I'm sleeping with my parent's future murderer.' He looked over to the two of them for a moment before standing up and walking over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that," Tom warned him in a bored tone as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"And why not," Harry demanded turning to look at him.

"Because, you're supposed to be studying, I told Hermione I'd make sure you'd at least get an A in all of your classes."

"You what?"

"And Ron is under the same limits," he said off handedly flipping the page again, Draco snickering in the background.

"You could of told me! What happens if we don't get at least A's in all our classes," he demanded closing the distance between the both of them.

"Hmm?" He finally closed the book and turned to look at his boyfriend grinning mischievously at him. "Well, I already told you I wouldn't date someone as stupid as a troll…" he let his voice trail off as he kept on grinning so it seemed more dramatic.

"I hate you," he scowled dropping to the floor again his back against the bed. "Fine, start quizzing me on whatever. You already know I'm going to fail it. In fact, why don't we just break up now? I can go throw myself off the Divination tower and get everything all over with now," he screamed. The sudden outburst had both Draco and Tom looking at him oddly, though with good reason, very concerned.

"Harry," Tom climbed off the bed sitting down next to his boyfriend. "What in the hell is wrong with you," he asked grabbing Harry's chin and forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

"…." Harry closed his eyes since he was being forced to look at Tom and took a slow calming breath. "Look…there's no way I can pass these tests…there's no way I can keep myself under control much longer around Umbridge…and everyone has said I'm my father…I'm not worthy of even being in Gryffindor," he muttered trying to jerk his chin away.

"God this is all over that stupid memory," Tom hissed letting go of him. "Harry, I was just using it as a point to show you that not all supposed good people are good and not all the bad ones are that bad. There are tons of different shades of gray involved in everything…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"I don't even think you mean those apologies half the time," Harry said bluntly, but instead of trying to shove Tom away, he pulled him down towards him so he could hug him. "I'll be okay soon…but I just need to…find a way to change."

"You're fine the way you are," Tom warned his eyes suddenly narrowed and Harry once again saw the snake pupils he'd seen when they were back at number twelve.

"Tom…"

"Do you understand me," he hissed at him. Tom's head suddenly jerked around, Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"He's scared and even more so now than when you started," he sneered glaring himself.

"Hn." Tom released Harry and got back onto the bed grabbing the book he'd been reading. "Fine, name the troll chief from the first half of the huge troll war," he growled. Harry just stared at him.

**(X)**

Harry decided it was a lot safer that night to go and study at the library instead of staying in the room with Tom and Draco. For some reason he was getting bad vibes from the other two boys who, though had done nothing to really make him betray their trust, had made him paranoid.

"Just great," he muttered poking at his book. He closed his eyes dropping his head onto the table and wondered if he'd get in trouble for sleeping in the library. "I don't want to go back to the common room," he groaned.

"Why not?"

Harry instantly turned to see whom the speaker was and was quite relieved to see Ginny standing there instead of someone like Tom.

"To loud," he lied without a second thought. She stared at him for a few minutes, but let the lie go by and dropped a package in front of him. "What the-"

"Just finished passing Umbridge's inspecting." She shook her head as if the idea of Umbridge inspecting something was completely pointless, Harry agreed.

"So what is it?" He started unwrapping it.

"Well, mum usually sent us Easter eggs around this time…" She looked away from Harry after having said the words. "But instead we all got…other things," she muttered. Harry stared at the object she'd handed to him; a big piece of chocolate he swore was trying to do a horrible imitation of an egg.

"Well…"

"Snuffles made them," she sighed staring at it.

"It looks more like Kreacher made it," he replied in a bit of a depressed tone. This egg just shouldn't have been considered anything besides a hunk of chocolate dipped in frosting, the top of its caving in top. Ginny giggled at that nodding in agreement. "But I don't think we should tell him that," he grinned at her doing his best to display an act of happiness.

"Agreed again. He might set fire to the house," she said still laughing.

"Think it'll raise back up given the headquarters that it is?" Both of them started laughing then earning a loud "shhhhh!" from the librarian. They both ignored her though, Harry grabbing his pitiful egg and walking out of the library with Ginny. "So….."

"Harry, you seem really depressed lately," she stated bluntly. Harry stared at her. She'd been the first one to confront him given his reactions he'd given the others who'd tried to calm him down before with other matters.

"I…" He sighed. "I want to…talk to snuffles," he said quietly so only, she could hear. "I saw something…I really want to talk to him about it. And no, it wasn't another dream," he quickly said seeing the look on her face.

"Well…it's not impossible…" She looked around the hall and then nodded. "I'll go talk to Fred and George; we'll get you to see him." With that said she walked off leaving Harry alone and slightly more guilty than he'd been a few moments ago.

**(X)**

"All students are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term," Tom growled staring at one of the many pamphlets. He was lying on his back on one of the many chairs in the common room looking up, holding the piece of paper above himself. "I'm serious, what do I need this for? I already have my own job set and Harry's."

"You what," Harry asked looking up from the Wizard banking pamphlet. "Well what if I want this "Challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substation, danger-related treasure bonuses," he asked glaring at him.

"Oh please, the job I picked out for you is much more adventurous and challenging than any bank can be," he scowled. He took the booklet from Harry and ripped it in two. "No boyfriend of mine is having a common job."

"Then get yourself a new boyfriend, I told you I wasn't taking on a job that was going to give me a ton of attention. I want just a normal job," he said flatly. Tom rolled his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"I don't think I want to do healing," Ron muttered staring down at he St. Mungo's leaflet. "You need at least an E in over three different subjects. Can I take Harry's job, Aderes?"

"No, I don't want to be dating a red head." He sounded bored with the subject and threw down the booklet of "Thinking of working for Azkaban huh?" and stared up at the ceiling. "Besides, you'd have a break down during the middle of it."

"Oh gee, and you have no problems with me having that break down," Harry growled.

"I said he would, you wouldn't. You've proved yourself more than enough that you can handle what I have to do." They all went silent at that, Draco pretending he hadn't heard a bit of it, though Harry noticed he'd read the same booklet three times now.

"We got something for you, Harry!" Said boy turned around and saw both twins standing behind him, huge grins on their face. Tom was instantly sitting up growling, Harry ignored him.

"What's going on," he asked curiously.

"We had a talk with Ginny about you," Fred grinned at him taking a seat beside the growling Tom, probably not one of his smartest moves. "Need to have a talk with someone? Well we got it all figured out for you," he said brightly.

"Yep," George joined in. "All fixed up. All you have to do is get to the designated location; tomorrow we're causing another huge up roar!"

"So, just make sure-"

"That you are ready no later then four forty three p.m.-"

"You've got twenty minutes-"

"To do all this," George finished and they both stood up. "If anyone wishes to see our delightful display show up at Gregory the Smary's corridor around oh five 'o'clock tomorrow." Before anyone could give any protests, especially Hermione, they walked out of the room.

'Finally,' Harry thought to himself closing his eyes. 'I can get this taken care of…I can talk to Sirius an-'

"YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THAT CRACKPOT," Tom screamed nearly jumping off the couch. "You're doing all this to see him after I showed you that memory? Are you nuts Harry! I didn't show that thing to you so you'd go insane; I showed it to you so you'd learn!"

Everyone in the common room instantly turned to see what in the world was going on. Harry who was on the floor, looked like a cornered rabbit ready to be shot, Tom standing in front of him looking at him a glare clearly etched on his face.

"Aderes-"

"You keep betraying me again and again, no matter how many times I help you," he said suddenly deathly calm. "What am I supposed to do? I try to keep you safe, but you keep purposely throwing yourself into these situations! You know what, you were close to being just like your dad and suddenly you're a bit more like him than you were a week ago," he seethed and walked out. Draco looked from Tom to Harry and nodded to Hermione who'd pointed to Tom. He quickly ran after him leaving the other two to deal with Harry.

"Harry…what was that all about," Hermione asked quietly. She'd stood up and began walking towards him holding her hand out so he could stand up.

"Me screwing up again," he muttered looking away from her. "It's pointless Hermione; he has these set ideas about me and freaks out when I don't follow them." Though sounding somewhat true, Harry could tell Hermione hardly believed him. "Look, we had a fight a few nights ago, he saw me come in with Ginny from the library, he's just still sore."

"Harry, I don't mean to get involved with this, it's your relationship, but…I think you guys seriously need to talk things out more. Aderes doesn't seem to understand things a lot. He jumps to conclusions really fast, something you do too," she glared seeing a bit of satisfaction go into his eyes. "You're the only reason he's at this school Harry, he came here all, because of you. So maybe…maybe you need to just…explain why you're doing these things before you run off and do them." She finally said doing her best to explain it to him.

"It's his fault I feel the way I do right now," he sighed. "So regardless…I'm going to do it." Hermione just looked at him shaking her head.

**(X)**

Of course, the next morning Harry woke up alone in bed, Tom never had come back to the dorms the night before, nor had Draco. He looked around the room sighing and stared at the window from his own bed wondering if this would really be the end of their relationship. If Tom hadn't shown him that stupid memory he could of went on living in bliss and happily be able to avoid this stupid expedition.

'Alright, even I'll agree this is insane,' he thought to himself with another sigh. He understood just how crazy this was, but he needed an answer regardless. He stood up then deciding now was as good time as any to get dressed as he thought out his plan for later that day. He'd have to break into Umbridge's office with the knife Sirius' had given him and then make haste talking to him. And then he'd have to…'Oh god I have potions with Slytherin today,' he groaned.

The day itself started to go by quickly, but even so, Harry was becoming more miserable by the second. He'd attempted to apologize three times already to Tom who'd blown him off and ignored him well Draco apologized to him and then ran off after him.

"This just isn't my day," Harry sighed as he stared at the dungeon's door. Ron and Hermione were both standing behind him, Hermione still trying to find out what it is that Harry was so bent on doing that had pissed Tom off so much. Harry didn't give into her though and was more than happy to have her silenced by Snape halfway through the class. He was so happy about this in fact he'd made a decent Invigoration Draught potion easily and filled his sample potion into a flask and placed the cork in it.

"I was trying to stop him you know," Harry heard Hermione hiss to Tom from behind him. Tom seemed to go quiet at this, but Hermione walked off with a smirk on her face, which Harry knew couldn't be a good thing. He was just about to turn to look at his boyfriend when Crabbe came out of nowhere slamming into him. He instantly fell backwards his flask going flying out of his hands.

There were a few gasps in the room and Harry's eyes widened after his head slammed into the stone floor and he knew that his potion was going to come down and smash on him. He waited for it, but it never happened, instead he was being pulled up from the floor by Ron, stars falling in front of his eyes every time he blinked.

"Eh…" He looked around trying to get his eyes focused and figure out what in the world had happened around him. He saw Hermione a few feet away looking at him in shock, everyone else seemed to be in the same daze. He knew Ron was the one holding him up and, to his shock Snape holding his flask.

"Mr. Crabbe, I believe you'll be serving detention for the rest of the week," he drawled his eyes emotionless. Realizing it was Crabbe than who'd attacked him, Harry instantly looked over to Draco.

"Hey, I didn't set him up to it. These idiots act on their own," he said honestly. Harry gave a slight nod wishing he hadn't and pulled away from Ron staggering back to his Cauldron.

"Harry…are you going to be alright," Hermione asked nervously walking over to him. She muttered a spell and he finally stopped seeing stars.

"I think I'll be fine…what happened…?"

"Crabbe tackled you in class, be glad professor Snape has such quick reflexes, your potion would have been destroyed," she said smiling at him. "And now you have to agree, Snape is not our enemy."

"I already knew that…I'm the enemy," Harry muttered walking out of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other frowning, grabbed their things and ran after him.

"You've left him in bad shape," Snape said turning to Draco and Tom after they'd run out. "Do you plan to keep him that way?"

"I don't think that's any of your business right now," Tom growled walking out.

**(X)**

Lunch went horribly for Harry, Tom still avoiding him and he himself trying to eat without throwing up while Hermione tried to get him to go to the infirmary incase he had a concussion. He ignored her though and went on to Divination with Ron until his friend pointed out he should be with McGonagall.

"Sorry!" He said through breaths trying to keep his eyes focused again. "I forgot, the class was getting real interesting," he said dropping his bag beside the chair students were intended to sit in.

"It's quite alright, have a seat." Harry nodded and did just that. He heard a small sniffing sound from the side of the room and noticed to his horror Umbridge was sitting behind him. "Now then." She began to go through a bunch of the pamphlets covering her desk. "This Potter is a meeting to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh years." She said glaring slightly at the sound of the scratching on Umbridge's clipboard. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well…" He began glaring himself as Umbridge continued to write.

"Yes?"

"I kind of wanted to be an Auror," Harry muttered quietly hoping Umbridge wouldn't hear. He knew he had no luck today though as he heard what sounded like a chair falling over after he'd answered. McGonagall completely ignored it though.

"You'd need top grades for that," she said holding up a small, dark leaflet form under the many other ones scattered over her desk. "They ask for a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career path, Potter; they only take the best. In fact, I don't think anybody has been taken on in the last three years." Harry began to realize the depth of this talk, but he nodded slowly. Regardless of how hopeless this seemed, he really did want to be an Auror and wanted to at least try.

"I'm willing to give it all I got professor," he answered a grim look of determination on his face. "I've dealt with worse than studying." Umbridge finally decided that she'd heard enough and began her little coughing charade. McGonagall completely ignored her though.

"You'll want to know which subjects to take then. Let's see…"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry asked in a mock hopeful tone.

"Well yes, that'd be natural," McGonagall, said trying to hold back a smile. She understood the small joke Harry was playing at, that it was almost pointless to take the class if Umbridge was the one teaching it. "I would also advise Transfiguration, since Aurors frequently need to Transfigure or Untrasnfigure in their work." She explained nodding. "I have to warn you though Potter, I do not accept students into my N.E.W.T class unless they have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher on their O.W.L.s. You're right now around 'Acceptable' you'll have to work harder."

There was another cough from behind them, and both student and teacher tried to ignore it once again. When they both just sat there quietly without giving into her, Umbridge sounded as if she'd developed a case of asthma with her constant coughs.

"Can I offer you a cough drop," McGonagall finally asked glaring at her.

'I'll happily cram it down her throat,' Harry thought looking up at the ceiling while this talk began.

"Do you really believe Mr. Potter can become an Auror," she asked as though the idea itself was completely preposterous.

"Yes, I do believe he has all the skills to achieve a job as an Auror," she glared just daring Umbridge to question her.

They both began bickering with one another quickly, Umbridge even going as far to bring up all of Harry's court dates while McGonagall screamed at her that they'd all be cleared. By the time, it was all said and done McGonagall vowed that she'd get Harry into the ministry as an Auror if she had to teach him every night. Before he could say anything to that though, she shoved the Auror pamphlet into his hand and ordered him back to class saying she'd set up his schedule.

"Gods that was horrible," Harry muttered eyeing the door nervously as he walked away. He was halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps beside him.

"So you'd rather go against me and work for the ministry."

The tone alone made Harry freeze and he stopped to turn around and saw none other than Tom standing behind him looking utterly depressed.

"I don't-"

"Don't bother, I get it. Regardless of all that I've told you, I'm just young Voldemort in your eyes," he looked away. "You'll never stop thinking that will you?"

"Tom! You know I haven't…I've just, I've always wanted to be…Damnit I don't want to be a death eater," he growled.

"I didn't ask you to be a death eater, I asked you to stand beside me as the new dark lord."

"I do not want to be a dark lord. I don't want to hurt people; I don't want to turn out like my father who would hex people for fun! I want to be myself and save people," he screamed. It wasn't until Tom had dropped his hand on Harry's shoulder that he realized he'd been shaking.

"What you want and what you get aren't always the same Harry…I can't make you stand by me. However, if you get in my way, I'll have no choice, but to kill you." That said he walked off quietly leaving Harry quite alone.

**TBC**

Finally, the next chapter is up and it came out a bit odd. I know Harry and Tom have to make up, but they're once again bickering like the couple they are. The fighting won't last long; I already decided they'd make up in the next chapter so no one has to shoot me here. Unless of course my idea backfires and they end up fighting longer anyway…It just depends on how I have to work things. Oh well, one step closer to the ending…still taking its sweet time though. Enjoy the update!


	38. Fragile Protection

Okay, going straight into chapter 38 now. I figure if I start now, I should have the update ready a lot sooner, so here we go. Now comes the fun part of attempting to get Tom to stop hating Harry so much. It's odd how the characters can just move on their own regardless of what the author wants, but it happens all the time. So all I can do now is hope that they have the same plans I do…

**Warnings/Notes: (X) **time and or pov change. It's shonen ai, get over it. Tom is in love with Harry and Harry loves Tom. It's not changing.

Chapter, 38: Fragile Protection

"Tom…" Harry stared at him walking away and before he realized what he was doing, he'd thrown his book bag onto the floor and ran after him. He took one breath before slamming into his boyfriend's back and bringing him down to the floor. Tom instantly jerked his body around, more than used to 'wrestling' with Harry, but was more than a bit shocked to see a fist going for his face. "Fine! You want to take control of my life and rule me, than I get to do the same," he screamed. Tom lied there in shock for a moment before gathering himself and shoving Harry forward so he was sitting on top of him his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Tell me Harry, just what kind of power do you think you have? You could never control me no matter how hard you tried," he hissed at him. Without waiting another second Harry punched him again, this time drawing blood from his mouth.

"I have the power to keep my life as my own! Why should I become a dark lord just to satisfy your needs? What about mine Tom? I've wanted to be an Auror since I was twelve!" Tom looked down at him making no moves to get off his enraged lover. He looked like he was thinking to Harry, but he knew better than that. In reality, he was probably getting ready to hit him. "You can scan my thoughts Tom; you're always reading my mind like it's some kind of library for your amusement! Instead of trying to act shocked, why don't you just…let me do some of the things I want to…." To his complete horror he began crying.

"I'm not sure," Tom replied softly removing himself from Harry finally. He stood up still looking down at the boy, making no moves to help him up. "Perhaps I thought you saw me more than just some type of tool for your protection. At this point…I should have never even come to spare you." He started to walk off again, but this time Harry didn't have the rage to go after him. Instead he moved himself over to the wall where he could stop himself from crying and calm down.

"This isn't over," he whispered harshly at the direction Tom had gone. "You can wish all you want that it is, but I won't let it be, Riddle."

**(X)**

Harry eventually did make it back to his last class and took a seat beside Ron and Hermione. The class went by to quickly for Harry's liking as he knew his time was growing closer and closer to when he'd have to and attempt to sneak into Umbridge's office. The bell eventually rang and Harry got up with the others following them into the hall.

"Harry, you look horrible," Hermione said after they'd finally left the classroom. She'd been staring at him almost the entire class, but hadn't said a word so as not to disrupt the lesson.

"Don't remind me, Tom and I got into a fight on my way back from the career meeting," he muttered looking down at his feet. "I have no idea what I'm going to…I apologized to him all day and he keeps ignoring me. He heard my choice for career and he got so mad we ended up in a fist fight." He closed his eyes and shook his he head slightly in an attempt to dislodge the memories and shove them out of his head. "Hermione, how do you patch something like this up?" She was quiet for a few moments as they continued their way down the hall. She nodded then as they came to a turn in the corridor.

"Alright Harry, you're not going to like this to much, but…you're going to have to get him to understand your choice…while making him feel that it was his idea in the first place." She said biting her lip.

"I have to what," he asked staring at her. The idea alone didn't sound stupid, if Harry could get Tom to think that way, he'd agree to it in a heartbeat and even praise Harry for it. "How in the world do I get him to think that?"

"Well…first off. You're going to have to point out all the 'smart' things you have to do to become an Auror. You have to make it sound like a challenge, something along the lines of 'Aderes, your job is nice and all, but my choice is more challenging. You wanted me to be smart right?' and add a pout at the end." Both Ron and Harry looked at her like she was nuts, but it didn't last long. Standing at the end of the hall was Draco and Tom watching them. "This may be your chance…"

"He didn't even wash the blood off his face, I doubt that," Harry muttered as he took Tom in full view. The boy indeed hadn't washed any of the blood away from his mouth and now had a bruise forming under his left eye. "I can't believe I did that…"

"Neither can I, nice hit Harry….I mean…" Ron looked away his face completely red from the glares he was getting.

"Are we going to be able to talk civilized and get this settled," Hermione asked Draco stepping forward. "Aderes shouldn't be standing here making Harry feel guilty, because of the blood and Harry should have never hit him in the first place." She said calmly. Draco gave a swift nod.

"Yeah, if we're watching, these idiots shouldn't be able to do much."

"Good. Harry, get over here," she demanded and he instantly felt like he could do nothing, but what she ordered. Scowling slightly he walked over to her. "Alright then. Let's start this." All five of them began walking down the corridor slowly. "This fight has gone on long enough. It may not seem like a long time for you two, but I miss having all of us at the table eating together."

"Fine, I'll just eat by my-"

"You will not," Hermione growled at Tom cutting him off. "You and Harry are going to apologize to one another and you're going to see each others ways at least half way so you can stop this nonsense and I don't have to hear complaints about how no one can study, because they're too depressed or to tired!"

"Yeah, you tell them Hermione," Ron coughed looking to the side.

"Ron, shut up." Hermione sighed. She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him forward and then Tom's jerking him over to her. "I want you two to shake hands and then kiss. Right here in the hall, in front of everyone. Now." She pulled her wand out aiming it at them just daring them to try otherwise.

"Hermione this isn't going to work. Aderes and I need profession-"

"Harry, if you don't agree to do this, I'll turn you in to Umbridge," she said flatly. Glaring daggers at her Harry took Tom's hand and shook it.

"Happy?"

"No."

"Well that makes two of," Tom glared.

"Shut up Aderes," Harry growled pulling his hand back. Tom instantly reacted to that going to hit him, but Hermione paralyzed him with her wand.

"This is going to take awhile," Hermione sighed. "Okay-" her voice was cut off by the sounds of a bunch of students screaming and the sound of a loud explosion. "What the…they didn't set off more fireworks did they?"

Harry barely heard her though, because the minute he realized this was Fred and George's diversion he took off as fast as he could towards Umbridge's office. He heard a few protests from his friends from behind, but ignored them and kept going. He needed an answer and quickly. After he got his answer maybe he could talk to Tom without lashing out at him so much. At least, that's what he hoped.

The first chance he got he dodged to the side slipping his invisibility cloak on and taking out Sirius' knife. He ran to Umbridge's door when he was sure no one was around and slipped into it grinning. The room was empty and right beside the fireplace was a box of floo powder.

"Perfect…" He took the cloak off and walked towards the fireplace dropping to his knees. He grabbed some of the powder and grinned looking into the flames. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he said clearly and then dropped to his knees putting only his head in. "Sirius?" The person in the room, though not Sirius jerked up and looked down at the fireplace in shock.

"H, Harry," Lupin asked looking like he'd be struck. "What in the…I'll go get him," he said quickly running out of the room. Harry felt a bit embarrassed about this now considering he could have popped in on something he really didn't care to see, but decided his luck had turned since he hadn't. Only half a minute or so had passed when Lupin ran back in the room with a very shaken looking Sirius following behind him. Both of them obviously had not expected this visit.

"What happened? Are you getting kicked out, is the school on fire? I haven't done anything wrong! That bastard boyfriend of yours didn't do anything did he," he asked these and quite a few more questions in a single breath that Harry couldn't possibly understand how or half of what he was saying.

"Calm down, no I just…I saw something and I really needed to ask you about it," he said quietly.

"Saw something?"

He began explaining about the memory he'd seen and what Tom had told him. They listened nodding every now and then, grins on their faces of course until Harry explained why Snape had turned to Voldemort in the end.

"Harry, regardless of James every now and than being a well twisted person. He grew out of that," Lupin said carefully. "It was Snape's final choice in the end to join Voldemort. No one made him do it, but himself." He said quietly.

"That…You need to break up with this kid and now! He's worthless and no good! Your father and I did some really stupid things in school, but now look at us! I have Remus still and your dad got your mom and had you!" He screamed. "I'll kill that little bastard kid!"

"Sirius…oh forget it." Remus shoved him out of the way not bothering to ask since he knew it'd get him no where. "Listen, I know you two are fighting…"

"What? How does everyone know about this," Harry demanded. Everyone in the school seemed to know him and Tom were having this huge disagreement.

"Actually, Dumbledore told me last night. Listen Harry, if there's one thing I've learned from him," he jerked this thumb at a pouting Sirius who was to his side wanting to rant to his Godson again. "You have to be firm and take control, however. Sometimes it's just best to let them believe you're going to do what they want until the last minute. Than you slap them and walk off." Harry stared at him not sure which thought surprised him more. That Dumbledore had actually come to number twelve and told Lupin him and Tom were fighting, or the fact that Remus had just told Harry to slap his boyfriend.

"Umm….well.."

"It works, believe me. If it didn't I would have had to shoot Sirius years ago."

"HEY!"

Harry froze hearing the sound of footsteps.

"Is that on your side," he asked frowning deeply.

"No…It has to be on yours. Get out of there," Remus said quickly. Harry nodded and did just that pulling his head out of the fireplace and looking around. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and than froze. It wasn't where he had left it. Panicking he looked around franticly to find it, but saw It no where.

"I'm going to die," he hissed at himself and just as he thought he'd found it the door open. To his horror Filch stood in the door way looking just as shocked to see him as he did.

"Well, I guess I'll need three permits than," he grinned his eyes dancing. He walked over to the desk and began going through the desk drawer looking for the piece of paper that gave him permission to whip people.

'This just isn't my day,' Harry thought to himself closing his eyes. This was completely horrible; he didn't stand a chance against Filch with an approval for whipping parchment in his hands. 'I'd give a warning, but…I already know Tom wants nothing to do with me.' Before Filch could find the parchment, Harry quickly got to his feet and ran out the door, Filch screaming from behind.

He made it out the door and halfway down the corridor before slamming face first into a group of students who growled at him angrily before shoving him away and walking off. He followed them hoping to find out what was going on and stopped when he saw the giant crowd of people gathered in the entrance hall. It was a replay of the night Trelawney had been thrown out of school. Students were gathered, teachers, ghosts, the only difference this time was there wasn't a teacher screaming in the hall drunk and half the students seemed to be covered in something that looked like Stinksap.

"This is…"

"Extremely well done," a voice from behind Harry said. Harry didn't have the guts to turn around and face his boyfriend though; rather he kept his attention focused on the events happening in front of him giving a slight nod. "You forgot your cloak," he went on as if trying to get Harry to look at him.

"Thanks."

"I didn't say I grabbed it."

Harry twitched slightly, but didn't turn around.

"Hey! I very much like the looks of this," Fred said happily as he looked around the room from beneath Harry. He was grinning ear to ear as his twin was as they stood surrounded by the members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"So do I," George agreed and he stuck his tongue out at Pansy who attempted to jump him, only to fall flat on her face. "I wouldn't do that," George tutted waving his wand in his hand. He'd used a tripping hex on her so she wasn't able to stand back up.

"Filch, you have the papers, get them," Umbridge screamed.

"Don't think so," Fred screamed loudly. Both twins raised their wands into the air and quickly shouted the words 'Accio Brooms!" There was a loud crashing noise and if Tom had not been behind Harry, he'd of received a heavy chain and iron peg to the head as the broomsticks flew down right above him and over to their owners.

"Watch it," Tom screamed at him, but George just grinned at him, Fred winking.

"I believe it's time to test our talents out on the real world! I don't think this woman is worth our time," Fred said suddenly and George began nodding.

"I believe you're right!"

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated up-stairs, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he yelled out to them. "Don't let anyone stop you!"

"And if you promise to use it against her," George added on. "We'll give you a discount!"

"GET THEM!"

Before anyone could lay a hand on either of them, they mounted their brooms and took to the air, the squad members all running into each other instead of grabbing them. They looked to Harry and Tom, waved at them then turned to Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves," They both said to him happily. And to Harry's utter shock as the two of them flew out of the doors, Peeves removed his hat and swept it before himself as a salute to the two boys. The entire crowd of students began clapping and Harry realized for the first time that Peeves, no matter how annoying may actually become a good ally to them.

"Tom…"

"What?"

"…I think I'm turning into what you called me regardless of not wanting to be one," he muttered quietly. Tom just stood there not saying a word. He made no attempts to comfort Harry, rather just looked at him watching his moves cautiously.

"We'll see," he said dangerously.

**(X)**

A week had gone by, but still the story of Fred and George's great escape hadn't left the minds of the students. Instead they kept on retelling it again and again until the people who'd actually seen it were beginning to believe the slightly warped one. It was at this point that Harry noticed that this story was going to become part of Hogwart's legend, something both him and Tom seemed to want as well for themselves.

"I'm glad they haven't gotten pass this," Tom muttered as the five of them looked at the roped off section of the school. The swamp was still there, curtsey of Fred and George who left no instructions at all of how to remove it from the halls.

"You're not the only one," Harry grinned at his boyfriend, their fighting still taking place at times, but for the most part they were on good terms. "It really adds that missing touch the school had didn't it?" He grabbed onto Tom's arm attached to it like he was some kind of lost puppy. Tom looked down at him seeming annoyed, but said nothing and allowed him to remain on his arm.

"Well, not only that," Draco started since it didn't look like Tom was going to reply to Harry. "I think your letter worked Aderes. Until my father finds out that you wrote it and not the other guy," he smirked. "It seems that I am free."

"Perfect." Tom finally seemed somewhat pleased anyway.

"Have you decided what you'll do after school ends," Harry asked though he still had no intentions of removing himself from Tom's arm.

"No…" Malfoy seemed to think about it for a minute his eyes landing on Ron and Hermione who were some feet behind them before looking back at Tom and Harry. "I may have a last resort, but I don't think it'll go through," he muttered looking embarrassed. Harry realized this must be really hard on Draco since he was used to getting almost anything he wanted handed to him without a second thought.

"I told you, you were coming with me," Tom said growling. Both students looked at him then even though he wasn't them. "You'll ride the train back with the rest of us, only you'll be leaving with me and not your parents," he went on still seeming annoyed. Harry was beginning to wonder why Tom was in such a bad mood today when just yesterday he'd been studying with Harry and teasing him.

"Alright, but I still don't know how I'm going to sneak you past my Uncle Vernon and the other people I live with," he closed his eyes trusting Tom to not lead him anywhere dangerous, like into a wall. "They keep me for the most part locked up in that bedroom, I have bars on my window and they barely give me enough food for one person let alone three." The both looked at him. "What," he asked defensively. "I was kept in a cupboard under the staircase as my bedroom for the first eleven or so years of my life! It was locked shut and everything and they rarely ever gave me food. Now they're kind of scared, I at least have a bed now." His explanation didn't seem to make either of them look better.

They kept on walking, Harry still in a good mood regardless of Draco and Tom now whispering to one another behind his back. He'd let go of Tom's arm and began walking down the hall on his own so as not to draw attention to them. He couldn't see how either of them were really depressed though with all the good things happening. None of them had, had to sit through a single one of Umbridge's classes for the past three days as had none of their classmates. Four classes had spent three days of detention, but Umbridge just couldn't figure out the reason as to why her students were suddenly fainting, bleeding from the nose, throwing up, or suddenly coming down with extremely high fevers. After failing to obtain any information at all she was forced to send them all to the infirmary, which to Harry's delight, the nurse was on their side and just allowed them to stay there regardless of them remaining sick or not.

And if all of that wasn't enough, regardless of all the hell the students had been giving Umbridge, Peeves seemed to have take the twin's request to heart and had never left the new headmistress alone for a waking second. He was found throwing tables around, and causing chalkboards to explode when he burst through them with loud groans. He decided that the entire school needed a makeover and began smashing many statues and vases while hanging candles from the ceiling so the hot wax would fall down onto unsuspecting people. He locked Filch's cat into suits of armor and even went as far as juggling burning torches over student's heads.

He did this and even more, but in the end none of the staff members save for Filch seemed to even blink an eye at the chaos this ghost was doing. In fact Harry had at one point been walking down a hall not to far from Professor McGonagall when she'd had muttered the words "it unscrews the other way," to the ghost as he was trying to remove the crystal chandelier from the ceiling.

**(X)**

"Think we should tell them," Hermione asked absently as she looked out the charms window her wand pointed at her cup. Ron and Harry looked over at her, but they had no idea what she was talking about.

"About," Ron finally asked when she didn't answer.

"About Montague," she muttered and cast the charm her cup growing four fine legs and running around the desk top.

"No," Ron and Harry replied in union. They were both ignoring her now and focusing on their own cups which were failing horribly.

"I wish Aderes would stop being a jerk and help me study more. He walked out on our lesson last night because he 'got bored'," Harry growled and set his wand down closing his eyes. "This isn't right. I'm allowed to choose the job I want right? I shouldn't have to be forced into doing everything he wants me to do, do I?"

"Of course not Harry." Hermione was now looking at him while randomly watching the cup so it wouldn't run off the table. "And I think had you not ran off, you would of got this settled, but hey, don't listen to me right? He just saved your butt, if it hadn't been for Aderes you-"

"Okay I get it," Harry groaned. "I get it I do. I mean it…I've been ungrateful, but so has he."

"Mate…I think in the end…both of you need to realize that your thoughts are both important…and you need to both sacrifice things in order to stay together," Ron suddenly said. He waved his wand while Hermione and Harry stared at him in shock at the words that had just left his mouth and than even more as the cup looked almost as good as Hermione's and ran off.

"I completely agree with Ron," Hermione grinned nodding approvingly at his achievement. "See, aren't you glad we studied transfiguring last night?"

"Yeah."

Harry sighed and watched them the rest of the time as the other two seemed completely wrapped up in their own world. He let his focus go off and nearly fell out of his chair when he felt a mental nudge from Tom.

'You.'

'I have a name,' Harry mentally scowled as he assured Ron and Hermione he was okay.

'Whatever. Wait for me outside your classroom.'

'Why? I'll see you in the great hall for lunch later. And there's a break after this class…'

'Just do it.' That said he cut the link and left Harry sitting there wondering what in the world was going on.

"Yeah, I hope they're not stealing anything…" The words brought Harry out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Fred and George…I mean it's pretty pricy in Diagon Alley," Hermione frowned. "How in the world could they have afforded something like that?"

"Well-"

"Oh I gave them the money," Harry cut in before they could get any wrong ideas. "I gave them my Triwizard winnings. I don't need any gold, believe me and well…they did," he said ignoring the glare he was getting from Hermione. She was about to say something when the bell rang and he grabbed his bag shoving his wand into his robes and walking out of the room. Instead of doing as Tom had requested and waiting for him he stalked down the hall in the direction of his last class.

'You can whine all you want, I'm not about-' He slammed face first into another student.

"Sorry," he said quickly, but it didn't seem to help. Before the words barely even left his mouth he was already pinned to the wall.

"You really do need to watch where you're going," Tom hissed making sure he was making eye contact. "You've done this how many times in the past few weeks? Trying to make me jealous or get rid of me?"

"N, neither you know that…" He didn't break the eye contact, but he did feel compelled to advert his eyes. Regardless of that though he held his ground and in doing so Tom let go of him.

"We need to talk and you're not running off this time," he stated firmly. Harry got the feeling if he even tried to step away he'd be extremely sorry.

"Alright…what do you want to talk about?"

"What else is there to talk about? You're going to fail Transfiguring and Potions at this point," he scowled.

"Who's fault is that? I was doing just fine until you stopped helping me study," he growled. Tom completely blew him off though.

"And, I already warned you I wouldn't date a fail-"

"Y'know Tom," Harry said putting emphasis on his name. In doing so Tom instantly jerked around to look at him and started looking around to make sure no one had heard him. "You seem to be acting like you really don't want me around anymore. Fine just leave me then! Stop screwing with my head and just leave! I have better things to do than watch you and Draco making out in front of me!" He shoved pass the Slytherin heading down the hall, or that had been his intention. Halfway down he'd been grabbed and jerked back facing none other than Tom again.

"Is that what you think we're doing," He demanded. "You think I'm courting Draco while I am you? Are you that dense?" Harry stared at him a few seconds and before he could stop himself he burst into a fit of laughter. He'd never heard anyone use the word courting outside a movie. "What?"

"N, nothing…courting?" He kept on laughing and Tom punched him in the arm trying to get him to stop.

"What's wrong with the word courting? It's accurate!"

"Accurate? About a hundred years ago!"

They ended up walking down the hall than regardless of their fight from a few moments ago. Their days had been going like this since Harry had told him of his job choice anyway, he was getting used to it sadly.

"Listen Tom…Eh I mean Aderes. I was talking to Ron and well…" He nodded slowly after thinking about it. "I can…you know…do both…"

"What?"

"I can…help you be the new dark lord and be an Auror…I'll be a double agent," he muttered looking at the floor. He really wished it wouldn't have come to this, but he didn't want Tom to go away and he really wished they'd stay together. "So…we can stop fighting okay?"

"You are one lost kid," he sighed. "I don't want a whipped dog."

"You're whipped yourself," Harry countered narrowing his eyes slightly. "Compared to the so called 'future' you as we'll call him. You're very whipped." Tom glared at him, but said nothing. Instead he took the liberty of grabbing Harry's hand and walking down the hall with him refusing to let him try and pull away. Whipped? Doubtful, but manipulative, very.

**TBC**

I apologize for how long this update took. A lot of things with graduation ceremonies and open houses that I was expected to attend have been going on. Also I've been having to do a lot of drawing, but here's the update regardless of how long it took. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	39. A Shield’s Soul

Ah the last update took a bit thanks to that nice thing called graduation and all the other problems that have popped up around the area. Things like family members becoming sick a few of them are no longer around, not that I can see I'm sad about that. I never knew the guy so he was just a blank face to me, though I didn't get to go to the funeral either. Oh well.

I keep wondering myself when Harry and Tom are going to stop fighting…I should really have it planned out, but I had it planned that they'd stop fighting in the last chapter and it just didn't work. Tom was to stubborn so I hope to work it into this one…which Kami knows will probably backfire to, but let's hope not.

****

Notes: It's shonen ai, it's gay, slash, Harry and Tom Riddle are dating. Not happily at the moment, but they are. **(X) **is pov of change and or time jump. Now that we've finally got than taken care of!

Chapter, 39: A Shield's Soul

"Oh Harry, Tom, there you two are," Hermione said happily waving her hand at them so they'd see where she and the other two were at. "Listen Harry, I --"

"Hermione, I don't regret giving them my Tri-wizard money. They needed it and I respect Fred and George." He said it in a bit of a bored tone hoping Hermione would completely drop it.

"I wasn't going to say a word about that," she said defensively. "I was going to ask when you were going to ask Snape to give you Occlumency lessons again!" Harry's face paled and he instantly turned away his hand falling from Tom's. Truthfully he had no intentions of wanting to go back down there to Snape. The thought alone made him feel sick as the past memory went through his mind.

"I, I don't need it," he stuttered hoping no one would push the subject. "I mean, Aderes taught me some stuff and…yeah I'll, I've had no dreams I'm not supposed to since that!"

"Calm down Harry, I didn't know he was teaching you," Hermione said quickly. She looked around glad no one had picked up on the subject a slight frown tugging at her mouth. "But I've been hounding you for days, why didn't you just say so?"

"No reason…I need to go meet…someone. I'll see you guys at our next class," he muttered and took off down the walkway. No one followed him and he was more than grateful for that. Lately with Tom being so mad at him and their lack of studying of anything he had indeed been having these odd nightmares again and without Tom being in there with him…

He closed his eyes trying to shove the images of the latest dream out of his mind. He'd almost gotten what he'd been trying to since the dreams had started. He was no longer being held back in the opening or just a door way, rather he was almost in front of the very object he wanted, not that he'd told anyone that. He'd been doing his best to not only avoid speaking of these nightmares, but also had been mentally shielding them so Tom couldn't see them either.

And than there were those that were even worse, or to him they were. Instead of being within the ministry he was somewhere, he couldn't see where, but he was there and standing in front of him was a very blurry looking Tom. He couldn't make out what was going on, but he knew this Tom wasn't the one he usually traveled with in his dreams; it was a very different one. Every time he saw this boy he was taunting Harry and than something. A loud noise and the ground shaking, an earthquake maybe and then Harry was on the ground blood coming out of his mouth.

"I know I did this to myself, but gods I don't even know where or who to turn to now," he muttered to himself resting against one of the many nooks of the castle. He leaned against it his arms at his side as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the protests Tom was sending him. "It'll be fine…he already has my days numbered…just a bit longer I can do this."

****

(X)

The final Quidditch match for the entire season and it was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry was more than a bit jumpy now, it being not only the last week of May, but also because he knew that for the first time since he'd gotten here, Gryffindor was going to lose the house cup. No one had said a word about this to Ron, but they were all thinking it, most of them blaming Ron for it due to his horrible goal keeping skills.

When the day arrived they finally went outside to the stands that afternoon and took seats at the very top so they'd get a good look at what was going on. Hermione seemed more than a bit excited since Draco and Tom were with them and had begged them to help her with her past plan so Ron would be able to get through the match without much of a problem.

"It might work," Tom said after hearing all of Hermione's explanation about having him block out the crowd for him. They talked quietly for a few moments Harry hearing nothing and than pulled out their wands.

'There's Cho,' Harry thought to himself as he watched the girl walk out onto the field. His stomach still did a small turn, nothing compared to what it used to be, but enough to make his face turn red. He was glad Tom didn't seem to notice this, but realized soon enough it would have been more to his advantage had he. 'If I make him jealous he'll come running to me like he always did…I just have to…no then someone might get hurt…' He sighed.

"Harry?" Said boy blinked and looked down at Hermione questioningly since the other three group members were sitting on the row below him. "Are you ready? We're going to use the same spell we attempted last time, remember?"

"Huh? Yeah right," he said off handedly and pulled his own wand out. 'If I get hurt he might leave me there to die, but if it's someone he knows is a whole lot stronger than me…it wouldn't be a shock and he might want to protect me….'

"I can remove that thing called a brain since you don't seem to be using it," Tom suddenly said very loudly getting everyone's attention. He was looking up at Harry now who quickly looked away his face going from slightly red to a very deep crimson.

"I don't really think that's any of your business Aderes," Harry replied as he looked away from his feet to the players who were now flying about and getting into position.

"You wouldn't, I guess that just shows how much you don't love me," he sighed dramatically shaking his head.

"Will you two shut up and cast the spell," Hermione demanded. They both turned from one another to Hermione at the sound of her tone and nodded. They aimed their wands at different areas of the crowds and cast the spells as quickly as they could so Umbridge wouldn't be able to blame them.

"Harry, Hermione…other two." A voice said from behind them in a low whisper. All four turned to look at the half-giant sitting behind them, Malfoy almost diving down a row and hiding behind Tom.

"Ha--"

"Listen, are yeh real busy? Can yeh come with me? Right er now?" They all stared at him like he'd lost his mind. They'd just all cast a spell on the crowd so Ron would be able to do his best and actually win and now Hagrid had come out of no where to try and get them to go with him. "Please? I'm real sorry 'Arry, just come on."

"Sorry for what," Tom asked suddenly glaring at the half-giant. Hagird said nothing though and got up making his way once again through the crowd. "Harry, what is he--"

"It's nothing Tom. Just go back to enjoying the game," he muttered getting up with Hermione and following after him.

"Who the hell said I was enjoying this," Tom growled getting up and quickly following after the other three. Draco decided he'd stay behind to make sure no one could interfere with Ron and to keep Umbridge on edge.

"I 'ppreciate this, you two, I really do--"

"Three," Tom hissed stalking up behind Harry causing them all to look over their shoulders at him to make sure it was really him there.

'Why are you here,' Harry asked blinking.

'What do you mean why? I…' Tom looked away and fell into pace with Hermione.

'Tom?'

"Shut up," he growled. The other two looked at him, but said nothing. Hermione realized they must have been talking through their special link while Hagrid didn't seem interested in any way about what was going on.

Harry quickened his pace than so he was standing next to Tom making sure not to fall behind. Before the boy could protest he grabbed his hand and held onto it as they walked on his head on Tom's shoulder.

'Well you don't waste any time,' Tom mentally scowled.

'You haven't even slept with me in the same bed for three days. When I have the chance to get physical contact from you, you should know by now to watch out.' Tom said nothing to this knowing it had to be true. Every time Harry could find a reason to attach himself to Tom or an excuse to where Tom couldn't shove Harry away less cause more suspicion or worse, Dumbledore's attention than he would do just that.

"Alright, give me 'o minute." Hagrid grabbed a crossbow leaning on the side of a tree and headed into the woods.

"A crossbow," Hermione asked somewhat alarmed.

'Oh what a brilliant sight this is going to be,' Tom scowled. 'He had to take a crossbow with him to show us--' He was cut off by Harry hitting him in the back of the head and glaring at him.

"Would you please, just for a little while Aderes, just shut up?" Tom looked highly offended, but actually agreed to Harry's terms and shut up. "Thank you." He said quietly, but he knew Tom heard him. Suddenly he had his boyfriend's arm wrapped around him tightly, protectively as he had before this entire fight started.

They kept on walking than farther and farther into the forest, Hermione at one point seemed to realize just how far they were going in and grabbed Harry's free hand to make sure at the very least, the three of them would stay together.

'She's lucky I know her,' Tom said playfully at yet another attempt at trying to get Harry to talk. He'd been ignoring his boyfriend for the past five moments or so, so he could hear the things around him and hope not to be caught off guard and than attacked. 'I won't let anything happen to you…'

'Funny how that statement can change within a few seconds flat. I swear you have random mood swings,' Harry countered trying to get a better look at Hagrid. It didn't work though and instead he found himself still stumbling along just as blind as ever.

"Can we light our wands? Please," Hermione begged after it'd gotten so dark Harry had taken a plunge over a root into the ground pulling Hermione and Tom down with him.

"Huh? Yeh sure…" The half giant didn't seem to pay them any mind and just kept going on.

"Lumos," Tom scowled holding his wand over Harry. "God you're covered in scratches, look at this, there's one on your face. If that scars--"

"I already have a scar on my face," Harry reminded him wiping the blood off the newly acquired wounds.

"That's not the point." He pulled Harry up and put his wand to his face healing it. "I'll figure out a way to get rid of that, a glamour or something," he muttered after pulling Hermione up as well. She gave a somewhat strained thank you and lit her wand before following after Hagrid quickly.

"Tom…"

"Come on." He took Harry's hand tightly. "I'm a bastard remember. So--"

"It's true you are," Harry quickly cut in. "But so am I. We both are…we're just so much alike in a bunch of different ways…than there's suddenly this huge difference and it just doesn't click…but…we'll find some way through right," he asked looking up at Tom pleadingly. "I mean…there isn't going to be a snake coming after me…and there's not going to be any kind of death to anyone….right…?"

"What in the hell are you talking about," he demanded. He began looking Harry over and his face quickly changed from anger to worry. "Why are you crying? I didn't do anything, I swear I haven't, I mean come on I've just been-" Harry shook his head though wrapping his arms around Tom tightly.

"I'm sorry, I've been hiding it from you," he sobbed. "You hide so many things from me, but I really…I really shouldn't keep things like this from you," he said as the Slytherin wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on…for once." The statement caused Harry to laugh a bit and he dropped his head into the crook of Tom's neck closing his eyes. He felt relaxed and knew he wouldn't be harmed by anything that dwelled in the forest. Taking a breath to calm himself he let the mental shields down he'd been holding up for almost two weeks and allowed Tom to read his thoughts as he had before. "This is…"

"We end up fighting so much when I don't let you read me…you take things the wrong way and just can't focus on the over all picture, because you're not good at reading me are you?" He was laughing again though it sounded a bit strained. "I mean…I'm an idiot I'm sorry," he blurted out not wanting any more fights what-so-ever.

"You should of told me about those dreams," he hissed, but to Harry's shock he didn't push him away rather pulled him closer. "You are a fool," he scowled, but it didn't matter to Harry. He was once again in his boyfriend's embrace and completely safe.

"I know, I don't care…I have you back…right?"

"You'd die without me," Tom scowled again and taking Harry's hand tightly began going in the direction Hermione and Hagrid had gone a while ago. Harry followed behind him quickly without saying a word, more like a lost puppy or someone in paradise than anything. "…You didn't see anything else in that dream did you," he asked suddenly when they had almost caught up.

"Like what?"

"Anything…anything at all that just seems odd…"

"Tom, we don't have earthquakes out here, it's nothing," he laughed. Tom didn't say a word in response though and just kept on going. They walked together until they came to where Hermione and Hagrid had stopped, both frowning. "What…?"

"Well…" Hagrid was looking around nervously and sighed as they started walking again. "Yeh see…I'm gonna teh get sack soon," he muttered.

"What, but I stepped in and everything," Tom protested before Hermione and Harry even had a chance. Everyone turned to look at him; it'd been the first time he'd ever shown any real interest in trying to keep a teacher around.

"Yeh…you did…that you did Tom…but doesn't seem like she likes me or yeh to much, now does it? No…I 'ppreciate what you tried tah do, really, but…" He shook his head quickly. "No, she'll be gettin rid o' me soon enough. "

"But I…"

"I know, but things don't 'lways go the way we want 'em to. No…I don't want to go, but…if I do…I want you tah do somethin fer me…" They all looked at Hagrid then curious as to what he needed them to do.

"Of course we'll help," Harry said confidently. He took a step up so he was standing beside Tom, more than a bit surprised that his boyfriend had showed real concern for Hagrid.

'I really did try…why do all my plans that I put up for you keep failing,' Tom mentally asked grabbing Harry's arm. It was then that Harry realized just how out of it that Tom really was.

'Has this really been bothering you that much?'

'Of course it has! Every time I go to protect you or to do something for you it goes wrong! Something stops it or I end up losing part of my powers…I already know how worthless I am to you. I know that's why you won't join m--'

'If you're going to turn this into a pity party than shut up. I don't think you're worthless,' he scowled. The grip on Harry's arm didn't loosen though and instead of getting cocky Tom moved his eyes down so he wasn't looking at his boyfriend at all. This really made Harry uncomfortable as he realized the truth of how deep Tom's regret was going and he pulled him closer his arm snaking around his waist quickly.

"So umm, what were you saying Hagrid," Harry asked quickly trying to get everyone's attention on him instead of his boyfriend. Hagrid looked as if he was going to say something more than a few times, but stopped himself before turning his back to them.

"Well, Yeh see…I was hopin yeh'd say that cause…I won' ever forget…" He started walking again to the others dismay. Scowling Harry jerked Tom forward and started dragging him with, Hermione looking at them every few seconds until she let herself fall into pace with them.

"What in the world is wrong with him," she asked in a harsh whisper.

"He's depressed," Harry muttered angrily. Tom remained silent and nearly went over a tree branch and into the dirt, Harry and Hermione catching him at the last minute.

"Well do something to get him un depressed so we don't end up dying in here," she growled trying to pull Tom to his feet only to almost go over and fall into the dirt due to the difference in height and weight. Harry had almost gotten them back up when his foot slipped on the mud and all three of them went crashing into the ground causing more than enough noise to wake up half the forest.

"Wonderful," Harry sighed looking at Tom who was currently under him, Hermione on the side of them, her back against them both. "This is not something I need, Tom stop acting like a baby and get up," he hissed tugging on the back of Tom's robes. The boy muttered something that Harry couldn't even begin to understand it. It was at that point he realized that he was on top of his boyfriend and he couldn't move. "Umm…Sorry," he said nervously getting off of him.

"You should be," he groaned sitting up his robes covered in mud.

****

(X)

"GRAWPY, NO!" The words had barely left Hagrid's mouth when the giant's hand had come shooting out of nowhere towards Hermione, Tom and Harry shoving her out of the way at the last minute, and than of course the two boys hitting the ground once again covered in mud.

"I hate this forest," Tom growled as he sat up looking at Hagrid. The would be teacher was currently beating his supposed 'little' brother with a branch in the back. "And I'm starting to regret attempting to save his ass," he hissed at Harry.

"Well I'm glad you're back in a normal mood, but could you please get off me? I'm starting to sink," he said slightly out of breath. Tom looked down after that and noticed the depression in the ground that was in the shape of his boyfriend. He smirked at him then kissing him on the lips and proceeded to pull him up from the ground. Harry instantly started blushing, this one of their first real kisses in a long time and brushed some of the twigs stuck to his robe off. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"F, fine," she said shakily refusing to come out from behind the tree not that either of the boys blamed her for that. They nodded to an area a bit farther away from where they were and walked over there so there was no way Grawp could possibly grab them.

"I can't believe he wants us to talk to this thing," Tom whispered harshly glaring at the two fighting forms in front of them.

"Y'know Tom. You're a real pure blood," Harry said sarcastically even though he completely agreed with his boyfriend.

"I'm what?"

"A pureblood, you're as bad as Draco's dad. You whine if the couch is to dirty, worried you--"

"I'm covered in mud, I'm bleeding, and I'm being told that we might just have to come here once a week to talk to a creature that no where near understands us and where my only boyfriend may get killed," he growled. Harry just tutted at him though rather than showing him any mercy and shoved him forward.

"The first time I had to stand against Voldemort I had to get covered in mud and blood, I was tricked by a mirror that kept showing me my parents and then I also had the nice time of dealing with a three headed dog," he glared at him. "Do not tell me Mr. Riddle that something as small as this--"

"--You call that small?!--"

"--is bugging you."

They squared off glaring at each other before an evil smirk came across Tom's face.

"Well you're a pure blood yourself Y'know."

"Am not. My mother was half and my father was full. I'm only seventy five percent pure blood," he said with a satisfied smile. Tom rolled his eyes at him and walked over to Hermione.

"Will you two please stop fighting? I mean it, really. All this bickering is getting quite annoying," she sighed looking at the two pleadingly. "Tom just the other day when Harry went to sleep before you did you were whining you had to sleep alone. And Harry, you were whining that you were having nightmares without him in the room and might I add your grades are falling horribly--"

"Alright we'll make up," Harry screamed before her realized what he was doing. Tom blew off the yelling though and walked over to Harry staring at him. He didn't look to sure of himself but before Harry could figure out what was going through Tom's head his back was pinned against a tree, the Slyhterin's arms wrapped tightly around him as he kissed him.

"Finally," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes. She stood there watching Hagrid to make sure he wouldn't get hurt while the two had their make out session in one of the most ironic place they could possibly have it in.

(X)

"And centaurs, he wants us to get past centaurs through an already highly dangerous forest just so we can teach a giant English," the student whined. For the first time it wasn't Tom who was complaining, rather Hermione, not that anyone could blame her. Both Harry and Tom were in complete agreement with her not wanting a thing to do with the forest any time soon.

"And if Firenze knows who I am, they sure as hell do." He sighed looking at the crowd of people coming out of the stadium. "The minute they run off and tell everything to one of Voldemort's followers…"

"Do you really think they'll tell any kind of a human," Hermione asked frowning at him her own rants going quiet. "Besides, what could they possibly tell him that would get Voldemort angry?"

"Nothing," he muttered. Harry instantly grabbed his hand sensing Tom's nervousness and kept walking forward.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just because I'm dating someone isn't some kind of a…he's not the…well he is the type to kidnap someone's lover and use them against them, but even so…" his voice trailed off and he coughed. So there were more than a few problems with this then he'd like to admit. "I don't think they'll tell any humans at all."

"It's not the humans I'm worried about…"

"Weasley is our king! He didn't let the Quaffle in, Wealsey is our king!"

"Gods won't they ever shut up about that song," Hermione hissed. "It's getting quite annoying and they need to stop giving Ron such a hard time. I really thought our spell would have helped to…"

"I think it did…" Harry said quietly as he saw that it was the many Gryffindors walking out of the stadium holding a single person who were in fact the ones singing the song rather then Slytherin.

"WE WON!" All three looked over instantly to see Draco running up and nearly tackle Tom to the ground. He stopped short though and grabbed his hand grinning evilly. "Those spells did the trick, Ron kicked their butts!"

" 'We won'," Harry repeated grinning ear to ear. Draco glared at him for a minute and than seemed to decide he didn't care and nodded. "Gryffindor at heart," he laughed dodging a elbow to the side from Tom.

"That's good, at least we have some good news," Tom muttered as they waved to a passing Ron. He waved the silver cup at them seeming in the best mood they'd seen him all year or at least until the group had slammed his head into the doorway.

"Think that'll have any effects on his tests," Tom asked as the kids holding him ducked down so they could get him through the door safely.

"Nope, he's probably gone and forgotten everything I've taught him," Hermione sighed. "Speaking of--"

"You party for an hour than we're cram studying."

"We're what!?"

"You heard me. Get your fun in, because you are going to study your butt off and pass every single exam thrown at you or I'll kill you," he growled. Harry nodded quickly as they walked into the castle. He began to wonder if he should have kept fighting with Tom for just one more day then quickly decided against such a thing. A good nights rest alone would make him a lot more prepared for these exams up ahead.

Regardless of what Tom had said though they both ended up spending more then half the night with Ron and the others in the common room celebrating Ron's win. The first chance the other three got they forced Draco to tell them every detail so it wouldn't seem as if they'd miss it at first and ruin Ron's good mood.

"It was amazing, didn't think Weasly could even catch," he said while he'd been giving them the entire play. It seemed to them for every few good things that Draco said about Ron, he pointed out about five more bad things. They found this very amusing themselves, but said nothing just nodding when they had to just wanting to find out what in the world had happened during the match.

"So over all you think our spells did a good job," Hermione asked happily.

"Umm to tell you the truth, I don't think they worked," Draco blurted out. "I think your's and Tom's worked for a few minutes and then faded off. He said he saw the entire crowd, but somehow maintained focus on the game."

"That's wonderful! I bet it's all the studying. He got used to having to keep focus on one subject alone while doing things and listening to class, oh this is wonderful," Hermione said happily clapping both her hands together.

"She's talking about his focus in class isn't she," Draco asked laughing.

"Without a doubt," Harry snickered watching Hermione remain in her dream world. "So anyway, I was thinking, now that Ron's become a hero, how do we break it to him?"

"We'll wait until tomorrow," Hermione said sadly as she came back to reality. "I really don't want to, but what choice do we have?"

"Not much of one," Tom admitted with a shrug. "He'll get over it, or we could just set fire to the forest,' he said innocently pulling Harry onto his lap.

"You'd enjoy yourself to much with that," Harry scolded, but he didn't remove himself instead snuggling up close to his boyfriend and closing his eyes resting.

"What'd I miss," Draco asked looking to Hermione.

"Them going to the end of the world and back," she said rolling her eyes at them as usual. "They're so annoying sometimes."

****

TBC

Okay, that update took forever and I want to apologize. Between graduation itself and open houses, watching family members due to other open houses and things such as that added with a small rebellion this fanfic had to take a backseat on some things. I'm very sorry for how long it took, but it is updated. The next update shouldn't take nearly as long or at least I hope not. Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry again. Hope everyone's summer goes well and that you all have a great fourth of july if you celebrate it or I'm pretty sure it's near golden week to. Everyone should be out of school by now though so go enjoy your summer.


	40. Exam Time

Wow chapter 40... (I end up doing this a lot, but I'm still in shock how far this fanfic has gone). 38 chapters in the book and I have 40 chapters for the fanfic. (Though page wise without a doubt a lot shorter because I don't have 16 + pages per chapter lol)Either way there are eight chapters left in book 5 that must be done before we go on to the sequel of book 6 which I'm having a very fun time plotting through it since it shall be a very warped book 6 lol. A few things that need to happen will…like the new potions teacher showing up, but even so a lot of plot twists I think you guys are going to enjoy it.

Now that I've rattled on about useless information and everyone is already beyond enraged at me for how long the last chapter took to update, I'm going to shut up and start this next chapter up. ::coughs:: Don't kill me please.

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai. Please don't ask me if Tom and Harry are going to break up, Tom dies and Harry runs off with Cho because it WILL NEVER happen. I'd rather have Cho die (though I don't hate her) and Harry go latch onto Draco if Tom died.

**Notes: **I went out and finally bought book 2 for the last two chapters which is why things are starting to actually go according to the plot more relationship wise. I had read book 2, but it'd been a while ago and I needed to make sure I could make things flow and soon enough you guys are going to find out (either in the next few chapters or in the sequel) Ginny's real reason for lashing out at Tom. For those of you I told jealousy, ha.

**Thank yous: **Once again to Chy!

**Story note (no I am not really yelling and I'm aware none of it was a flame): **Okay a few people have agreed that Tom and Harry's relationship just don't seem like a real relationship…well I'm sorry here, but I refuse to do a bunch of sex scenes for 15 year olds who are more worried about O.W.L.s and Voldemort. Also, they're in a populated Gryffindor tower room when they sleep with about 6+ people.

And for everyone who's been waiting for one, I'm not getting kicked off so unless you can deal with suggested, you're wasting your time.

Chapter, 40: Exam Time

"Well at least it's a nice day out," Harry grinned looking around as their group of five headed to their normal tree near the lake to sprawl out and study. Neither him or Ron wanted to study much, both of them having stayed up quite late into the night in the common room talking while Draco and Tom went from scowling to asleep somewhere between the hours of midnight and one a.m.

"Don't even think of napping," Tom warned him his eyes narrowed at his would be lover. He had, had to force Harry out of his bed at nine just to make sure he'd be able to eat and then practically had to drag him down the stairs nearly causing them both to roll down them.

"I won't, I won't…but each break will consist of a five minute nap," he laughed sitting down in the shade. Ron came up behind them still talking about his Qudditch game as if it was the first time he'd told them, to everyone else his twentieth time. "So what chapter should we study first," Harry suddenly asked enthusiastically. Tom was more than shocked to hear the tone, but happily pulled out the Transfiguration book seeing as how Harry didn't hate the class enough to burn the book.

"We'll start here and then go on to history. When we finish that we'll go back in the common room after lunch, we'll practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, which you really don't need, and Herbology. Then soon after that we'll be heading down to Snape's potion room where you really need the help and practice there." Harry blinked at his long day of studying and began to wish he'd of gone to bed a lot earlier.

"Alright…well now that I know I'll never see the light of day again," he muttered taking the book. He flipped to one of the chapters they hadn't even started on in class, but Tom was making him study and pulled out a wooden block. "I still don't see how I'm supposed to turn this into a mouse."

"Well reread the chapter and then ask any questions you need to." Harry just sighed at Tom's usual reply. "Oh and Astronomy is after potions." That said Harry began to go to work quickly praying the day would end soon. A few minutes into the study though Hermione set down her _Intermediate Transfiguration _book and finally stopped Ron's constant talk of the Qudditch match.

"And I mean did you see how angry Cho was when Ginny came out of no where and stole the Snitch right out from under her nose? She got so mad she landed threw her broom and stormed off! I've never seen anything like it," he laughed.

"Ron…could you please listen for a moment," Hermione started off quietly hoping he'd hear her. He ran a hand through his hair like Harry had seen his dad do making his stomach turn slightly and he quickly looked back down at his book.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Well…we never actually…saw the match," She said slowly. "The only play we saw was Davies' first goal," she finally admitted. Ron looked like he was going to jump them all and looked from one friend to another.

"So what non-"

"I stayed," Draco cut in not looking up from his book. "So be quiet and listen to them." Strangely enough, Ron did just that and looked at Hermione and Harry for some kind of explanation as to what was going on.

"Listen Ron," Harry sighed sitting up. He took his glasses off rubbing his eyes and set them down beside him where Tom picked them up curiously. "Hagrid came and explained to us why he's been getting beaten up so much lately. We had no choice he asked us to come near begging…and we had to go." Ron stared at him opening his mouth to say something then stopped. He did this a few times before finally getting anything out.

"Fine, then, what was so important that he needed-"

"Oh Ron, he brought a Giant back with him," Hermione broke out looking like she was going to cry. "He brought a giant, it's his younger brother and he wants us to teach him English if he gets kicked out of school!"

"We…he didn't." Ron looked even paler than Hermione had when Grawp had grabbed at her. "I mean…Hagrid's insane, but he's not THAT insane….is he?"

"Yeah he is," Tom, replied his head was in Harry's lap as he held Harry's glasses about a foot in front of his own eyes and were looking out of them. "How in the world do you see out of these," he asked scrunching up his eyes every now and then from the effect he was getting from them.

"Well unlike your eyes, mine can't see things right unless they're magnified," he muttered.

"Yeah, but did your parents have glasses?"

"No," he lied rolling his eyes. Tom had just seen his father the other day in that memory.

"Bet your uncle had something to do with it," he said offhandedly the others in the group just staring. It didn't sound like Tom was listening to a thing they were saying.

"Anyway, it's a sixteen feet tall giant, enjoys ripping twenty-foot tall trees out of the ground seems to think my name is 'Hermy' thanks to Hagrid," she groaned. "Where's Krum when you need him," she asked dropping her head onto her book.

"Umm anyway, yeah. We're supposed to go and…teach him English." Harry started, but Tom cut him off.

"Don't forget the murderous centaurs that are threatening to do us in at any moment a human steps foot into the woods."

"Wh, what," Ron asked weakly. This entire thing sounded too insane to begin with, but the other four around him were nodding grimly and it seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"Look we didn't want to tell you yesterday so you could enjoy your time…but reality is reality…" Harry sighed.

"But I mean…we don't have to do it. If he's gone he'll never know we didn't do it," he panicked. "I mean really…we don't…-"

"We already kind of promised…" Hermione groaned into her book. Ron jerked around to look at her staring down upon her like she was the cause of this whole thing.

"But, why? Norbert, Aragog, we have had no good luck with any of his monster pets before! Why are we destroying his and our lives with this one when we know what happened with the last ones?"

"Because this one is supposedly Hagrid's little brother." Harry sighed. Tom put his glasses back on him though kept them on the edge of his nose, struck a thinking pose and then shoved them all the way up.

"You look better that way."

"Gee thanks," he rolled his eyes at him dropping his empty bag onto Tom's face.

"Well…m, maybe he won't get sacked right? He's been around here…and I mean he can stay till the end of the term…it's almost the end of the term right?" The others nodded trying to calm Ron down, but in truth, they all felt the same way. Nearing the end or not there was no telling what was going to happen.

**(X)**

"These things are coming up to soon," Harry, muttered rubbing his temples as he sat in his Transfiguration class just having finished writing down the O.W.L.S exam schedule. The rest of the class was doing the same and Harry wondered again, why Tom and Hermione had nearly killed Ron and him for attempting to buy some brain stimulates the day before.

'Get over it, you'll do fine as long as you study,' Tom replied to him in a bored tone. He seemed in the least bit concerned about all of this while everyone else especially Hermione seemed to be going insane. The odd habits that people were obtaining under this time of stress were beginning to scare Harry. Draco began muttering things about his father knowing one of the people who grade the exams and was terrified to think that his dad would use this to his advantage to make sure he'd only achieve T's in every class.

The others including a few other Gryffindors, Neville mostly had tried to calm him down saying that he'd never even heard of Griselda Marchbanks spending any time with Draco's parents, but it had only slightly lessened his fear. Other students were asking odd questions such as how long they studied or which subjects they thought would be the hardest. Hermione all but shut them out leaving Ron to study with Tom, Harry, and Draco.

"I'm sure she'll stop muttering to herself as soon as the exams are over," Harry tried to assure Ron as the other students asked questions about the test. Just as the words left his mouth Hermione's arm shot up into the air at such speed Ron nearly fell out of his seat.

"Yes Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall asked nervously.

"When will we be getting our results back," she asked desperately.

"You'll receive an owl in July with them," she said and more than a few of the students cheered.

"Spared for half the holiday," a few of them said in union winning as glare from McGonagall.

'Well, at least I'll get one letter this summer worth looking at,' he thought to himself and then suddenly felt something connect with the back of his head nearly sending him into the top of the desk. Ron looked at him like he was nuts and he muttered a sorry while mentally death glaring Tom.

"Now, we'll have some of the best anti-cheat charms placed around and you will not be able to use Auto-Answer Quills, no Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, Self-Correcting Ink or anything else that falls into that category." She took a slight breath. "And though it's not quite important, not nearly as important as your own futures, cheating will be dealt with much harsher then usual, because it will reflect on our new headmistress." Harry was instantly reminded of his Aunt Petunia from the way Professor McGonagall had said the word 'headmistress.'

**(X)**

The next few days were nothing, but hell to Harry. Monday was their first test -Theory of charms-, which Harry was sure he'd do fine in. After agreeing to study a bit with Hermione to make sure she was ready she nearly broke his nose with her _Achievements in Charming_, while Tom was now angered at him slightly for being brushed off for Hermione. After a few minutes of begging though and telling Tom that he was the only one possible of getting him through these exams he smirked at him and agreed to help. Harry wasn't sure just how much they'd get done though. All around him and Tom were people talking aloud and studying and the such driving them insane until he finally begged Professor Snape to let them study in his classroom, which to the Gryffindors complete shock allowed them.

After actually getting some studying in they went to the Great Hall for dinner, which they all seemed to be enjoying rather well, save for Hermione. Ron tired to get her to eat, but gave up in the end just enjoying his own meal, Tom quizzing Harry every now and then on something, Harry only answering half the time.

"Oh my…are those the examiners," Hermione shrieked suddenly looking at the Great Hall entrance. All of them suddenly jerked around to look where she was pointing at and saw Umbridge ushering in a group of witches and wizards, which to Harry looked about another hundred years older or so than Dumbledore did.

'That's-'

"I dare say you look quite familiar," Professor Marchbanks said looking closely at Tom. "What's your name son? You're a spitting image of someone," she said loudly. "Someone important." Harry wondered if the woman was partly deaf and looked over at Tom who looked utterly shocked.

"Um….Aderes…Aderes Keaira," he said quietly.

'Please do not tell me this woman remembers me. Of all the people Dumbledore could have forgotten,' Tom said quickly in a very nervous mental tone to Harry.

'Calm down. There's no way-'

"Yes….you look like Tom Riddle," She said nodding. "Now…where was it I've heard that name before…"

"Badge…Umm he's won a few awards in the school," Tom cut in quickly. "In the library…head boy and such," he said in such an odd high pitched tone Harry was shocked his voice didn't crack.

"Oh yes…good boy. Smart kid…" She seemed to trail off then. "Have you heard from Albus Dumbledore then," she asked suddenly looking around the room as if he'd magically appear before her.

"No," Umbridge said trying to keep her tone under control as she glared at the five students sitting at the table. "No, but I assure you that the ministry will find-"

"No you won't," she said waving her hand at the words like they were annoying pests. "No, I tested that boy personally in Charms and Transfiguration for N.E.W.T.s…did things with a wand I've never seen before…" She let out a small sigh and Umbridge tried to usher her past the table far away from Harry and his group of friends. "Don't rush me now, we just got here." She looked back down at Tom. "You sure you aren't related to anyone named Riddle?"

"Positive," he said paler than ever.

"Ah well, that's a shame….Maybe you'll pull off the same scores anyhow eh?" She grinned at him and finally walked off with Umbridge to the staff room.

'I can't believe Dumbledore forgot someone like her,' Tom mentally groaned looking around the Great Hall one more time it seemed to make sure the woman was no where to be seen.

'What's wrong with her,' Harry asked frowning. 'I know she knows your real name, but….'

'She knows who I am. She knows that...' his voice trailed off and he refused to answer anymore of Harry's questions.

As the students then gathered finally to go to sleep, they found they really couldn't do anything at all, but lie there. Even Harry who had Tom latched onto him found he could only stare at the ceiling for a few hours listening to Tom's breathing until he to finally drifted off some hours later.

**(X)**

Breakfast came regardless of how long the night before seemed and for the first time Harry could remember the Great Hall was filled with nothing, but small chatter near silence. Most of the students were getting last minute studying in while trying to shove food down their throats as fast as they possibly could.

"I've never seen the place like this," Harry whispered feeling like it'd be rude to talk loud at all. The others, save for Hermione who was still studying, nodded in agreement. As lunch was over and the other lucky students were able to get up and head to class all the fifth and seventh years were forced to wait in the entrance hall while the inside of the Great Hall was transformed into a test taking center.

They waited for what seemed like forever, the four of them talking nervously far from Hermione so she wouldn't attack them for interrupting her reading.

'You think it's going to be easy," Ron asked Harry nervously. He kept looking around and shifting the weight of his feet back and forth, as he looked at the other nervous students around them.

"Yes," Harry replied confidently. "I think if we just take a few deep breaths and calmly read through the test…it'll be fine. We'll pass all of them," he said.

"You'll do fine," Tom assured them in a bored tone. He was leaning against the wall looking around just wanting this to be over with.

'Sucks having to take them twice doesn't it,' Harry asked grinning evilly at his boyfriend.

'If you feel like living through the test you better shut up,' He warned him.

Half past nine they began to call in the classes one by one back into the Great Hall. Harry walked in quietly when it was his turn and nearly slammed into a desk as he realized he was now in the reality and not a memory of this place. He was earned a few glares for making the noise and quickly ran over to a desk to take his seat. When everyone had finally sat down Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and nodded to them.

"You may begin." Harry's stomach instantly did a flip and he looked down at his paper staring at the contents of it. He read the first question and grinned as he remembered the incarnation that had dropped a troll's own club onto his head.

**(X)**

"Well, I was right…wasn't that hard," Harry said grinning slightly. He still couldn't get over the odd feeling in his stomach and hoped he'd be able to eat before being marched back in to take his next exam. They all managed to eat though after convincing one another that it was better than starving and would do them good to keep their strength and nerves up.

"Good luck," they all said to each other as they huddled together in the hall waiting for their names to be called. They waved bye to Hermione after a little while wondering how it was going for her. They were sure she'd done fine, but they couldn't ask because all students who went in didn't come back out.

"Keaira, Aderes," Professor Flitwick called along with another five students. He kissed Harry for good luck and walked into the room.

"The waiting is the worst part I think," Ron, muttered leaning against the wall. Harry nodded in agreement and was going to say something to Draco when his name was called. He looked at them palely and then walked into the room without a word. "Eh…he'll do fine," he said patting Ron on the shoulder. The boy seemed to be as pale as Draco had been when he'd heard his name called. "Jus-"

"Potter, Harry." Harry froze then and waved slightly to Ron.

"Good luck mate…."

"Yeah you too…" He forced himself to walk into the room where Professor Flitwick was pointing to where the students he'd just called in went.

"I believe Professor Tofty is free, Potter," he said happily giving Harry a grin before showing the next student where to go. Harry quickly walked over to the professor and without meaning to, began to wonder how old the guy was.

"Potter huh," he asked looking down at his notes before looking back up at Harry. "The famous Potter?" Malfoy looked at him for a moment, but went quickly back to work levitating his wine glass not dropping it to Harry's relief.

"Eh…Sure," he said trying to grin.

"No need to be nervous," the professor said encouragingly. "Now, I need you to make this eggcup do cartwheels for me…" Harry had to suppress his laughter at that, but began doing it all the same.

Over all the entire entire exam seemed to go smoothly for Harry save for when a student dropped a glass, he muttered the words and ended up with a rat the size of a badger before he could stop it from growing and turn it orange as he was supposed to. He decided he'd try his best to not let Hermione find out about that, though the professor was laughing himself as Harry left. For some odd reason he'd kept the rat with him and was petting it.

Harry and Ron at least were able to laugh at it together in secret, even more after Ron explained his screw up of turning a plate into a giant mushroom without even knowing the incarnation for it.

The next two days were Transfiguration and Herbology, which Harry was sure he'd gotten a passing in grade in them. He'd managed to completely vanish his iguana when asked and was only bitten once by a Fanged Geranium, which to his pleasure afterwards Tom dragged him aside to make sure he was okay and they spent the rest of the day together by themselves until dinnertime.

Thursday had to be the best day of all though, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'd passed his written exam with such ease he thought he might of actually out done Hermione and when it came to the practical examination, he managed every counterjinx and defense spell that Professor Tofty could throw at him.

"Oh bravo," he said delightedly clapping his hands as Harry performed a perfect boggart banishing spell. "Very good, now then…that's all unless…" He leaned forward grinning. "I heard, form my dear friend Tiberius Ogeden, that you can produce a Patronus? For a bonus point," he asked in a whisper.

"Sure." Harry took a small step back raising his wand and looked directly at Umbridge than imaged her getting sacked from the school and Dumbledore coming back. "Expecto Patronum!" Instantly the silver stag came flying out of Harry's wand and began its gallop around the length of the hall, the other examiners looking at it in awe. They all watched until it ran its course and dissolved back to the same silver mist it was created from.

"Excellent, oh how wonderful! That was brilliantly wonderful," he said happily, as he clapped more. "Thank you so much, you may go!"

"You're welcome," Harry grinned at him and headed for the doors smirking evilly at Umbridge as he walked out. She to was smiling that evil sweet smile at him, but Harry didn't care. He was pretty sure he'd just scored an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and nothing was going to break his good mood. In fact, the minute he walked out of the Great Hall he tackled Tom from behind laughing telling him everything he'd done and the reaction the Professor had given during the exam.

"That sounds like you got the "Outstanding" you wanted then," Tom grinned his arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"And it pissed Umbridge of to no end. She wanted to jump me from her little seat up there, but couldn't. I think the Professors actually like me Aderes; I really think they're on Dumbledore's side."

"They are," he smiled leaning against the wall and pulling Harry with him. "That woman Marchbanks, she knows…she has to know. She kept grinning at me and…Dumbledore told her everything I just know it," he muttered.

"Well there's one way to drop a good mood," Harry sighed looking up at his boyfriend. "It's not the end of the world…if she hasn't done anything to you by now she won't at all."

"I hope so…"

Tom seemed to be in a good mood after that to his relief and allowed the four to take a rest until Saturday while Hermione ran around trying to study for her exam on that Friday. Thursday night the four boys headed up into the dorm early not wanting to hear Hermione's frustrated growls at her book and began looking for something to do.

"Tired, but not that tired," Harry yawned stretched out on his bed. Tom was sitting on the floor his back against the bed; Harry had his arms around his neck watching him. Draco was sitting across from him while Tom helped him study a few things and Ron was fast asleep on his bed.

"Just get some sleep, maybe you can get some studying done tomorrow then," Tom scowled as he gave Draco another history question.

"Well I'm staying up for sure now," Harry snickered ignoring Tom's growls. He lied there watching them for some time until eventually he drifted off. He didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke back up he was in bed with Tom and all the lights had been turned off. "So much for staying up," he said quietly holding back a laugh. He snuggled up closer to his boyfriend and attempted to fall back asleep.

**TBC**

There, it's done. Another chapter written out and completed, finally lol. I know I probably shouldn't have gone off as I did with that chapter note, but it really bugs me that everyone thinks that they need to be having sexual intercourse for them to prove they're in love. There's a lot more to life than sex and if you don't think there is, you're probably gonna have a lot of problems in life.

Well, with that said I hope you guys enjoy the update.


	41. Dreams

Yes quite a lot of commotion going on lately, but most people are happy with the way Harry and Tom are now which make me feel better and so since we're all mostly in agreement that it's okay. I will not put myself out to get kicked off this site just because a few people want to see two kids sleep together, not my cup of tea even if it is for some others.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (Not yaoi) , Tom/ Harry relationship it's not changing

Notes: (X) Is pov of change and or time jump

Chapter, 41: Dreams

"Nn…Bas-HEY!" Harry shot up looking around for the source of his new pain and spotted Tom sitting next to him his hand still raised and glaring.

"It's my job to dream about snakes," he said the glare never leaving his features. Harry let out a slow breath and allowed himself to fall back down onto the pillows sighing. He rubbed his temples for a moment before reopening his eyes and staring at his deranged bedmate also known as his boyfriend.

"What in the world did you do that for," he demanded trying to keep himself calm. He'd just been dreaming about something and before he could even focus on the actual events taking place in the dream Tom had hit the side of his head waking him up, no warnings or anything .

"I'm bored," Tom whined grabbing Harry's arm and tugging on it. "Let's go do something, it's already ten a.m. Please? I'll help."

"What do you mean you'll help," he asked. He attempted to jerk his arm back, which failed horribly as Tom seemed much more awake and stronger than him at the moment so he gave in and let the boy tug effortlessly at his arm.

"I'll help so you can study," he said and nearly got a pillow to the face. When Harry realized the pillow had missed he grabbed the nearest object, his glasses, and chucked them at Tom's head. They connected the Slyhterin glaring once again and dropped his lover's arm. "Fine, fail the whole thing, I'll go date Draco," he growled getting off the bed and finding someone else to annoy.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Tom's outburst and wondered if Ron or Draco were even awake. Sure enough when he looked over to the only other bed being shared in the room, both were asleep and showing no signs of waking up, no doubt Tom's source of boredom. He forced himself up and looked around the room, most of the people were actually still sleeping and when Harry checked his clock it read six a.m.

"Tom…" He got up growling and headed out of the dorm still in his pajamas as he went after his boyfriend and down the stairs. He looked around the common room just in time to see Tom walk out of the portrait. Fearing the worse for the schools health and safety he ran back up into the dorm, changed, and ran back down to follow. He had no idea if Tom knew he was stalking him or not, but every now and then Tom would stop, look around, nod and start up again as if he was talking to someone.

'If you have some kind of shadow of your own stalking you,' Harry thought to himself running after him quietly. This game of cat and mouse lasted almost an hour, Harry not showing any signs of backing off when Tom finally went into the Great Hall. Harry followed after him and nearly pulled his wand out and lodged it into his throat when he realized Tom was playing with him the entire time. Instead of having some great sinister plan, he was just sitting there innocently eating his breakfast.

"I hate you," Harry muttered sitting down next to him. No one else was really in the hall right now, most of the students having not woken up yet. Half were dead to the world not having exams today while the other half hadn't woken up to eat breakfast yet.

"But I got you out of bed and to even stalk me," Tom replied smugly. Harry was about to say something, but Tom shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "Chew." Still glaring daggers at him Harry chewed the toast and swallowed it.

"What was such a big deal that you had to drag me out of bed ahead of everyone," he demanded grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice. He took a sip from it Tom watching his every move and then looked around. Seeing no one in the room he pulled a piece of a paper out and handed it to him. "What's this?"

"Something I think you'll find interesting," he replied happily dropping his arms around Harry. Sighing Harry took the piece of parchment from Tom's hands and unfolded it. As he began to read it he almost went into a state of shock.

"Wh, where?-"

"Just keep on reading it. Don't say any of it out loud." Harry nodded dumbly and went back to reading the note.

'Dear Tom, I'm sure you've gotten this letter safely due to my wonderful Charms that you were always envious of, but ignoring that for the moment there are a few important matters at hand. Professor Marchbanks has alerted me that she is very well aware of you and given the position you have taken this time around would like you to be well informed that she is on your side. She has no intentions of not only turning you in, but rather has convinced the rest of those who have come with her to grade the exams to help you and help rid Hogwarts of all the extra ministry that has presented itself within the halls. I hope you and Harry are well, best regards to you both since you are no longer fighting.'

The letter ended there.

"Tom it looks like there's more to it…" Harry looked up frowning handing him the letter that was obviously from Dumbledore. "And how did he get that into the castle?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that, but I'm not giving you the other part either." He stood up after grabbing a chocolate muffin and headed for the door.

"So there is another part to it," Harry screamed running after him. He barely dodged the banana muffin thrown at him and after catching it chased after him. They found themselves outside, the first students to leave the castle that morning to go on the grounds as they chased after one another muffins still in their hands. They had no idea where they were going until they saw the cottage standing in front of them.

"Think he'd be awake," Tom asked curiously looking in the closet window. Harry felt like hitting him, but stopped himself and pulled his boyfriend back.

"Don't look into other people's windows, it's rude," he scolded. The warning was only half out of Harry's mouth though when he heard Tom knocking on Hagrid's door. "What in the world are you doing," he demanded in a defeated tone.

"Not sure, but I have a muffin," he grinned. Harry stared at him and when the door opened Harry couldn't blame the shocked look on Hagrid's face.

"Umm…."

"Just saying Hi," Tom grinned. "We don't have exams today."

"Jeeze yer no different than yeh was when yeh was a kid," Hagrid sighed shaking his head. His face had another new bruise on it and Harry swore he saw something that looked like an arrow wound on the half-giant's arm.

"You mean to tell me Hagrid, that he…acted like this before?"

" 'Course he did. First time exams hit their first break, yup…he was an odd fellow…"

"I'm still standing here," Tom glared, but he seemed much more interested in his breakfast than he did the conversation.

"Good luck Harry," Hagrid muttered heading for the castle. Harry quickly saw his chance and ran after him hoping Tom wouldn't notice his departure. Sure enough it took Tom about five minutes or so before he realized no one was around him, Hagrid and Harry just walking back into the school. Harry heard him curse extremely loudly in his mind and then began running after them.

**(X)**

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Tom all sat in the common room, basically the only ones in the place while the other kids were either taking exams or hiding from the kids who were studying for exams. Tom and Harry were currently going over more study material while Draco and Ron took a break playing some wizard chess.

"And if you want to get mane fur from a Kelpie while it's in a horse form," Tom asked yawning. Harry stared at him not sure what the answer really was.

"Umm…you….charm it," he asked nervously.

"With?"

"….A rope?" Tom sighed and handed the book back to Harry looking slightly annoyed.

"You put a bridle over its head with a Placement Charm," he said shaking his head. "Really Harry…"

"Fine ask me another question," He said quickly not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend in any way. He handed him the book back a determined look on his face. He was going to get the next answer to add more points to his list.

"Alright….what's the only spell that can save you from a Lethifold," Tom asked yawning. Harry knew he wasn't tired and was merely getting bored.

"Patronus," Harry replied happily. Tom nodded and marked on another point to the list sitting beside him. Grinning Harry grabbed said list and looked it over. Twenty more points and he'd qualify for a box of chocolate frogs before they got back to his uncle's house which more than thrilled him. "Okay, next question."

"Next subject," Tom corrected him putting away his creatures' book and taking out potions. "What can you use a Mandrake for?"

"…To bring people back out of a petrified state," Harry said not really sure how he remembered that. The second the words left Harry's mouth he chucked the potions book which nearly hit Hermione in the head, but missed her slamming into the wall.

"What in the world…" She looked at the book and back to Tom glaring. "Trying to kill me," she demanded throwing her own books down on the floor and closing in on him. "Think its fine to get rid of me, because I missed one lousy question on my exam? Well let me tell you something," she started to scream, but Harry grabbed Hermione trying to calm her down.

"Hermione, what's wrong," he asked in the same calm tone so she wouldn't freak out even more. "Deep breaths." She nodded inhaling and exhaling a few times. Harry removed his hands from her shoulders and sat down on the couch next to Ron. "Alright, now what's wrong…besides Tom's murderous intents?"

"It was not a murderous intent," he screamed, but everyone else just blew him off.

"I missed a question on my exam and someone let another niffler into Umbridge's office which means, Hagrid is going to get sacked," she groaned and slide onto the floor beside them. The other four boys stared at her like she was nuts, but really had nothing to say. It wasn't that they didn't pity her or even think she was wrong, it was just the way she sounded when she threw one of her fits.

"Well…Hagrid's outside teaching," Harry said nervously eyeing the window. "I think he's teaching the kids about unicorns," he looked back at his friend.

"Harry she's not going to wait for proof, she's going to lash out and kick him out the first chance she gets…oh how are we supposed to study when we're teaching that thing English? And what happens when we go home? I can't come out here during summer break to teach him English," she shrieked hugging her book bag tightly.

"Hermione calm down, we won't have to do any of that," Harry tried to assure it, but it fell on deaf ears. She quickly went into another tangent of how Umbridge was going to kick all of them out and that they'd be murdered -somehow- by centaurs while waiting for their parents to come pick them up from the school.

To their dismay the rest of their weekend played out the same way, the four boys studying while trying to do their best to avoid Hermione, herself going on random attacks to anyone who seemed to bother her studying or just out right bugged her in general. When Sunday night finally rolled around Harry was sure he could name off every potion in his book, the effects and even the ingredients, but making it was another matter.

"You blew it up…again," Tom stared down at the cauldron in disbelief. It was obvious to Harry that Tom, like him, had no idea how Harry could have possibly made a draught potion blow up, especially when Tom had given him all the ingredients to the side, all he had to do was put them in the right order and stir them correctly.

"Don't' look at me like that," Harry groaned flopping down onto his bed. "I mean it, I have no idea how to possibly get that thing to not blow up…my potions in potions class don't even blow up as much as that thing has tonight." He sighed closing his eyes and removed his glasses so he could rub said eyes. When he moved his hand to grab his glasses though he couldn't find them and when he finally just opened his eyes he was met with Tom sitting on top of him.

"Look, I think you're just nervous yourself. Perhaps you should take your own advice and 'calm down,'," he said echoing the words Harry had told Hermione almost five thousand times that weekend.

"Give me back my glasses, I need to study," he sighed. When he went to sit up though Tom made no movements to get off of him. "Tom."

"Harry," he said in the same tone the Gryffindor had and stared laughing. "No more studying. Not tonight. It may be early, but you need some sleep." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Now be a good boy for once and obey me."

"Obey you," Harry asked as if the very notion was insane, which to him it kind of was. "I think I'll stay up late just for that one."

"Don't tempt me Potter," he growled pinning him to the bed.

"Don't piss me off; you'll be sleeping with Ron." They glared back and forth at one another for a few moments before Tom leaned down and kissed him deeply. When they finally parted he was running his hand through Harry's hair as he had done so many times before.

"That fiery passion is going to be the death of you," he half joked getting onto the boys side and pulling him into his embrace, one hand still working with his hair.

"Sure," Harry yawned. "But not nearly as fast as you with your stubbornness." Tom said something after that, but Harry barely heard it. Suddenly like before when Tom had been in his shadow form he began to drift off his attention focused completely on the pleasure he was getting out of his boyfriend playing with his hair. Before he knew it he was asleep.

**(X)**

Without warning Monday finally came and they were once again forced to get back to their horrors known as exams. Harry spent most of his morning panicking while Tom tried to force feed him his supposed breakfast. If it wasn't for the exams he'd of probably been enjoying himself, but due to the current problem or as the rest of the wizarding world knew them as O.W.L.s. he just couldn't get himself to relax.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try," Tom sighed. He dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Oh how cute!"

Harry jerked around just in time to see his panic stricken boyfriend go over the bench and hit the floor his eyes wide as he looked up at Professor Marchbanks. To Harry Tom looked like a rabbit that'd just met the farmer holding the shotgun.

"T…Aderes." He climbed off the bench to help him up.

"Scared she'll fail you, Aderes," Ginny asked from beside Ron. She merely rolled her eyes when no one paid any attention to her.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you so badly!" Tom instantly attached himself to Harry's arm. "Aderes you don't have to be scared, really! You got the letter didn't you?"

"Ye, yeah," he stuttered eyeing her nervously as he took small steps around Harry. The minute he'd gotten behind his boyfriend he let go and took off running out of the Great Hall.

"What in the…"

"Coward," Ginny muttered getting up and walking after Tom's retreating form.

"I…" Harry instantly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Professor Marchbanks, help me grab my boyfriend and I'll have him talk to you all you want, please?"

"I'd be delighted!"

The two of them left the hall quickly and after giving it a few moments of quick thought Draco and Ron got up to help them.

**(X)**

Harry glanced over at Tom who was still looked beyond shaken from whatever it was that was scaring him. They hadn't found him until a few minutes before the exam was going to start so he still had no clue what was wrong with him. He had thought about talking to him by mental means, but he was scared that it might cause Tom to blow something up and decided against it. Instead he did what he could to focus on his exam then and the minute he heard Professor Marchbanks tell them it was over he nearly ran over to Tom and cornered him.

"Finally, are you okay," he demanded a slight glare on his features. He wasn't angry with the Slytherin boy, rather he was scared himself that Tom was being put off this easily by someone who grades their exams. "I mean it Aderes; you've been acting real strange lately…" He grabbed Tom's hand gently.

"I'm fine…" He glared at him. "How did your theory go?"

"Huh? Oh…fine…I remembered most of it," he muttered wishing he'd stop changing the subject. "You know…I feel like you don't actually trust me with the way you've been acting Tom," he finally said. He'd wanted to say this for awhile, not while they were fighting, but in a serious way in hopes that they could talk through half the stuff that was going on.

"Look Harry, some things are just not worth remembering," he sighed closing his eyes. "I don't want our relationship to die off…you haven't even accepted me yet as being me rather than another part of Voldemort," he muttered looking away. "How am I supposed to trust you then with things that are far more worst that you could hold against me?" Harry stared at him then not really sure how to reply to that. What Tom had said wasn't completely untrue and he realized he needed to find some way to overcome his thought process if they were to ever truly trust one another.

"Fine, then help me not think that way. Get my mind to think that you're not who it thinks you are, because I don't want to lose you…those few weeks were bad enough." Tom closed the distance between him dropping his head onto his favorite spot, arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. To say that this action hadn't shocked Harry would be a lie and he remained in a frozen position for a few moments before he put his own arms around his boyfriend.

"That necklace…it has a lot to do with this," Tom whispered to him his eyes closed. "And I know that Voldemort has done a lot of bad things…but you need to trust me Harry…or the things coming up just aren't going to work…" He turned his head slightly so he could kiss Harry's neck and then walked back over to his desk to grab his book bag. "Come on; let's go get an early dinner or something."

"Well you know how to ruin a moment," Harry scowled, but he grabbed his book bag anyway and followed him out to the Great Hall. The rest of their day was spent studying for Divination and Care for magical creatures, which Tom decided early on Harry knew so much about the creatures he wouldn't disappoint Hagrid he took the book and hid it just so he'd focus on Divination and Astrology alone.

Tuesday came and thus so did Harry's Care of Magical Creatures exam. The written test was so easy Harry almost started to laugh after he'd finish his twenty minutes ahead of time. Him and Tom used their free time to poke at one another mentally before heading off to lunch and coming back out to the field afterwards to actually show that they could care for the animals. Harry thought he handled the creatures perfectly and managed to do everything he was told to do and even the animal looked happy after he was finished.

"Good boy," Tom snickered patting him on the head once it was all over. "Had me worried there for a minute." Harry glared at him playfully and when he saw Hagrid's face from the window of his hut gave him a thumbs up before heading back to the castle with Tom.

The next day was the dreaded Divination exam, Astrology would be held later that night. Harry had no success at all with the crystal ball, save for what looked to him like a couple of stick figures walking around which he could not identify at all. He managed to get the tea reading done well and was happy that he managed to easily get through the palm reading.

'I'm going to have to thank Tom a lot for this. He's the only reason I got through this test,' he thought to himself as he walked out of the tower.

"How'd you do," He asked Ron as they went down the staircase.

"Fine I think…Hermione wouldn't teach me much, but Draco and I studied, I had to get at least a P or A…" He sighed. "You?"

"I think I got an A at least…I couldn't do the crystal ball to well, but palm reading and tea leaf reading went…somewhat okay," he said not wanting to depress Ron to much. Later that night they had Astrology which Harry was no where near worried about. He had studied so many star charts with Tom he was sure he could actually fill them in without even using a telescope anymore.

Regardless though the five of them went up the stairs for their exam much later that night. Tom had allowed Harry a long nap after dinner telling him to stay rested since they had a noon exam the following day for History of Magic. So when the time came for them to head up there he was in fact quite wide awake and more energetic than he thought he could be considering the time.

"So after the exam want to do something Tom," he asked happily who just shoved him to the side.

"No, you're going back to bed so we can continue to study tomorrow morning and you'll pass your exam instead of getting a T." Harry pouted the same way Tom had so many times causing the other boy to snicker and wrap his arm around him. "Don't tempt me up here," he warned Harry kissing before going to set up his telescope. The exam started at eleven and they quickly began marking down the stars and planets in the blank star chart they'd been handed. Harry wasn't in the least bit surprised that he knew the location of more then half the stars around them due to Tom's tutoring.

'I'd of never gotten this far, what luck. I really need to think of a wa-'

'Think of pleasing me later and get back to your test,' Tom scowled and Harry instantly went back to work. The night remained quiet then, Tom having already finished he was sitting on the ground his star chart next to him as he looked up at the sky. Harry wished he could do the same thing and looked back down at his, he was almost done. He filled in a few more stars just as the doors to the castle opened and he blinked looking down at them. Six figures had walked out of the castle, the one leading them was no doubt Umbridge given the height and the way she waddled.

'Tom what's going on,' Harry asked putting another star in place on the chart, his eyes never leaving the grounds. The doors shut behind them the sound causing his stomach to do a small turn. 'Tom….'

'I don't know,' he replied honestly looking over the edge. Professor Tofty scowled slightly at him, but could do nothing since Tom had already finished. The two of them watched as the group of six headed towards Hagrid's cabin all of them moving silently reminding Harry of the group of death eaters he'd seen at the Qudditch tournament the summer before.

'Tom, Umbridge isn't a death eater right,' he heard himself asking regardless of how stupid it sounded.

'Voldemort's evil not stupid,' Tom scowled. 'If he took her in do you really think he'd still be alive? He'd of committed suicide two days in. And don't forget to finish that star chart.' Harry looked down at his chart; there were only about four more places to fill in. He scribbled the first answer in when he heard a loud knocking that echoed over the entire grounds and then a large dog barking.

The students remained filling in their charts, but Harry couldn't help, but remain fixed on the cabin. Something just wasn't right with what was happening.

'They didn't wait for him to answer,' Tom suddenly said standing up. 'They walked in without him opening the door.' Harry instantly turned to look at Tom then back over the edge. This couldn't be happening, not now, not during the exam and so close to the end of the year. His hopes were destroyed though as a huge bang resounded through the grounds grabbing everyone's attention on top the tower. A few people screamed 'Ow' when the bang sounded, their faces having hit the telescopes hard.

Suddenly another bang sounded and Hagrid came running out of his cabin the other six cloaked figures following, jets of red light flying out of the doorway. He let out another loud scream and took down one, all the lights bouncing off of him.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" Someone screamed from down there, but the half-giant didn't seem like he was going to hear a word of it.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Harry swore he'd heard the name before not that it really mattered. There wasn't much he could do from up here. Only a few seconds passed and Fang came running out of the cabin attacking the nearest person. It bit down hard the man letting out a loud scream before the dog was stunned enraging Hagird even more.

"Oh my…" One of the students started, but Harry didn't hear any more of it.

'Tom we have to do something!'

"Look!" Harry recognized this student as Parvati and instantly looked to where she was pointing. Professor McGonagall had come out of the school and began running towards the cabin.

"How dare you! How DARE you do this," she screamed. "Leave him alone! Alone I said! On what grounds are you attacking him," she demanded. Harry hadn't heard her sound so furious since Umbridge had denied Harry of his chances of being an Auror. "He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-" Her voice was cut off as four or more stun spells hit her in the chest at once. She froze in place the moon giving her an odd light before she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Galloping gargoyles," Professor Tofty screamed. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS," Hagrid's voice boomed through the area and Harry couldn't take anymore. He was going to do something, but then he saw Tom shoving his paper into Professor Tofty's hand.

"You're going to take that," he hissed. "I did the exam." He looked to Professor Marchbanks and nodded. Before anyone could speak he seemed to have disappeared down the staircase, but Harry could see what was really going on, he'd gone to his shadow form and was headed to the Cabin. Harry instantly was at the edge of the tower then completely ignoring his exam as was everyone else.

"RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT -AN' THAT-" Hagrid seemed to be destroying anyone that came near him and suddenly there was a loud female screaming and Harry knew Tom had made it down there. An extremely large light came up flames shooting up around the six figures and then they were gone. There was no trace at all of any six of them from what Harry could see.

"What in the world…" Hermione asked in utter shock. "What did he to do to them?"

There was another sound of screams, six distinct ones that Harry heard clearly coming from the forest. He gulped at the mental image Tom had sent showing that he'd somehow given them to the Centaurs and shivered at the thought of what they were doing to them.

**(X)**

"You get your dog," Tom asked looking around his focus mostly on McGonagall.

"Yeh, I got Fang…thanks fer helping," he breathed looking at his cabin then back to Tom shaking his head. "Can't believe they went after her like that."

"Well, they can play with the centaurs for awhile," he said grimly. "Go meet up with Dumbledore, I'll keep Harry safe." He headed over to the teacher his back to Hagrid now as he used a spell to lift her up.

"Never thought I'd see the day," he muttered gratefully. Without another word he ran off towards the gates.

**(TBC)**

There, another finished up chapter and some action! Yes some things actually happened and more stuff gets to happen later on since the last chapters of book 5 are pretty much action packed. Yep that was fun…and Umbridge gets to spend the night with some centaurs…that can't be fun for her. Oh well sucks to be here then, hope you guys enjoy the update.


	42. Dreaded times

And we're off to chapter 42 as time just flies by and I'm actually on a good role for updates! I have nothing else to do since my classes are more or less over with for now and I'm bored out of my mind while basically being able to do nothing, because of certain people coming to my house. Yes it's a very boring time and well, my game isn't finished yet which I know one of you are rolling your eyes at me going "God still not don yet?" but I like to savor that game since part 3 won't be out until November…lol Anyway. Thank you everyone who's still reviewing and kept up with me this long. The fanfic is going to end soon hopefully within the next few chapters. I wish to end it by chapter 45 if not there then possibly 50 if it takes that long then head on to the sequel…I haven't figured out a title for the sequel yet, but I'll think of something. On a better note, I get to go and see Harry Potter 5 this Friday. I fear for my sanity upon seeing it given that they placed Voldemort of all people who hates muggles the most in life in a muggle suit rather than robes…I've also noticed more then a few other things wrong with it, but I'll just have to wait and see it before giving my complete thoughts on it. Thanks again everyone and enjoy this chapter.

Notes: (X) is time jump and or pov change.

Warnings: It's shonen ai, to bad if you don't like it. You're not forced to read it.

Thanks: to the anonymous reviewer who stood up to me for the flame. You made me feel better lol

Chapter, 42: Dreaded times

The exam was over and Harry had no idea what he should do. Still shaking and not completely in his right mind from the events he'd just seen he shoved the paper into Professor Marchbanks hands and took off as quickly as possible down the staircase sometimes skipping up to three steps at a time just to go faster. He didn't even remember that he'd left his stuff on the tower until he was on the ground and running out to the grounds. He was stopped though just as he opened the door four teachers carrying Professor McGonagall in, Tom behind them blood on his face.

"Aderes," he murmured throwing his arms around his neck. Tom didn't move allowing his boyfriend the comfort that they both in fact needed. "What in the hell happened," he finally asked his arms going to Tom's own.

"I'm not sure…" Harry looked at him curiously. He hadn't realized how pale the boy looked or how unsure of himself he was acting until the past few days, but he looked even worse than that now. He wondered if it was the blood that made Tom look so pale, not to mention slightly like Voldemort, but ignored it and kissed him before pulling him towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and…I don't know what we're going to do…" his voice trailed off the sound of defeat evident in his voice. Dumbledore had left and now Professor McGonagall was harmed while Hagrid had been forced off the school grounds, of course he felt defeated.

"Shh…" Going into protect mode Tom seemed to drop all his fears pulling his arm out of Harry's latch and wrapping it around his waist. "You left that telescope up there, you better go get it."

"But…"

"I can tend to my own wound, regardless of how much I know you'd love to sit here and play my nurse," he smirked at him. The Gryffindor blushed horribly and ran off deciding Tom was nowhere near as badly harmed as he'd thought and he could wait for him to go get his things.

**(X)**

Tom watched his boyfriend's retreating form and leaned against the wall taking in a shallow breath. He hadn't expected the damage that had happened, but it had. Umbridge may not have been a death eater, but the person hiding behind Hagrid's cabin had been and boy had he gone into a right fit after seeing him.

"And now Voldemort knows I'm not doing what he wanted," Tom muttered closing his eyes. The cold castle wall calmed him down some and when he sensed Draco come into the area he relaxed more, his one closest ally that knew everything that was going on. "Got spotted," he laughed slightly his left fist clenching behind him. "I'll be reported in no time." Draco studied him for a moment in silence before saying anything.

"He can't do much," he offered. "I mean, that snake is so stupid, an insult to all snakes and Slytherins, we'll get passed him," Draco tried to assure him, but the only thing going through Tom's mind at the moment was the threats he'd been told before coming here.

"I guess I should have expected this I mean…Dumbledore warned me," he sighed opening his eyes and straightened his posture. "And I can't exactly let you down either." An odd look crossed over Tom's face then as he remembered the many promises, he'd made. He'd done so with every intent on making them true, keeping Draco away from his family, from Voldemort, keeping Harry safe and happy…He shook his head trying to get the thoughts of failure out of his mind.

"Between you and Potter that thing doesn't stand a chance." Tom nodded at that hoping more than anything that it was true. He couldn't possibly stand against Voldemort by himself, but neither could Harry. Perhaps if the two stood together, they could destroy that thing and live, dare he think the words peacefully? These thoughts played through his head for a few moments, him and Harry relaxing together alone in a home far from everyone else. Neither of them working for any side and he suddenly felt the urge to make Harry a neutral fighter more than anything when he saw said boy walking down the stairs and he instantly dropped into wounded warrior mode.

"But the cut hurts so much…I wish I had energy left to do a healing spell," he whined to Draco who was holding back a laugh. Harry came around the corner then looking pretty worried and grabbed onto Tom's hand.

"Come on, if anything I'm sure Hermione can do one," he said under his breath dragging the Slytherin with him. Tom turned and winked at Draco before he vanished around the corner.

**(X)**

Draco remained where he was shaking his head as he waited for Hermione and Ron to come down the tower's stairs. He was more than slightly amused at the way Tom had been acting and wanted to give them a few moments of private time before these two fools came running in and ruining it. Sure enough no sooner had the thoughts gone through his mind Ron and Hermione both ran down the stairs turning the corner sharply, both looking more pale than some of the ghosts within the castle.

"Hold it," he said holding his hand up to stop the two. They both looked at him as if he was nuts, but they did stop, something all three of them seemed to be amazed at.

"What's going on," Hermione demanded quickly. "We have to go see if the others are okay," she said in an extremely worried tone.

"Aderes is being treated,' he said rolling his eyes. The other two looked at each other then back at him not understanding what he'd meant.

"He's spending private time with Potter," he clarified and they both instantly relaxed knowing if Tom had the energy to trick Harry into thinking he needed attention, he was doing just fine.

"I'm glad he's okay," Hermione said a small smile crossing her lips. "I mean…Harry would be devastated if he was badly hurt. Ron nodded in agreement and when a group of Gryffindor students came sweeping down at about the same speed as Ron and Hermione had the three joined them They followed the others to the Gryffindor tower so they wouldn't be considered 'walking in' on Harry and Tom. Draco stopped suddenly grabbing Ron by the wrist when they were almost inside.

"What," he asked looking around. He seemed extremely caught off guard by Draco's movement and started to even go as far as walking back down the staircase to see if he'd dropped something.

"You idiot," he scowled going after him. "Will you stop, you didn't drop anything!" He was forced to go after him though down the staircase and turn around the corner that led back to the tower when he nearly slammed into the boy he'd been chasing. "Watch it!"

"I didn't want anyone else to hear," He admitted sheepishly. It was at that point Draco realized that Ron had been leading him away the whole time and wasn't actually looking for something he'd never find. "So…you thought about it," he asked in the same nervous tone.

"Yeah, I've thought about it," he replied looking at everything, but Ron. Had it been just a few months before hand he'd of murdered himself for the thoughts that had been going through his mind lately, but it wasn't then it was now. He'd spent the night in Ron's bed for the past month and he was finally ready to admit what he never had wanted to. "So I'm in agreement," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that," Ron asked grinning at him. Draco glared at him and turned his back walking back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sorry, I don't repeat things to muggle lovers," he growled.

"You said sorry, must mean you love me," he taunted running after him. Draco didn't protest though and the two walked into the common room together a new aura about them.

**(X)**

At Tom's suggestion, the four of them all went to bed once they arrived back in the common room completely ignoring everyone's questions. Tom himself was cornered a few times by students who were begging to know what it was he'd seen or done down there, but he just shoved pass them to head up to the dorms. Harry found this very amusing as in the end the only way they were allowed entrance into their own rooms was to promise an explanation of the events that had happened later that day.

So with the promise made they had finally made it to their beds while Hermione remained downstairs blowing off steam. It had been the first time any of them had heard her curse so much in one conversation or really at all almost making them stay, but Tom warned Harry once again if he got anything less then an Acceptable on his exams he'd dump him and help Voldemort take him out. Not wanting that they'd all gone to bed dreading the next day where they'd have to face an enraged school, the possibility of Professor McGonagall being very hurt and a History of Magic exam.

Morning came all too early, yet somehow Harry was rested enough despite the things that had happened, to get up, eat breakfast and put up with Tom's constant drilling. He was even more than surprised to realize that he actually knew a good deal of the answers Tom was asking him and when he'd earned enough points for the date with Tom, forty points from where he'd been the previous day, he got up and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off," Tom scowled pushing him up and off and opening the book to the page he'd been on. "Now, when did the-"

He threw his arms around him again sending both of them back to the floor as he laughed. "I knew more than half the questions, I can't believe it, you've helped so much, I'm keeping you for N.E.W.T.S." Tom rolled his eyes at him.

"Thanks, glad to know you're only dating me for my brain. Now answer the question," he warned his eyes narrowed.

"1735," he sighed. Tutor Tom always knew how to ruin a good mood. This exchange though of Harry randomly jumping him and answering questions while Tom glared at him lasted the rest of the afternoon until the fifth years were forced to enter the Great Hall at two o'clock. Harry was still a bit Hyper and his boyfriend had been forced to walk down the stairs while Ron and Draco held him so he wouldn't cause an accident, one most likely resulting in Tom's skull creaking open at the bottom of the steps and his bleeding to death.

"Maybe I shouldn't have promised him that broom ride tomorrow," Ron whispered to Draco as they forced Harry to walk down the staircase slowly.

"Probably," Draco muttered. His attention obviously wasn't focused on Harry, but the exam ahead, that or Ron. Harry was just too happy to keep his mind on that though and the minute they made it down the stairs, he went over and reattached himself to his boyfriend.

They walked into the Great Hall together and when Tom spotted Harry's name he shoved the boy into the seat, glared at him in one of those 'if you so much as move I'll kill you' glares and went to his own. After everyone else had found their seats, Professor Marchbanks turned the giant hourglass over and smiled.

"You may begin."

'Alright, let's see how easily I can destroy this test,' Harry thought as he looked at the first question. He filled the first three in easily and then looked at number four. _In your opinion, did wand legislation contribute to, or lead to better control of, goblin riots of _the eighteenth century? He blinked and reread it. Tom had mentioned something about goblins, but he'd been to busy trying to get at his boyfriend's ear to really care. He thought for a few more minutes before writing what he thought down and went to the next one.

It took a lot longer than his star chart, but still, he had managed to finish his entire History exam before half the class and he was pretty sure he'd done well too. He looked around the room his excitement having increased since he'd walked into it and he kept stealing glances at Tom who looked like he was asleep. Strangely enough seeing his boyfriend with his head on his desk somehow made him tired despite all his energy and he began yawning.

**(X)**

"Harry no!" Tom shoved him to the side quickly as Voldemort turned around, he'd just fired a Crucio at Sirius and Harry had attempted to jump the dark lord until Tom had dragged him away.

"Let go," he screamed, but Tom was holding him back tightly.

"I promised them I wouldn't let you get hurt," he hissed jerking him back. Harry let out an odd noise in an attempt of keeping his temper in check, but it was failing horribly. Sirius managed to get up then and was staggering towards Voldemort to finish him off. He was saying something, but Harry couldn't hear the words, could only see his lips moving.

"Tom, let go," he growled tugging at his would be capture and nearly fell over. Tom wasn't there anymore and panic instantly filled the boy as he looked around desperately for any sign of his boyfriend. When he saw none he ran towards Sirius without a second thought. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry smirking evilly. The ground shook.

Suddenly Harry was no longer in the ministry and Sirius, Voldemort, all of them were gone. Instead, he was standing in a crumbled tunnel looking around for something or was it someone? He was sure he had been there before, not just in his dreams, but in his waking life too, but he couldn't remember what the place was.

"I've been wanting to meet you…so badly." Harry turned around to face the figure that had spoken, but he saw nothing. "So long…I'm glad that you've finally came…You idiot get away from there before the snake eats you," he growled.

Harry blinked and looked around noticing he was in the Great Hall again. He saw his friends standing around him looking extremely worried and he sighed.

"Alright, so I had a bit of a bad dream…somehow," he muttered. Tom grabbed his hand pulling him up and nodded to the doors.

"Come on, now." Without waiting for an answer, he jerked him out of the chair and headed towards the door not even letting the others catch up with them.

"That voice...Tom it-"

"McGonagall has been taken to St. Mungo's…," he said suddenly catching Harry off guard. He'd expected to tell him to stop having odd dreams or something along those lines, but hearing that Professor McGonagall was indeed harmed and gone to the wizardening hospital, he had to say he hadn't expected it.

"Wait…Sirius," he grabbed Tom by the front of his robes. "Voldemort is trying to kill him or is going to try…we have to stop him!"

"Well actually Snape is still here…so I guess we're not out of people from that order of yours," he thought with a slight shrug. "Not that much of a big deal, come on." He started walking off when Harry grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back.

"Tom! What about Sirius?"

"Huh?"

"Sirius! He's being attacked by Voldemort," he screamed getting more than a few people's attention in the hall. Tom glared and shoved him to the side muttering a curse at him and into a classroom.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled warningly. Harry nodded quickly, but he was in no mood to give into him.

"Please Tom we have to go save him. I can't let him…he's the only family I have left that I really consider family…I even asked him if we could stay over the summer there, Malfoy and all and he said he was pretty sure it was alright…"

**(X)**

Tom mentally growled his thoughts instantly being shielded from his boyfriend. He paced once and then caught himself so he wouldn't give himself away. Sirius had forced him to promise as had Lupin to keep Harry away from any kind of Order problems, which this definitely was one.

"We can't just storm the place, we don't even know if he's really been captured. Didn't you have your shields up? It was probably just a dream," he said shrugging and headed for the door. "Come on Harry, before…" His voice trailed off as he saw the defeated look on Harry's face. He knew what he'd promised, but he also knew what it was like to grow up without a single-family member.

'There's no need for us to be completely the same…' He thought grabbing Harry's hand.

"We'll go," he blurted out suddenly. "Let's break into Umbridge's office, check if he's there, if he's not we'll go and get him." Harry's face instantly lit up and he nodded.

"Thanks Tom." He went to give him a kiss, but Tom stepped back.

"Later." He let go of his hand and ran out of the room, Harry following behind quietly.

**(X)**

'Well this isn't something I expected to happen,' Harry heard Tom mentally say. Harry though was ready to kill his boyfriend as they had somehow managed to get caught by Umbridge. He'd ask his Slytherin boyfriend if this was part of his plan more than once, but to his dismay he kept telling him no. He looked around the room to see that the others had been caught as well meaning there was no chance in sight for them to be saved. Even Neville who'd stood up against her cursed squad to protect Ginny had been dragged in; there only chance of survival was to Harry's horror, Snape.

"Now…what to do about this…who were you talking to," she snapped turning around to face Harry her wand pointed at him. His own wand and Hermione's had been taken, as had the others that'd been caught. She was grinning that evil toad grin at him that just made him want to cut her head off, but sadly, he had no weapons to do such. He wondered if she angered him enough if she'd possibly inflate like his Aunt had. "No talking unless spoken to," Umbridge screamed when Tom had laughed from the mental image Harry had given him.

"It's none of your business who I was talking to," Harry growled instantly going into a defense mode to keep Tom safe. He felt so threatened at the moment that if he had his wand right now he'd of done a forbidden curse on her and then another just to make sure she couldn't lay a finger on his boyfriend.

'Harry, calm down,' Tom warned him. 'I know we're in a bit of a spot, but she can't really do anything that bad. Even if she kicks us out Professor Marchbanks won't hear a thing of it,' he assured him. Harry blew it off.

"Now you listen boy, all of you have been causing me nothing, but trouble these days," she said overly sweet. "And knowing that you are working for Dumbledore in an attempt to overthrow the ministry…oh I wish those Dementors had just killed you off when I sent them the first time," she said harshly looking from one spot on Harry to the other. There was a loud scream behind them and when Harry looked up, he saw that Tom had flipped the boy holding him over into the ground and slammed his foot down onto his throat his fist clenched.

"You're the one who sent them," he demanded growling his eyes glowing. He took a step forward and Umbridge quickly got out of his way getting behind Harry and holding her wand to his head.

"Don't make me do it," she screamed at him. "I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on him," she warned and put the wand to his neck. Tom stopped in his tracks though he didn't seem ready to back down.

"You remember all those wonderful nightmares toad, that wonderful fire, the beautiful blood I spilled from you whenever you did harm to my lover," he growled. Umbridge swallowed hard, but she to did not look as though she was going to surrender. "I can kill you all in here," he hissed looking from one Slytherin to the other. "Your parents follow my lead, you dare not oppose me," he went on as he slipped from English to Parseltongue. Relief seemed to suddenly flow through Harry and when he looked around in his semi dream state he noticed that Malfoy to seemed to be as relaxed as he was.

"You, you can't-" she stuttered trying to move towards the door dragging Harry with her. Harry felt the undeniable rush of anger course through Tom's body and nearly began screaming himself. Tom narrowed his eyes at her looking more enraged than Harry had ever seen him.

"I can do anything I please. A foolish student? Not worthy? You've done many things to harm my lover, but going to use a forbidden curse," he asked his words jumping back and forth between English and snake. "Kill her," he hissed and suddenly the room was filled with the entire squad aiming their wands and shooting forbidden curses at the witch. Not one hit Harry to his amazement and he even felt an explosion of happiness when he heard her dying screams. She tried to grab at her own wand and failed to do so, blood coming out of her mouth as one of her hands tightened onto Harry's shoulder the life fading from her eyes. Something told him he should be against this, that he shouldn't of felt so happy, but she'd caused him so much trouble and even wanted to do Tom harm he just couldn't get himself to utter the words no and make Tom stop.

"NO! TOM HOW COULD YOU," Hermione screamed running over to him and jerking his arm. Tom easily shoved her to the side his eyes remaining focused on Harry. He smiled at him, Harry returning the grin slowly still in his dazed state the death of Umbridge not having completely sunken into his brain just yet.

"I won't settle for anything less," he growled at her after she'd hit the wall. "She threatened Harry's life, so I took hers." He walked over to his boyfriend holding his hand out, Harry took it gently and Tom grabbed their wands passing them out. Neville and Luna both looked extremely pale as the other Slytherin students grouped behind Tom determination carved into their faces. "Listen my loyal followers," he turned handing Hermione her own wand. "There's been an imposter walking around, a filthy mud blood attempting to be me," he growled. "I've been reborn and thus my body is younger, but this half breed has gone and taken my throne," he screamed slamming his fist into Umbridge's desk.

"Oh god," Hermione breathed taking a step back towards Ron. Neville and Luna joined her quickly, Ron seeming to be the only one not utterly freaked out. Draco walked up beside them and stood there his own wand out.

"Potter has become a good toy to play with," he hissed as the other Slytherin listened to his every word. "He has become mine, he will fight with us! This imposter has gone and tried to destroy what's left of my beloved's family. We will track him down and we will destroy him," he growled and the other Slytherin's cheered loudly. He walked over to the fireplace letting go of Harry's hand and grabbed the can of floo powder. He muttered some words and the flames instantly went to emerald. "Let us fight and destroy those unworthy of holding the title, Voldemort!"

"This can't be happening," Ron, groaned looking at the commotion Tom had started up.

"Everyone light your wands and get ready," he ordered them. They all did so and headed towards the fireplace. Tom held his wand up grinning and muttering something hit all eight of them with an odd white light. The students swayed and he nudged them all into the fireplace and then waited for the flames to die.

"What in the bloody hell is going on," Ron demanded staring down at the fireplace and then back at Tom. He looked shaken himself, though not as much as Hermione who'd attached herself to his arm. "You didn't….kill them too…did you," he asked nervously.

"Of course he did," Ginny screamed. "He's Voldemort!"

"Don't call me by that stupid name," Tom growled wrapping his arm around Harry protectively. Harry dropped his head onto Tom's shoulder and yawned. "I didn't kill anyone, well besides the toad," he growled and pointing his wand at her shot another unforgivable curse at her corpse. "She deserved every bit of it though."

"You are to Voldemort! You're no better than when you dragged us down into the Cha-"

"No one asked you," he growled at her. "I used memory charms on them so they wouldn't remember killing her."

"…and light spells so if their wands were checked…no one would be able to prove it was them," Hermione said suddenly looking a lot less pale.

"Exactly." He rolled his eyes at Ginny's glare and turned back to the fireplace picking up the can of floo powder from the desk. "I sent them to the Slytherin common room," he explained before anyone could jump him. "Department of Mysteries," he said throwing the powder into the fireplace. "Coming love?"

"Thanks," Harry whispered kissing his boyfriend on the neck and walking into the flames. Tom followed after him and without warning; Ron and Draco ran in after them. Hermione seemed unsure of herself, but gave a swift nod and followed telling the other three to go and find Professor Snape and explain that Aderes had sent them. Not being ones to listen however, they followed her with the others.

**(X)**

They all came out of the fireplace inside the department of mysteries near the elevator and instantly began looking around. There was no sign of life anywhere, which Harry was sure, wasn't a good thing. Tom seemed to be more interested in the things around him rather than anything else to Harry's dismay, he could really use some support right now just having gained his normal senses back, but his boyfriend ignored him.

Ron and Draco seemed to look a lot more comfortable here than anyone else besides Luna who always looked calm, while Neville and Hermione were managing to keep themselves from freaking out. The only one who seemed to be even slightly worried was Ginny, who kept throwing death glares at Tom every chance she got. Harry wondered again if maybe he shouldn't have let her come, he was worried she'd try to jeopardize his plan on saving his godfather, but decided their was no time for that, Sirius needed him and he needed him now.

"Alright everyone, let's go," he whispered as loud as he dared and began down the long hall he'd seen so many times in his dreams. When he tried to remember the details of that dream and the feelings he'd felt while having them he instantly realized it'd always been Tom who was walking behind him that he'd both feared and yet wanted to be near him. The fear caused by the images that were slowly becoming vividly clear in his minds eye of Umbridge screaming and blood pooling around her body from the numerous forbidden curses that had been thrown at her. His wanting by his default feelings for his boyfriend. Still, with Tom standing beside him he knew they could take down Voldemort and save his Godfather.

**TBC**

A bit short I guess, but it was still 11 pages when all was said and done, but things are picking up and Umbridge was finally done away with! Yes, finally the evil tyrant was destroyed! Great isn't it? I think it is I'm sure I have a ton of other people out there screaming "FINALLY YES! TOM YOU ROCK!" lol I'm pretty sure I should be able to end this fanfic at chapter 45, that made me happy lol so let's grin at the count down of this fanfic and than the start up of the sequel. Remember. Any important characters that die ::cough:: Tom/ Sirius ::cough:: WILL be brought back in the sequel, please do not go insane and kill me if it works in that they both get kicked off for the last chapter or so thanks.


	43. Confrontation

Well, I came very close to seeing the Harry Potter movie on its premiere night and meeting the actors who play the Weasley twins, but thanks to the nice storm that whipped up couldn't go. Kind of makes you really mad when things like that happen considering I missed the Dir En Grey concert out there to because of a snowstorm. Oh well I'll get over it, there's two more Harry Potter movies to go anyway maybe I'll get to meet someone there? Lol I doubt it. Regardless, I did see the movie and I was a disappointed, but I guess it'll have to do. I didn't hate it, but saying I liked it a lot is a bit too much, it just felt like there really wasn't a movie, rather some kind of summary or a quick over view. That and it took everything I had not to scream at Umbridge to the point I was biting my hand to stop myself. One good thing came out of it though and I swear I hope it's a hint from Rowling that she gave the director or something. It looked like there were hints of a Luna/Harry relationship. I really thought they might make a good couple if Harry can't go and jump Tom.

**Please read this before reading the story: **All right, should it come to work in, and I'm pretty sure it will Tom and Sirius will die in this fanfic. HOWEVER. They will be brought back very early on, around chapters 1 - 3 of the sequel to this fanfic. They will not remain dead. A lot of people were freaking out regardless of how many times I've said this so please don't, there's no need to.

**Notes: (X) **is pov of change and or time jump.

**Warnings:** It's shonen ai, get over it

Chapter, 43: Confrontation

They stopped upon entering the large circular room filled with tons of blue candles and a ton of doors. They looked around wondering which door was right and then they all looked at Harry figuring he'd know which door would be the proper choice.

"R, right," he took a breath and walked forward going to grab the doorknob. His hand was just about to grab the handle when Tom jerked him back quickly and the walls began spinning at top speed. Harry let out a small sigh of relief as an image of his hand being ripped off and landing about five feet away from him went through his head, which he knew wasn't a good way to start off his rescue mission for his Godfather. "Thanks…"

"Be more careful," Tom, warned glaring at him. "I know you're freaking out here, but stop." Harry stared at his boyfriend as if he'd gone nuts. He looked completely at home here and it was starting to annoy Harry that his boyfriend wasn't at all worried about the things going on within this place.

"How are we going to get out of here now," Neville asked nervously.

"We'll just get Sirius to tell us," Harry replied quickly going for the closet door to open it. He took another breath once again attempting to calm himself, failed and opened the door. He stepped into it looking around and noticed nothing particular about it at all. This one was just a normal rectangular room with some lamps hanging low from the ceiling. The odd lighting made the room seem a lot longer than it actually was causing Harry to jump slightly when Tom had touched him when he'd walked pass.

"This isn't good," he muttered staring at the tank.

"What's in it," Malfoy asked curiously.

"Aquavirius maggots," Luna shouted in excitement. "Dad has been saying the ministry has been -"

"Brains," Hermione and Tom said in union as they looked into the tank a funny looked on Hermione's face. Harry had no intentions of believing this at all, but upon stepping forward and examining the contents within it sure enough; there were odd cauliflower shaped objects within it floating around.

"That…can't be right," he said in an odd tone. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know why the ministry was holding brains captive. Feeling more than a bit sick to his stomach he nodded to the doorway and headed for it.

"But there's more doors in here," Ron yelled after him as he followed.

"Doesn't matter, I went through a door out here, I'll know it when I see it," he said confidently. He walked out of the room the others of course right behind him.

"Hermione," Tom sighed.

"Right." Before Luna could close the door, she turned around quickly her wand out. "Flagrate," she quickly said marking the door with a bright red, fiery X. Sure enough when the door was closed the room began spinning again and Harry was relieved to know he had at least two smart people within his group. When the doors slowed down and finally stopped a grin crossed Harry's face upon seeing the X still in place.

"Great job guys. Let's try the next one," he said walking over to another door. He walked in Tom beside him this time almost causing them to get stuck in the doorway. He pushed passed his boyfriend and walked in taking a good look at the room in front of them. Regardless of the door's size the room was actually quite bigger than the other room, yet still rectangular the floor completely sunken in. The way the room was designed and the stone benches in place reminded Harry of the quidditch stands only much closer together and the field was a stone floor with a raised dais in the middle of it. The stone dais looked much more like an archway to Harry and without thinking; he began his descent down towards them

"You idiot," Tom growled quickly following his boyfriend. Harry blocked him out though and when he reached, the dais started examining it closely. It was much taller now than he'd thought and there was somehow a veil swaying within it and he froze. He had no idea who could have possibly moved it, but he had to make sure it wasn't his godfather before trying another room.

"Who's there," he asked doing his best to keep his voice calm. No one answered him, the veil just swaying and he shrugged at the others and Tom who was right behind him, and looked back at it. "Sirius?" He walked behind the archway trying to get a good look, but was only met with the back of it. "This isn't right…"

"Harry come on," Tom grabbed him by the shoulder suddenly jerking him down. It was at this point that Harry realized he'd been standing on the dais and had been about to enter the veil.

"But Sirius…"

"Isn't in there," he growled trying to pull his boyfriend away. Harry fought against his tug despite the words trying hard to get away, but failed and suddenly he was being pulled up the stairs with both Neville and Ginny.

'I heard people talking though,' Harry mentally whined trying to get away and check the archway out again.

'They're dead,' he replied holding his temper in check. Harry swallowed hard at that and dropped the subject all together.

"Right so the next door," he said nervously not even caring if the others knew he was beginning to worry himself. They'd wasted so much time already trying to find Sirius all he could do was hope to any and everything he was still sane or even drawing breath. Hermione marked the door with her hand and then shut the door. The room started spinning again, the lights almost causing Harry to topple over, but he was spared by Tom who held him up.

The wall stopped spinning and Harry went to the nearest door after Tom had let him go. He pushed it opened and stopped. The door wouldn't budge at all. He slammed his shoulder into it, glared, screamed Alohomora a few times at it and than proceeded to pull Sirius' knife out.

"If this doesn't work I'm blowing it up."

"We don't need to go to that kind of a drastic measure," Tom said in an amused tone. The minute Harry placed the knife into the door and then pulled it out he looked at it to his dismay the blade had melted off.

"I'm going to mark this door off," Hermione said walking over to the door. She made the X on it as she had the others and nodded. "Pick a different one."

"What if it is this one though," Ron argued.

"It's not, because Harry said he walked straight into it. If this one is locked it's not the one we're looking for," she explained smugly.

"Right…" Harry looked around the room at the still many doors left to try. Sighing he walked in a random direction and pulled the door open. His eyes were instantly met with the odd glowing light and sparkles that he'd only until now seen within the many nightmares he'd had. "This is it," he breathed walking in silently.

"I just want you to know Draco, if we die here, I really did like you," Ron whispered hoarsely earning a punch to the arm from the other boy. He glared at him, but did nothing and followed the rest of the group into the room.

The room was much bigger than the one with the many doors and due to the odd glowing light coming from within it took awhile for Harry's eyes to begin to adjust to it. He looked around nodding quite pleased with himself and noticed a giant crystal bell in the middle of the room. They all walked towards it.

'What's that noise,' Harry mentally asked Tom as he had heard odd ticking noises from all around him though in beat with one another.

'Clocks," Tom explained physically motioning to the hundreds of clocks around the room. Harry looked to them nodding, he couldn't' believe he'd missed so many clocks, but blew it off as being too worried about Sirius.

"Oh wow, this is neat," Ginny said for once happily. It was the first time she'd actually opened her mouth to say something that wasn't related to accusing Tom in some way. The others went after her as she had pressed her face against the bell and was watching a tiny hummingbird break out of its egg within the bell, fly to the top, hit something and end up falling back down harmed and somehow reappear back into its egg.

"Sort of," Harry muttered looking past it. Behind the bell was the door that would lead to the room where Sirius was, he was sure of it. He nodded to himself and walked over to the door standing in front of it taking a few more breaths. When he noticed no one had followed him he coughed and waved at them. "Guys…he should be in this next room here…"

"Let's watch the bird for a few more minutes," Ginny whined and Harry was tempted to leave her in the room to die.

"We don't have any time to waste," he growled.

"You wasted time watching that veil," she countered glaring.

"I can let you join the bird," Tom hissed at the girl. "Or maybe you'd rather get eaten by a giant snake." Ginny went pale at that and Tom walked pass her over to Harry dropping a hand onto his shoulder. He stared at him for a few seconds, shook his head as if deciding not to tell him something. He bent forward to kiss him, but stopped that to. "Come on," he whispered and opened the door himself walking in. Harry felt odd especially after having seen the way his boyfriend had just acted and followed after him.

"Tom," he whispered harshly going after him. He tried to grab his wrist, but his hand went through him instead. "Tom!"

"Shh!" He turned around glaring at him his body becoming less solid. "Be quiet," he growled quietly. He nodded to the thousands of shelves that contained even more tiny glass balls sitting on them.

"Tom, what's happening to you," he sobbed trying to grab him again. Tom rolled his eyes at him and stood there his hands on his hips.

"I'm shifting back to a shadow form so I'm not as easily detected you idiot," he hissed. Harry felt like a complete idiot, as he should have and nodded.

"S, sorry…" Tom said nothing and started walking down the many rows again, Harry following silently his wand out and ready. The others in their group were behind Harry their wands also out as they whispered quietly to one another about what had just happened.

"You said…row number…ninety-seven," Hermione whispered nervously. Harry nodded silently not even looking at her. "Well we're in fifty-three…"

"Right," Tom instructed and they obeyed. They followed him as he led them down the many twists and turns until they were standing at where Sirius and Voldemort should have been. "Well then…" He looked around his arms crossed over his chest.

"But they should be…" Harry looked around instantly and seeing nothing grabbed Tom's arm, which of course failed. "Tom, he's here right? I mean we both saw that image! We both saw Sirius getting tortured by Voldemort," he screamed and suddenly Tom was back in a solid form his hand placed tightly over Harry's mouth.

"Do not," he hissed pulling Harry out of the row the others following quickly. "Ever raise your voice like that again. Do you want all the death eaters in here to kill us," he demanded though still in a whisper. Harry shook his head though he looked like he was near tears, which he was.

'He's not dead is he? I'm not to late right…?" He's still…alive…and…'

'He's still alive,' he soothed kissing him gently on the neck. "Now…we're going to go back and you're going to take a look around quietly. If we don't see anything we're going to go back to school, alright?" Harry nodded dully and Tom removed his arms. "Alright." They walked back to the shelf they'd just been at silently as the others once again followed. Harry was pretty sure they were getting annoyed at all of this and he even soon found himself in the same state of mind.

He was walking down row after row as quietly as he could seeing nothing of interest at all. There was no signs of a struggle no signs of anyone ever having been in the place to begin with and yet he knew what he'd seen.

"Har-" Harry turned around just in time to see Tom putting his hand over Neville's mouth. The boy looked utterly petrified and Harry quickly walked back over to where they were at to see what was going on.

"Tom, what are you doing," he asked sighing.

"Nothing…" He dropped his hand off Neville's mouth and shoved him at Malfoy. Draco nearly went over, but caught the kid and stared back at Tom like he'd lost his mind.

"You're lying to me," he glared and started looking around within that area. "I don't see anyone where," he looked back to Neville. "You didn't see Sirius did you?" Neville shook his head to scared to speak. Sighing Harry retuned his gaze to his boyfriend. "Tom, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. We're supposed to be looking for your Godfather right? Shouldn't be doing all this talking either," he whispered nervously looking around to add effect. Scowling Harry shoved him out of the way, which is when he finally noticed the orb Tom's head had been blocking from view.

"My names on it," he said nervously looking at it. He had no idea if he should grab it or not and was actually too scared to really think it through clearly.

"Harry don't," Tom said grabbing his wrist. "Do not grab that orb. If you do you're going to regret it, believe me," he said more harshly than he'd intended. "Please…don't remove the orb."

"Why not," he asked curiously looking at it. "I mean…what are these things anyway?"

"Prophecies," he muttered looking away. "Just leave it where it belongs. We're here for Sirius not that thing."

"Scared Tom," Ginny asked shoving Ron out of her way. "I bet you are. I bet that thing tells them how much of a phony you are," she growled. "You've been lying to all of them!"

"Shhhh," Ron said quickly, but to his dismay, his sister completely ignored him.

"You're really starting to annoy me girl," Tom hissed narrowing his eyes at her. "If you don't feel like dying-"

"Tom stop threatening her. I'm aware she's being a git, but stop it," he scowled. It was at this point that he actually read what the title of the prophecy was that had his name on it. "Wait, S.P.T. to A.P.W.P. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter," he read off staring back at his boyfriend. "Tom, what's this about?"

"It's nothing. Just ignore it and let's go. What if Sirius was harmed and they took him to a different location here," he asked quickly. Harry wasn't in the mood for being manipulated though.

"Tom, answer me."

"See, he's the bad guy Harry! I told you, he's done nothing, but make our lives worse since he got here," she whined.

"Ginny, shut up," Ron tried again, but he seemed to have no control over his younger sister.

"I believe you're mistaken," Luna cut in dreamily since no one else could get Ginny to be quiet. "Though changing our future, he has without a doubt made it for the better," she went on. Harry looked from Ginny to Luna ready to believe Luna a lot more than Ginny at the moment and placed his hand around the sphere.

"Explain what's going on right now Tom or I'm going to remove it," he said in a serious death calm tone. Tom sighed looking completely defeated and nodded.

"Fine…you win Harry; I'll tell you what's going on." He looked around at the spheres again before saying anything. Harry waited a bit impatiently until he tapped the sphere with his finger and Tom jerked his head up scowling and started. "Okay. I wasn't sure if that image was real or not. I just agreed to come down here, because of the look you were giving me."

"You know that's not what I'm asking for," Harry glared.

"Why are you making me explain this, here of all places," he asked in the same defeated tone. "I thought you said you loved me."

"I do Tom and part of love is trust. What is she talking about?"

"It wasn't me," he said firmly and when Ginny was about to scream something Harry shot a silencing spell at her. Tom nodded a thank you and went on. "The memory Dumbledore erased from everyone's memories was during your second year, remember when the chamber of secrets was open?"

"Of course, I went down there to defeat the basilisk and save Ginny," Harry replied tilting his head slightly. He had no idea where this conversation could be going.

"Yeah well, one of Voldemort's soul parts was down there. That part is what opened the chamber and called the snake, but he was using the name Tom Riddle," he folded his arms across his chest. "Your friend here seems to think I'm the same person and I'm here to get you killed," he finished. To Harry this didn't sound nearly as bad as it could of possibly been.

"That's it," he asked staring at them. "This is all over some of Voldemort's soul?"

"Maybe I should remind you, you're constantly pinning me as such," Tom muttered and Harry removed his hand from the sphere walking over to him.

"Yeah and I asked you to make me stop thinking that way."

"I'm not brain washing you."

"Can we do this love fest somewhere else," Ron suddenly asked nervously. He was starting to look around the room in fear; a cold wind had started forming within the room.

"Tom…is there a possibility we saw something that was going to happen instead of what was," Harry asked quickly.

"Well there is, but…" Before he even had the words, half-uttered Harry ripped the sphere off the shelf and started running. "Hey!"

"Come on," he screamed heading to the door."

"You idiot put that back! No one else can pull it off the shelf, but you," he yelled after him, their agreement to be quiet completely broken.

"Yeah, but if it's not there than he won't have a reason to attack Sirius!" The room dropped another few degrees in temperature and soon enough as they were running trying to find the door they started to see their breaths.

"Oh sure, he'll just go off and instantly kill him," Tom growled. Harry froze and turned to look back at his boyfriend. He knew Tom was right.

"Everyone stand guard at the door and when I shoot off a warning shoot your own wands off and hide about four rows away from the door. We'll go there and leave together," he screamed as he grabbed Tom's hand and they began running back to where he'd pulled the sphere out.

"Oh now you listen to me," he growled. The group finally agreed going one-way, Tom and Harry the other. "I really wish you'd see the advantages of listening to me in the first place."

"This is not the time Tom!"

"Yes, don't spoil the boy's good times," a voice, said from behind them. Both turned around quickly and stopped seeing Lucius standing in front of them, his hand held out. "Now, hand over the sphere and perhaps I'll let you live."

'Oh wonderful,' Tom mentally said sarcastically and Harry had the sudden urge to just break his boyfriends neck and leave him there.

"And I see you've brought along the trouble maker," he smirked looking Tom up and down. "Yes…the dark lord will be quite eager to see you again, Tom."

"He can look all he wants," he growled. "I'm staying with Potter. He looks better and he's easier to control." Lucius started laughing at that and Harry took a step so he was standing side by side with his boyfriend. "Don't give it to him," he warned.

"I'm not…"

"Yet you'd do well to actually obey me," he smirked as several more death eaters appeared around them, not one backing down.

"Where's Sirius," he demanded ignoring the others and keeping his focus on Lucius. The other death eaters started laughing, but he ignored that as well. "Tell me and maybe I'll give this to you."

"That blood traitor isn't here, he never was," Lucius laughed. "The Dark Lord used you. Now hand it over to me."

"The little baby woke up frightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," a woman mocked from within the group. Tom instantly turned to look at where the voice was coming from and stared.

"I always did hate the sound of your voice, you do know that right," he asked shaking his head. "I'm beginning to think Voldemort may have been stupid enough to have Umbridge in his league." There were a few snickers from within the group that Lucius instantly glared around silencing them. They obviously agreed with Tom.

"Just hand over the prophecy and no one has to die," Malfoy, said his patience growing thin.

"What if you hand over the woman and I kill her and we give you the prophecy," Tom asked.

"Tom!" Lucius seemed highly amused at this and grabbed Bellatrix's arm.

"This for that? Hardly a trade. I thought you could do better," he muttered, but in the time it had taken for Malfoy to jerk the woman over and look back at them, they were already running back towards the row.

"You put that thing back in there and that's it. We leave," he growled Harry nodding quickly in agreement. "Good and after this is all over…I swear things are going to get better," he tried to assure Harry.

"Thanks." They made it to the row that they needed and found the number.

"If you so much as move I'll kill him," Lucius growled. He'd come out of what seemed like nowhere to Harry, but he wasn't the one being aimed at.

"Put it in," Tom hissed. "Put the orb back in there or I'll kill you with everyone else." Harry still didn't make any moves to do so though. Angered and his own composures long gone he grabbed Harry's hand forcing it to place it back on the shelf. There was an odd glow and Harry turned just to see Tom hit the floor. He'd been hit not only by Draco's dad, but by the spell from the prophecy shelf as well.

"T, Tom," he asked holding back a sob, but the boy didn't move.

"Take the prophecy out or I'll finish him off," Malfoy warned. Harry took a step back and felt the entire shelf behind him; he had no idea what to do.

'You're going to run you idiot,' Tom's voice cut into his panicked thoughts. 'You'll know when, just a few more seconds…' Harry could feel his strength weakening and wanted to go near Tom, but suddenly his body was gone. He saw the last bit of the solid form vanish as it had in the shrieking shack, but no shadow followed, the necklace didn't feel heavy, there was no aura, Tom had completely gone.

His mind raced and his thoughts started jumbling up together until he saw a large bright green light from behind him and watched Lucius fall to the ground dead, Draco standing behind him.

"Come on!" The words snapped Harry into reality and he ran pass the death eaters who were still in shock that their leader had been taken down and by his own son no less. He ran quickly only checking back every now and then that Harry was still there, but never stopping. They could hear the laughter of the insane woman as she'd been freed from Malfoy's grasp after he'd fallen.

"Are the others okay," he demanded as they cut through another row, the door was just a bit farther down the wall.

"They better hope they are," Draco growled trying to remain strong. It didn't seem to suit him that well after Harry had seem him freak out so much, but he knew he had to play the same game. He had to make sure he could get out of here and find Dumbledore; he'd know how to get Tom back.

They didn't get far though as they ran Harry noticed to the side of them, Ginny and Neville both being held by death eaters. Harry let out a loud curse, Draco turning to see what was going on just in time to see him turn down the isle. The death eaters started laughing and began to say something about him grabbing the sphere and they'd give him his friends back when he shot a spell and hit the spheres behind them. The death eaters laughed even louder thinking he'd been trying to hit them and had missed. The shelves behind them started shaking and Ginny managed to hit the death eater holding her with a spell and grabbed Neville's hand so they were both running just as the shelf smashed onto their supposed capturers.

"Thanks," Neville breathed as the four of them now stood in the row.

"Where's the others, I didn't see them by the door," Harry suddenly snapped into his hero mode. The others shrugged not sure of where the others were. "Okay, I want you guys to go into the room with all the clocks, both of you. Draco and I are going to go look for-"

"STUPEFY!" All four of them threw themselves to the ground, the spell connecting with the shelf behind them. It began shaking and with understandable fear, all of them shot up and started running out of the isle as fast as they could. Harry pointed to the doorway where Ginny and Neville went.

"Stun anyone that isn't with us that passes by," he yelled to them as him and Draco went on. He wasn't sure if they'd agreed, but he knew they'd heard him. No sooner had they turned down a different row Harry had heard Ginny's voice yelling out a spell and someone else screaming. "Let's find the others and get the hell out of here. We need to save Tom." Draco nodded.

**TBC**

Well, that was a bit odd I'd say, but it's not over with yet. Two more chapters everyone! I doubt this fight scene is nearly as exciting as the one in the lol, oh well. I'll try to make it more exciting in the next chapter. My battle scenes aren't always the greatest. I hope you guys enjoy it though regardless and I hope this wasn't to confusing. To answer something I'll probably get asked a few times. It's always Draco's dad talking to Harry until Draco shows up and kills him. Before that Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had run off towards the entrance so he was no where near Tom and Harry. And another reminder, Tom and Sirius will both be back in the sequel so please don't kill me for this.


	44. Mistaken

Well, the next chapter is the final one and then I get to run off and start the sequel, which I sat around and thought about it and decided on a nice dramatic way on how to open it. I think it'll be approved before I'm shot lol. Anyway so close to the end it's taken over a year to get this far, almost 3! Yep…but it's going to get done before August so it'll be close to 3, but not quite lol. I'm rambling sorry, I'm just glad to see that this one will be ending and a new breath taken as we step on to the sequel which will have a lot less limits since book 6 will just be there for guide lines and that's about it. Oh the fun.

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai get over it or go away

**Notes: (X) **is pov and or time jump

Chapter, 44: Mistaken

'Just keep going!' Harry heard the voice go through his head. Tom was still urging him on from somewhere, he let out a breath of relief as him, and Draco moved forward. They spotted Hermione who was standing beside Luna her wand out and aimed at the other death eaters in front of them. He nodded to Draco who went down a different row to come out behind them and he himself went straightforward.

"Leave them be," he said just loud enough for the death eaters to notice him. They all looked at him scowling knowing they needed him more than anything so they could obtain the prophecy.

"Potter! Grab him," the male growled and the other death eater seemed to almost be floating rushed at him. Harry threw himself to the side at the last second the death eater passing by him quickly slamming into a shelf. He ran over to the other three as the death eater in front of him went down thanks to Draco.

"Where's Ron," he demanded.

"He used himself as a diversion so we could run," Hermione sobbed. She pointed in the direction Ron had run off in.

"Alright. Go to the door, and destroy everyone you have to. Let Neville and Ginny know you're coming before you do or they'll stun you," he explained quickly. "It's just down that long row, just keep running all the way to the wall then turn left," he went on as quickly as he could. "Don't turn back," he ordered. Hermione looked at him funny, but nodded and began running for the door, Luna close at her heels "Alright…that's two more down," he muttered, but when he looked up Draco was already gone. Cursing Harry ran in the direction he'd hoped his friend had gone.

When he finally managed to spot Draco, he was already caught up in another fight with three other death eaters, Ron helping him. One of them was the woman Tom had tried to trade the prophecy over to kill her. He ran over to them screaming any harmful spell he could think of at them making sure not to do any harm to Ron or Draco as he did. The six people exchanged spells, each of them taking hits in order to dish out their own and attempting to cause the most damage. Harry doubted the death eaters had expected the students here to be able to do as much as they were and was so thankful for Hermione convincing him to teach the D.A. classes.

Ron was hit with a purple light and instantly jerked over to the ground. Draco grabbed him, but the other death eaters were all readying spells, when two of the three fell over. Harry quickly said his own spell and the third one went down. Standing to the side of them was Hermione; she'd run back it seemed regardless of what Harry had told her.

"I got them locked in the room," she said quickly before Harry could yell at her. "Come on." She helped Draco pull Ron up and the four of them started for the room as fast as they could. When they reached the door somehow without running into any other death eaters Harry let out a sigh of relief. Hermione relocked the door quickly and stood there trying to catch her breath.

"We don't have time for rest, we have to get out of here, now," he said nodding to the door. "If we get in there the doors will revolve and we'll hide in another room or something, just come on," he screamed and ran for the door him and Draco still dragging Ron. Hermione quickly relocked the door as someone had screamed an unlocking spell and ran with them, Ginny, Luna, and Neville after Harry. They had almost made it into the room with the spinning doors when the door behind them burst open. Draco instantly dropped Ron pointing his wand at the first death eater coming into the room and shot a curse at him.

The death eater seemed to have seen this coming and already had a shield up, the curse bouncing off of him harmlessly and smashing into a ton of clocks. The death eater laughed and ran into the room, four others following in behind him.

"We don't have a choice, we'll have to fight more," Draco growled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quickly shooting a stunning spell at one of the death eaters. It hit them and they went falling over and hit the ground. The death eater behind him tripped over his body and suddenly Harry was looking at a ton of glass fragments. He looked over to see Hermione had shot a spell at it causing it to explode.

"Come on," she screamed running out of the room. The others followed her as quickly as they could being forced to avoid unforgivables every few seconds, as their path to the door was a straight one. Once they made it out Draco set Ron down, Hermione quickly making a circle on the door with her fire spell and than slammed, it shut locking it. The doors began spinning quickly as they had all the other times and Harry let out a small breath, but he knew it wasn't over.

"Hermione, Neville, open three of the doors." They quickly did as he told them. He then went to one of the doors with the X's on them and opened it. "Are any of those the exits?"

"No," Hermione said nervously as fear began to sink in.

"Well, then-" his voice was cut off as the same type of spell that hit Ron collided with him. He fell backwards into the door he'd open which to the others' horror they realized it was the room with the dais in it. He rolled down the steps his head hitting almost every one until he slammed into the floor and rolled over to the dais groaning. He sat up blooding dripping from the side of his head and he blinked as he tried to clear his view.

"HARRY!"

Said boy looked up quickly, just in time to see Ron's body also rolling down the steps, Neville chasing after him. He could see a ton of spells being shot one after another from within the room and he stood up nearly falling over again. He winced wiping some of the blood from the side of his head and forced himself to run over to where Neville and Ron were.

"Watch him real quick. I'm going to get the others in here, we're going to run out one of the other doors in here," he explained quickly running back up the stairs. He was halfway up the staircase when four other death eaters entered and slammed the door shut behind them, one of them the ugly skeleton woman Tom wanted dead. "Well this isn't good," he said quietly taking a step back. He nearly fell down the steps again, but caught himself at the last moment.

'Just hold out a bit longer,' the words went through his mind. He felt himself relax slightly and aimed his wand at his own head.

"Try and hit them, you'll never get that prophecy," he growled suddenly. All four death eaters froze where they were at, Bellatrix laughing. She walked towards him confidently as if the mere idea of Harry trying to barter with them was nuts.

"Do you really think we're stupid enough to fall for that one, wittle Potter," she asked. "I'm not Lucius, I don't know how to pway willte kid games," she grinned at him.

"I'm not like you; I'd happily give up my own life to save my friends." He aimed his wand at her throat.

"DUCK!"

Harry was sure he'd heard the voice before, but he obeyed it without question regardless if it was a bad guy or not screaming the command. Five different spells came flying from behind him slamming into the death eaters. Two of the death eaters went down, the other two running off in different directions going to fight the new found enemy. Harry looked up and to his shock saw Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Madeye, and Kingsley all behind him running after the other two death eaters. The door opened in front of him and he turned around wand ready, only relaxing his grip when he saw his other friends run into the room.

"This is horrible," Hermione, breathed looking around the room in horror. She was bleeding from the side of her face, Neville his nose, while Ginny looked like her ankle had been broken at some point. Luna was the only one who didn't looked damaged in any way shape or form.

"Yeah…this is the war you were so curious about," he muttered looking back to their enemy. Their was an odd noise from behind him, he was sure it had come from Hermione and he ran back down the steps. Another door from within the room had opened more death eaters pouring out of it. Harry's instincts seemed to have kicked in and without thinking; he shot a killing curse at the nearest one. It hit them directly in the chest, the death eater doing spasms and then falling over dead. Harry blinked at his own wand, as had a few of the other order members. He couldn't even being to remember any of the killing curses let alone cast one.

'Sometimes some things have to be done,' Tom whispered to him. 'In order for survival, forgive me.'

'Tom…' He knew he should feel angry, but he didn't. Instead, he was beginning to see a lot of things in slow motion. He raised his wand at the slowest of the new death eaters when his face connected with the stone and his trance was broken.

"Hold him down," he heard Hermione scream and she ripped his wand from out of his hand.

"Got his feet," Draco replied and when Harry tried, he couldn't budge them.

"Get off," he screamed at them, but they didn't respond or didn't understand him. 'Why aren't they answering me,' he demanded from Tom who he guessed was near him, somewhere in the room.

'You're speaking in snake,' he replied bluntly. He sent a few comforting feelings through the link and than seemed to vanish again like he had the last time.

"Aww twoo bad for the babies," Bellatrix mocked her wand pointed at Hermione. She took a hit from a green jet of light knocking her off of Harry instantly. He heard a strange cracking noise from behind him and winced. "And yer dada's gone now twoo. Bad boy-"

Harry and Draco both jumped her at the same time sending all three of them rolling down the steps and once again hitting the floor. This time instead of Harry cracking, his head open though it was Bellatrix, her head colliding as a direct hit with the stone ground. A pool of blood instantly started forming around the woman and Harry ran back up the stairs to get his wand.

"Of all the times, I wasn't going to attack you," he yelled down to Draco after his fingers had enclosed over his wand. He joined his friend back at the bottom of the stairs then watching the outcome of what was going on. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were all stationed at the very top hidden behind the stone benches shooting stunning spells randomly at the many death eaters in the room.

"She didn't want to take that chance," Draco shrugged. A death eater ran at them and they both went to work instantly at taking him out. They nodded to each other realizing they had no choice and joined in with the other order members as mad-eye went down.

"Tom's still talking to me," he yelled to him over the commotion and between shooting off spells.

"Good," he screamed back after attacking another person. They stood back to back waiting for another attack to come, but it didn't. They looked around expecting to see Voldemort, but instead seeing Dumbledore standing in the back, white with rage and his wand out.

"We're saved," Harry, laughed and he nodded to the stairs Draco following him. "We'll get Hermione and the others and get out of here as quickly as we can." As they made it to the top, Harry really started to hate the stairs, regardless of them having helped take out Bellatrix. He ran over to Hermione pulling her up when a stray spell went flying and hit Harry's legs. He fell down on top of her groaning, blood flowing from the wound.

"Are you alright," Draco asked, but he just stared at him blinking as the shock slowly wore off or at least until he looked back down at his leg. Slowly creeping up out of the wound and coming up his legs was solid stone.

"Basilisk spell," Malfoy muttered. "I didn't know those fools had perfected it." Lupin and Sirius came running up the stairs, Dumbledore following after, the last of the death eaters having been taken care of. Harry looked up at them shrugging, he wasn't really sure what to say or do.

"Shit," Sirius muttered and he looked to Dumbledore. "We need to…a normal Mandrake Restorative Draught should fix it right," he asked his voice panic-stricken.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly placing his hand on Sirius shoulder. "I believe you're right. Remus, why don't you go and retrieve some from the-"

"I'll go with," Sirius cut in. "It's not safe to walk alone right?"

"Yes, I'd say that's true. I'll remain here with Harry," Dumbledore smiled. Sirius nodded looking back to his godson.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. Just relax." He grinned at him and ran off with Lupin.

"Did you at least kill them," Harry asked wincing, more of his leg had turned to stone. Regardless of knowing the minute his godfather got back, he'd be safe; he was still more than a little bit scared.

"Yes," the headmaster smiled. "Harry, I do believe you came in here with Tom, did you not?" There was an odd smile on his face and Harry knew that Dumbledore was aware of what had happened. Regardless he decided he'd tell him anyway in case there was something Dumbledore may of missed.

"Yeah…he's gone…or his solid form is, you have to help get him back," he said quickly his fear switching from thoughts about himself to his boyfriend. "Lucius hit him with some kind of weird spell as he touched the prophecy, it shocked him so badly…" his voice trailed off. He knew he was half the cause of Tom's solid form being destroyed. "He's still talking to me through our mental link…" Dumbledore was nodding the whole time and just smiled at him.

"Yes, we'll have to get him back soon. I fear you may not live properly without him. Now, perhaps I can be of some assistants to the others." He stood up walking over to Ginny and cast a healing spell on her ankle. Harry watched smiling slightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see an outline of Tom kneeling beside him.

'You're alright…'

'For the most part,' he laughed and he sat down his head going onto his shoulder. 'I can't believe Voldemort wasn't smart enough to show up. Dumbledore came before he did, we're safe.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed happily. He closed his eyes resting against the wall behind him.

'Hey, who said you could ignore me? Just because you're turning into a statue,' he snickered his arms going around him. His physical form couldn't feel it, but his spiritual one sure could. He smiled gratefully waiting for his godfather to come back with the medicine.

'My brain as it's slowly turning to stone,' he asked and a flash of anger went through the link.

'Don't joke around like that,' he scolded. 'That's a bit to close for comfort…'

'Well you'll be more careful than, won't you,' Harry asked mentally laughing. He waited for a reply, but none came. He was met with silence regardless of how many times he attempted to get Tom's attention. He felt the link die down and close off as it had so many times during their fights and he let out a small groan. 'This isn't the time for us to get into an argument,' he thought a shiver going down his spine.

**(X)**

"We have to find it fast or I don't know, but Harry doesn't need to be turned into stone," Sirius scowled as they walked down the long hallway doors on each side of them. They'd been walking for a good ten minutes or so trying to locate the first aid department with next to no luck. He let out a growl of frustration. "It should be me down there turning into stone not him!"

"Sirius, if you were the one turning into stone the ministry would have collapsed by now with Harry's attempts at looking for this potion," he pointed out. With Harry, so stressed already adding something like that to his list would probably have made him go insane at the very least.

"Yeah I guess so…" His voice trailed off and he sighed. Lupin rolled his eyes at him and when he fell behind in pace took no notice of it.

"You don't have to be so depressed, "he muttered. He stopped looking at the sign on the door in front of him. "Okay I'm pretty sure this is it," Lupin said and looked up and down the hall grinning hoping this would calm down his lover. "It's in here Sirius." He walked into it and removed the potion that Harry needed and placed it in his pocket. "Sirius stop screwing around and come on," he scowled looking up and down the hall again. He didn't see Sirius anywhere though and annoyed headed back to the lift. "I'll leave you here," he warned him looking around one last time. When he got no answer he got onto the lift, figuring Sirius had left as some kind of a joke and was back down there with Dumbledore. He hit the button signing and headed back down.

**(X)**

"Here." Lupin opened the potion and poured it into Harry's mouth. He was already stone from the chest down, but it was beginning to quickly dissolve back into skin within seconds thanks to the potion.

"Thanks…where's Sirius," he asked looking around. He got an odd feeling in his stomach when he didn't see his godfather and started to look around a bit more franticly until Lupin started to talk.

"You mean that fool didn't come back down here," he sighed. "I don't know he's got to be around here somewhere. The minute we got off the lift he headed down a different direction and abandoned me or something."

"Well, we need to find him, I do believe we should be leaving," Dumbledore said walking over to them. He'd just finished healing all the kids and they were now staggering around trying to find out if Harry was okay or not. He waved to them to show he was still alive hoping they wouldn't stress themselves to much by trying to get to him.

"We should all leave here and now." Dumbledore looked to the others once again. "Remus, I trust the rest of you can take care of Tonks and Kingsley while I escort the children out of here?"

"Of course. Don't do anything stupid Harry," he warned him heading down the stairs.

"I'm not Sirius," he yelled back after him and Lupin waved at him grinning. They gathered together and began their walk back into the room with many doors.

"I see the nice spells you've done," Dumbledore, said looking at all the doors. He added a small fiery dot of his own on the room with the veil in it just in case the door was accidentally shut. "Door to the exit please." Harry blinked. Having just said those words the door to the lift opened instantly and waited for them to go through.

"Do you mean…we could have just asked…?" He groaned hanging his head. "I'm such an idiot…I made Tom get hurt and everyone here…I'm really sorry everyone," he muttered.

"We all make mistakes Harry and by chance we were able to capture a good deal of death eaters thanks to you and the others," he smiled at him. "And the prophecy is safe, is it not?"

"Yeah…" The lift came to a stop and opened all of them walking out into the big room where the fountain was located. There was an odd noise that sounded like a sack of flour hitting the floor, but it wasn't flour. When Harry looked down, he saw the body of his godfather covered in blood lying at his feet unmoving, unbreathing. He looked up quickly and saw Voldemort standing in front of the fountain smirking, his pale and snake like features almost glowing in the darkness. "Sirius…" He fell to his knees his hand going to Sirius' body. When he pulled it back he stared dumbly at the blood as if he'd never seen blood before. "Sirius…" he repeated unsure of what to do. He looked up at Dumbledore who looked shaken at the actions he'd just performed.

"Tom," Dumbledore said sounding more than a bit irritated.

"That's not Tom," Harry growled shaking. "That's Voldemort, Tom is…" He was shaking so badly he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Without warning Dumbledore hit the button on the lift and all the students were pulled back inside save for Harry and sent back down, Harry and him alone in the room. He muttered a spell and the lift made some kind of groaning noise showing it wasn't going to work again anytime soon.

"That's how you see it huh," Voldemort, laughed taking a few steps away from the fountain. "Yes, you would. Tom has been a very bad child lately, hasn't he," he asked his lips forming into a very evil smirk.

"No, he's being doing everything he needs to, to get people like you out of this world," he screamed. Voldemort started laughing again at this and looked around the room.

"Really? I don't see him protecting you now Potter," he spit as he said Harry's name. "I don't see him helping you or trying to defend you. I didn't see him stop that petrifaction, perhaps he's…" He looked down where Sirius' corpse was and started laughing again.

"YOU!-"

"Calm down Harry. He is attempting to anger you," Dumbledore said calmingly putting his arm in front of Harry. "I do believe it is my turn after all." Harry tried to say something, but he was suddenly being pushed back against the wall, one of the giant statutes from the fountain had at some point removed itself and was now standing in front of him. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed or at least heard the giant thing coming towards him, but it had and now it was doing its best to keep Harry away from the entire fight. "So we meet again, Voldemort," he offered for Harry's own benefit. "As we already have a Tom whom I must agree with, is quite more likeable." He smiled.

"That foolish child has done nothing, but attempt to destroy my future," Voldemort screamed. "He wishes to see himself die, but I've taken precautions for that!"

"Have you now," he asked curiously. "You couldn't have killed him, not completely. In doing so you'd have killed yourself."

"Like I'd tell you fool," he screamed and shot a killing curse at Dumbledore. The old wizard was quite ready for it though and with a small flick of his wrist the spell bounced off hitting one of the many other statues within the fountain. More shots from the wands went off, Harry only being able to see sparks and random jets of different colored lights from where he was at.

"This is ridicules," he growled getting to his feet and trying to shove pass the statue. It wouldn't budge though and any movement he made it followed to block him. "I can't see I can't do anything!" He leaned against the wall glaring his arms across his chest as he'd seen Tom do so many times when he was annoyed. "I need to think of some way to get out there and kill Voldemort so Dumbledore will be okay and we can get Tom back."

**(X)**

Ron slammed his fist into the wall again groaning as they all sat on the floor in front of the lift. They'd attempted to try and get it to start back up, but it wouldn't go leaving them trapped back down in the department of mysteries.

"I can't believe he locked us down here," Ron groaned again. He waited for Draco to agree with him, but the boy said nothing so he looked to his sister for support.

"He's as bad as Harry," Ginny chirped in. Luna started laughing at this since Ginny had been the only one really paying Ron any mind. The rest of them were sitting down there worried about what they were going to do, if Harry was even still alive and the realization that Sirius black was dead.

"I think he was trying to send Harry back down here too," Neville said quietly.

"He had," Hermione, sighed. She'd seen Dumbledore's attempt at shoving Harry in, but failing to do so instead had opted for forcing the door shut and saving the others. "Lupin is still down here," she said suddenly. "With Tonks and the others, come on." She pulled her wand back out of her robes and started running down the hall.

Muttering the others followed behind her quickly not wanting to be left behind. None of them really wanted to go back there though, all of them scared that they may end up in another fight with more death eaters should they come along while they were down there.

"We can't be left behind," she scowled and upon spotting the door with the dot added to it walked in. The others having nothing to do, but obey her also followed. She looked around and saw the other order members at the bottom making sure the death eaters that'd been caught weren't able to get away.

"Hermione, how are we supposed to tell Lupin about….y'know," Ron whispered nervously after grabbing her by the arm. Hermione bit her lip and shrugged unsure of herself.

"I, I don't know…I wasn't thinking about that," she admitted now just casting nervous glances down at Lupin instead of making any attempts to go towards him. "We can't just tell him that Voldemort…"

"Well he's going to find out sooner or later," Draco, pointed out.

"Yes, but he needs his wits about him now or he's going to fail Dumbledore," Luna said speaking for the first time in awhile. The others agreed so instead of going to talk to any of the order members they sat down on the stone benches watching them. There was nothing they could really do after all, not unless they wanted to be the ones to tell Lupin what had happened.

**TBC**

Well there's only one more chapter left! That's right, one more chapter and than it's finished! Then I get to have fun with the sequel. I can't wait until I get to write that, which I've already started planning out the ideas like I said. I hope to put it up the same day or maybe a few days after the last chapter of this fanfic goes up. No need to have anyone having nervous breakdowns after lol. This chapter was kind of short…okay very short, but I needed to make sure that everything I needed to happen in the last chapter did so that the sequel flows smoothly. I think it will and I'm hoping that everyone will agree that it was at least a decent read lol. Enjoy the update everyone.


	45. The most likely Ending

Okay, this is it, the final chapter for this fanfic. Yep, it's taken almost 3 long years to reach this point, but it's finally made and I'm quite happy. I have a few things to say that I know is going to bored you all to death, but oh well.

Thank yous: I'd like to thank….Chy who without her I wouldn't of finished this fanfic anytime soon. Krista who was constantly helping me with spelling, because I'm a fool. Krathia who helped me get through this even if she won't admit it half the time and of course everyone else who stuck with me all threes year with this fanfic. I'd also like to give a really big thanks to my manga partner who actually allowed me to stick with this story and not murder me for it doing while we worked on our own scripts and for not shooting me when I mentioned I'd be doing a sequel.

Seriously though thanks everyone who reviewed and read the story. A lot more readers than there are reviewers so I have no idea how the other readers felt about this story, but that's how it goes sometimes. Even if you won't review, hope to see you your hit marks at the sequel lol.

****

Notes: (X) is pov switch and or time jump.

****

Warnings: It's shonen ai. It's never going to change so get used to it or go away.

Chapter, 45: The most likely Ending

Another spell shot through the air causing Harry to hiss, as he was growing more and more impatient. He felt like he was once again being cast away, Dumbledore deeming him unworthy once again of being unable to do anything, especially something this important. He looked at the statue's stance trying to find a weak point and failed.

'This isn't right,' he growled to himself and tried to slip by the side of its leg. The statue quickly moved though and instead of getting out, he almost obtained a broken arm. 'Gee thanks.' There was suddenly a huge burst of flames in front of him and using this as his distraction he blew up the statue's arm with his wand running past it. The flames had taken on the form of a snake and were rushing towards Dumbledore at an amazing speed.

"DUCK!" he screamed to the headmaster. Dumbledore didn't even bother with moving aside; just cast some type of water shield deflecting it. This seemed to be Voldemort's plan as the minute Dumbledore turned his attention to the flaming snake the dark lord cast a killing curse at him. Out of nowhere, Fawkes came swooping down, opened its mouth wide and swallowed it whole. Both spells were gone.

"The Aurors are on their way you know," he warned him, but Voldemort just laughed.

"If you think a bunch of ministry people are going to frighten me," he shot three more curses, which Dumbledore instantly brought up a shield deflecting them.

"I'm afraid it is time we end this foolish fight. You see, death is far too good for you and thus I'll be forced to hand you over to the authorities." He sighed and Harry wondered why Dumbledore seemed so distraught at this. "Stay put Harry," he yelled towards him Voldemort suddenly running at the headmaster. It was a foolish thing to do, or so Harry thought. It was at the last minute he realized Voldemort was running at him, not Dumbledore.

He pulled his wand out and screamed one of the unforgivables at him, but he was gone. He couldn't see Voldemort anywhere; instead, Tom was standing in front of him breathing hard, but in a solid form regardless.

"You have to leave," he said haggardly not even looking at Harry. He remained in front of his boyfriend as if using himself as a shield. "You're strong…not that strong…you have to go."

"What do you mean go, Tom we both have to go, we all need to get out of here," he dropped his hand onto Tom's shoulder tightly and pain instantly racked his body. He screamed out falling back down to his knees, the pain so intense he was crying. "Wha--"

"Get out of here," he growled again. "You don't belong in this realm, not when he's around!" Harry managed to gather himself enough to look up and saw Voldemort staring at him. His memories suddenly shot through his mind, but it was too painful for him to focus on it. He tried to grab onto Tom's hand, but the pain was too much. He let out what he'd thought would be a loud scream, but it only came out as a small gasp.

'Alright…' he thought closing his eyes. 'You win Tom I'll listen to you…' his body felt lighter and he could feel the blood beginning to flow from his scar. 'But you're coming with….with us…my family….and Sirius…we'll all go together.' His hand tightened around Tom's own. The pain ten folded within his body, but he his hand remained wrapped around Tom's own.

'You idiot,' he turned to look at him smiling sadly. His face looked worse than Sirius' own, almost as if his skin and muscle had been ripped out from under his left eye. The bone was sticking out there, but Harry didn't pull away, Tom was Tom regardless of how he looked and then there was nothing. He was no longer in front of Tom, rather staring at the fountain and Dumbledore who was kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright," he asked. It was the first time Harry had heard Dumbledore's voice sound so full of fear. He sat up wincing, but tried to get a good look around. Tom's Aura was gone again and so was Sirius' body.

"What happened," he groaned rubbing his scar. It seemed to be the only part of his body that was throbbing the rest of the pain having vanished at some point. Hearing the sound of footsteps Harry jerked up and saw that there were hundreds of people within the room standing behind them. Smiling Dumbledore held his hand out to Harry who took it and got to his feet. "Where's…Tom and--"

"Shhh. It's best not to mention that name here," he winked at him before turning to look at the others in the room. They were all whispering to one another and Harry couldn't blame them. This was the first time he'd seen the entire amount of damage that had been done to the room and it was far from a pretty sight. The statues looked near rubble save for two, the house elf and goblin that seemed to be pulling the Minister of Magic towards them. Walls had been broken, large cracks had appeared in the floor and any type of glass in the area had been shattered.

"He was there! You-know-who was in this very building," one of the aurors finally screamed. There were some gasps, but a good deal of the others joined in agreement saying they had seen him as well before he'd vanished.

"I'm aware, Williamson," Fudge muttered not wanting to even look Dumbledore in the eyes. Harry couldn't blame him for not wanting to face Dumbledore, he'd been a complete idiot this past year and now he was going to pay for it. This thought alone gave Harry immense satisfaction.

"If you wish to seem a bit more proof," Dumbledore started smiling. "I'd proceed downstairs to the Depart of Mysteries where there are a good deal of death eaters tied up, a few no longer with us," he explained. Some Aurors quickly ran over to the lift and upon finding, it broken headed for the stairs. "Death Chamber," he called out to them as they left. A few of the other men seemed unsure if they should go after Dumbledore or not, but quickly decided against it.

"Fine," Fudge sighed in a defeated tone. He muttered a few orders for the people to start cleaning up this mess and than looked back to Dumbledore. "You'll be explaining everything that happened here to me at once," he ordered Dumbledore.

"I will," Dumbledore replied calmly, "after young Harry here is sent back to school." Fudge went pale and he tried to get a good look over Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ha, Harry Potter, here," he asked the very notion sounding insane.

"Yes, but I'll explain after he's no longer here," he smiled. Ignoring Fudge's small complaints the headmaster walked past Fudge and taped the wizard's head with his wand turning it into a portkey. "Alright than, minister." He turned to look at him a serious expression on his face. "You will order Dolores Umbridge be removed from Hogwarts immediately and you will stop chasing after my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he may return to school." Fudge nodded dumbly knowing he had no choice. "I shall give you half an hour of my time, after that I must return to my school where, should you need me send a letter addressed to the headmaster which you'll find will come to me."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry interrupted nervously.

"Yes Harry?"

"The others," he asked quietly.

"We'll be sent straight back to Hogwarts, do not worry. Now please, use this portkey and return to school. I shall be there shortly." He held the portkey out so Harry could grab it. "One…Two….Three."

****

(X)

Harry hit the ground hard instantly dropping the wizard's head and looked around weakly. The room was the same as it had been before everything had happened, everything he realized, but the damage he'd done. Tom was no longer standing beside him. He let out a small groan as everything suddenly flooded over him. Sirius' dead body, the fights, and all the damage he'd done in the ministry, the curse, he'd actually killed someone and somewhere along the way, he'd lost Tom. He had no idea how since the boy had been contacting him after his solid form had been attacked, but he could no longer sense him at all.

Panicking he pulled the necklace out and saw a large crack going through the part where the answers would pop up if he asked any. Any hope he had left vanished and he sunk to the floor holding it tightly. This was all his fault, all of it. Had he just done as Tom had told him and blocked out all the dreams Voldemort sent him than this wouldn't have happened. His godfather would still be alive, his lover would still be beside him, and his friends…his friends wouldn't have come so close to death…

"What kind of a friend am I," he groaned again. The portraits in the room looked over at Harry curiously now, most of them awake. They were whispering quickly from one another trying to figure out if Dumbledore was returning or not. Harry wasn't in the mood to talk, but wishing for silence rather than anything else he looked to one of the old headmasters sighing. "Professor Dumbledore will be back soon," he muttered.

"He's in here, I suppose that means Dumbledore sent you another message for my worthless great-great-grandson," he asked sounding more bored than he ever had. Harry's stomach did a small turn and he turned his back to the portrait of Phineas. He couldn't face the man who had been blood related to Sirius and tell him that his godson had caused his death. The other portraits all seemed to busy celebrating though having heard Harry's words that Dumbledore would be back soon. The cheery feeling made his stomach twist even more.

He decided he'd had enough, rather he wanted to go back to his dorm room, there he'd be in bed and he hoped beyond common sense that Tom might be there, waiting for him to collect him back up in his necklace where he'd stay safe and sound still he could once again become solid. He stood up more than a few of the wizards and witches questioning him if he was all right, but he ignored them. He tugged hard on the doorknob and nearly kicked the door when he realized it was locked tight.

"You know Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as I am sure you know," one of the portraits said quickly. "Holds you in great esteem," he went on, obviously trying to keep Harry in the room. Harry let out a growl of frustration and giving up on the door sulked back over to the desk where he slid back to the floor fingering the necklace. At the last moment, an idea popped into his head and he pulled his wand out trying to fix it, but the necklace remained as stubborn as Tom had been and instead stayed as it was. He sighed putting his wand back into his robes when the fireplace burst into emerald-green flames and out came Albus Dumbledore smiling and saying thank you to the many portraits who'd welcomed him back. Harry watched him move from the fireplace over to the perch near his desk where he sat the baby Fawkes in a tray of ashes and grinned at the featherless bird.

"Well, Harry," the headmaster finally said turning around to meet him. "Everyone…mostly everyone," he corrected himself upon seeing the necklace in Harry's hands, "has come out of this alive and well."

"Really," was all he could muttered his gaze going back to the necklace. Dumbledore let out a small sigh, the first Harry had heard in a long while that caused him to look back up. "Nymphadora Tonks will no doubt be taken to St. Mungo's for a little while; however, that was the worse of it…" His voice trailed off, as he knew there were worse things to Harry that had happened. "About Tom…"

"He's dead, I know," Harry finally managed to say throwing the necklace at the headmaster. The portraits all seemed taken aback by Harry's rash action, but Dumbledore did nothing besides catch the necklace and watch his student wearily. "He's dead, and so is Sirius and it's all my fault! I'll never see them again, what's the point anymore," he demanded tears starting to streak down his face. "All, because I didn't listen to him…Tom told me to ignore the dream…told me it wouldn't do any good and still…he…" He started crying more unable to speak. Phineas made an odd sound when he'd heard that his great-great grandson was dead and suddenly his picture was empty, no doubt going to look for him at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry please, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. I barely trusted you enough as I should have and Tom decided to make a very rash move I hadn't counted out," he sighed closing his eyes. He moved behind his desk taking a seat his eyes never leaving Harry. "Please, hear me out Harry, this may take a while…"

"It doesn't matter…whatever you have to say won't bring them back. I'm alone again I have no one! No one ever…and I never even got to prove to Sirius I was myself and not my father…" He let out a choked sob as he'd tried to stop crying and failed.

"Harry, Sirius loved you as yourself and--"

"No he didn't…he was constantly looking pass me and seeing my father…" He wiped a few of his tears away with his robe. "Everyone else…knew the difference. I proved it to Lupin and the others…but Sirius just saw me as James." He closed his eyes. "And Tom saw me for me…and, because of me…they're both dead."

"Harry," Dumbledore said warningly. "Your godfather saw you as you, though I will admit that he sometimes got carried away wishing that James was still alive." He let out another small breath as he went on trying to explain things calmly. "You see Harry, I knew of the prophecy in the ministry; I knew that Tom was well aware of it as well. I never expected for him to readily agree to run down there with you in order to obtain it.--"

"He didn't want me to get it. I convinced him to go so we could save Sirius…his body was shocked from making me put the prophecy back on the self. He didn't want me to remove it in the first place," he explain looking away.

"Yes, well. He already knew what was going to happen as I'm sure he'd been well informed," Dumbledore said rubbing his temples gently. "Had I not made the mistake of keeping it from you as well, as I knew Voldemort would attempt to use you in obtaining the prophecy in the first place…perhaps this all could have been avoided…alas I made an old man's mistake and being more worried than smart, I did not tell you." He sighed again. "I was not aware that Voldemort knew of the link between the two of you before I started to avoid you…he had known from the beginning, no doubt, because of Tom."

"Tom didn't do anything," Harry suddenly shouted defensively. Dumbledore smiled at this nodding.

"No, he didn't, but when Voldemort realized the bond you two had, he must have noticed that you and him also had the same thing. This meant he was fooling the both of us from the start. And once again I was fooled…so many mistakes I made Harry, because I was more worried about your happiness than the life of others and so many other things…I should have told you the prophecy."

"It doesn't matter," he muttered looking out the window. The sun was beginning to rise and he felt like the world had betrayed the feelings within him. "They're gone…and the prophecy…it's still down there…he probably grabbed it before he left."

"Actually," Dumbledore smiled at him slightly. "With the big mess you made down there you actually destroyed the shelf containing the prophecy in it…however…I do have it in my memory…" His voice trailed off and he sighed. Harry knew he was aware that he was listening to him, but it was going in one ear and out the other.

"Sorry Professor," he said laying his head on the desk. He closed his eyes tightly the tears still coming out, he had no idea what to do anymore. They started talking more; Dumbledore admitting to more of his mistakes, things Harry barely even began to understand what they had to do with Voldemort. As he went on though it started to connect, but he didn't have the heart to attack his headmaster, after all even if he'd of known, he'd of still gone to save his godfather.

Dumbledore allowed Harry to hear the prophecy that had been made about him. He listened and Dumbledore apologized again, something Harry didn't really care to hear. Instead, he stood up and just walked over to the old wizard and going against half the thoughts running through his mind he hugged him. Dumbledore seemed quite shocked at this, but slowly retuned it.

"I don't blame you," he said quietly keeping his voice calm. "I don't and I can't…because I know I would have still gone to Sirius. So in the end…it's both our faults…and we'll get through this." Dumbledore said something Harry couldn't hear and tightened his hug around him.

"You have no idea--"

"But, you're going to tell me what's going on with Tom and if there's anyway I can bring him back. He wasn't human right?" The headmaster sighed again and his arms fell away from Harry who took a step back to watch him.

"Tom…The necklace being broke…I don't really know if he can…but…" He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I can tell you how he got here…" Harry stared at him than shook his head.

"I'll have him tell me," he said in a deathly calm tone before heading to the door. "I'm going to get him back." Dumbledore nodded slowly and released the lock on the door.

"I am indebted to you Harry, for not hating me as much as I had thought you would…"

"If there's one thing I've learned…humans make mistakes professor…" He turned to look at him. "However, how we fix these mistakes or react to make things better as a result of them…that's what really matters right?" He forced a bit of a smile on his face. "You fixed your problem now I have to fix mine. I have to get Tom back." And with that said, he walked out of the room. He stopped and poked his head back in. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Y, yes Harry?" The Headmaster looked like he was going to cry any second now.

"Tom killed Umbridge…you might want to eh…well she's been cursed about ten different times," he muttered. "In her office." He quickly left than leaving the headmaster sitting there in another state of shock.

****

(X)

Harry was more than a bit shocked to have later found out all his friends were in the hospital wing later that day. He hadn't realized that Dumbledore had only used a spell to numb the pain rather than get rid of the wounds and so here, he was with everyone else, Draco, Luna, and himself being the only ones who were allowed to leave the wing whenever they wanted to. Hermione was currently reading the Daily Prophet, which of course were now going on about how wonderful Harry and Dumbledore were.

"Want a chocolate frog Harry," Ron asked taking a bite of his own. Harry smiled at him shaking his head.

"Naa I don't need any." Ron shrugged and threw it to Malfoy who caught it and bit into it quickly.

"Don't eat the card," Ron joked and scowling Draco threw the bottom half of the chocolate frog at him hitting him in the face. "HEY!"

"You kind of deserved it," Harry snickered and he stood up the necklace tightly clenched in his hand. "Well, I'm going to go and talk to Hagrid…I promised him I would today."

"Tell him we all said hi," Hermione said smiling. "Oh and see how...y'know is doing!"

"I'll make sure the fools stay in bed," Draco assured him and he nodded. He could tell Ron was getting grumpy at his departure, but he wanted to ask Hagrid a few questions before he was sent back home. He knew to that Draco was getting uneasy as Mr. Weasley hadn't seemed to happy about Ron's request of him going back with him, so something had to be done.

He walked down the hall and finally the steps until he was in the entrance hall. He was just about to walk out when the side door opened to the dungeon common room, Snape stepping out of it.

"Potter," he said his eyes slightly narrowed. A huge amount of hate went through Harry's body, but he bit it back knowing that Snape was one of the people he had to talk to.

"I intend to bring Tom back," he said bluntly causing Snape to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. And I need a potion that'll turn someone ghost like…at least a few weeks of the summer," he said casually as if Snape was no longer a problem and he'd obey him regardless.

"And why is that," he question glaring. He obviously didn't like being ordered around by Harry.

"I intend to take Draco back home with me. I need it to fool the muggles."

"And just ho-- Professor McGonagall! You're back!"

"Yes, and quite alive," she said dropping her carpetbag beside her. She leaned more on her stick than, but smiling all the same. "I am quite proud Potter, I suggest fifty points to everyone who went with Mr. Potter and warned the world that you-know-who is back." Suddenly the empty glass for the house points suddenly shot up as did Slytherin's and Raveclaw's. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to help me…" She looked at the potion's master questioningly.

"Of course…Potter. Meet me in my classroom before you leave, I'll have it there," he said coldly.

"Thanks professor. Hope you feel better Professor McGonagall," he said quickly running out the door before she could question what he'd asked for. He ran down into the lawn avoiding most of the people as he walked towards Hagrid's hut. He didn't feel like being near many people right now, but at the same time, he didn't feel like being alone either. He felt dirty to points, he'd killed two people on purpose in the ministry and than indirectly had been the cause of Tom and Sirius' deaths. It did bother him though that the thought of killing again didn't bother him as much as it should of. The words Tom had told him that sometimes it has to be done calmed him and suddenly all he wanted was his boyfriend back so he could latch onto his arm as he usually did.

He waited a few minutes took a breath and knocked the door. He waited for Hagrid to come answer the door and just when he was about to walk off Fang came running over to him and tackling him to the ground. He started laughing for the first time in a while stroking Fang's fur. Hagrid came over grinning and pulled Fang off of him.

"Won't ever listen," Hagrid, muttered tugging on Fang's collar. "Come 'ere Fang!" The dog whimpered a bit showing its disproval. He tried to get at Harry again, but Hagrid dragged him into the hut, Harry following. "So, how yeh been," he asked after he'd made some tea and set it down in front of Harry. He sat down and took a swing from his mug.

"Fine…Hagrid…I know this is going to sound odd, but…I need the exact year, date, and time Tom cornered you at Hogwarts, when you were both at school," he said quietly. Hagrid nearly dropped his mug.

"Ye, yeh what?! What do you need tah know that for," he asked setting his mug down quickly. "What's goin through yeh head?"

"I'm going to get him back," he stated bluntly. "I'm going to get Tom back…and than I'm going to kill Voldemort." Harry could tell Hagrid wasn't used to this kind of bluntness from him; after all, Ron, Hermione, and himself had spent their first five years doing what they could to avoid being caught by teachers, even Hagrid at times.

"Well…just promise me yeh won't go gettin yerself killed," he muttered pulling out a quill and some parchment from his pocket. He down scribbling the information and handed it back to Harry. "I don't remember the time quite well…did what I could.."

"Oh…and the others wanted to know how Grawp was," he said suddenly his tone no longer as serious as it had been. He placed the piece of paper in his pocket waiting for the answer.

""He's bin doing a lot better, loads better," he said trying to smile. "I mean he o'…well he's bin actin better and well, he's a good lad. Bin thinkin' abou' tryin' ter find him a lady friend, actually…" his voice trailed off Harry grinning at him. "Nice teh see yeh smilin," he said to Harry a real smile on his own face now.

"Yeah well, some things have to be done. I'm going to get Tom back…and even if Sirius is gone…" he let his voice trail off, but he shook his head the smile returning. "But if I have Tom, anything is possible. I'll kill Voldemort and…and than I'm going to try and just I want to fight Hagrid I want to track down evil wizards and make sure peace stays, but still…I feel the need to get away from everything and just spend time with Tom after I get him back." Hagrid nodded slowly letting out a small sigh.

"Yeh Harry…seems yeh really like him eh?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll do meh best to help yeh, can't promise nothin…but I'll do meh best."

"Thanks Hagrid." They talked a bit longer until it was time for dinner, the both of them walking to the castle together. They separated in the Great Hall Harry taking a seat at his house table, Hagrid at the staff table.

****

(X)

Three days passed and Harry found it hard to get himself to talk with the others without wanting to walk away or go into himself. He'd managed to gather the potions from Professor Snape who warned him if he did anything that'd endanger Draco; he'd come to his muggle home at once and burn it down. Harry had thanked him, gone back up to his room and set it down in his trunk. He was tempted to head down to the feast, but he couldn't muster the energy to go. Instead, he found himself lying on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering when he'd see Tom next.

'And maybe if I can get Tom back…maybe I can even get Sirius back,' he thought to himself his eyes sparkling. He was beginning to think of ideas on how to put his plans into action, how he'd be able to make it all work some how when the door to the dorm opened. Needless to say he was shocked to see Draco walk in alone.

"Hey." He walked in closing the door behind him and over to Harry's bed sitting down on the edge of it. He seemed bored with that and lay down on the bed beside him also looking up at the ceiling now, his hands behind his head. "So…My dad…is kind of still alive," he muttered catching Harry off guard.

"What?! But you--"

"The Dark Lord did something…my curse just knocked him out cold. I…I can't come back to Hogwarts. When I get home, he's going to kill me."

"Draco, I told you that I'd help you out even if Tom couldn't didn't I," he asked sitting up. He started going through his packed trunk and pulled out a small bottle and held it out to him.

"What's this," he asked staring at it. "Wait…I know what this is…"

"Yep," Harry grinned. "You'll be completely safe and my house is hidden like number twelve is, he can't get to you…and you can help me over the summer get Tom back." Draco attempted to say something, but the words didn't come. Instead, for the first time Harry had ever seen, he threw his arms around Harry hugging him tightly and muttering a thanks. "You're welcome."

"So umm…" He let Harry go placing the bottle back into the Gryffindor's trunk. "You had said you wanted to talk to me about something, what was it?"

"The prophecy…Dumbledore told me what it was…I wanted to tell you…in case Tom got a hold of you first," he attempted to explain calmly, but his voice cracked.

"You know he'll get a hold of you first."

"Just listen…The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will make him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies," he said. He'd asked Dumbledore to hear it a few times and memorized it all himself.

"Long thing you got memorized there Potter," he snickered at him, but the look on his face told Harry he realized just how serious this thing was. "But the power…you think it's Tom?"

"No…I know what it is, but Tom would help, a lot…and even if he can't, I want him back, don't you," he asked turning to look at him.

"Of course I do…"

"So you'll help me?"

"Yeah, I'll help."

****

(X)

The train came to a complete stop and they all looked at one another. Neither Harry nor Draco had explained to the others their plan and so when Harry pulled out a potion bottle Hermione was giving him a very odd look.

"Harry, what do you intend to do with that," she asked nervously as he handed it to Malfoy.

"Save him," Harry replied absently and he pulled Hedwig from the rack. "Ron, can you take his Owl and trunk for now? We'll pick it up later." Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all looked at each other before returning their gazes at the two in front of them.

"What in the world is going on," Hermione demanded.

"Draco's staying with me until later on this summer," he explained. "The Dursleys will hear nothing of it though so I'm going to make them think they're…well you'll see." And with that said he refused to tell them anything else and walked out of the compartment. They all waited until the ticket checker gave the okay and walked out back into the muggle world. Harry was quite surprised to see Tonks, Mad-eye, and Lupin all standing there smiling at Harry along with Mr. Weasley, the twins, and Hermione's parents.

"I don't see my dad…let's get out of here as soon as we can," A very ghostly version of Malfoy said as he looked up and down the long platform nervously.

"Right," he replied quickly. "Umm…it's great to see you guys," he said to the others hurriedly, "but I really need to be going."

"It's alright Harry," Lupin said smiling. "We heard what you were doing…more like Snape came and warned us," he grinned, but Harry could see the tired look behind it, no doubt cause from lack of sleep without Sirius.

"Lupin listen…everything's going to be okay," he said quietly. He had no idea why, after all it would be easier it seemed to get Tom back before he could learn to bring back the dead. "It's just…going to take some time." Lupin sighed slightly the smile never leaving his face. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder shaking his head.

"We're all proud of you Harry and we know you'll do us proud in the end."

"Well…I hope to do it before then." He grinned back at him and hugged him. Lupin seemed surprised and Harry began to wonder if he should hug people more so they wouldn't go into states of shock when he touched them. "Well then…why don't we go have a talk with your guardians hmm?"

"With the Dursleys," he asked shocked himself now.

"Yeah…we have to make sure they don't do anything to you and you'll be joining the Weasleys' soon enough so don't worry." Harry nodded and they all walked over to the quite frightened muggles. The order members quickly gathered around them, Ron and Hermione there as well as they talked. Draco stood behind them, Harry next to them as they all began giving his guardians a very well warned and worded threat.

"Well I can see this is going to be an interesting summer," Draco whispered and Harry grinned at him.

"And it's just beginning," he said pointing to Dudley. Malfoy looked over Tonk's shoulder and smirked seeing the boy standing there looking utterly terrified of all of them.

"Doesn't like wizards?"

"Utterly terrified of us when in large groups."

"Guess I'll get to still bully someone then," Draco smirked.

"Slytherin through and through huh?"

"Yeah," he replied smirking. Harry looked around and jerked Ron to the side so he was standing in the way. Standing not to far from them was Draco's mother looking up and down the platform looking utterly terrified herself.

"Time to go," Harry, whispered. The other order members looked and nodded all of them following them and the Dursleys to the car.

"Have a good Holiday," Ron and Hermione called out to them waving.

"Without a doubt," Harry yelled back to them and than looked forward smirking. "Without a doubt."

"Going to cause hell?"

"Oh yes," Harry grinned. "And you're going to help."

"With pleasure."

****

The End

Well this fanfic is finally over. It took a long time, but this is the end. Thanks again everyone who stuck with me and for those of you who made it possible for me to finish it up. It's been a long story and I have horrible grammar skills not to mention short chapters so I'm sure I've been cursed out and insulted a good deal of the time. There is some good news though for those of you who can put up with me. The sequel is already up! Yep that's right, you can go straight into the sequel which takes place during book six…I was already asked if I'd be doing book 7...the truth is I have no idea. I have to read book 7 before I can give an answer to that so I'll mention it in the sequel if I will be or not…oh and what you're actually reading this for ::Snickers::

Sequel title name: (regardless of a ton of protests ) A Wizard's Redemption

Yes, it's a crappy title, leave me alone. I had a few other titles thought up…Descent into darkness, Awakening Retaliation, Forsaken Bond, however, I'll probably end up using those as other fanfic titles or chapter titles lol. Well, I hope to see you guys at the sequel reviewer or not. Good luck and good days until than!


End file.
